Fade to black Crossfire
by Zerengeb
Summary: Fortsetzung von Fade to black. Der Krieg beginnt und Harry wird von seltsamen Visionen geplagt. Die Les enfant Terribles richten Massaker um Massaker an. Kann Harry der dunklen Revolution die Stirn bieten? Lest selbst... No Slash! HPHG RWOC
1. Unerwartete Treffen

* * *

**Fade to black: Crossfire**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Die Welt rund um Harry Potter gehört ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling sowie einigen Firmen die ich nicht näher erwähnen muss. Mit dieser Story verdiene ich keinen Pfifferling, ich mache das ausschließlich zum Spaß an der Freude. 

Nachdem Fade to black geendet hat kommt hier die Fortsetzung Crossfire. Fade to black endete nur um nicht den Rahmen einer einzelnen Geschichte zu sprengen (oder besser gesagt es wurden langsam zu viele Kaps) und hier geht es direkt weiter, dh. Es ist eigentlich immer noch die gleiche Geschichte.

Alle die neu in die Geschichte einsteigen, sollten vorher Fade to black lesen, da viele Charaktere und Begebenheiten sonst schwer bis gar nicht nachvollzogen werden können, doch ich werde mich bemühen auch Neueinsteigern ein gutes Bild zu liefern, auch wenn ich vieles nur grob umreißen werde.

Allen Lesern die Ftb schon kennen sage ich, Willkommen zurück in meiner kranken Geistigen Welt und viel Vergnügen mit der Fortsetzung der Geschichte (und meinen Rechtschreibfehlern), wo nun letztendlich alle Rätsel gelöst werden. (Oder auch nicht har har)

Gruß

Der Z.

* * *

**1. Unerwartete Treffen**

* * *

(Rückblick auf Fade to black) 

Hermine und Harry schlenderten Hand in hand in die Mugglewelt.

Deutlich erkannte er seinen Onkel, seine Tante und Dudley, die etwas entfernt auf ihn warteten.

Frank und Kate (die Grangers hatten ihn gebeten sie mit Vornamen anzusprechen) umarmten ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn und boten ihm an, später in den Ferien zu ihnen zu kommen, auch weil der Rest der Familie ihn kennen lernen wollte.

Harry sagte zu, umarmte seine Freundin ein letztes mal für einige Zeit und gab ihr einen langen Kuss, ehe er ihren Bauch noch einmal streichelte.

Er glaubte fast, die Präsenz seines Kindes in ihrem Körper spüren zu können.

Schweren Herzens wandte er sich zu den Dursleys um und ging zu seinen Verwandten.

Vernon schnaubte abfällig, was den Schwarzhaarigen grinsen lies.

Manche Dinge würden sich halt nie ändern…

(Rückblick Ende)

* * *

„…sechsundvierzig… siebenundvierzig… achtundvierzig…" 

Schweiß benetzte Harrys Körper und keuchend zählte er aufwärts, während er weitere Liegestütze ausführte.

Er hasste Untätigkeit, daher kümmerte er sich in diesen Ferien bevorzugt um seine Körperliche und Geistige Fitness.

Viel anderes konnte er eh nicht machen hier bei seinen elenden Verwandten, die sich um keinen deut gebessert hatten. Na ja, außer Dudley vielleicht. Allerdings war dafür eine Prügelei notwendig.

Dudley hatte Harry in die Ecke gedrängt und ihn zu einem Kampf aufgefordert, ohne seine ‚schmutzigen Tricks', wie er es vor seinen Freunden genannt hatte, den auch diese waren natürlich mit von der Partie. Harry hatte das erste mal angenommen, da er nun wusste, wie er sich auch mit bloßen Händen erwehren konnte.

Eine nützliche Fähigkeit wie sich herausgestellt hatte.

Dudley, oder Big D. wie er sich auch gerne nannte war wirklich ein verdammt guter Boxer. Obwohl Harry mittlerweile ein Respektabler Nahkämpfer mit extrem guten Reflexen geworden war, überraschte ihn doch die unglaubliche Schnelligkeit und Präzision, zu der Dudleys Massiger Körper fähig war.

Dennoch gelang es ihm, seinen Cousin einiges mitzugeben. Und überraschenderweise mischten sich Dudleys Kumpels wirklich nicht in die Auseinandersetzung mit ein.

Als beide eine halbe Stunde später mit geschwollenen Gesichtern und völlig aus der Puste in die Knie gingen, erklärte Piers die Auseinandersetzung mit einem Unentschieden für beendet.

Die nächste Überraschung kam, als Dudley zu lachen anfing und Harry auf ein Bier einlud, wo auch immer er das Zeug her hatte.

Seitdem wurde er von seinem Cousin mit Anstand und Respekt behandelt.

Solchen Leuten musste man anscheinend erst mal beweißen, das man es Wert war auf einer Ebene mit ihnen zu verkehren, und die Fairness in diesem seltsamen Ritual war wirklich mehr als überraschend gewesen. Auch das dunkle Mal, welches in Harrys rechten Unterarm gebrannt worden war schien bei diesen Jungs auf Begeisterung zu stoßen.

„Cooles Tatoo Mann, Mum und Dad würden ausflippen wen ich so was hätte.", war Dudleys Kommentar dazu.

Vernon war dagegen wie immer, feindselig, aggressiv und destruktiv, nicht das es Harry stören würde. Immerhin könnte er ihn selbst ohne Zauberstab schlafen legen.

An all dies dachte Harry, während er schon bei einhundertfünfzig angekommen war und sich erstmal flach auf den Boden legte, um sich von den Liegestützen zu erholen.

Seid fast drei Wochen verbrachte er seine Tage so.

Die neue Freundschaft zu Dudley machte es zwar lustiger hier als sonst (wenn Tante und Onkel nur wüssten, was ihr Wonnepropen so trieb), doch die Briefe von Hermine machten es auch noch schwerer als zuvor, hier zu verweilen.

Lieber würde er nun bei ihr sein.

Auch wenn sie sich jeden Morgen die Seele aus dem Leib kotzte, wie sie es nannte.

Langsam stemmte er sich wieder vom Boden hoch, gelockt von dem leisen klopfen an seinem Fenster.

Hedwig, seine Eule verlangte nach Einlass.

„Na meine süße warst du wieder Jagen? Oder hast du Hermine besucht?"

Von ihren Briefen wusste er, das Hedwig während ihrer Jagden oft bei Hermine blieb und sich ausgiebig streicheln lies.

Anscheinend hatte seine Eule erkannt, das Hermine zur Familie gehörte und bezog sie so mit ein. Das zeigte einmal mehr, wie Intelligent diese Tiere waren.

Das Hermines Animagusform eine weiße Eule war, schien auch nicht vom Nachteil zu sein.  
Nun, Hedwig hatte leider keinen Brief dabei, wirkte dennoch sehr zufrieden mit sich.  
Harry wollte gerade mit seiner Körperlichen Ertüchtigung fortfahren um sich am Abend den Büchern zu widmen, als ein leises Rhythmisches Brummen seine Ohren erreichte.  
Früher hatte er oft davon geträumt, so das er dieses Brummen immer erkennen würde, ein Motorrad… Korrektur, Motorräder.

Ja, es waren eindeutig mehrere, aber ein ähnlicher Typ. Nicht diese schnellen Geräte sondern Gemütlichere… Chopper, so hatte sein Mentor diesen Maschinentypus genannt.Mit einem grinsen musste Harry an Derek Fischer denken, der wohl unkonventionellste Hogwarts Professor aller Zeiten. Außerdem Regulator bei der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer und verkappter Halbriese.  
Er lehrte Harry zu kämpfen und bildete ihn zum Regulatoren aus. Und er hatte auch eine Leidenschaft für Rockmusik und Schwere Motorräder.  
Der Schwarzhaarige wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, da das Motorengeräusch immer intensiver wurde.

Tatsächlich bogen drei schwere Maschinen in den Ligusterweg ein, gesteuert von drei in Leder gekleideten Männern.

Und als hätte er es vorhergesehen, auf dem Größten Mottorad saß Derek Fischer, Harry hätte ihn überall erkannt. Jarod Sommer steuerte eine weitere Maschine und eine dritte wurde von Harrys Paten Sirius Black gesteuert.

Sie trugen offene Helme die ihre Gesichter nicht verbargen, so konnte der Schüler die drei genau erkennen.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er hinter Sirius eine weitere Gestalt erkannte, die auf dem Sozius saß. Lange rote Haare wurden nicht vollkommen von dem Integralhelm verborgen… Lily, seine jüngere Schwester.

Er musste unheimlich breit Grinsen, da wollten sie ihn doch Tatsächlich zum Tee besuchen.  
Das würde wirklich einen Aufruhr geben in dieser spießigen Vorstadt Gegend.  
Alleine die Dursleys würden schon einen Herzinfarkt bekommen wenn die vier ihre Auffahrt hoch marschieren würden.  
Harry ergriff seinen Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn über seinen Körper.

Die Trainingsklamotten wurden durch legere Bluejeans und einem schlichten schwarzen T-Shirt ersetzt, außerdem war der schweiß verschwunden, der durch das harte Training natürlich reichlich geflossen war.

Gemütlich schlenderte er nach unten um sich die Show nicht entgehen zu lassen.  
Das Rhythmische Brummen erstarb und Harry war sich sicher, das die Augen der gesamten Nachbarschaft auf dieses Haus gerichtet waren.  
Natürlich war auch Tante Petunia zum Fenster geeilt, ein solcher lärm zog sie an wie das Licht die Motten.

„Unmöglicher Abschaum!"

Sie rümpfte die Nase.  
„Halbstarkes Gesocks, was wollen die nur hier?"

Vernon erschien im Flur.  
„Was zur Hölle geht den da vor Petunia?"

Harrys Tante riss ihren Blick vom Fenster los und wandte sich an ihren Gatten.  
„Du wirst es nicht Glauben Vernon. Motorradrocker, ungepflegtes Gesocks hier im Ligusterweg."

Vernon schnaubte abfällig.

„Was sollten solche Typen den hier wollen?"

Petunia starrte wieder aus dem Fenster und erbleichte.

„Sie kommen unsere Auffahrt hoch Vernon!"

„Was?!? Na das wollen wir doch mal sehen!"

Wie ein wütender Stier raste Vernon auf die Haustür zu und riss sie auf.  
Dann allerdings stockte er verdutzt, den Mund bereits geöffnet um die unmöglichen Leute die es wagten hier zu erscheinen verbal zurrecht zu stutzen.

Doch statt in ein Gesicht, blickte er in das Logo der Heavy Metal Band Metallica.

Langsam erhob er den Kopf und blickte in das Gesicht von Derek Fischer, der den dicken Mann abfällig angrinste.

„Das is' wohl unser Dickerchen was? Geh ma zur Seite, du bist nicht grad der schmalste!"

Vernon stolperte erschrocken einige schritte zurück und die vier betraten den Flur.  
Kaum war die Tür hinter Sirius ins Schloss gefallen, als Petunia auch schon begann wie am spieß zu brüllen.  
Harry vermutete, das sie Lily erkannt hatte.

Sirius hatte geistesgegenwärtig einen Schweigezauber auf den Raum gelegt, so das niemand die Schreie hören würde.  
Sein Onkel schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben und wollte bereits wieder loslegen, als Lily auf Harry zueilte und ihn lachend in die Arme nahm.  
Das schien auch ihm den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, den er sah aus als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

Hatte er ja auch, auf irgendeine Weise.

Harry hielt Lily von sich weg und ihre grünen Augen funkelten ihn an.

„Wie geht's dir kleine Schwester?"

„Super! Motorradfahren macht viel Spaß!"

Sie schien ganz begeistert von der Fahrt hierher zu sein und hüpfte vergnügt herum.

Die Erwachsenen begrüßten Harry mit einen kräftigen Händedruck, während die Dursleys immer noch entsetzt Lily fixierten.

Diese musterte die beiden interessiert und ließ ungeniert ihre Gedanke heraus.

„Diese Muggel sind total komisch."

Harry lachte während Petunia an der schwelle zu einem Herzinfarkt zu stehen schien.

„L… L… Lily?"

„Woher kennt die Frau meinen Namen?", fragte Lily verwundert.

Das war zuviel des guten für die Tante, den sie brach mit einem ‚Oh Gott' auf den Lippen zusammen.

Vernon dagegen schien sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und fing an zu toben.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE GEHT HIER…"

Derek hatte seine Hand geschwungen und Vernons mund bewegte sich ohne das ein laut ihn verlies.

„Sabbelt der immer soviel? Ehrlich mal, wo ist nur die Höflichkeit geblieben? Ey Dickerchen, setz ma n Käffchen auf oder is hier Selbstbedienung?"

Vernon gestikulierte wild mit hochrot angelaufenen Gesicht und die Ader auf seiner Stirn pulsierte bedrohlich.

„Ich fürchte wir haben keinen Kaffee im Haus Derek.", meinte Harry entschuldigend, bemüht nicht zu breit zu grinsen.

„Ach des kriegen wir hin. Ich schätz mal da is das Wohnzimmer oder? Geh ma beiseite Dickerchen oder Speck was ab. Du stehst wohl immer im weg was?"

Mühelos schob er Vernon beiseite, der versuchte ihnen den Zugang zum Wohnzimmer zu verwehren.

Jarod und Sirius grinsten breit, während sie das Wohnzimmer betraten und sich einfach irgendwo niederließen.

Derek holte seine Thermokanne hervor, in der er immer einen Notschluck der schwarzen Brühe verbarg.

Sirius beschwor die Tassen und schon saßen die vier gemütlich zusammen und tauschten Neuigkeiten aus, während Vernon wild gestikulierend durch den Raum huschte.

Harry erfuhr das neuste zu ihren Fällen und auch, das Derek kein aktiver Regulator mehr war.

„Unterrichten is echt lustiger als ich dachte. Entspann dich mal Dickerchen, wer stressfrei bleibt der lebt auch länger!", war sein Kommentar dazu.

Harry amüsierte sich wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Sein Mentor und plauderte ungeniert und lies immer wieder beiläufige verbale Attacken gegen seinen Onkel einfließen.

Jarod schien sich stark darauf zu konzentrieren nicht loszulachen, während Sirius damit beschäftigt war Lily die vielen Muggeldinge zu erklären.

„Ach übrigens, Albus hat mir deine Entlassungspapiere gegeben.", meinte Derek und zog einen Umschlag aus seiner Jacke, welche neben ihm lag.

Harry musste über den Witz grinsen und nahm den Brief an sich.

Neugierig begann er zu lösen, was der Alte Mann ihm zu sagen hatte.

* * *

_Lieber Harry,_

_Auch wenn wir derzeit nicht das beste Verhältnis zueinander haben, denke ich, dass du meine Motive schon sehr bald begreifen wirst._

_Wie dem auch sei, dein Blutschutz dürfte wieder vollständig regeneriert sein. Du kannst die Dursleys nun für immer verlassen, so wie du es dir gewünscht hast. Mit deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag wirst du auch volljährig, was noch einige Überraschungen mit sich bringen wird. Nun gehe zu Hermine, sie erwartet dich bereits._

_Das Haus der Grangers ist nun ebenfalls gut geschützt._

_Bis bald,_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

* * *

Harrys grinsen wurde breiter. 

Endlich, nach drei langen Wochen die Befreiung.

„So, wir wollen dich dann bei deiner abreise nicht weiter stören.", meinte Sirius und erhob sich.

Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

Lily umarmte ihn noch einmal, während die anderen ihm noch einmal die Hand drückten.

„Und lass dich von unserem Dickerchen nicht ärgern.", war Dereks letzter Kommentar ehe sie das Haus verließen.

Die Motoren heulten auf und den kreischenden Reifen nach ließen die drei ordentlich Gummi auf der Straße.

Harry eilte nach oben. Er ließ Hedwig frei und packte seine Sachen mit wenigen Zauberstab Gesten.

Er ließ nur Dudleys alte Fetzen zurück, die durften die Dursleys gerne behalten. Anschließend nahm er seinen Besen und schrumpfte sein Gepäck zusammen, ehe er sich nach unten begab.

Seine Tante schien sich wieder erholt zu haben, wirkte allerdings noch recht blass.

Er erhob seine Hand und befreite Vernon von dem Schweigezauber.

„NA WARTE DU VERDAMMTER BASTARD!!!"

Harry machte eine weitere Geste mit seiner Hand und sandte so eine Ganzkörperklammer zu seinem Onkel.

„Bleib locker Onkelchen, ihr seid mich ja gleich los. Ich würde ja danke sagen, aber ich wüsste nicht wofür."

Dann nahm er seinen Stab und desillusionierte sich und seinen Besen, ehe er die Tür öffnete.

Anschließend nahm er den Fluch von seinem Onkel und schoss hinaus.

Ein scharfer Windhauch war das letzte, was die Dursleys von ihrem Pflegekind wahrnahmen.

Harry war begeistert.

Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr auf einem Besen gesessen und ohne Moodys ständige Kontrollen und Richtungswechsel konnte er wirklich Spaß haben.

Er vollführte spektakuläre Manöver und erfreute sich seiner neuen Freiheit, ehe er Kurs auf London nahm.

Ohne Eskorte konnte er seinen Feuerblitz einmal richtig antreiben ohne Rücksicht auf andere nehmen zu müssen.

Und er war verdammt schnell.

Sanft lehnte er sich vor um den Wind so wenig Widerstand wie möglich zu bieten.

Wie ein Blitz zischte er knapp unter den Wolken auf London zu, schlug scharfe Hacken und durchflog Brücken um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Als die Lichter der Metropole langsam näher kamen hielt Harry an um die Lage zu peilen.

Die sonne brannte angenehm warm auf seinem Körper und wärmte ihn auf, da er durch das fliegen doch sehr ausgekühlt war.

Er holte seinen Stab hervor, legte ihn flach auf seine Hand murmelte einige Lateinische Worte.

Hermine zu finden würde leicht sein, da sie sein Kind in sich trug. Das eigene Blut zu finden war für einen Jungregulatoren eine leichte Übung.

Der Stab drehte sich Richtung Westen, so das Harry ihn einpackte und folgte. Das ganze wiederholte er einige Male, bis er einen Hübschen ruhigen Vorort erreichte.

Es sah dem Ligusterweg zwar ähnlich, dennoch wirkte die Gegend bei weitem nicht so spießig.

Er landete unauffällig in einem kleinen Park und schrumpfte seinen Besen, ehe er sich noch einmal umsah und den Desillusionszauber entfernte.

Harry schlenderte aus dem Park heraus und folgte seinen erweiterten Sinnen, die irgendwo in der nähe ein großes aufkommen von Magie erspürten.

Wahrscheinlich das Haus der Grangers, welches wohl unter Schutzzaubern lag.

Gemächlich schlenderte er weiter, bis er das Haus erreichte.

Der junge Mann musste grinsen.

Er hatte ja gewusst, das die Grangers nicht Arm sein konnten, doch diese kleine Villa hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet, den anders konnte er das Haus nicht beschreiben.

Es war von einer Hüfthohen Hecke umringt und eine kleine Kiesauffahrt führte zu einer Großen Garage, vor dem ein Mercedes in Silber stand.

Ein gepflasterter Weg führte von einem Gusseisernen Tor zur Haustür.

Harry öffnete es und schritt zur Haustür hoch, das kribbeln der ´Magie wurde mit jedem Schritt intensiver.

Tatsächlich, auf dem Schild über der Klingel stand der Name der Grangers.

Hoffentlich war jemand da.

Er erhob seine Hand und drückte den Klingelknopf, worauf hin eine Art Glockenspiel den Bewohnern des Hauses einen Besucher ankündigte.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe die Tür geöffnet wurde und das Gesicht von Kate Granger sichtbar, die Harry freudig musterte und sofort in eine Umarmung zog.

„Harry, wir hatten schon eher mit dir gerechnet. Bist du etwa nicht appretiert?"

Er musste grinsen. Scheinbar waren die Biker auch hier durchgekommen und hatte ihn angekündigt.

„Nein, ich wollte mal wieder mit meinem Besen fliegen. Und es heißt appariert, nicht appretiert."

Kate lächelte.

„Ich werde mich schon an euren Hokus Pokus gewöhnen.", meinte sie leichthin und ließ ihn in die Diele des Großen Hauses ein.

„Hermine ist gerade in Hogwarts, Poppy Pomfrey wollte sie untersuchen. Das ist ratsam im zweiten Monat, das weiß ich aus Erfahrung. Wenn der dritte losgeht wird es sehr schlimm für sie, zumindest wenn es ihr so geht wie mir."

„Ich denke da müssen wir durch.", meinte der junge Mann mit einem grinsen und lies sich in das Wohnzimmer führen, wo tatsächlich eine Empfangsteestunde für ihn vorbereitet worden war.

„So kann nur jemand sprechen der die Stimmungsschwankungen einer schwangeren Granger noch nicht miterlebt hat. Frag mal Frank danach, er wird dir sicher einige Geschichten dazu erzählen können, damit du wenigstens ein wenig vorbereitet bist."

Sie grinste nun sehr breit und schenkte hm einen Tee ein.

„Das werde ich sicher machen, danke für den Tipp."

Sie plauderten noch eine weile, bis sich die Haustür öffnete und ein freudestrahlende Hermine das Haus betrat.

Als sie ihren Liebsten erkannte, stürmte sie begeistert auf ihn zu und riss ihn fast von den Füßen. Noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte hatte sie ihre Lippen schon auf die seinen gepresst und gab ihm einen verlangenden Kuss, der nicht enden wollte.

Als sie sich von ihm löste, stieß Harry ein überraschtes ‚Wow!' aus und grinste wie ein blöder.

„Harry, wir bekommen ein Mädchen.", rief sie nun freudig aus.

„Ehrlich?", fragte er überrascht.

Seine Geliebte nickte heftig und lächelte so selig wie selten zuvor.

„Woher weißt du das den Schatz, ich dachte das kann man erst ab dem zweiten Monat feststellen.", fragte ihre Mutter erstaunt.

„Mum, wir sind Zauberer und haben bessere Methoden als normale Ärzte. Noch muss ich sagen."

Kate lächelte und wandte sich an Harry.

„Wie gesagt, irgendwann werde ich mich an all den Hokus Pokus noch gewöhnen."

„Es geht mir manchmal nicht anders Kate.", erwiderte er grinsend.

Nun, da er Hermine endlich wieder in seinen Armen hielt ging es ihm bedeutend besser. Die vielen Briefe und Schikanen der Dursleys hatten seine Sehnsucht nach diesem Augenblick ins unermessliche gesteigert.

Um so glücklicher war er nun, da er endlich dort war wo er ohne Zweifel hingehörte.

Die beiden redeten nicht viel, sie waren einfach füreinander da, während sie mit Kate plauderten, die einige Anekdoten aus ihrer eigenen Schwangerschaft zum besten gab.

Am Abend kam dann auch Frank dazu, der Harry auf dessen Fragen tatsächlich einige lustige Geschichten über die Stimmungsschwankungen seiner Frau erzählen konnte.

Dann erzählten die älteren noch, wie Sirius und die anderen mit ihren Motorrädern hier aufgekreuzt waren und für Trubel gesorgt hatten.

Allerdings nicht negativ wie im Ligusterweg, da in dieser Gegend besonders viele Junge Menschen lebten und nicht wenige Männer die Maschinen bewundernd gemustert hatten.

Auch hatten die älteren eine kleine Überraschung vorbereitet.

Ein romantisches Essen bei Kerzenschein in einem guten Restaurant, was vor allem bei Hermine für Begeisterung sorgte.

Harry schaffte seine Sachen in Hermines Zimmer und beide zogen sich um, ehe Frank sie nach London fuhr und vor dem Restaurant absetzte.

„Ich werde euch so gegen elf wieder abholen. Viel Spaß ihr zwei."

Damit lies er das Pärchen zurück.

Sie betraten das noble Restaurant, welches auf Harry wirklich eindrucksvoll wirkte.

Die Wände wurden mir edlen Hölzern vertäfelt und ein Mann mit tadellos sitzendem Anzug empfing sie am Eingang.

„guten abend junge Herrschaften, haben sie Reserviert?", fragte er m it ausgesuchter Höfflichkeit.

„Ja, auf dem Namen Granger.", erwiderte Hermine freundlich.

Der Mann lächelte den beiden zu und schaute in ein großes Buch, das auf einem vertäfelten Podest lag.

„Granger… Granger, ah, da haben wir sie ja. Einen Tisch für zwei, sehr gut. Wen sie mir dann bitte folgen würden."

Der Mann nickte ihnen höflich zu und betrat den Salon des Restaurants, wo einige Pärchen allerdings auch etwas Größere Gesellschaften saßen.

Es herrschte generell ausgelassene Stimmung und eine hohe Lautstärke im Saal.

Der Ober führte sie in eine Ecke des Raumes zu einem Runden Tisch der für zwei Personen gerade richtig war und entzündete die Kerzen.

„Wen sie sich einen Augenblick Gedulden würden, ihre Bedienung für heute Abend wird gleich erscheinen."

Er verbeugte sich kurz und wünschte den beiden noch einen angenehmen Abend ehe er sich dezent zurückzog.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten bis ein Mädchen im Studentenalter an ihren Tisch trat, gekleidet in einer hübschen Uniform die wie das ganze Etablissement sehr Edel wirkte.

Sie legte ihnen die Speisekarten auf den Tisch und stellte sich vor.

„Schönen guten Abend, ich bin Beatrix ihre Bedienung für Heute Abend und…"

Sie stockte und musterte Harry mit Verblüffung in ihrem Gesicht.

„Verzeihung, ich war nur überrascht. Sie sehen dem Gast da vorne einfach verblüffend ähnlich.", erklärte sie verlegen und deutete zu einem der größeren Tische an denen einige Personen saßen.

Harry und Hermine fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

Les Enfants Terribles, in einem Muggel Restaurant!

„Was darf ich ihnen zu trinken bringen?"

Harry riss sich wieder von dem unerwarteten Anblick los um auf die Frage zu antworten.

„Für mich bitte ein Sodawasser, danke."

Hermine bestellte sich das gleiche und schon wanderten ihre blicke wieder u dem Tisch, an dem ein P.E., zwei B.E.'s und einige andere Serien saßen und sich fröhlich unterhielten.

Der P.E. fühlte ihre blicke anscheinend und drehte sich herum.

Es war Alexander, ohne Zweifel.

Er erkannte sie sofort und er schaute als hätte er auf etwas saures gebissen.

„Ne wa!", rief er aus.

Der B.E., Napoleon wie Harry u erkennen glaubte schaute nun ebenfalls in ihre Richtung und wirkte sehr wütend.

„Ne, doch nicht heute, Scheisse!"

„Bleib ruhig Nap, wir sind nicht im Dienst.", meinte ein L.C. versöhnlich.

„Mir ist der Appetit vergangen.", knurrte er wieder.

„Mensch, mach dich deswegen nicht nass Nabi.", meinte Alexander und erhob sich.

„Selbst das Bier schmeckt nicht mehr.", meckerte der B.E. weiter.

„Bleib ruhig, ich Regel das."

Mit diesen Worten schlenderte Alexander in Richtung des Jungen Paares und hielt zwei Schritte vor ihnen an.

„Lass mal stecken Harry, wir sind im Urlaub.", sagte er recht ruhig.

„Also, folgende Situation, wir ignorieren euch und ihr uns, alle sind glücklich und zufrieden. Und Mädchen, komm Nap nicht zu nah, der is immer noch sauer auf dich."

Hermine nickte wie geschockt.

„Was macht ihr den hier?", platzte es aus Harry heraus.

„Nicht das es dich irgendetwas angehen würde, aber Nabi hat Geburtstag und wir feiern. Geh uns nur nicht auf n' Sack, dann gehen wir euch auch nicht auf den Sack. Wir sind eh gleich fertig und wandern in die Clubs."

Harry fand es geradezu ungeheuerlich wie diese Killermaschine so ruhig hier stehen und mit ihnen plaudern konnte, scheinbar unberührt von der Anwesenheit seiner Todfeinde. Immerhin war Krieg.

„Das glaube ich nicht… Les Enfants Terribles in einem Muggel Laden."

„Sollen wir uns in einen Zaubererpub setzen und fröhliche Todesserweisen singen? Oder dachtet ihr wir feiern unsere Geburtstage mit einem kleinen Menschenopfer und finsteren Ritualen? Du Depp! Noch einmal, lasst uns in frieden, wir haben Urlaub und keinen bock auf Ärger."

Mit diesen Worten schlenderte er zu seinem Tisch zurück.

„Hey Alex, wir zahlen und gehen weiter.", sprach ihn einer seiner Kumpanen an.

„Jo ist gut. Mann zieh nicht so ne Fresse Nabi, die bleiben friedlich und wir auch. Außerdem sind wir hier eh gleich weg."

„Wenn du meinst.", erwiderte der angesprochene angesäuert.

Er warf Hermine noch einen Hasserfüllten blick zu, ehe er sich an die Kellnerin wandte und seine Rechnung beglich.

Die Les Enfants Terribles standen auf und verließen das Restaurant, alle sichtlich bemüht ihren Bruder wieder aufzuheitern.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also das war bizzar.", meinte er kopfschüttelnd.

Hermine wirkte immer noch leicht geschockt und starrte auf den Ausgang durch den die Gruppe verschwunden war.

Harry ergriff ihre Hand und flüsterte: „Lass es gut ein Herm, die haben scheinbar nicht vor irgendwas zu unternehmen. Die Okkulumentikschilde von Alexander waren unten und er sagte wohl die Wahrheit."

Hermine seufzte.

„'tschuldige, es war doch ein ziemlicher Schock.", meinte sie ein wenig blass um die Nase.

„Ich schlage vor wir vergessen das und genießen den Abend, wer weiß wann wir so eine Gelegenheit noch einmal bekommen.", erwiderte er und widmete sich nach ihrem Nicken der Speisekarte…

* * *

So, das war das erste Kapitel von Crossfire 

Ich wünsche euch allen einen Guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2007, trinkt einen auf mich, am 31 hab ich schließlich Geburtstag ;)

Ich werde dann mal mit den Aufbau für meine Party anfangen und mich dann wohl ne Weile ausnüchtern, so das ich vorerst weniger zum schreiben komme, aber spätestens ab mitte Januar leg ich wieder los

Schönen Gruß an alle

Dat Z.


	2. Der Ausflug

* * *

**Fade to black : Crossfire**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Natürlich gehört mir nichts vom Original Harry Potter ;) aber die LET's und die Regulatoren :P

Sorry, hat etwas gedauert. Das nächste Mal wird es nicht so lange dauern, versprochen

Außerdem ist dies nur ein Übergangskapitel, das nächste mal gibt es mehr Action, Versprochen (Großes Indianerehrenwort)

* * *

2. Der Ausflug

* * *

„Bitte verstehe mich doch Sara, ich konnte es dir nicht sagen."

Obwohl die Stimme ihrer Mutter verzweifelt klang fiel es ihr unglaublich schwer nicht vollkommen auszurasten.

„Das erzählst du mir seid zwei Wochen Mum. Doch das entschuldigt dein verhalten nicht. Sie haben mich entführt, viele Menschen gefährdet. Und das nur weil ich die Wahrheit nicht kannte.

Cordelia Spencer musterte ihre Tochter mit traurigen Augen.

Sara glaubte ihr ja, das es ihr leid tat, doch sie konnte es ihr dennoch nicht vergeben. Das sie ihr vorenthalten hatte von wem sie Abstammte, das sie dadurch ihre neuen Freunde in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

„Meine beste Freundin wurde fast vergewaltigt weil sie mich wollten. Sie hat ewig nicht mehr gesprochen wegen diesem Trauma. Ich war kurz davor vom Astronomieturm zu springen. Erkennst du endlich was du angerichtet hast?"

Betretenes Schweigen folgte dieser Aussage und Sara ärgerte sich über sich selbst.

Das wollte sie eigentlich nicht zur Sprache bringen. Doch etwas gutes hatte ihr Ausbruch gehabt, nun war sie bedeutend ruhiger.

„Ich werde nun nach Ron gehen.", sprach sie mit fester stimme.

Sara ergriff ihre Sachen, welche sie heute morgen gepackt hatte. Sie wollte Rons Einladung annehmen und die letzten Ferienwochen im Fuchsbau verbringen.

„Bitte…"

Die Stimme ihrer Mutter klang zittrig.

„Bitte geh nicht im Zorn. Wen etwas geschehen würde…"

„Ich habe keinen Grund zu vergessen. Du hast es mir verschwiegen weil du es verschweigen wolltest, es war deine Entscheidung. Und du bist zu klug um diese Konsequenzen nicht vorhergesehen zu haben. Bis bald."

Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen nahm sie den Portschlüssel, den Ron ihr geschickt hatte.

Sara mochte Portschlüssel noch nie, besonders weil sie es bis heute noch niemals geschafft hatte auf beiden Füßen zum stehen zu kommen, sehr beschämend für ein Reinblut.

So auch dieses mal.

Hart schlug sie vor dem Fuchsbau auf und ließ einen Rothaarigen muskulösen Mann erschrocken zurückspringen.

„Na hossa, es regnet hübsche Mädels.", meinte er verschmitzt und half Sara auf die Beine.

„Vielen Dank.", murmelte sie verlegen.

Der Mann ging sicher schon auf die dreißig zu und lächelte nun breit. Es konnten nur Percy oder Charlie Weasley sein, die einzigen der großen Familie die sie noch nicht kannte. Und nach allem was sie von Percy Weasley wusste, musste dies der andere Bruder sein, schließlich wirkte der Mann nicht gerade steif oder Regelbewusst.

„Charlie Weasley wie ich annehme.", meinte sie dann auch und hielt ihm die Hand hin, die er sanft ergriff.

„Richtig, und du musst Sara sein. So früh haben wir allerdings noch nicht mit dir gerechnet.", erwiderte er freundlich.

Das Mädchen errötete leicht.

„Nun ja, durch gewisse Umstände wollte ich meine Anreise ein wenig beschleunigen."

Charlie hörte ihren Unterton und ging daher nicht genauer auf ihre Gründe ein.

„Ron ist leider noch nicht da, er macht irgendwas in Wien. Aber er wollte pünktlich zu deiner geplanten Ankunft wieder hier sein. Komm am besten mit rein, Mum wird sich freuen."

Sie folgte ihm ins Haus, wo sie sofort von Mrs. Weasley in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde, die wie immer sehr herzlich war.

„Sara meine liebe, lass dich ansehen, ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Sara lächelte leicht.

„Keine sorge Mrs. Weasley. Es ist nichts."

Aus dem Gesichtsausdruck der Älteren konnte sie genau herauslesen, das sie das nicht glaubte, doch genau wie ihr Sohn lies sie das Thema fallen.

„Ron ist leider noch nicht da, er wollte noch einen Fall abschließen."

Deutlich konnte man hören, das es Mrs. Weasley überhaupt nicht gefiel was ihr jüngster Sohn tat. Er war ihr immer noch zu Jung dafür.

Natürlich wusste Sara aus seinen vielen Briefen, das Ron sich in den Ferien mit Remus Lupin um einen Fall gekümmert hatte, auch wen er keine Einzelheiten beschrieben hatte.

Es fiel immer noch schwer zu glauben, das ein so Junger Mann, ein Schüler, bereits ein voll ausgebildeter Regulator war, der seiner Arbeit nachgehen konnte wen er wollte. Und Ron mochte es nicht etwas geschenkt zu bekommen. Weil er für das herum sitzen in Bereitschaft ein Gehalt erhalten hatte, entschloss er sich in den Ferien wenigstens an einem Fall aktiv mitzuarbeiten um das Geld wenigstens verdient zu haben, ein Beweggrund den Sara nachvollziehen konnte und in dem er sehr eigen war.

„Weiß man was er noch zu tun hat?", fragte Sara interessiert.

„Papierkram, er hasst es mit Leidenschaft.", erwiderte Charlie mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

Das brachte sie zum lächeln.

Auch wenn er seine Haussaufgaben immer pünktlich gemacht hatte im letzten Jahr, so konnte man ihm doch ansehen, dass schreiben nicht seine Welt war. Ron ist und bleibt ein Praktiker, doch es war gut zu hören, das er sich auch mit dieser Facette seines neuen Berufes auseinandersetzte.

* * *

‚…Abschließend kann man feststellen, das die Beweislast erdrückend ist und eine Anklage mehr als rechtfertigt.'

Ron legte mit einem erleichterten Seufzen seine Feder an die Seite und streckte sich ausgiebig.

Praktischerweise hatte er den ehemaligen Arbeitsplatz von Derek Fischer erhalten, der vor kurzem in die Reserve zurückgetreten war um in Hogwarts zu Unterrichten.

Der Schreibtisch und die Stühle waren extra Groß, so das es für ihn angenehm war hier zu sitzen.

Nicht auszudenken wenn der Schreibtisch noch Standartmaße aufweisen würde, das hatte ihm in Hogwarts schon schwer zugesetzt.

Remus Lupin steckte den Kopf in seine Bürozelle.

„Und Ron, wie sieht es aus?"

„Werf mal n Blick drauf Remus. Ich hoffe das Version 10 diesmal richtig ist."

Der ehemalige Professor grinste mitleidig.

Er hatte diesen Bericht bereits neunmal an Ron zurückgereicht weil er leider nicht der Norm entsprach.

Fix huschten seine Augen über die Zeilen, die Ron, in einer sehr viel besseren Schrift als damals in seinem dritten Hogwartsjahr, auf das Papier gebracht hatte.

„Sehr gut, so kann er stehen bleiben.", meinte der Werwolf mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Ron grinste breit und rief: „Feierabend."

Er packte seine Schreibutensilien ein und warf noch einmal einen angesäuerten Blick auf die Internen IVZ Richtlinien, in denen er die Norm für Regulatorenberichte nachgeschlagen hatte und räumte alles ordentlich weg, eine Ordnung die er in Remus Zeit als Professor definitiv nicht besessen hatte. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich wie Menschen sich verändern konnten.

„Okay, ich bin dann weg.", meinte der Rothaarige und grinste seinem Exprofessor und Vorgesetzten breit zu.

„Grüß deine Familie und Sara von mir.", erwiderte der Ermittler lächelnd, ehe Ron das Regulatorenbüro verlies.

Der Rothaarige verlies das Büro und begab sich zum Aufzug.

Die IVZ Zentrale in Wien war gewaltig, auch wen das Gebäude von außen sehr klein wirkte. Magie machte so viel möglich.

Er bestieg den Fahrstuhl um vom ersten Stock ins Erdgeschoss zu fahren.

Das ganze dauerte nur einige Sekunden und schon betrat er die Empfangshalle mit ihren Kaminen, dem Springbrunnen und der Gläsernen Front durch die man das schöne Wetter von heute erkennen konnte.

Zurückblickend konnte er sagen, das es Interessant war aktiv zu arbeiten, nur der Papierkram nervte gewaltig. Doch das Ermitteln vor Ort, das befragen von Zeugen und die Jagd machten extrem viel Spaß. Außerdem konnte man viel von der Welt sehen. Er sollte sich nur mal ein wenig mit Fremdsprachen auseinandersetzen.

In gewisser Weise war er froh, noch ein Jahr in Hogwarts zu verbringen, ehe es endgültig ernst wurde, doch der Einblick den er in den letzten Tagen erhalten hatte war mehr als aufschlussreich.

Lässig betrat er einen der vielen Kamine und reiste auf dem Feuerstrom nach Hause um endlich nach der Schule und der Arbeit als Regulator in den wohlverdienten Urlaub zu gehen.

Hoffentlich würden ihm Voldemorts Anhänger es ihm nicht verderben indem sie irgendwo angriffen.

Als Kind einer alten Zaubererfamilie lag ihm das Reisen mit Flohpulver fast schon im Blut. Nur sehr selten hatte er einmal einen Kamin verpasst und den des Fuchsbaus konnte er im schlaf finden.

Der richtige Kamin eilte auf ihm zu und Ron senkte sich hinein… war ein wenig eng geworden das Mistding.

Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit rauschte er in den Kamin hinein und fing die Wucht des Aufpralls ab, indem er in den Knien leicht nachgab und den Stoß so abfederte.

Nun begann der Komplizierte Teil.

Seitdem er im letzten Jahr durch die Nebenwirkung eines Körperlichen Aufbautrankes extrem gewachsen war, hatte er leichte Probleme sich aus dem engen Kamin des Fuchsbaus zu schälen.

Lautes Lachen und Kichern aus der Küche verriet ihm, das seine liebe Familie sich wieder über seinen Anblick amüsierte, während er wirklich damit kämpfte seine Schulter aus dem Kamin runter zur Feuerstelle zu ziehen, doch er steckte mal wieder fest, das war nun schon das dritte Mal diese Woche.

Mit einem weiteren kraftvollen Ruck nach unten gelang es ihm seine breiten Schultern zu befreien und er kletterte aus dem Kamin wobei er einen giftigen Blick in die Runde seiner Lachenden Familie warf.

„Ja ja, sehr witzig echt.", grummelte er ungehalten, als sein Blick zu der einzigen Person ohne Rote Haarpracht wanderte.

„Sara? Du bist schon da?"

Nun lächelte er warm… auch wen sie ihn wie alle anderen auslachte. Nun zumindest war seine Freundin so höflich es nicht zu offensichtlich zu machen.

Er eilte auf sie zu, um sie zu umarmen, doch Sara hielt ihn mit ausgestreckter Hand und einem heiteren Lachen auf den Lippen auf Abstand.

„Sorry Ron, aber so noch nicht.", meinte sie und amüsierte sich bei dem wohl recht dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck, der nun auf seinem Gesicht liegen musste.

Sie schwenkte ihren Stab in seine Richtung und murmelte einen Reinigungszauber.

Verdammt, er musste ja noch voller Ruß gewesen sein.

Nachdem sie ihn gereinigt hatte (und Charlie langsam schwere Atemnot vom Lachen zu bekommen schien), lies Sara es endlich zu, das er ihr einen Begrüßungskuss gab.

„Und bist du nun fertig mit deinem Fall Liebling?"

Ron hörte den unwilligen Unterton in der Stimme seiner Mutter genau, sie mochte seine Arbeit nicht, das wusste er.

„Ja, auch wen ich den Schlussbericht für Remus zehn mal neu schreiben durfte.", erwiderte er.

Mrs Weasley lächelte, während Charlie wieder zu lachen anfing.

Ron löste sich von seiner Freundin und starrte Charlie finster an.

„Könntest du das bitte unterlassen kleiner großer Bruder?"

Charlie schüttelte haltlos amüsiert den Kopf und grinste nur noch.

Ron dagegen wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Freundin zu.

„Du bist aber schon früh da, gab es Probleme?"

Er musterte sie nun ein wenig ernster. Immerhin wusste er, das sie im Augenblick ein recht gespanntes Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter hatte.

„Nicht der Rede wert.", murmelte sie verlegen.

Er sah ihr noch einmal in die Augen und nickte leicht.

„So, ich werde mich mal umziehen und duschen, bin gleich wieder da."

Mit diesen Worten hauchte er Sara noch einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund und ging, drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend in sein Zimmer, wo er einige Klamotten aus dem Schrank holte und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Natürlich war es auch hier etwas Komplizierter, da er selbst für die Dusche ein Stück zu Groß geworden war, etwas was langsam nervte.

Sein Bett war zu klein, Stühle und Tische sowieso, der Kamin zu eng, die Dusche zu niedrig und von den Türrahmen wollte er erst gar nicht anfangen.

In Hogwarts war das alles nicht der Fall gewesen, wen man mal von den Betten im Krankenrevier absah.

Aber egal, frisch geduscht schmiss er sich in seine Brandneuen Lederhosen mit Seitenschnürung und dem schlichten Schwarzen Muskelshirt, alles erst vor drei Tagen in Wien erstanden.

Anschließend nahm er die Springerstiefel die zu seiner Uniform gehörten und begab sich so hinunter in die Küche, wo inzwischen bereits viel mehr los war als vor einer halben Stunde.

Bill war in Begleitung von Ginny eingetroffen, er hatte sie bei ihrem Freund Dean Thomas abgeladen als er zur Arbeit gegangen war und auf dem Rückweg wieder eingesammelt. Und auch Fred und George hatten sich eingefunden und unterhielten Sara mit ihren Scherzen.

Bill entdeckte seinen Jüngsten Bruder als erstes und grinste verwegen als er dessen Aufzug erkannte, der seinem eigenen nicht unähnlich war.

Ron wusste das auch sein Bruder vor Jahren, als er als Fluchbrecher angefangen hatte, in den Bann der Rockmusik geraten war.

Das hatte der Kontakt zur Muggelwelt, den er als Schatzsucher brauchte, so mit sich gebracht.

„Ah, damit ist die Familie ja fast vollständig.", meinte der Fluchbrecher breit grinsend.

„Na, Dad wird ja bald kommen.", steuerte Charlie bei.

Es kam nicht oft vor, das sich die gesamte Weasley Familie zusammenfand, besonders da Charlie noch immer im Ausland arbeitete. Von Percy wollte Ron gar nicht erst anfangen. Dieser hatte sich vor einiger Zeit von der Familie abgewandt um im Ministerium Karriere zu machen, etwas was Ron ihm bis heute nicht verziehen hatte.

Seine Mutter werkelte weiter am Herd herum um ein üppiges Festmahl auf den Tisch zu zaubern.

Bill und Charlie hatten ihre Familie schon immer unterstützt, in finanzieller Hinsicht. Nachdem die Zwillinge erfolgreiche Geschäftsleute waren und gar nicht schlecht verdienten, waren auch sie dazu übergegangen ihre Eltern zu unterstützen. Ron war ihrem Beispiel selbstverständlich gefolgt indem er einen Teil des Geldes das er verdiente an die Familie gab.

Ginny würde in diesem Jahr keine gebrauchten Schulsachen kaufen müssen, und es stand auch ein wenig mehr auf dem Tisch als sonst.

„Sag mal Ron, hast du Sara schon ihre Rivalin gezeigt?", fragte Charlie erheitert.

Sara fixierte ihn und blickte skeptisch, während er Mühe hatte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Noch nicht, aber ich denke das holen wir mal nach."

Er zwinkerte Sara zu und bedeutete ihr zu folgen.

Sie verließen die Küche durch die Hintertür und Ron atmete erleichtert auf.

„Was für ein Chaos."

Er grinste breit und auch seine Freundin lächelte.

„Ja, ich muss gestehen das es hier sehr lebhaft ist. Kein wunder bei so vielen Geschwistern."

„Eigentlich wohnen nur Ginny und ich noch hier, die anderen sind nur wegen dir gekommen."

Sara errötete leicht und lächelte.

„Den Familienzuwachs kennen lernen oder wie?"

„Genau."

Sie liefen ein Stück Richtung Garage, wo sein Vater all seine Muggel Gegenstände lagerte.

„So, wer ist nun meine Rivalin?", fragte sie verschmitzt und fasste ihn gespielt streng ins Auge, so das er seine antwort unter Lachen formulieren musste.

„Eine bezaubernde Lady, die uns beiden helfen wird Morgen ganz unauffällig Harry und Hermine zu besuchen."

Sara wirkte neugierig während Ron die Tür der Garage mit seinem Zauberstab antippte und ihnen so Einlass zu gewähren.

Das Licht flammte auf und Sara musterte erstaunt das Gewirr aus auseinander genommenen und zum Teil wieder zusammengesetzten Muggelgeräten.

„Wow, was ist das den alles hier?"

„Mein Vater hat eine Leidenschaft für Muggeltechnik. Er findet es faszinierend damit zu experimentieren.", erwiderte Ron Leichthin und öffnete eine weitere Tür.

In der Werkstatt die sie nun betraten, hatte sein Vater früher den fliegenden Ford umgebaut. Ron hatte hier am Anfang der Ferien gestöbert und etwas gefunden, das ihn gefesselt hatte.

„Mann, das ist aber ein Großes Motorrad.", staunte Sara als sie die frisch Restaurierte Maschine begutachtete.

„Das meine Liebe ist eine so genannte Boss Hoss, ein Mottorad mit einem Automotor. Dad hat sie mal gekauft und dann wieder vergessen. Ich habe sie wieder gefunden und in Schuss gebracht."

Sara riss ihren Blick von dem Motorrad los und sah ihn Ungläubig an.

„Du kannst so gut mit Muggel Maschinen umgehen?"

Ron grinste breit und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab Sirius ne Eule geschickt. Er hat mir öfter mal ausgeholfen und mir alles erklärt was man wissen muss, er kennt sich da wirklich super aus und hatte sogar einige Zauber um sie zu bearbeiten. Zum fliegen hat er sie allerdings noch nicht gebracht."

Die schwarzhaarige wirkte verdutzt, so das er erklärte: „Sirius hatte früher mal ein fliegendes Motorrad. Er hat übrigens auch Lily mitgebracht, die hatte ihren Spaß beim Entgnomen. Hab noch nie gesehen das die so weit fliegen."

Sara lachte und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über den glatten schwarzen Stahl des Gigantischen Mottorades.

Ron grinste und schwang sich auf den Sattel der Maschine, auf der sogar er normal Groß wirkte. Dann drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss und der gewaltige Motor erwachte dumpf grollend zum Leben.

„Läuft doch ganz gut.", meinte er grinsend und drehte am Gaszug, was die Maschine mehrfach laut aufheulen lies.

„Hast du Lust auf eine Runde?", fragte er an Sara gewandt die ihn skeptisch musterte.

„Kannst du überhaupt mit dem Ding umgehen?"

Er nickte grinsend.

Zögerlich setzte sich Sara hinter ihm auf dem Sozius und krallte sich unsicher an ihm fest, während sie ihre Füße auf den Rasten des Beifahrers positionierte.

Die Vibrationen machten sie ein wenig nervös.

Ron schien ganz locker zu bleiben und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Tor, welches aufschwang.

Sein Linker Fuß legte sich auf die Raste und der erste Gang Rutschte Rein.

Behutsam fuhr er an, ehe er richtig am Gas riss und sie beide herausschossen.

Sara entfuhr ein spitzer Schrei während Ron lachte.

„Ganz ruhig, ist doch nur Spaß.", rief er über die Schulter und fuhr schon um einiges ruhiger.

Gekonnt lenkte er die schwere Maschine über die Gewundenen Landstraßen und sie fühlte sich hinter seinem breiten Rücken doch recht geborgen, besonders weil er nun auf seine Späße verzichtete.

Langsam gefiel es ihr sogar richtig gut.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde lenkte er das Motorrad wieder zurück in die Garage.

Nachdem sie abgestiegen waren, kassierte Ron einen Schlag gegen die Schulter.

„Das war für deinen Start.", meinte Sara lachend während er sich theatralisch den Arm hielt und ebenfalls nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen konnte. Er gab sich mühe beleidigt auszusehen, versagte aber jämmerlich.

Sie verließen die Werkstatt und schlenderten Hand in Hand langsam zum Fuchsbau hinüber.

„Was meintest du damit als du sagtest die Lady würde uns helfen morgen Harry und Hermine zu besuchen?", fragte Sara plötzlich.

„Du weißt doch das Hermine eine Muggelgeborene ist oder? Wir werden Morgen mit dem Motorrad hin fahren, was wäre unauffälliger?"

„Braucht man nicht irgendwelche Papiere dafür?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Klar.", erwiderte er grinsend und reichte ihr einen Muggel Führerschein und einen Personalausweis, die er beide von Remus bekommen hatte, der gute Beziehungen zum Nachrichtendienst pflegte. So war er in den Besitz gültiger Papiere gekommen, mit seinem Namen und Bild aber anderem Geburtsdatum. Bei seinem Erscheinungsbild würde das nicht auffallen.

„Sind das Fälschungen?", fragte Sara skeptisch.

„Keine sorge, ich hab die Sachen aus dem Büro bekommen, das ist alles Legal."

Sie nickte, auch wen sie noch etwas skeptisch wirkte.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Küche, gerade zur rechten Zeit, da seine Mutter bereits dabei war den Tisch zu decken.

So verging der Abend in einem gemütlichen miteinander der von den Weasleys vor allem dazu genutzt wurde, das neue Familienmitglied besser kennen zu lernen…

* * *

„Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, das du so gut mit Pflanzen umgehen kannst wen ich deine Noten in Kräuterkunde bedenke.", stellte Hermine erneut fest, während ihr Freund den Garten der Grangers verschönerten.

Harry grinste wieder.

„Na zum einen schnappen die Pflanzen hier nicht nach einem, und zum anderen habe ich bei den Dursleys sehr viel Übung darin bekommen.", erwiderte er einfach und begann per Hand die Steine zu sortieren, die sie für den geplanten Gartenteich herbeigeschafft hatten.

Harry hatte nun vier Tage bei den Grangers verbracht und fühlte sich hier sehr wohl und willkommen, ähnlich wie bei den Weasleys, auch wen es hier sehr viel ruhiger war als im Fuchsbau.

Ron hatte ihnen eine Eule geschickt, das er und Sara sie im laufe der Woche besuchen wollten.

Was Harry gewundert hatte war die Tatsache, das er dafür die Muggel Adresse von Hermine haben wollte und nicht die Aparrations Koordinaten. Er vermutete, das sie mit dem Fahrenden Ritter reisen würden

Er grübelte auch immer wieder über ihre Begegnung mit den Alphas nach, die scheinbar wirklich frei waren, im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschwistern.

Während er seinen Gedanken weiter Nachhing, fuhr er damit fort die Steine zu sortieren, die heute morgen geliefert wurden und für einen neuen Gartenteich bestimmt waren.

Frank wollte schon seid langem einen Teich für Zierfische im Garten anlegen, hatte allerdings bisher nicht die Zeit dafür gefunden, so das Harry angeboten hatte das zu übernehmen.

Als er alle Steine der Größe nach geordnet hatte, schnappte er sich eine Schaufel und begab sich zu der Stelle im Garten, an der Frank die Umrisse des Teiches abgesteckt hatte.

Hermine beobachtete ihn über ihr Buch hinweg ein wenig, als er begann den Teich auszuheben.

Sorgsam achtete er darauf, die abgetragene Erde an einer Seite aufzuschichten. Hier sollte ein kleiner Wasserfall entstehen, der das Wasser umwälzen und mit Sauerstoff anreichern sollte.

Eine halbe Stunde schaufelte er und hing dabei seinen Gedanken nach, als er ein leises Brummen hörte und den Kopf in die Richtung hob.

Auch Hermine schien es bemerkt zu haben, den auch sie blickte in Richtung des kleinen Seiteneinganges, der von der Straße aus kaum zu sehen war, da er mit einem Klettergebüsch bewachsen war.

Das Brummen wurde lauter und schien langsam die Straße herauf zu fahren, ehe es scheinbar genau vor der Haustür der Grangers zum stehen kam und erstarb.

Nun wurden Stimmen laut, die Harry sofort erkannte.

„…sagte doch, das ich es finde."

„Es wäre schneller gegangen wen du mal kurz gehalten hättest um nach dem Weg zu fragen."

„Wozu den, sind wir jetzt da oder was?"

„Wir haben uns dreimal verfahren!"

„Aber jetzt sind wir da. Ehrlich mal, den zehn Minuten trauern wir doch nicht nach oder?"

„Darum geht es doch nicht. Warum kannst du nicht nach den Weg fragen?"

„Was sollte das den bringen? Wir haben es doch gefunden."

„Arrrrgh, du verstehst den Punkt nicht Ron!"

„Der da wäre?"

„Du bist so verdammt stur!"

„Wir sind doch am Ziel, auch ohne nach dem Weg gefragt zu haben. Ich denke das damit jede Diskussion sinnlos ist."

Hermine hatte sich erhoben und lachte leise, während sie zum Gartentor lief um ihre Freunde von der Haustür wegzuholen, die scheinbar vergessen hatten zu läuten und sich stattdessen lautstark stritten.

„Kerle sind doch echt alle gleich. Was ist den so schwer daran nach dem Weg zu fragen?"

Hermine öffnete das Gartentor und streckte ihren Kopf heraus.

„Das werden wir Frauen nie verstehen Sara."

Harry grinste, als er sich die überraschten Gesichter seiner Freunde vorstellte und legte die Schaufel beiseite.

„Hermine!"

Saras Stimme war von leicht beleidigt in Freudig überrascht umgeschlagen.

Hermine trat ein wenig zurück und wenige Augenblicke später, erschien Sara in der Tür und umarmte ihre Freundin herzlich.

Kurz darauf kam auch Rons riesenhafte Gestalt herein und umarmte Hermine, wobei er sie ein gutes Stück vom Boden hob.

„Lass das Ron, ich sollte nicht den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren wen du mich umarmst sondern sie.", meinte Hermine mit einem lächeln und deutete auf Sara.

Harry war währenddessen ebenfalls herangekommen und begrüßte seine Freunde.

„Harry, wie siehst du den aus?", fragte Ron, als sie sich eine Freundschaftliche Umarmung gaben.

„Na, im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten arbeite ich auch in den Ferien.", gab der schwarzhaarige zurück.

„Das trifft mich zutiefst, insbesondere da ich mit Remus nebenher einen Fall von Diebstählen in Frankreich, Italien und Spanien aufgeklärt habe."

„Du hast im Büro gearbeitet?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Jepp, hab gestern meinen Abschlußbericht geschrieben. Um genau zu sein hab ich den zehn mal geschrieben bis er endlich der Norm entsprach, aber ich hab's hinbekommen."

Hermine lächelte breit und Harry erkannte dieses spezielle Lächeln. Er nannte es ihr Neugierde Lächeln, das tauchte immer dann auf, wen es etwas neues für sie zu lernen gab.

„Das musst du uns ein wenig ausführlicher erzählen. Ich setze schon mal den Tee auf, Harry, du solltest dich erstmal duschen."

Der schwarzhaarige sah an sich runter und stellte fest, das er wirklich nicht sehr repräsentabel aussah. Von der Arbeit war er verschwitzt und mit Erde beschmiert, daher widersprach er nicht und begab sich ohne Umwege in den ersten Stock, wo er eine erfrischende Dusche nahm und sich passend anzog.

Als er die Treppe wieder hinunter stieg, konnte er bereits den Duft von Tee und frischen Keksen riechen, der ihn magisch ins Wohnzimmer zog.

Dort saßen die anderen drei bereits zusammen und tauschten ihre bisherigen Ferienerlebnisse aus.

„Und wie seid nun hergekommen?", wollte Hermine wissen, als Harry sich neben ihr auf dem Sofa niederließ und sich Tee nahm.

„Dad hatte mal ein Motorrad gekauft, das ich mit der Hilfe von Sirius wieder in Schuss gebracht habe. Damit sind wir hergekommen."

„Doch wohl nicht her geflogen oder?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

Sara lächelte und erwiderte: „Nein, mit beiden Rädern auf der Straße, war zwar eine lange aber Interessante Fahrt."

Hermine nahm einen Schluck Tee und blickte Ron missbilligend an.

„Hast du überhaupt einen Führerschein? Du bist doch erst siebzehn."

„Keine sorge, Remus hat mir einen besorgt und auch einen Ausweis. Alles ganz legal über die Zentrale gefälscht."

Ein spitzbübisches grinsen, das an Fred und George erinnerte huschte über Rons Gesicht.

„Wen man das hört und dich so ansieht, fange ich wirklich an zu glauben, das Jay ne Gehirnwäsche bei dir gemacht hat.", meinte Harry, was seine Freundin zum kichern brachte.

Ron und Sara dagegen wirkten verwirrt.

„Wie soll man den ein Gehirn waschen?", fragte er erstaunt.

Hermine lachte laut auf, während Harry nur grinste.

„Das ist… ach, egal. Halt so n Muggelspruch.", meinte er dann auch.

Ron wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als das Glockenspiel ihnen einen Besucher ankündigte.

„Erwarten wir noch jemanden?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Eigentlich nicht.", erwiderte Hermine und erhob sich.

Harry wandte sich wieder seinen beiden Freunden zu, als ein freudiger Ausruf von der Tür her erklang.

„Lynn, was für eine Überraschung!"

Innerhalb von nur einer Sekunde waren alle drei auf den Beinen und eilten zur Tür, wo Hermine ihre Zwillingsschwester begrüßte.

„Hi Hermine, ich sagte doch ich besuche euch."

Hermine strahlte und ging in die Knie, wie Harry erkannte.

„Und wer bist du?", fragte sie sehr freundlich.

Der schwarzhaarige hatte die Tür erreicht und erkannte, das sich hinter Lynn ein kleines Mädchen versteckte und schüchtern in ihre Richtung schaute.

„Das ist Kerry, unsere Jüngste. Sie wurde wohl von einem Rudellosen attackiert und von ihrer richtigen Familie ausgesetzt. Wir kümmern uns um sie.", erwiderte Evelyn ernst und sah dann hinunter zu dem Mädchen.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben Kerry, die Leute hier sind alle gaaaaaanz lieb."

Das Mädchen betrachtete Hermine neugierig.

„Du siehst ja aus wie Tante Lynn.", meinte sie erstaunt.

„Ja, das liegt daran das Tante Lynn meine Schwester ist.", erwiderte Hermine mit einem seltsamen Strahlenden Blick, den Harry noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte.

Die Kleine begann nun vorsichtig zu schnüffeln.

„Und du wirst auch bald eine Mama werden. Freust du dich darauf eine Mama zu werden?"

Die Brünette kicherte.

„Ja klar freue ich mich. Willst du mit reinkommen. Wir haben ganz leckere Kekse da."

Kerry nickte heftig.

„Ich mag Wallnusskekse sehr gerne.", rief das kleine Mädchen freudig und löste sich von Lynn.

„Woher weiß sie den was für Kekse wir haben?", fragte Ron verwundert.

„Aus dem gleichen Grund aus dem sie weiß warum Hermine eine Mama wird, sie kann es riechen.", erwiderte Lynn grinsend und folgte dem aufgedrehten Mädchen ins Haus.

Sie setzten sich und Kerry stopfte einige Kekse in sich hinein, ehe sie auf Erkundungs- tour ging, immer gefolgt von Hermines seltsam strahlenden Blick.

„Warum hast du die kleine mitgebracht?", fragte Harry interessiert an die Alphawölfin gewandt.

„Mein Stellvertreter und ich teilen gerade mit Hilfe des Phönixordens das Rudel auf. Arthur und Natascha, die beiden die sich um sie kümmern suchen gerade nach einem passenden Haus, wo der kleine Wildfang auch am Vollmond nicht auf Menschen trifft."

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Wo sind den Mum und Dad?", fragte Lynn interessiert.

„In der Praxis. Es gibt noch einiges zu tun bevor sie in den Urlaub gehen können.", beantwortete Hermine die Frage, jedoch ohne den Blick von dem Kind zu wenden.

Harry, Sara uns Ron unterhielten sich weiter mit Lynn, während Hermine nach einer Weile aufstand und begann mit Kerry zu spielen.

„Hui, da werden gerade Mutterinstinkte wach.", mutmaßte Lynn mit einen Lächeln.

Harry gab ihr im stillen recht. Seine Verlobte schien geradezu gefangen von dem Kind zu sein.

Und auch Kerry schien auf Hermine zu reagieren, den als Lynn nach einer Stunde verkündete das sie gehen mussten, war sie überhaupt nicht begeistert.

Die Alphawölfin musste der kleinen versprechen, das sie beim nächsten mal wieder mit hierher kommen durfte.

Hermine schien auch ein wenig traurig zu sein, als ihre Schwester und das Kind fort gingen. Außerdem folgten Ron und Sara bald dem Beispiel der beiden anderen, da es eine längere Fahrt nach Ottery St. Captchole war.

Irgendwie kam Harry das Haus danach seltsam leer vor.

Hermine war recht schweigsam geworden und versank wieder hinter einem Buch.

Da es schon zu spät war um am Garten weiterzuarbeiten, beschloss Harry es ihr gleich zu tun.

Er freute sich schon auf ihren baldigen Besuch in der Winkelgasse und bis dahin wollte er die Zeit bei den Grangers noch genießen…

* * *

Also, bis zum nächsten Mal ;) 


	3. LC211 ist verwirrt!

* * *

**Fade to black  
-Crossfire-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören Derrek, Ami Jay und die Les enfants Terrible, alles andere einer sehr reichen Britin Namens Joanne K. Rowling.

So das neue Crossfire kap ist da xD

Have fun ;)

* * *

**  
**

3. L.C. 211 ist verwirrt!

* * *

Bunte Lichtblitze regneten von allen Seiten auf das unscheinbare kleine Haus nieder.

Überall schlugen sie ein, rissen Teile der Hausfassade heraus, gruben sich in den Boden oder entluden ihre Energie in Explosionen, die Staub und Steinsplitter aufwirbelten.

„Hilfe, Gottverdammt noch mal, wir brauchen Hilfe!", brüllte Buck Heart in seinen Mehrwegespiegel, doch er blieb dunkel.

Irgendwie mussten die Angreifer es geschafft haben, ihn zu blockieren.

Seine Gedanken rasten.

Diese Geheime Forschungsstation der Amerikaner dürfte eigentlich niemanden bekannt sein. Wie hatten sie es geschafft, dieses Unortbare Gebäude zu finden?

**„NA LOS DOCH!!! MACHT SIE ALLE, WIR SIND AUF UNS GESTELLT!!!"**

Laut brüllend trieb er die Enforcer der AAW an, die zusammen mit den Forschern hier stationiert worden waren. Unter keinen Umständen durfte der Siegelstein in die Falschen Hände fallen!

Buck schleuderte alles an Flüchen aus dem Fenster, was er kannte.

Die Schilde ihrer Station knisterten, da sie bis zum äußersten beansprucht wurden. Durch immer mehr Flackernde Lücken fanden die Flüche der nicht auszumachenden Angreifer ihren Weg zu ihnen.

Leeland, ein Enforcer mit dem Buck schon seid Jahren zusammenarbeitete wurde von einem gelben Strahl getroffen, der ihm die Haut vom Gesicht Fetzte.

Schreiend sackte der Große Mann zusammen, während Buck sich sofort zu ihm niederkniete.

**„SANI!!!"**

Der Sanitätszauberer eilte sofort herbei.

Er war bereits über und über mit Blut beschmiert und kümmerte sich sofort um Leeland, so dass Buck weiter bei der Verteidigung helfen Konnte.

**„COLLONEL HEART, SIR! KOMMEN SIE HER!!! ES SIND NUR….**"

Buck fuhr herum zu dem Enforcer der ihn gerufen hatte, doch dieser konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, da die Seite des Hause, welche von ihm verteidigt wurde in einem Flammenball zerbarst.

Mit eisigem Entsetzen erkannte Buck, wie die Gliedmaßen des Enforcers von den Trümmern zerschmettert wurden, ehe er selbst von der Druckwelle erfasst wurde und hart gegen eine Wand schlug, so das die Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde und er fast die Besinnung verlor.

Staub wirbelte so dicht auf, das man die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr erkennen konnte.

Ein schriller Pfeifton gellte in Buck's Ohren und leichte Übelkeit und Schwindel befiel ihn. Doch es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis das Gefühl verflog.

**„MELDUNG!!!**"

Seine eigene Stimme klang so unglaublich dumpf in seinen Ohren.

_**„HÖRT IHR MICH?!? MELDUNG!!!"**_

Wen jemand antwortete, so konnte er es nicht verstehen.

Angeschlagen torkelte er durch die Trümmer des Hauses, nur ein Gedanke beherrschte ihn.

„…sie dürfen es nicht kriegen… niemals…"

Er stolperte über die zerfetzten Überreste seiner Kameraden, alle Tot. Er war der letzte...

Dumpf hallte ein Knurren an seine Ohren.

Doch nach allem was geschehen war schockte es ihn nicht, von Werwölfen umzingelt zu sein. Das nicht einmal Vollmond war drang gar nicht mehr in sein Bewusstsein.

Er erhob seinen Zauberstab und rief die Letzte Formel seines Lebens, ehe er entkräftet zusammenbrach.

Sogar mit seinen betäubten Ohren konnte er hören, wie die Energiesteine des Hauses anfingen sich zu überladen.

Verwundert erkannte er, wie die Werwölfe sich wieder in Menschen verwandelten.

**„EPSYLONPROTOKOLL!!!"**

Dumpf klang der gebrüllte Befehl an Bucks Ohren und im dem Moment, in dem die Wolfsmenschen disapparierten, entluden die Steine ihre zerstörerische Macht.

Ein greller Lichtblitz war das letzte, was Buck in seinem Leben sah…"

* * *

Heather Evans war eine Relativ erfolgreiche Vermögensberaterin.

In ihrer Welt zählten Zahlen, Fakten und Vorschriften. Doch schon immer hatte sie die Fähigkeit besessen, Dinge zu erkennen, die andern Menschen verborgen blieben.

Früher hatte sie immer gedacht, das es einfach nur Einbildung sei, das sie eine sehr lebhafte Phantasie besäße. Einmal glaubte sie mitten in der Nacht einen Bus aus dem Nichts erscheinen und wieder verschwinden zu sehen. Dann hatte sie einmal geglaubt einen Menschen mit einem Besen davon fliegen zu sehen. Aber es war spät gewesen und sie hatte geglaubt, das sie geträumt hatte.

Doch seid ihr Sohn Mark im letzten Jahr diesen Brief von einer Schule für Hexerei erhalten hatte, glaubte sie, das sie vielleicht einfach mehr sah als andere, das sie empfindsamer dafür war.

Mark hatte von Fantastischen Dingen Berichtet.

Sportarten, gespielt auf fliegenden Besen, Süßigkeiten, die einen kurz in einen Vogel verwandeln konnten, Menschen die sich in Tiere Verwandelten und vieles andere.

Er hatte ihr sogar ein Buch gezeigt, in dem sich die Fotos bewegten und ihr zuwinkten.

Also war so vieles möglich, auch das sie mehr sah, als andere Menschen.

So auch heute, als sie ihren Arbeitstag wie üblich in einem kleinen Cafe´ ausklingen lassen wollte.

Sofort fiel ihr das etwa dreizehnjährige schwarzhaarige Mädchen auf, das die Straße herauftorkelte.

Nicht nur wegen der ungewöhnlichen Schwarzen Robe, nein, sie war über und über mit Blut bespritzt. Eine Stelle ihrer Robe war besonders Dunkel und das Blut tropfte am Ende ihrer Robe auf den Boden.

Heather fand es sehr seltsam, das niemand auf der Straße das Mädchen wahrzunehmen schien.

Irritiert sah sie sich um, doch niemand nahm Notiz von dem Blutenden Mädchen, nein, sie schienen sogar Unbewusst einen Bogen um sie zu machen um nicht mit ihr zusammen zu stoßen.

Heather zahlte schnell und ging auf das Mädchen zu.

Immer noch Schritt sie eisern voran, schien sich auch nicht daran zu stören, das niemand sie zu sehen schien.

Zaghaft näherte sie sich dem Blutenden Mädchen und sprach sie an.

„Hey kleines… Geht's dir Gut?"

Einer der Männer die vorbeiliefen, sah Heather an, als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

Das Mädchen sah auf.

Seltsame Gelbe Augen fixierten Heather. Noch nie hatte sie solche Augen bei einem Menschen gesehen.

„L.C.211 ist verwirrt…"

„Wie bitte?"

Heather hatte keine Ahnung was das Mädchen meinte.

„L.C.211 ist verwirrt. Bitte Missionsparameter angeben! Welches Protokoll?"

Die Vermögensberaterin fand die Art der kleinen sehr irritierend. Sie sprach wie ein Computer.

„L.C.211. Ist das dein Name?"

„Les Enfant Terribles L.C.211, Parzelle 24. Status: bedingt Einsatzbereit. Bitte Missionsparameter angeben!"

Heather hatte wirklich keine Ahnung was das Mädchen wollte. Sie musste unbedingt in Behandlung, doch sie glaubte, das dieses Mädchen eine Hexe war. Daher schien es nicht ratsam einen normalen Arzt aufzusuchen oder die Polizei zu rufen. Wie sollte sie dass erklären? Und wen sie die Blicke der Passanten richtig deutete, schien sie wirklich als einzige das Mädchen wahrzunehmen.

Sie kam zu dem Schluss, das es das beste wäre die Kleine mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Vielleicht hatte Mark ja eine Idee und konnte einen Hexendoktor mit seiner Eule erreichen.

„Hör mal, ich bin Heather, möchtest du mit mir kommen?"

„Neuer Vorgesetzter: Heather, Unklarer Missionsparameter, bitte genauer Formulieren!"

Dieses Mädchen klang wirklich wie ein Computer. Heather beschloss anders mit ihr zu reden.

„Ich bin Heather und du kommst bitte mit mir mit."

„Neuer Vorgesetzter Heather, Primärer Missionsparameter, Geleitschutz. L.C.211 ist für den Einsatz bereit."

Das Mädchen stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der es sich angelehnt hatte und schien sich zu straffen.

Dieses Verhalten wunderte die Junge Frau schon ein wenig. Sie hielt der kleinen eine Hand hin, damit sie diese nehmen konnte, doch sie machte keine Anstalten dazu.

Also lief sie einfach voraus und mit exakt zwei Schritten abstand folgte das Mädchen ihr.

Nun wirkte sie so diszipliniert wie ein Soldat, es war enorm verwirrend.

Heather erreichte ihr Auto und öffnete die linke Tür.

„Steig bitte ein."

„L.C.211 hat verstanden.", erwiderte das Mädchen und setzte sich.

Das Blut sickerte immer noch dickflüssig aus ihrer Robe. Eine kleine Lache bildete sich bereits im Fußraum.

Heather verschwendete keine Zeit und stieg ein.

So schnell es ging fuhr sie nach Hause.

Das Mädchen schien auf dem Weg immer bleicher zu werden.

Mit Quietschenden Reifen fuhr sie schließlich in ihre Einfahrt und stieg hastig aus.

„Komm mit ins Haus.", meinte sie hastig zu dem Mädchen, doch diese blickte sie nur mit trüben Augen an.

„L.C.211 ist sehr erschöpft. Befolgen der Anweisung nicht mehr möglich. Einsatzbereitschaft ist nicht länger gewährleistet."

Heather wurde panisch.

Das Mädchen verblutete ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz.

Verzweifelt sah sie sich um und erkannte die Schrullige Mrs. Figg, die eine Straße weiter wohnte.

Sie hoffte nur, das die alte Dame das Mädchen sehen konnte und sie nicht für verrückt hielt.

„Mrs. Figg, bitte kommen sie, helfen sie mir!"

Die alte Dame blickte verwirrt in ihre Richtung, kam aber auf sie zu.

„Miss Evans, was gibt es den so dringendes?"

„Hier dieses Mädchen, wir müssen ihr unbedingt helfen."

Die schrullige alte Dame sah in den Wagen und lies ihre Einkaufstüten fallen.

„Bei Merlin, eine Todesserin…"

„Eine was?", fragte Heather verwirrt, aber erleichtert, das die alte Dame das Mädchen sehen konnte.

Arabella blickte sie panisch an.

„Das Mädchen ist gefährlich, wo haben sie Sie den gefunden?"

„Sind sie eine Hexe?", fragte die Jüngere hoffnungsvoll.

„Sie wissen von Hexen? Nein, ich bin eine Squib meine Liebe."

Sie erinnerte sich, das Mark einmal erzählt hatte, das Squibs Zauberer und Hexen ohne Magische Kraft waren, oder so ähnlich. Doch das konnte warten.

„Mein Sohn ist ein Zauberer… aber das ist jetzt egal, wir müssen der kleinen Helfen sonst verblutet sie."

„Ich hoffe sie wissen was sie tun.", murmelte Mrs Figg leicht ängstlich.

„Auch wen sie gefährlich ist, sie ist so schwer verletzt. Das sie nicht mal einer Fliege etwas zuleide tun könnte.", erwiderte Heather hektisch.

Das schien die alte Dame zu überzeugen.

Gemeinsam hievten sie das Mädchen aus dem Wagen und trugen sie ins Haus.

Schnell legten sie die kleine auf ein Sofa und Heather zog die Robe hoch.

Ein langer und sehr tiefer Schnitt zeigte sich auf ihrer Rechten Bauchseite. Es Blutete wie verrückt.

Hecktisch holte sie ihr Verbandszeug und rief sich ihre Kenntnisse in erster Hilfe in Erinnerung.

Sie brachte mehr schlecht als Recht einen Pressverband Zustande, doch auch das schien die Blutung nicht wirklich zu stillen.

„Mrs Figg. Können sie einen Hexendoktor oder so was erreichen?"

„Einen Medimagier? Nein, aber ich versuche Freunde zu erreichen. Sie werden wissen was zu tun ist, besonders in diesem Fall."

Mit diesen Worten hastete die Alte Dame aus der Tür.

Heather lief unruhig hin und her.

Sie machte sich wirklich sorgen um dieses Mädchen, obwohl sie die kleine eigentlich gar nicht kannte.

Es musste wirklich schrecklich sein, wen niemand einen sehen oder helfen konnte.

Andererseits war die Art des Kindes nicht wirklich normal.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, als es auch schon an der Tür klingelte.

Die junge Frau eilte zu Haustür und öffnete sie.

Überrascht erkannte sie Harry Potter, ein Junge, der schon seid Ewigkeiten drüben im Ligusterweg bei diesen schrecklichen Dursleys wohnte.

Sie hatte Geschichten gehört, das er ein sehr gewalttätiger junger Rowdy sei und in ein Internat für schwer Erziehbare Jugendliche ging, auch wen sie ihn nur ein paar mal im vorbeigehen gesehen hatte.

Er trug eine Schwarze Hose und ein ebenfalls schwarzes T-Shirt.

Das Tattoo auf seinem Rechten Arm, von einem Schädel, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand, verstärkte den Eindruck der Gerüchte nur.

„Miss Evans, sie kennen Harry, denke ich. Er ist auch ein Zauberer.", erklärte Mrs Figg schnell.

Harry nickte nur.

„Sie haben also ein verletztes Mädchen gefunden? Ist ihnen vielleicht aufgefallen, das sie seltsam spricht?"

„Das kann man wohl sagen.", erwiderte die Junge Frau.

Harry zog einen Holzstab aus einem Holster, das er an seinen Gürtel geschnallt hatte. Ein Zauberstab, wie auch Mark ihn hatte.

„Bleiben sie hinter mir!"

Mit diesen Worten begab sich Harry in das innere des Hauses.

Heather wies ihn den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo das Mädchen lag.

Harry richtete seinen Stab auf sie und sprach: „Accio Zauberstab!"

Er schien sehr verwundert, als nichts geschah und näherte sich vorsichtig. Wieder schwang er den Holzstab über sie und murmelte einige unverständliche Worte.

„Ein tiefer Schnitt, niedriger Blutdruck… Innere Verletzungen und ein gebrochenes Schlüsselbein so wie leichte Verbrennungen. Mrs Figg, sagen sie Hermine sie kann reinkommen."

Die alte Frau nickte und eilte erneut zur Haustür.

Wenig später kehrte sie zurück in Begleitung einer schönen Jungen Frau mit buschigen Haaren.

„Hermine, ich brauche den Blutbildungstrank und den für innere Verletzungen. Außerdem einen Kräuterverband für sehr tiefe Schnittwunden und die Salbe gegen Verbrennungen."

Das Mädchen wühlte in einer Tasche, die sie mitgebracht hatte und stellte das gewünschte hin.

„Ich denke ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel wäre gut.", meinte sie noch und stellte ein Fläschchen dazu.

„Gute Idee, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht.", erwiderte er mit einem lächeln.

So und nun geh ein wenig zurück. Ich kann wirklich nicht einschätzen, wie gefährlich sie noch ist."

Er verarztete das Mädchen recht Professionell, wie Heather auffiel.

Die Kleine begann sich zu regen und schlug ihre Gelben Augen auf.

„Bedrohung erkannt!", sagte sie und ehe Heather wusste was los war, hatte das Mädchen dem Jungen Mann einen harten Schlag versetzt, der ihn zurückschleudern lies.

Trotz ihrer Verletzungen war das Mädchen sofort auf den Beinen und hatte eine Art von Kampfstellung eingenommen, während ihr Gesicht kälter wirkte, als Blankes Eis.

Harry rappelte sich auf und schleuderte Lichtblitze gegen das Mädchen, die schnell auswich.

Plötzlich schien sie sich zu verkrampfen und ein tiefer grollender Laut erklang.

„Eine L. Serie, L.C. oder L.E.!", rief Harry nach hinten.

Hermine packte Mrs. Figg und Heather an der Schulter und wollte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer ziehen.

„Was soll das alles?", fragte Heather verwirrt.

„Sie ist ein Werwolf und wird gleich angreifen!", erklärte Hermine hastig.

„Bitte sagen sie mir, ist sie ihnen freiwillig gefolgt oder war sie schon ohnmächtig?!?"

Das brachte die Vermögensberaterin völlig aus dem Konzept.

„Freiwillig… warum…?"

„Befehlen sie ihr nicht mehr zu kämpfen."

„Was?"

„Sagen sie ihren Namen und ‚Kampfhandlungen einstellen!' "

Die Stimme der Jungen Frau klang eindringlich.

Heather wandte unsicher ihren Kopf in Richtung des Wohnzimmers, wo nun ein riesiger schwarzer Wolf stand… unglaublich…

Harry hielt ihn mit kurzen Flammenstößen aus seinem Zauberstab im Schach, die seltsamerweise nicht einmal den Teppich versengten.

„L.C.211, Kampfhandlungen einstellen?"

Heather ärgerte sich, das klang nicht nach einem Befehl, eher nach einer Frage. Doch sie war so verwirrt und unsicher. Außerdem glaubte sie kaum, das dies diese Bestie besänftigen konnte.

Irgendwie war dieser ganze Zaubererkram zuviel für sie. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen was dort vor sich ging, sie wollte doch nur einem Verletzten Mädchen helfen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung hörte der Wolf auf zu knurren und verkrampfte sich.

Wenige Sekunden später stand das Mädchen wieder da.

Schweiß bedeckte ihre Stirn und sie wirkte zittrig und bleich.

„L.C.211 stellt Kampfhandlungen ein. Weitere Einsatzbereitschaft nicht gewährleistet, erbitte weitere Anordnungen."

Heathers Atem raste. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, das Mädchen so zu sehen.

„Leg dich hin und ruh dich aus.", sagte die Vermögensberaterin und betrat das Wohnzimmer wieder, nun wo die Gefahr scheinbar vorbei war.

„Lagerstätte aufsuchen und regenerieren. L.C.211 hat Verstanden."

Harry lies seinen Stab sinken und wirkte nachdenklich.

„Es ist immer wieder erschreckend das zu sehen.", meinte er dann, ehe er das nun friedliche Mädchen weiter verarztete.

„W… was ist eigentlich los?", fragte Heather völlig überfordert.

„So wie es aussieht, haben sie sich eine schwarzmagische Angriffswaffe ins Haus geholt Miss Evans.", wisperte die Junge Hermine.

Die Augen von Heather weiteten sich erstaunt.

„Ich habe eine… Waffe gefunden? Das ist doch nur ein kleines Mädchen… oder?"

Harry war inzwischen fertig damit, das Mädchen zu verarzten.

„Ich fürchte, das sie kein kleines wehrloses Mädchen ist. Sie ist eine gedrillte Waffe ohne eigenen Willen. Und anscheinend hat sie sich sie als Vorgesetzte ausgesucht. Was ich allerdings Interessant finde ist, das sie die Kleine sehen konnten, trotz der Muggelabwehrzauber die auf ihr liegen."

„Muggelabwehrzauber?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte.

„Normalerweise können nur Menschen mit magischer Kraft sie sehen."

Arabella Figg wirkte interessiert.

„Vielleicht ist sie ein wenig Magisch. Ihr Sohn Mark ist ja ein Zauberer."

„Das könnte möglich sein. Zumindest dass sie ein wenig aufmerksamer und aufgeschlossener sind als die normalen Nichtmagier. Immerhin wollen die meisten von ihnen die Magie gar nicht erst sehen.", meinte Hermine nachdenklich.

Die ganzen Geschehnisse wurden ein wenig zuviel für die Junge Mutter.

„Ich brauche erst mal einen Tee… einen sehr, sehr starken Tee."

Angeschlagen wankte sie in die Küche.

Hermine musterte die andere Frau besorgt und begleitete sie.

Harry überprüfte noch einmal die nun schlafende LET und folgte zusammen mit Arabella.

Die junge Mutter hatte einen Kessel gefüllt und wollte ihn gerade auf den Herd stellen, als Hermine zu ihr kam und fragte: „Darf ich?"

Heather konnte nur nicken, als die werdende Mutter den Kessel mit ihrem Zauberstab antippte und das Wasser augenblicklich kochte.

Das alles war so Fantastisch.

Mark konnte zwar auch etwas Zaubern nach seinem ersten Hogwartsjahr, doch wegen irgendeinem Gesetz durfte er nicht außerhalb der Schule zaubern, so dass sie sich nie wirklich vorstellen konnte, wie das funktionierte.

Irgendwie hatte sie immer daran gedacht wie es in Hollywood Filmen dargestellt wurde. Doch natürlich war das etwas ganz anderes.

Heather brühte sich einen Tee auf und nahm erstmal einen Schluck, ehe sie die bedrückende Stille in der Küche brach.

„In Ordnung, ich Denke, das ich nun ruhig genug für eine Erklärung bin.", meinte sie und blickte ihre Gäste an.

Harry seufzte laut und blickte zu Hermine. Sie war besser darin Dinge zu erklären.

„Nun Miss Evans.", begann sie. „Sie sind anscheinend in eine etwas komplizierter Geschichte geraten. Wir wissen, das ihr Sohn ihnen nicht alles erzählen konnte, da es eigentlich nur unsere Welt betrifft. Zusammenfassend kann man sagen, das wir uns im Krieg mit einer Gruppe von Terroristen befinden, die sich Todesser nennen. Das Mädchen in ihrem Wohnzimmer ist eine Waffe die sie geschaffen haben, wen man so will. Sie haben ja gesehen, das sie sich in einen Wolf verwandeln kann und das ist nur eine ihrer Fähigkeiten. Wir wissen nicht, wie es kommt, das sie von ihren Leuten getrennt wurde. Und wir müssen noch einige andere Leute hinzuziehen Damit wir wissen wie es weiter geht."

Heather nickte einfach.

Das war eine sehr seltsame Geschichte.

„Und wie passt ihr beide da rein?", fragte sie.

Harry grinste.

„Wir gehören zu einer Art Behörde für Strafverfolgung. Hermine und ich sind so was wie Polizisten. Arabella wollte eigentlich andere Bekannte von uns erreichen, die allerdings derzeit nicht verfügbar sind und anscheinend eine Form von Rufumleitung zu uns gemacht haben.", erklärte er.

Arabella nickte zustimmend und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, ehe sie Harry ansprach.

„Ich denke, ich werde nun versuchen Albus zu erreichen."

„Besser wäre es. Ich weiß wirklich nicht was wir mit der L.C. anstellen sollen, besonders da sie anscheinend auf Miss Evans hier fixiert zu sein scheint."

„Heather bitte. Dieses ganze Miss Evans höre ich schon auf der Arbeit genug.", meinte Heather und lächelte leicht.

Harry grinste breit.

„Nun gut, dies ist Hermine, meine Verlobte und mich müssten sie kennen. Wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich kein Schwer erziehbarer Schläger bin sondern ein Magier, doch für die Dursleys ist es eigentlich das gleiche."

„Schreckliche Leute.", stimmte Heather zu.

„Oh ja.", pflichtete auch Arabella bei, ehe sie verschwand um zu ihrem Kamin zu gelangen.

Sie warteten eine Weile, bis die Haustür wieder geöffnet wurde.

„Mum, ich bin wieder da. Du wirst nicht glauben was gerade passiert ist. Dudley Durs… Was ist den hier los?"

Der zwölfjährige Mark Evans stand verdutzt in der Küchentür und musterte Harry und Hermine überrascht.

„Hallo Mark.", meinte Harry grinsend und hob die Hand.

„Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte er erschrocken, doch seine Mutter winkte ab.

„Ich glaube ich bin da versehentlich in was hineingeraten.", meinte sie.

Hermine nickte.

„Deine Mutter hat eine Verletzte, nun sagen wir mal Todesserin aufgenommen. Und nun versuchen wir raus zu finden, was wir mit ihr machen sollen."

„Eine Todesserin?", fragte der Junge erschrocken.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

„Es ist bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie es sich anhört. Allerdings könnte es ein Problem darstellen, das sie nun auf dich fixiert ist Heather."

„Warum den?", fragte die Junge mutter überrascht.

Harry stand auf und sah sie direkt an.

„Scheinbar hat sie dich als Vorgesetzte akzeptiert. Und es könnte schwierig werden, sie jetzt vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.", meinte er.

Heather wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als es an der Tür schellte.

„Langsam wird es eng hier.", meinte Harry grinsend und öffnete die Haustür mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes.

Sofort musste Harry breit grinsen, als Sirius und Lily hereinkamen, begeleitet von Arabella Figg.

„Harry, schön dich zu sehen.", meinte Sirius und wollte seinen Patensohn gerade in die Arme schließen, als Lily sich an ihm vorbeimogelte und ihm zuvor kam.

„Erste.", lachte sie und drückte ihren Bruder Fest an sich. Mit ihrer überdurchschnittlichen Kraft, war das nicht gerade angenehm und erinnerte schon ein wenig an Hagrid.

Sie lachte noch ein wenig lauter, als sie bemerkte, das Harry die Luft weg blieb und drückte kurz ein wenig stärker, ehe sie von ihm anblies und Hermine umarmte, allerdings bei weitem nicht so doll wie ihn.

Sirius schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und drückte Harry kräftig, ehe auch er Hermine umarmte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Schließlich wandte er sich Mark zu und schüttelte dem Jungen mit einem Freundlichen Lächeln die Hand, ehe sein Blick auf Heather fiel.

Sofort wurde sein Lächeln irgendwie anders, mehr charmant und seine blauen Augen funkelten seltsam.

Er reichte ihr sanft die Hand und sah sie fragend an.

„Heather Evans.", sagte sie lächelnd und schien Sirius eindeutig zu mustern.

„Für sie bin ich wer sie wollen..", hauchte Sirius mit einer extrem liebenswürdigen Stimme. „…doch alle anderen kennen mich als Sirius Black."

Heather kicherte seltsam und Harry blickte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Brauen an, die sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen konnte.

Sirius Black war eindeutig am Flirten, das er so was noch mal zu sehen bekam.

Er führte ihre Hand zu seinem Mund und senkte sanft seine Lippen darauf, so das nun auch Harry schwer damit kämpfte nicht zu lachen.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, das sie sich ein kleines Problem angelacht haben Mrs. Evans.", sagte Sirius charmant.

„Die Korrekte Anrede wäre Miss Evans und ja, wir haben da ein kleines Problem. Und ich würde es vorziehen wen sie mich Heather nennen."

„Das ist gut zu Wissen Heather, ich bin dann für sie Sirius."

Harry musste sich ein weiteres lachen verkneifen.

Er war sich sicher, das sein Pate mit dem ‚Gut zu wissen' nicht das kleine Problem meinte. Oh ja, er war wirklich geschickt, man merkte das sein alter Ruf nicht unbegründet war.

„Nun den, dann wollen wir mal sehen ob wir ihr Problem nicht irgendwie Handhaben können Heather.", meinte er und winkte Lily zu sich.

Sie folgten der Jungen Vermögensberaterin in das Wohnzimmer, wo L.C.211 ruhig schlief.

Lily begutachtete das etwas Jüngere Mädchen mit Unbehagen. Sie mochte die Lupin Serien in ihrer Parzelle nicht besonders, doch mit dem Original kam sie gut zurrecht.

„Was sollten wir deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte Harry seine Jüngere Schwester.

„Sie einfach Fragen was sie will.", erwiderte Lily sachlich und nahm Haltung an.

**„ACHTUNG!"**, bellte sie, so das alle zusammenfuhren.

Die L.C. Schlug ihre gelben Augen auf und war im nu auf den Beinen. Ihre Haltung war identisch mit der von Lily.

„Meldung!", forderte die Rothaarige.

„Les enfants Terrible, L.C.211, Primäre Missionsziele, nicht vorhanden. Sekundäre Missionsziele nicht vorhanden.", erwiderte die L.C. mit kalter Stimme.

„Vorgesetzter?"

„Heather."

„Vorherige Missionen?"

„Auflistung vorheriger Missionen, Primärziel: Einstellen der Kampfhandlungen, Regenerieren. Primärziel: Geleitschutz für Heather. Primärziel: Einnehmen von Zielgebäude. Sekundärziel: Vernichten aller Gegner. Primärziel: Briefing in Raum…"

„Stop!"

Lily wirkte Nachdenklich.

„Detailmeldung zu Mission drei!"

„Detailmeldung Mission Drei. Auftrag: einnehmen und sichern eines Feindgebäudes. Widerstand durch Enforcer der AAW zu erwarten. Jeder Widerstand ist zu brechen, das Gebäude darf nicht völlig zerstört werden. Missionsverlauf: Ankunft an Sammelpunkt, Apparation zu Wegepunkt eins, Fußmarsch zu Wegepunkt zwei, Ausschwärmen und sichern der Umgebung. Warten auf Einsatzbefehl. Einsatzbefehl erfolgt, Angriff gestartet. L.E. 134 ist gefallen. L.E. 164 ist gefallen, …"

„Verlustmeldung auslassen und Fortfahren mit dem Bericht.", bellte Lilly.

„Schutzzauber des Gebäudes gebrochen. Nordfassade des Hauses gesprengt, Verwandeln, Aufrücken und sichern des Gebäudes. Ein Enforcer hat überlebt. Feind spricht unbekannten Zauber. Befehl für Rückverwandlung. Epsylonprotokoll. Apparation misslungen, Sammelpunkt nicht erreicht. L.C.211 ist verwirrt. Ausführen von Unterprotokoll eins, Tarnung vor nichtmagischen und Neuorientierung. L.C.211 ist beschädigt. L.C.211 ist verwirrt. Keine Hinweise auf Aufenthaltsort. Appartionsversuch scheitert. L.C.211 ist verwirrt. Neue Parametereingabe. Neuer Vorgesetzter Heather, unklare Missionsparameter. Missionsparameter neu formuliert…"

„Meldung Ende! Persönliche Meinung zu Vorgesetzter Heather!"

„L.C.211 mag Heather."

„Fortfahren mit Regenerieren!"

„L.C.211 hat verstanden. Regenerierung wird Fortgesetzt."

Das Mädchen legte sich hin und schien auch sofort wieder einzuschlafen.

Die anderen hatten aufmerksam gelauscht.

„Das erklärt, warum sie alleine herumgelaufen ist.", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

Mark sah sich das Mädchen genauer an und sah dann Fragend in die Runde.

„Sie soll eine Todesserin sein? Sie klingt eher wie ein Roboter.", meinte der Junge.

„Was ist ein Roboter?", fragte Lily interessiert.

„Erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal.", meinte Harry und wandte sich Mark zu.

„In gewisser Hinsicht ist sie auch so was wie ein Roboter. Nun ist die Frage, was machen wir mit ihr?"

Lily wirkte nachdenklich.

„Sie muss Persönlichkeit entwickeln. Und sie mag Heather. Ich denke das beste wäre sie hier zu lassen, Heather war ihre erste Bezugsperson, so was hilft."

Die Vermögensberaterin wirkte überrascht, genau wie ihr Sohn.

„Sie hier lassen? Bei uns? Ich glaube nicht, das das so eine gute Idee ist…"

Sirius musterte das schlafende Mädchen und begann zu sprechen.

„Nun, ich halte die Idee für gut. Natürlich müssen sie das auch wollen, nur wen wir sie mitnehmen wird es sie verwirren. Sie sind ihre Vorgesetzte, das hat sich die Kleine Selber ausgesucht. Aber ich denke Lily und ich können öfters mal vorbei kommen und ihnen helfen."

„Ja, das ist schon klar, nur wie soll ich das Mädchen unterbringen? Das kommt schon ein wenig plötzlich…"

Sie sah sich zweifelnd um.

„Also Platz ist kein Problem, immerhin haben wir hier vier fähige Magier im Haus. Und das es Plötzlich kommt ist auch klar nur… wen sie uns nicht akzeptiert, kann es sein das wir sie… beseitigen müssen…", erwiderte Sirius ruhig.

„Beseitigen?!?", riefen Mark und Heather gleichzeitig.

Harry erhob sich.

„Leider wäre das die einzige Möglichkeit. Wen sie wieder gesund ist und aus irgendeinem Grund entschließt, das wir nicht ihre vorgesetzten sind, können wir sie nicht halten. Sie ist gefährlich. Bei euch stünden die Chancen sehr viel besser, das sie ruhig bleibt. Wie gesagt, sie selbst hat dich als Vorgesetzte ausgesucht und akzeptiert. Deshalb wird sie es wohl auch weiterhin so halten."

Heather nickte verstehend.

„Es gibt also nur diese Möglichkeiten?"

„Ja.", erwiderte Sirius sachlich.

Die Junge Mutter wirkte entschlossen.

„Ich habe sie nicht gerettet um sie dann umbringen zu lassen. Also denke ich, das ich wohl keine Wahl habe."

„Wie gesagt, wir helfen ihnen gerne dabei.", meinte Sirius lächelnd.

„Ich komme natürlich gerne auf dein Angebot zurück.", erwiderte sie lächelnd und Harry hatte das Gefühl, das diese Geschichte noch sehr Interessant werden könnte…

* * *

So das wars vorerst, bis zum nächsten Update

Gruß  
Dat Z.


	4. Wolfsbande

* * *

**Fade to black: Crossfire**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Alles nicht meines sondern von Joanne K. rowling geklaut...bis auf Derek Jay und die LET's, die hab ich mir selbst gemacht 

Sooooooory... aua! Hört auf die Steine zu schmeißen. Duck

Hab leider etwas gebraucht mit dem Kap, kommt nicht wieder vor, ab jetzt wieder schnellerer Turnus mit den Updates, versprochen.

So, nun dieses Kap zum einstimmen auf das nächste, dann kreist der Hammer wieder ;)

Viel Spass

* * *

4. Wolfsbande

* * *

Sirius konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, während Derek bereits dabei war, den entstandenen Schaden zu reparieren. 

„Man sollte meinen, das Albus sich gemerkt hätte, das die Kinder nicht gerade gut auf ihn reagieren.", meinte der Regulator brummig und Sirius konnte nur nicken.

Heather trank ihren beruhigenden Tee, noch immer etwas bleich um die Nase, während L.C. 211 mit hochgezogenen Beinen und immer noch wie Espenlaub zitternd an der Küchenwand saß.

Sirius schüttelte erneut unwillig den Kopf.

Glücklicherweise war er hier gewesen, als Albus sich zu einem Überraschungsbesuch entschlossen hatte.

Kaum das Dumbledore eingetreten war, rastete die Kleine auch schon aus. Brüllte der Teufel wäre gekommen um sie alle zu holen.

Dann packte das Kind Heather und Mark und schleuderte die beiden hinter sich, während sie mit zitternden Händen Flüche gegen Dumbledore schleuderte, der viele Gegenstände in den Weg fliegen lies.

Sirius war es gelungen Heather mitzuteilen, was sie der Kleinen zu Befehlen hatte, damit der Kampf endete, dennoch war ein Großteil der Hauseinrichtung zertrümmert worden. Und Heather hatte einen Schock fürs Leben bekommen, genau so wie L.C.211, oder Lucy, wie die Familie Evans sie getauft hatte.

Derek, der wenig später dazugekommen war, hatte Albus ziemlich angefahren, der sich dadurch allerdings auch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lies.

Er hatte sich in Ruhe umgesehen und war freundlich zwinkernd wieder verschwunden, das Haus war ein einziges Chaos.

Derek hatte berichtet, wie Lilly damals auf Albus reagiert hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht attackiert, da sie sich ergeben hatte. Lucy dagegen hatte einfach den Vorgesetzten gewechselt und war daher immer noch kampfbereit. Allerdings zeigte ihre beschützerische Reaktion, das Heather und Mark bei ihr wirklich nicht in Gefahr waren, den sie hatte ganz gegen ihre Natur den ‚Teufel' persönlich angegriffen, es ihrer Meinung nach riskiert, ihre Seele zu verlieren. Das zeigte deutlich, wie Lucy zu der Familie Evans stand. Auch wenn sie, nachdem sie sich erholt hatte, verwundert feststellte, das Heather keine Zauberin war.

Sirius und Derek stellten die Einrichtung wieder her, was Heather mit einem leichten lächeln quittierte.

Schließlich wandte sie sich an ihren ‚Familienzuwachs' und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Kein Crucio?", fragte Lucy ängstlich.

„Nein, kein Crucio, du brauchst dich nicht mehr zu fürchten. Er ist weg.", erklärte die Junge Frau beruhigend.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich, mach dir keine Sorgen Lucy."

Das Mädchen schien sich beruhigt zu haben, zumindest hörte sie auf zu zittern.

Es schellte an der Tür und Derek öffnete sie dieses mal, bereit jeden anzumaulen der ihm zurzeit nicht in den Kram passte, doch es war nur Harry, der seinen Mentoren verwundert musterte.

„Hey Großer, Urlaub schon vorbei?", fragte der Junge Mann überrascht.

„Ja, und sofort geht es rund.", seufzte Derek, grinste allerdings schon wieder.

„Was war den hier los?", fragte er verwundert, als er erkannte wie Sirius einen Sessel wieder instand setzte.

„Albus fand es witzig hier unangemeldet aufzutauchen.", knurrte der Deutsche immer noch recht grantig bei dem Thema.

„Oha, da kam dann wohl wieder diese ‚Der Teufel ist gekommen' Story oder was?", vermutete Harry und musterte Lucy eindringlich.

„Ja, allerdings hat sie es vorgezogen lieber sofort auf Attacke zu gehen. Und Albus hat sich nicht mal davon stören lassen."

Man konnte genau hören, das Derek deswegen ziemlich sauer war.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte laut.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?", fragte Sirius.

„Auch schön dich zu sehen.", erwiderte Harry grinsend, was Sirius tatsächlich aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Nun, eigentlich wollte ich mit L.C. 211 eine kleine Trainingseinheit absolvieren wie ich es damals mit Lily gemacht habe. Meiner Erfahrung nach kann sie dabei viel lernen."

Derek klatschte sich vor die Stirn.

„Das ich da nicht mehr dran gedacht hatte. Ich glaub ich werde Alt.", rief er theatralisch aus.

„Sagt der mit seinen Fünfundzwanzig Lenzen.", meinte Sirius trocken.

Harry musste grinsen.

Es war ihm vorher nie wirklich bewusst aufgefallen, doch Derek schien viel mehr von Sirius in seinen Genen zu tragen als er gedacht hatte.

Tatsächlich waren beide unverbesserliche Sprücheklopfer.

„Du bist rund um erneuert also mach mal halb lang Papi.", erwiderte Derek breit grinsend, was Sirius mit einem Knurren quittierte.

„Und ich habe bei deiner Erziehung schmählich versagt.", schoss er auch zurück.

„Was Daran liegen kann das MTV mich aufgezogen hat."

Harry lachte.

Wie er es schon gedacht hatte, beide unverbesserlich… und beide mussten immer das letzte Wort haben.

Heather verfolgte das verbale Gefecht der beiden Lästermäuler mit Interesse, die es scheinbar ins extrem treiben wollten. Lucy verfolgte es eher mit Verwirrung und Harry beschloss, das es eh keinen Sinn hatte die beiden zur Ruhe zu bringen und setzte sich zu den beiden Frauen.

„Keine Sorge, die sind immer so.", meinte er, was Heather mit einem amüsierten Blick quittierte.

„Kann man die auch abstellen?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Sirius könntest du vielleicht mit deinem charmanten Lächeln rumkriegen…", meinte Harry, was sie grinsen lies.

„…bei Derek reicht es wen du ne Kanne Kaffee ansetzen würdest."

Sofort war hinter ihnen Ruhe eingekehrt. Verwundert blickte Harry über die Schulter.

„Hier hat grade einer was von Kaffee gesagt. Rückt raus, wo habt ihr ihn versteckt?"

Der Deutsche schnalzte gierig mit der Zunge und Harry konnte nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken, während Heather der verkappten Halbriesen ungläubig musterte.

„Harry meinte ich sollte einen ansetzen…"

„Was? Der is noch nicht fertig? Das ist so was von unfair!", maulte Derek und setzte sich beleidigt auf einen Stuhl.

Harry hatte immer noch mühe, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und Sirius schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

„Ich hoffe das dir klar ist, das ich unsere Diskussion gerade Haushoch gewonnen habe.", merkte der Animagus an und grinste verwegen.

„Nix da, das war unfaire Manipulation Seitens dritter.", schoss Derek zurück.

Sirius gab eine bissige antwort und beide waren wieder voll in fahrt.

Heather wirkte immer noch verdutzt, doch sie begab sich kommentarlos in die Küche.

Wahrscheinlich Kaffee kochen.

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lachen.

„Ihr beide seid echt zwei Trantüten.", meinte er grinsend, wurde aber von den Streithähnen ignoriert.

So blieb dem schwarzhaarigen nichts anderes übrig, als das Wortgefecht amüsiert zu verfolgen bis endlich der Kaffee fertig war.

Lucy schaute die beiden immer noch irritiert an.

„Harry Potter?"

„Ja Lucy?"

„Was machen Derek Fischer und Sirius Black dort?"

Der schwarzhaarige musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen.

Woher kannte er das noch mal?

Der verständnislose Blick in den goldenen Augen des Mädchens erinnerte ihn wirklich sehr an Lilys Anfangstage als Individuum.

So versuchte er ihr in einfachen Worten zu erklären, warum die zwei eine eher freundschaftliche Kabbelei hatten.

Wie erwartet verstand das Mädchen dies noch nicht.

„Lucy ist sehr verwirrt, sie versteht das nicht.", meinte sie dann auch.

„Keine Sorge Lucy, du wirst es schon noch begreifen.", meinte Harry zuversichtlich.

Neugierig beobachtete sie die beiden Männer weiter.

Die Diskussion hatte sich nun auf Motorräder ausgeweitet. Derek erklärte Sirius gerade im Detail, warum Japanische Motorräder nicht so schlimm seien und warum seine Harley Davidsion seiner Meinung nach nicht die bessere Maschine wäre.

„…da kann ich mir auch nen Russenhobel kaufen! Is auch Vorkriegstechnik, nur billiger, bleibt aber genauso oft liegen!"

Sirius setzte zu einer Antwort an, als Heather wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat, ein Tablett mit Tassen und einer duftenden Kanne Kaffee vor sich her balancierend.

Schneller als Harry ‚Quidditch' hätte sagen können, war der riesige Deutsche zu einem Sessel gehechtet und saß nun wie ein nervöser dreijähriger darin.

„Los macht schon, ich sitz seid zwei Stunden auf n Trockenen!", quengelte er herum.

Sirius und Harry schüttelten amüsiert den Kopf, während Heather ihm in aller Ruhe eine Tasse der schwarzen Brühe einschenkte.

Nachdem Derek die Tasse geradezu an sich gerissen und gierig einen Schluck daraus genommen hatte, wurde er merklich ruhiger.

„Aaaaaah, das musste sein.", seufzte er erleichtert auf und leerte den Rest des (immer noch kochend heißen) Kaffees in einem Zug, ehe er sich von Heather noch mal einschenken lies.

Lucy musterte Derek interessiert.

„Derek Fischer? Was ist das?"

Der Deutsche grinste breit.

„Schenk ihr einen ein Heather, vertrau mir."

Die Junge Mutter blickte den Riesen zweifelnd an, tat aber was er sagte.

Lucy nahm die dampfende Tasse entgegen und schnupperte neugierig daran, ehe sie vorsichtig einen schluck nahm.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht und mit plötzlicher Begeisterung leerte sie die Tasse in Großen schlucken.

„Lucy mag das. Was ist das?", wollte sie aufgeregt wissen.

„Kaffee Lucy. Koffeinhaltig, für unsere Art das allergrößte.", erwiderte Derek grinsend und nahm noch einen Schluck.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

Les Enfants Terribles standen also auf Koffein.

„Hat irgendwelche hormonelle Ursachen. Amy hat mal versucht mir das zu erklären. Mir brummt der Schädel heute noch wen ich dran denke.", meinte der Deutsche dann und grinste breit.

„Jay ist aber nicht so extrem drauf.", meinte Harry skeptisch.

„Der ist ja auch nicht ganz normal für einen unserer Art. Immerhin ist er der Wolf der keiner ist. Der Wolf lebt in seinem Blut, aber nicht in seiner Aura. Er lauert in seinen Gedanken und ist doch niemals präsent. Jay ist Anders, sogar mehr noch als ich."

Sirius folgte der Konservation gespannt, denn eigentlich wusste er nicht wirklich viel von Derek und Jarod, auch wenn er mittlerweile einige Zeit mit den beiden verbracht hatte, denn die Vergangenheit war ein Thema, das beide nicht gerne besprachen. Und Sirius konnte es nachfühlen, den auch er mochte es nicht über die Vergangenheit zu reden, daher konnte er gut damit Leben.

Dennoch war es sehr interessant, ab und zu einige Einzelheiten über die Les Enfants Terrible herauszufinden, da sie so anders waren, als andere Menschen. Und dass sogar Hormonell und nicht nur Psychologisch.

Vielleicht lebte ein Teil der Magie, mit der ihre genetischen Eltern, die Klone; erschaffen wurden ja in ihnen fort und veränderte sie derartig, dass sie sowohl Menschen, als auch Magische Geschöpfe waren.

Wer konnte dass schon Wissen?

Derek und Lucy taten sich am Kaffee gütlich, während er und Harry eher Tee bevorzugten, genau so wie Heather und Mark, der nun auch dazu gekommen war.

Der Junge hatte die ganze Situation sehr gut aufgenommen, genau wie seine Mutter.

Die beiden waren wirklich ungewöhnlich aufgeschlossen gegenüber den seltsamen Ereignissen, die sich in ihrem Leben ereigneten.

Bewundernswert, er selbst hätte das ganze sicher nicht so gut verdaut wie die beiden, dessen war er sich sicher.

Insbesondere Heather war magischen Vorgängen gegenüber ungewöhnlich aufgeschlossen. Nicht mal die Eltern von Hermine, welche schon erstaunlich tolerant waren, kamen an Heathers Gespür für Magie heran.

„Wo treibt sich eigentlich unsere werdende Mutter herum?", fragte Sirius an Harry gewandt.

„Sie macht einen Ausflug mit Lynn, Jay und Remus. Sie wollten einige Werwölfe besuchen, die hier untergetaucht sind."

„Direkt unter Voldemorts Nase, dreist aber effektiv.", meinte Derek und grinste breit.

„Ja, das kann echt nur eine Idee von Remus sein. Ab und zu erstaunt er mich, wenn er will ist er wirklich gerissen. Ein alter Rumtreiber eben."

Mark und Heather lauschten neugierig, was Derek und Harry besprachen, denn auch wenn der Große Deutsche nicht mehr aktiv im Regulatorenbüro arbeitete, konnte er Harry dennoch einige Fragen beantworten, die sich ihm stellten.

Und auch Sirius hörte zu.

Vor einer Ewigkeit war auch er ein Regulator gewesen, doch das gehörte zu einem anderen Leben. Dennoch war er neugierig, wie sehr sich das Leben der Regulatoren geändert hatte. Einiges wusste er von Remus, doch leider war sein alter Freund meist zu beschäftigt, um das Thema ausführlich zu besprechen.

Nach einer Weile mischte Mark sich ins Gespräch mit ein, da er seine Neugierde wohl nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Du bist also wirklich so was wie ein Auror?", fragte er an Harry gewandt.

„In gewisser Weise, allerdings vorrangig Schüler in Hogwarts."

„Und warum auch das andere?", fragte nun Heather.

Derek grinste breit.

„Nun, das liegt an dem Ministerium in diesem Land. Wir haben Harry und seine Freunde ausgebildet, weil sie immer in vorderster Schusslinie stehen. Nach einer Weile versuchte das Britische Ministerium dagegen anzugehen, weil wir ihnen auch Sachen beigebracht haben, die doch sehr hart die Grenze der Legalität streifen. Und daher haben wir sie eingestellt. Hätte das Büro sowieso versucht, wenn die drei mit ihrem UTZ fertig gewesen wären. Sind sehr begabt, alle drei. Und so haben wir Fudge halt n Schnippchen geschlagen."

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass wir so offiziell an Kämpfen mit Todessern Teilnehmen können ohne Ärger zu bekommen.", warf Harry ein.

„Warum gäbe es den überhaupt Ärger?", fragte Heather nun weiter.

Derek grinste und begann zu erklären: „Das Ministerium hier ist recht Rückständig im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen in Europa. Amy könnte das besser erklären, Geschichte ist n Hobby von ihr. Also, zum größten Teil liegt das daran, das Britannien im zweiten Weltkrieg nicht allzu viel abbekommen hat. Daher hat dieses Halbfeudale System überlebt, das heute herrscht. Allerdings bedeutet dass, das sich der alte Adel und das Ministerium einen ständigen Machtkampf liefern. Und die Gesetzte durchzusetzen, egal wie und wo, ist eigentlich das einzige, womit das Ministerium die Alten Familien im Schach halten kann. Dummerweise scheren die sich nicht darum und das Ministerium verzettelt sich in unwichtigen Kleinigkeiten. Zudem behindern sie uns Regulatoren wo sie nur Können, weil sie glauben wir schränken ihre Autorität ein."

„Aber machen sie es so den Tod… essern, oder? Nicht einfacher?", fragte die Junge Frau verwirrt.

„Natürlich doch. Allerdings scheint es ihnen egal zu sein. Das ist auch der Grund, warum Britannien eine Todesserhochburg ist.", erwiderte Derek.

„Gäbe es nicht… andere Kräfte, die geschlossen gegen die Bedrohung vorgehen, dann wären wir hier schon längst unter Voldemorts Knute.", bestätigte Sirius.

„Das hört sich gar nicht gut an.", gab Heather zu.

Harry leerte den Rest seines Tees und erhob sich.

„Na, wie dem auch sei, ich denke das mit dem Training, das wird heute nichts. Ich komme übermorgen wieder um Lucy abzuholen. Ich werd dann mal, bis die Tage."

Er reichte noch mal jedem die Hand, und dann war Sirius Patensohn auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Ein netter Junge, ganz anders als man so hört.", meinte die Junge Frau.

„Was sagt man denn über ihn?", fragte Sirius interessiert.

Und so schilderte Heather alle Gerüchte, die über Harry im Umlauf waren.

Einiges davon ärgerte Sirius und er wusste, das allein die Dursleys dafür Verantwortlich waren.

Nun, immerhin war er ein Rumtreiber und ihm würde schon etwas angemessenes Einfallen, um es den Dursleys angemessen zu Vergelten wie sie seinen Patensohn behandelt hatten. Und bis dahin hatte er noch genug Möglichkeiten um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben…

* * *

„Ist ja wirklich verdammt abgelegen.", meinte Hermine als sie das Gelände musterte. 

„Geradezu Ideal für einen Jungen Werwolf.", stimmte Remus zu. „Es war wirklich Klasse von Kane, seine alten Ländereien zur Verfügung zu stellen. Besonders da Werwölfe und Vampire sich eigentlich nicht so grün sind."

„Woher Kane nur so viel Besitz hat?", fragte sich die werdende Mutter laut.

„Ich denke mal der lebt schon ein Weilchen. Soweit ich weiß besitzt er einiges an Land überall auf der Welt.", steuerte Jarod bei und fuhr fort die Zauber zu überprüfen, die Kerry in ihrer Wolfsform auf dem Gelände halten sollten. Zudem überprüfte er die Abwehrzauber, die Neugierige fernhalten sollten, denn obwohl das Grundstück sehr abgelegen lag, bestand immer wieder die Gefahr, das Wanderer vorbeikommen würden.

Sie schlenderte weiter über das weitläufige Grundstück und musterten alle Sicherungseinrichtungen intensiv, doch Natascha und Arthur hatten exzellente Arbeit geleistet.

Schließlich erreichten sie das Alte Herrenhaus, in dem acht Werwölfe des Granger Rudels lebten.

Die Werwölfe saßen zusammen an einem gedeckten Tisch auf der weitläufigen Veranda und tranken gemeinsam Tee.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich.", rief Lynn lächelnd und lud sie ein sich zu setzten.

Kerry kam sofort fröhlich auf sie zugehüpft um sie alle zu begrüßen.

Besonders Hermine hatte es ihr wieder angetan, denn das kleine Mädchen wich ihr kaum von der Seite.

Jay musterte die versammelten Werwölfe, die allesamt Englische Wurzeln besaßen. Einzig Natascha schien aus den östlichen Ländern zu kommen, in dem das Rudel sich versteckt gehalten hatte.

Das war nicht ungewöhnlich. In den Slawischen Ländern war es für Werwölfe leichter unentdeckt zu bleiben. Nur sehr wenige wie Remus verblieben in ihrer alten Heimat und unterwarfen sich der Kontrolle des Ministeriums.

Die Werwölfe reagierten allesamt mit unterwürfigen Gesten, als Remus an den Tisch heran trat.

Er war ein geborener Alpha und sie fügten sich in diese Rolle.

Hermine besaß eine Form von Mutterschutz und gehörte sowieso zu Lynns Familie, was hieß, das sie außerhalb jeder Rangordnung stand.

Nur Jays Position in diesem sensiblen Gefüge war noch nicht klar, weshalb er von den Werwölfen scharf gemustert wurde.

Er war ein Wolf, und gleichzeitig nicht. Sein Blut roch wie das eines Werwolfes, schrie die ureigene Kraft dieses Wesens in alle Welt hinaus, doch seine Aura war die eines reinen Menschen… sofern man das bei einer Kreatur wie ihm sagen konnte.

Ihm fehlte die Elementare Fähigkeit der L.E. Serie sich willentlich in einen Wolf zu verwandeln.

Sie spürten es, das er einer von ihnen war und auch wieder nicht. Sie rochen es und wussten nicht wie sie ihn einzuschätzen hatten.

Er würde sich in dem Rudel früher oder später beweisen müssen um von ihnen anerkannt zu werden.

Doch noch schien er eine Form von… Narrenfreiheit zu genießen.

Lynn musste dieses Wolfsrudel sehr gut im Griff gehabt haben, denn normalerweise würden sie einem Neuling sofort seine Stelle in der Hackordnung zeigen.

So konnte er sich allerdings unbehelligt zu ihnen an den Tisch setzen und erwiderte ihre misstrauischen blicke mit seinem üblichen selbstsicheren Grinsen.

Zweifellos spürten sie, das er gefährlich war.

Lynn setzte sich unmittelbar neben ihn und stieß einen sehr tiefen knurrenden Laut aus, den Jay mehr spürte als hörte.

Die Blicke der Wölfe wandelten sich von misstrauisch in Untergeben.

Scheinbar hatte sie ihn unter eine Art Schutz gestellt.

Als wäre nichts gewesen schenkte sie ihm Tee ein und lächelte.

„Ihr seid also gekommen um unsere Schutzmaßnahmen abzusegnen.", begann sie das Gespräch im unverfänglichen Plauderton.

„Ja, zumindest der Führungsstab unserer Ermittlergruppe hätte gerne Einblick.", erwiderte Jay.

„Welche wären denn das?"

Sie waren Vorsichtig und Misstrauisch, wie alle Werwölfe denen er jemals begegnet war.

„Das wären Remus, Kane, Mona Leetsch, eine Fluchbrecherin und meine Wenigkeit."

„Ich denke das ist in Ordnung.", erwiderte Lynn und beobachtete Hermine, die wieder mit der kleinen Kerry spielte.

„Wie viele Mitglieder hat dein Rudel überhaupt?"

„Siebenundvierzig, derzeit verteilt auf vier Länder."

Jay nickte. Ein glück, dass sie nicht mehr zu Voldemort hielten. Er hatte noch nie von einem Rudel gehört, dass so Groß war.

Natürlich dürfte die Zahl der L.E. und L.C. Einheiten bei weitem Größer sein.

„Das hier ist die Größte Ansammlung von Wölfen auf einem Fleck, und das auch nur wegen der Großzügigkeit eures Vampirs."

„Kane mag dich. Und glaub mir, das hat ne Menge zu bedeuten. Er sagte mir, das er noch niemals eine Alpha Wölfin gesehen habe… und er ist sehr Alt."

„Er schlägt sehr gegen seine Natur. Ich habe noch niemals von einem Vampir gehört, der sich mit Werwölfen abgibt."

„Ich auch nicht, aber kam von jeher mit Remus und mir gut klar."

Lynn nickte knapp.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, das es unter Zauberern eine Organisation gibt, die Werwölfen hilft."

„Es war auch nicht einfach mir den Respekt zu verdienen, den ich heute genieße. Man darf sich einfach nicht beirren lassen. Außerdem haben mich Kane und Dumbledore immer unterstützt, was sicher auch geholfen hat.", steuerte Remus bei.

„Was ich nicht verstehe ist, wie Dumbledore in diese ganze Sache hineinpasst.", meinte die Wölfin nachdenklich.

„Viele Wissen nicht, das Albus früher selber Regulator war. Er war einer der ersten, die im Zaubererweltkrieg gekämpft haben. Außerdem führte er Nahkampftechniken der Muggel ein und entdeckte die Methoden Stabloser Magie wieder, welche ebenfalls mit eingeführt wurden. Er deckte zudem Grindelwalds Gräueltaten auf. Er hat die Zentrale geprägt wie kaum ein zweiter vor ihm. Und deshalb bekam er einen Platz im Rat der IVZ, der nach dem Sieg über Grindelwald geschaffen wurde. Vorher herrschte eine form von Monarchen System innerhalb der IVZ. Beschäftige dich ein wenig mit Zaubereigeschichte.", erwiderte Remus.

„Habe ich doch, aber man findet kaum etwas über die Regulatoren."

„Das stimmt allerdings. Es wurde beschlossen, die interne Arbeitsweise geheim zu halten um undurchschaubarer zu werden.", stimmte Jay zu.

„Und wie arbeitet ihr nun?", fragte Lynn interessiert.

„Wie man es sich vorstellt.", erwiderte Remus grinsend.

Lynn verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich an Jay.

„Na los, sag schon!"

„Wie man es sich vorstellt.", kam die trockene antwort.

„Das ist so gemein! Hermine, verrate du es mir!"

„So wie man es sich vorstellt!", erwiderte Hermine ohne von Kerry aufzusehen.

Remus lachte über das Gesicht der Wölfin.

„Wir alle haben einen Eid geschworen. Unsere Wege bleiben Außenstehenden verschlossen.", erklärte er.

Lynn wirkte leicht beleidigt, doch wechselte einfach das Thema.

Sie besprach mit remis und Jay, welche Werwölfe sich wo versteckt hielten und wie diese gesichert waren.

Jay machte mit ihr Termine aus, wann sie kommen würden um die Zauber zu überprüfen.

Nachdem sie sich noch ein wenig unterhalten und Tee getrunken hatten, verabschiedeten sich die Regulatoren von den Werwölfen.

„Es tut gut zu wissen, das wenigstens ein paar auf unserer Seite stehen werden.", meinte Remus während sie die Grenze der Schutzzauber passierten.

„Ja, und das Hermine eine gute Mutter werden wird, wenn ich so sehe wie sie mit der kleinen umgeht.", steuerte Jay bei und musterte seine Schülerin mit einem grinsen.

Die angesprochene errötete leicht und blickte in die andere Richtung.

„Wird Zeit dich wieder zu Harry zu bringen. Außerdem würde ich gerne Wissen, wie er mit der L.C. klargekommen ist.", meinte Jay abschließend und disapparierte.

Remus und Hermine folgten ihm.

* * *

„Einheit vollständig angetreten.", sprach Napoleon und musterte Lucius Malfoy höhnisch, der sich davon nicht beirren lies. 

Erbärmliche Kreaturen!

Er musterte die angetretenen B.C. Modelle ohne eine Regung im Gesicht.

Es war richtig gewesen das Projekt Grindelwalds fortzusetzen und diese Waffen bis zu ihrer Reife zu führen. Sein Lord hatte ihm deshalb alle seine Sünden vergeben, das war mehr Wert als pures Gold, denn er musste nicht buckeln wie all die anderen Diener des Lords.

Besonders Stolz war er auf die Alphas. Sie waren kalt und skrupellos und dennoch ihrem Lord treu… und das aus eigenem Antrieb.

Sie standen über ihren Geschwistern und genossen es.

Er hatte alles richtig gemacht… warum nur war sein eigener Sohn dann zum Feind übergelaufen?

Für diese Schande würde er Draco häuten lassen!

Napoleon stellte sich an Lucius Seite.

„ACHTUNG!", bellte der B.E., worauf sich die versammelte Einheit straffte.

„Parametereingabe beginnt jetzt.", sprach Lucius gelassen.

„B.C. 64 bis 66, vortreten!", bellte Napoleon im befehlenden Ton.

Die drei Einheiten traten vor.

„B.C. 64 , B.C. 65 und B.C. 66, Primärziel ausschalten von Minister Cornelius Fudge!", befahl Lucius und lies ein magisches Bild des Zaubereiministers entstehen.

„Sekundärziel, ausschalten aller weiteren Ziele in der Umgebung von Fudge. Ihr dürft euch zurückziehen wenn das Primärziel erfüllt wurde. Sekundärziel nur verfolgen, so lange es kein Risiko für die eingesetzten Einheiten darstellt! Randdaten, Minister Fudge befindet sich Morgen ab 18 Uhr bei Koordinaten LG84 - BG566 - HD899. Ab 20 Uhr bei LG155..."

So gab Lucius den 60 versammelten Einheiten Attentatsaufträge.

20 Teams bestehend aus je drei B.C. Einheiten.

Sie alle waren Erstklassige Attentäter, so hatte man die B.C. Einheiten gedrillt.

Die L.C. Einheiten waren vornehmlich Leibwächter für den Lord, oder Wachen für die Parzellen. Die anderen hatte er zu Kampfeinheiten mit verschiedenen Spezialgebieten Ausbilden lassen.

Nahkampf, Häuserkampf, Dschungelkampf oder offene Feld Einheiten, für jede Gelegenheit hatte er Drohnen ausgebildet lassen.

Doch auf die B.C.'s war er besonders stolz.

Sie waren Scharfschützen, Attentäter, Saboteure… die Partisaneneinheiten der dunklen Revolution, sie würden den Feind in einer Weise zermürben, die dieser sich nicht mal vorstellen könnte.

Und heute war er hier, um den ersten Schritt des Planes umzusetzen. Der Schlachtplan des großen Lords würde heute in die Tat umgesetzt werden… Projekt Kreuzfeuer würde den Krieg in Europa entfesseln und schon bald würden sie triumphieren…

* * *

So, viel blabla und wenig neues, aber nächstes kap... ja, da geht's Rund, versprochen. 

So, nun mal ne andere Frage.

Wenn ich Crossfire fertig habe, wer hätte dann Interesse an einer Pre Fade to black Story?

Ich wollte mal die Geschichte von Dumbledore vor und während des 2. Weltkrieges zeigen und seine Regulatorenzeit.

Also, wer Interesse hatt, bitte einmal melden

Nächstes kap in spätestens 2 wochen!

Gruß

Dat z.


	5. Das Familientreffen

* * *

**Fade to black **

**-Crossfire-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nö, keine Chance, alles nicht meines, ganz ehrlich! Ich bin nur ein stümper, der einer genialen und noch dazu enorm Reichen autorin ihre Figuren geklaut hat um sie ein wenig nach seiner Pfeife tanzen zu lassen ;) 

Wie versprochen, wenn auch etwa zwei Tage zu spät, das neue Crossfire Kap. Und zum kreisenden Hammer den ich letztes Mal versprochen hatte... ich schätze der muss bis zum nächsten kap warten, sorry.

Trotzdem viel Spass!

* * *

**  
**

5. Das Familientreffen

* * *

„Sehr gut! Nun Flüche feuern!", befahl Lily herrisch. 

Lucy folgte der Anweisung wie eine Maschine.

„Ziel ist die Nordwand, los Feuer!"

Ein fast stetiger Strom aus Flüchen prasselte gegen die Nordwand des Raums der Wünsche, als die beiden Les Enfants Terrible gemeinsam ihre Stäbe gegen sie richteten.

Harry war beeindruckt.

Er hatte zwar bereits einen guten Eindruck vom Kampfverhalten der Drohnen bekommen, doch irgendwie agierten die beiden anders.

Als sie damals gemeinsam mit den Auroren die Angreifer des kleinen Dorfes gestellt hatten, waren ihm die Drohnen irgendwie langsamer vorgekommen.

Waren es vielleicht andere Einheiten gewesen als diese beiden?

Lily hatte ihm mal erklärt, dass es verschiedene Einheiten mit verschiedenen Aufgaben und Spezialgebieten gab.

Diese beiden waren Reine Kampfdrohnen gewesen, und nun merkte man dass.

Sie agierten perfekt abgestimmt. Seine eigene Ausbildung hatte den Blick für kämpferische Fähigkeiten geschärft, und er erkannte, das Lucy und Lilly offenbar dazu gedrillt worden waren, gegen eine Überzahl von Gegnern auf engstem Raum zu Kämpfen.

Sie bewegten sich sparsam und doch effektiv, immer so das sie sich schnell in Deckung bringen oder mit bloßen Händen angreifen konnten.

Doch in weitem Gelände würde diese Art zu kämpfen nachteilig sein, das war dem Jungregulatoren bewusst.

Wenn er darüber nachdachte, hatte er einen ähnlichen Kampfstil von Derek gelernt, während Ron und Hermine eher auf Einzelgegner getrimmt waren.

Musste das sein?

Musste man sich spezialisieren?

Harry machte sich eine Gedankliche Notiz, beim nächsten Training Rons Stil zu imitieren um flexibler zu werden.

Doch nun beobachtete er das Training der beiden mit Großer Faszination.

Lily machte sich sehr gut als Befehlshaberin und Lucy folgte den Anweisung ohne das geringste zögern, bis sie ins schwitzen kamen.

Ihre engen Roben Flatterten um sie herum, während sie zu einer Nahkampfübung übergegangen waren und verwischten ihre Schemen, so dass Harry nicht wissen würde, wie er auf sie Zielen sollte, wäre er in einem Kampfeinsatz.

Ihre Fäuste und Füße flogen geradezu durch die Luft, doch beide waren sich absolut ebenbürtig.

Keine der beiden landete einen Treffer, sie blockten Schläge und Tritte ab und Harry war wirklich fasziniert von der Art und Weise, mit der die beiden sich beharkten.

Jemand der nicht seine Ausbildung erhalten hatte, wäre vielleicht nicht einmal in der Lage den Bewegungen der Mädchen zu folgen.

Schließlich hörten die beiden wie auf ein Unhörbares Signal auf und standen voreinander.

Erneut beobachtete Harry fasziniert, wie sie mit der Höchstleistung ihrer Körper zurrecht kamen.

Ihre Haare waren strähnig und Schweiß rann von ihrer Stirn. Auch die Roben hingen schwer an ihnen herab, völlig durchgeschwitzt. Und doch atmeten die beiden nicht keuchend oder stoßweise, sondern noch genau so ruhig wie vor dem Training.

Wie machten sie das nur?

„Übung beendet, Lucy kann bequem stehen!", sagte Lily und das andere Mädchen entspannte sich leicht.

„Und, was meinst du Schwesterchen?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Sie ist gut trainiert, eine Nahkampfdrohne, genau so wie ich."

Harry nickte leicht und sah Lucy an, welche neugierig den Raum der Wünsche musterte, so wie Lily es einst getan hatte.

„Was hast du nun mit ihr vor?"

„Ich würde ihr gerne beibringen zu lesen und zu schreiben, das hat mir viele Tore geöffnet und ich denke ihr kann dies auch nicht schaden."

„Sehr gute Idee, ich denke vor allem Hermine würde zustimmen.", meinte Harry grinsend, worauf Lily lachte und Lucy noch neugieriger wirkte.

„So Lucy, folge mir bitte, dann üben wir lesen und schreiben."

Die L.C. runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

„Lily Black? Was ist lesen und schreiben?"

„Es wird dir Spaß machen, ich bringe es dir bei.", erwiderte die Rothaarige

„Lucy mag das!"

Harry schmunzelte.

Lucys Art erinnerte ihn so sehr an Lily, als sie damals zu ihnen gestoßen war.

Sie hatte keinerlei Selbstwertgefühl besessen, ständig geglaubt alles falsch zu machen und wusste einfach nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Oft hatte Harry sich an einen Hauselfen erinnert gefühlt, vor allem da sie immer in der dritten Person von sich geredet hatte.

Doch Lily hatte es geschafft sich aus diesem alten Verhaltensmuster zu lösen und war zu einer guten Persönlichkeit gereift, die selbstlos und hilfsbereit war. Auch wenn sie gelegentlich noch kleine Probleme hatte, richtig und falsch zu unterscheiden.

„Ich wünsche euch beiden dann viel spaß dabei. Bring sie bitte wieder bei Heather vorbei.", sagte Harry.

Lily nickte ihm zu und nahm ihren Schützling wie ein kleines Kind an der Hand.

Sie verließen den Raum Richtung Schlossbibliothek.

Harry dagegen machte sich auf Richtung der Eingangshalle, um Hogwarts zu verlassen, welches nun im Sommer sehr viel Ruhiger wirkte als selbst in den Winterferien.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen begegnete er Professor McGonnagal, seine Professorin für Verwandlung.

„Harry, was machst du denn hier?", fragte sei verwundert.

Sie hatte Urlaub gehabt und konnte daher noch nichts von den neuesten Entwicklungen wissen.

„Hallo Minerva. Ich habe gerade das Training von Lily und Lucy beobachtet.", erwiderte er und auf ihren fragenden Blick hin erklärte er weiter: „Lucy ist eine Les Enfants Terribles, welche wir vor kurzem aufgelesen haben. Lily ist gerade mit ihr in die Bibliothek um ihr lesen und schreiben beizubringen."

Die Professorin nickte verstehend.

„Es scheint ja einiges passiert zu sein, seid dem ich in den Urlaub gefahren bin. Wie geht es Hermine und dem Baby?"

„Ausgezeichnet, allen beiden. Hermine entwickelt langsam einen seltsamen Heißhunger."

Dieser Kommentar ihres Schülers, brachte die alt gediente Professorin zum grinsen.

„Und hast du auch fleißig weiter geübt bei allem was so passiert ist?", fragte sie mit gespielter strenge.

Harry lachte und innerhalb eines Augenzwinkerns verwandelte er sich in einen riesigen schwarzen Wolf mit grünen Augen, welcher zufrieden brummte und sich auf die Hinterläufe setzte.

„Ausgezeichnet Harry. Das heißt du kannst deine Prüfung ablegen, sobald der unterricht wieder beginnt."

Der Wolf zog seine Lefzen hoch, so das es wirkte als würde er grinsen. Ein Augenzwinkern später stand wieder Harry dort und grinste zufrieden.

„Das hört man doch gerne.", meinte er dann auch.

„Ach, ehe ich es vergesse, Hermine sollte sich nicht mehr verwandeln, bis das Kind da ist. Es dürfte ihr sowieso schwer fallen, wenn sie es probiert. Außerdem könnte es passieren, das ein Kind, wo beide Elternteile Animagi sind sich zu einem natürlichen Animagus entwickelt. Ein Ausbruch spontaner Magie könnte in einer Animagusverwandlung enden, für diesen Fall muss ich euch noch die externen Kontrollsprüche für Animagi beibringen."

Harry sah seine Professorin Groß an.

„So was gibt es?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ja, eigentlich sind diese Sprüche nur für Animagusausbilder zugänglich, doch ich denke in diesem Fall darf ich sie euch zeigen."

Ein Gedanke reifte in Harrys Kopf heran.

Die L.C. Serien und die L.E. Serien verwandelten sich einem Animagus gleich in ihre Wolfsformen… könnte man die Sprüche so modifizieren um das zu verhindern?

„Minerva… kann man mit diesen Sprüchen ausschließlich Verwandlungen rückgängig machen oder auch ganz verhindern?"

„Man kann Räume, Gebäude, sogar einige Gebiete so absichern, das eine Verwandlung verhindert wird."

„Sehr gut… das könnte uns noch in anderer Hinsicht helfen."

Die Professorin musterte ihn irritiert.

„Darf ich die Sprüche ans Regulatorenbüro weitergeben?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich doch."

„Danke das würde sehr helfen. Wann bringst du uns die Sprüche bei?"

„Ich denke nächste Woche hätte ich Zeit dafür."

„Danke Minerva, du hilfst uns mehr als du glaubst. Bis bald."

Mit diesen Worten lies er eine verwirrte Professorin stehen.

Das könnte eine hervorragende Waffe gegen die L Serien der Les Enfants Terrible werden, wenn man die Sprüche so modifizieren könnte, das sie bei diesen auch wirkten.

Lucy könnte ihnen dabei helfen, es war ein absoluter Glücksfall, das Heather die kleine gefunden hatten.

Er verließ die Apparationsgrenze und apparierte in das Haus der Grangers.

Es war noch niemand hier, was Harry nicht wunderte.

Frank war auf einen Angelausflug mit einigen alten Studienkollegen, von dem er erst Morgen wiederkehren würde, während Hermine und ihre Mutter Einkaufen waren.

Ab übermorgen sollte es ein Familientreffen geben, bei dem Harry dem Rest der Familie vorgestellt werden sollte, etwas das ihn noch immer recht nervös machte.

Immerhin sollten auch Ron, Sarah, Derek, Amy, Jay, Sirius und Lily kommen, als teil seiner Familie.

Doch dafür war noch immer einiges an Arbeit nötig.

Harry legte seinen Umhang ab und ging in den Garten, um mit den Vorbereitungen fortzufahren.

Der Gartenteich den er angelegt hatte, sah wirklich sehr gut aus. Ein wenig magische Hilfe hatte die Pflanzen gut gedeihen lassen, so dass es wirkte, als wäre der Gartenteich schon immer da gewesen, doch das war nicht seine Aufgabe heute.

Er wandte sich zu der freien Rasenfläche und der Großen Kiste, welche heute Vormittag angeliefert worden war.

Diese Kiste enthielt ein Leihzelt, welches er nun Aufbauen wollte, auf Muggel weise.

Einen Gummihammer und eine Stehleiter hatte er bereits heute Morgen herausgesucht, bevor er Lily und Lucy getroffen hatte.

Er öffnete die Kiste und holte die einzelnen Zeltstangen hervor, welche er der Länge nach auf dem Rasen auslegte.

Anschließend die verschiedenen Planen, welche er ebenfalls sortierte.

Als er alles sortiert hatte, begann er die Stangen zusammenzustecken und das Gerüst des Zeltes aufzustellen.

Eigentlich war es wie ein Großes Puzzle.

Einmal musste er etwas ändern, weil ihm aufgefallen war, das er die falschen Stangen ineinander gesteckt hatte.

Nur mit mühe konnte er sich davon abhalten Magie zu benutzen.

Es war irgendwie zu einfach, wenn man nur mit seinem Stab wedeln musste um zu bekommen was man wollte, doch das würde er nicht tun, denn zum ersten könnte es den Nachbarn auffallen und zum zweiten war es befriedigender, diese Tätigkeit per Hand auszuführen.

Magie machte ihn Faul und das durfte nicht passieren.

Derek hatte Harry gewarnt, wenn man alles bekommen konnte was man wollte, dann wurde das ziel Wertlos, nur der Weg dahin zählte dann noch. Zudem konnte Magie einem ein falsches Gefühl von Überlegenheit und Macht vermitteln… es war leicht dem zu verfallen.

Der Grad zur Dunkelheit war schmaler als viele Glaubten.

Doch er würde soviel wie möglich per Hand machen.

Ron folgte seinem Beispiel, indem er an seinem Motorrad schraubte, per Hand.

Er versuchte ernsthaft die Funktion dieser Komplizierten Maschine zu begreifen und sie so zu pflegen, wie es von den Muggel Entwicklern vorgesehen war.

Harry hatte unterdessen das Grundgerüst aufgestellt und kämpfte ein wenig mit den Planen, bis er begriffen hatte, wie er sie auf das Gerüst ziehen musste.

Er kämpfte ein wenig damit und wäre einmal fast von der Leiter gefallen, doch letztendlich gelang es ihm, das Festzelt vollständig aufzustellen.

Stolz betrachtete er sein Werk und nickte zufrieden, ehe er wieder ins Haus ging und sich einen Tee zubereitete.

Eine halbe Stunde später hörte er, wie der Zweitwagen der Grangers in die Einfahrt rollte.

Lächelnd erhob er sich, um den Frauen beim herein tragen der Vorräte zu helfen.

Er öffnete die Haustür, verkeilte sie und schlenderte hinaus zu dem Land Rover, der bis zum Anschlag voll geladen war.

„Oh ha, tatkräftige Hilfe.", meinte Kate grinsend.

„Mann tut was man kann.", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

„Dann nimm bitte die Bierfässer, wenn ich sie nehmen würde könnte es auffallen.", meinte seine Verlobte und drückte ihm im vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf dem Mund.

Harry grinste und nahm zwei der vier Fünfzig Literfässer Guinnes, welche im Wagen standen.

Sie waren zwar recht schwer, doch Harry war auch ziemlich kräftig geworden, so das ihm dieses Gewicht keine wirklichen Probleme bereitete, auch wenn die Fässer ziemlich an seinen Armen zogen.

Die Frauen nahmen gemeinsam einen der vielen Körbe, die im Kofferraum des Autos verstaut worden waren.

„Ist das nicht ziemlich viel Bier auf einmal?", fragte Harry, nachdem er die schweren Fässer keuchend in der Vorratskammer abgestellt hatte.

„Nicht bei der Verwandtschaft.", lachte Kate.

„So schlimm?", fragte Harry mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Du machst dir keine Vorstellung.", meinte Hermine grinsend.

Und sie sollte Recht behalten.

Zwei Tage später glich das Haus der Grangers einem Ameisenhaufen. Tanten, Onkels, Cousins und Cousinen, Großeltern von beiden Seiten der Familie trafen im Laufe des Tages ein und sie alle waren an Harry interessiert.

Er schüttelte unglaublich viele Hände, wechselte freundliche Worte. Doch nicht wenige Blicke blieben an dem dunklen Mal hängen, welches Voldemort in seinen Rechten Unterarm gebrannt hatte. Und Harry erkannte, das ihm dies bei einigen negative Punkte einbrachte.

Doch er lies sich davon nicht stören, den wenn Derek und Jay mit ihren voll tätowierten Armen hier aufkreuzen würden, dann würde sein dunkles Mal kaum auffallen.

Glücklicherweise fiel es nicht so sehr auf, das Hermine Schwanger war, das sollte erst zur Sprache gebracht werden, wenn alle sich ein Bild von Harry gemacht hatten.

Die Familie versammelte sich an dem Tisch im Festzelt, doch noch fehlten einige Gäste.

Ein Brummen lies ihn aufmerksam werden.

Ein grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als ein Motorradkorso vor dem Haus der Grangers zum stehen kam.

Harry öffnete die Tür und erkannte zu seinem erstaunen fünf statt der erwarteten vier Motorräder.

Ron war mit Sarah auf seiner gigantischen Maschine gekommen, Sirius hatte wieder Lily mitgebracht während Jay und Derek alleine unterwegs gewesen waren. Das fünfte Motorrad war anders als die Chopper, welche die anderen fuhren.

Es war eine schlanke weiße Rennmaschine, welche von Amy, Dereks Ehefrau, gesteuert wurde, die in einem dazu Passenden weißen Rennanzug gekleidet war.

„Ah, da isser.", meinte Derek grinsend und drückte Harry kräftig die Hand.

Lily kam auf ihn zugehüpft und umarmte ihn, genau wie Amy, welche wieder bezaubernd aussah.

Auch Sirius und Jay drückten Harry die Hand, während Sara ihm einen Wangenkuss gab und Ron ihn in eine Hagridartige Umarmung zog.

„Schön das ihr da seid.", meinte Harry recht glücklich.

„Das sagst du nur so lange, bis Derek und Jay einen drin haben.", meinte Amy grinsend.

Harry lachte über die angesäuerten Gesichter der beiden und erwiderte: „Je peinlicher sich die beiden benehmen, desto weniger werde ich auffallen."

„Gutes Argument.", steuerte Ron bei und lachte mit den anderen.

„Da hast du es, wir sind wieder die Trottel vom Dienst.", klagte Jay mit theatralischer Stimme.

„So lange es was zu süffeln gibt.", gab Derek trocken zurück.

Sie entledigten sich ihrer Jacken und schritten gemeinsam mit Harry in den Garten, wo Hermine es übernahm sie vorzustellen.

Derek und Jarod wurden als Cousins von Harry aus Deutschland vorgestellt, Sirius als sein Pate und Lily als seine kleine Schwester, die in der Lederhose und dem Bauchfreien Top recht Rebellisch wirkte. Lily hatte zudem ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, was ihr stand, denn normalerweise trug sie Sie offen.

Ron und Sara wurden als Freunde der Familie vorgestellt.

So wie Harry es einschätzte, nahm der größte Teil der Granger Sippe die Neuankömmlinge etwas zwiespältig auf.

Vor allem die älteren wirkten leicht pikiert, während die Jüngeren eher fasziniert wirkten.

Zudem gab es einige Überraschungen, als Derek sich als Professor für Mathematik outete. Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, doch er schaffte es mit dem anwesenden Mathematik Lehrer Paul Watson, dem Bruder von Hermines Muter, tatsächlich eine Fachdiskussion vom feinsten zu führen, scheinbar verstand der Ex-Regulator tatsächlich einiges von höherer Mathematik.

Alles im allen war der Abend ein voller Erfolg.

Harry wurde vom Rest der Familie angenommen und selbst die Nachricht, das Hermine mit ihm Verlobt und sie durch einen ‚Unfall' schwanger geworden war, wurde besser aufgenommen als er es sich erhofft hatte.

Auch Derek, Jay, Amy, Sirius, Lily, Ron und Sara wurden nach dem ersten kennenlernen gut angenommen, auch wenn es bei Derek und Jay etwas länger dauerte als bei den anderen, vor allem wegen ihrer Rauen Art und ihren Tätowierungen.

Dennoch gelang es ihnen, die Granger Sippschaft davon zu überzeugen, das sie beide Bodenständige und vor allem anständige Leute waren.

Es konnte eigentlich nicht besser werden, so beschloss Harry einfach die Zeit zu genießen…

* * *

Manche hätten in seiner Situation Angst gehabt, andere wären vielleicht Aufgeregt oder zumindest besorgt gewesen. Andere Menschen würden daran denken, was alles schief gehen könnte, wie viele der kleinen Variabeln die das gelingen der Mission beeinträchtigen könnten sich jederzeit verändern können. 

Doch ihm war dies nicht einmal bewusst, denn B.C.64 war kein Mensch im eigentlichen Sinn. Nicht mal ein Zauberer wie jeder andere.

Er war nicht mal in der Lage dazu, sich Sorgen zu machen oder aufgeregt zu sein. Es waren Gefühle die er nicht kannte.

Doch er konnte Angst haben.

Er hatte Angst vor Dementoren, davor das sie seine Seele nehmen, denn sie war alles was er besaß. Und er hatte Angst vor dem Teufel, der immer kommen könnte um ihn zu holen, doch dies beschäftigte seine Gedanken nicht.

B.C.64 dachte sehr viel einfacher als ein normaler Mensch. Seine Gedanken waren völlig auf die Gegenwart ausgerichtet und weilten nur beim Ziel seiner Mission.

Die Einheiten 65. Und 66 waren in Position, sie würden ihn decken.

Er musste nicht darüber nachdenken oder sich fragen, ob sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllen würden, denn er wusste einfach das es so war.

So ist es immer gewesen, so würde es immer sein.

Der Flüsterzauber den sie zur Kommunikation benutzten funktionierte hervorragend.

65. Und 66 waren seine erweiterten Augen und Ohren. Ständig flüsterten ihm seine Brüder mit monotonen Stimmen die Positionen der Gegner ein, so dass er immer im Bilde war, wie das Zielgebiet aussah, selbst wenn er sich noch im verborgenen hielt und nicht selbst danach schauen konnte, denn er war für das Primärziel zuständig und durfte unter keinen umständen entdeckt werden. Seine Brüder waren in diesem Augenblick entbehrlicher, so einfach war das.

„Zielperson nähert sich!", flüsterte B.C. 66.

„B.C. 65 bestätigt Koordinaten auf 16 Grad Nord Nord West von Basisposition!"

„B.C.64 hat verstanden, beginne mit Auffassen des Primärziels."

Vorsichtig erhob sich der achtzehnjährige aus seiner Deckung, ein Idealer Ort um von dort aus den Tödlichen Fluch abzuschießen.

Perfektion zeichnete sein Leben aus, Fehler waren nicht akzeptabel.

Das galt von der Wahl seiner Kleidung, über das tägliche Training, bis hin zum aussuchen eines Idealen Platzes für ein Attentat. B.C.64 überlies niemals etwas dem Zufall, das wäre ein krasser Gegensatz zu seiner Natur.

Er kannte seinen Auftrag, er kannte sein Ziel und alle Methoden um es zu erreichen. Er hatte einen Befehl erhalten und wie immer würde er ihn Buchstabengetreu ausführen.

Das es das erste Mal war, das er nicht trainierte sondern dieser Auftrag absolut ernst war, machte für ihn keinen Unterschied.

Unterschiede kannte er nicht, wenn es um das Ausführen seiner Befehle ging.

Seine Befehle waren sein Antrieb, seine Bestimmung. Sie geboten über sein ganzes Dasein.

Ohne Instruktionen wäre er nichts wert, eine Waffe ohne nutzen.

Doch auch über so etwas dachte er nicht nach. Einzig das Ziel seines Auftrages beherrschte sein einfaches Denken.

„Primärziel in Position. B.C. 65. fasst ein Sekundärziel auf…. Ziel aufgefasst, bereit zum feuern."

„B.C. 66. Bestätigt und fasst ein Sekundärziel auf…. Ziel aufgefasst, bereit zum feuern."

Die leisen Stimmen flüsterten in sein Ohr während B.C.64 das Primärziel suchte.

Er hatte das magische Bildnis gesehen und erkannte ihn sofort, trotz der enormen Entfernung.

„B.C. 64. hat Primärziel identifiziert. Ziel wird aufgefasst…"

Sorgsam richtete er seinen Stab aus.

Sein Opfer befand sich fast achthundert Meter von seiner Position entfernt, doch er wusste, wie er sein Ziel selbst aus dieser Entfernung treffen konnte.

Andere Magier wären dazu nicht in der Lage, doch dessen war sich B.C.64 nicht bewusst. Gewissenhaft hielt er seinen Stab auf sein Opfer gerichtet und folgte jeder Bewegung, indem er die Spitze des Zauberstabes Millimeterweise folgen lies.

Kein zittern würde in seine Hand fahren, so das er sich darüber keine Gedanken machen musste.

Er konnte aus der Gestik seines Ziels jede Bewegung vorhersehen und seinen Stab so ausrichten, das er treffen würde.

Sein Ziel zu verfehlen war für B.C. 64 genau so unmöglich, wie einen Befehl zu verweigern.

„Ziel aufgefasst, bereit zum Feuern.", flüsterte er.

„B.C. 65 bereit für Folgeschuss."

„B.C. 66 bereit für Folgeschuss."

Wäre B.C. 64 ein normaler Mensch gewesen, hätte sich vielleicht eine form von Zufriedenheit eingestellt. Doch so etwas bedeutete ihm nichts. Lediglich die Information, das die beiden anderen Einheiten bereit waren die Mission zur erfüllen nahm er mit Selbstverständlichkeit zur Kenntnis. Anders konnte es auch nicht sein, denn es war nie anders gewesen.

„B.C.64 bereit für Primärschuss."

Mehr musste nicht gesagt werden.

Er folgte den Bewegungen seines Opfers und mit Beiläufigkeit teilte sein Gehirn ihm die Koordinaten mit, die er anvisieren musste, wenn er sein Ziel aus der Bewegung heraus treffen wollte.

Ein leises Flüstern und eine grüne Lichtkugel verlies seinen Stab mit ungeheuerlicher Geschwindigkeit.

Er erkannte, das zwei weitere grüne Lichtkugeln der seinen folgten, auch wenn eine Visuelle Bestätigung nicht erforderlich war.

Er erwartete auch nicht das die Kugel traf sondern suchte ein Sekundärziel und beschoss es ohne zögern, genau wie seine Brüder sich ein weiteres ziel suchten und ihre tödlichen Flüche aussandten.

Schreie wurden laut, als Primärziel Cornelius Fudge und zwei seiner Begleiter zu Boden gingen.

Blutfontänen spritzten auf, dort wo die Attentatsflüche ihre Opfer getroffen hatten.

Drei weitere Personen gingen zu Boden, noch ehe die Auroren ihre Abwehrschilde erstellen konnten.

Doch die dritte Salve der Attentäter prallte auf die Schilde.

„B.C. 64 meldet, Primärziel erfüllt, Sekundärziel erfüllt. Spuren verwischen und ausführen von Epsylonprotokoll.

„B.C. 65 hat verstanden."

„B.C. 66 hat verstanden."

B.C. 64 erhob seinen Zauberstab und verwischte alle magischen Spuren seiner Anwesenheit mit einem wedeln seines Stabes und einer gemurmelten Beschwörung, ehe er zum Sammelpunkt disapparierte.

Er erreichte die kleine Waldlichtung und erwartete die Ankunft der anderen Einheiten, welche kurz nach ihm eintrafen.

„Mission erfüllt, Rückkehr zur Parzelle."

Die drei disapparierten wie auf ein Unhörbares Kommando und erreichten unbehelligt die Apparationskammer ihrer Parzelle.

Wie immer standen dort zwei L.C. Einheiten Wache und hielten ihre Stäbe gegen die Eindringlinge gerichtet.

B.C.64 kümmerte es nicht.

Er entblößte seinen rechten unterarm und zeigte den beiden sein dunkles Mal mit seiner Bezeichnung.

Die L.C. Einheiten berührten sein Mal zur Kontrolle der Echtheit, überprüften seine Aura und schnüffelten in der Luft.

Nachdem sie fertig waren stellten sie sich wieder auf ihre Stellung und ließen die Attentäter passieren.

Sie wandten ihre Schritte zielgerichtet zu Briefing Raum drei, um den Erfolg ihrer Mission zu melden.

Alpha Napoleon erwartete sie bereits.

B.C. 64 und seine Brüder stellten sich in einer Reihe auf, salutierten und blieben stehen, fertig zum Raport.

„Meldung?"

„B.C. 64 meldet, Primärziel erfüllt, Sekundärziel erfüllt, Mission abgeschlossen. Status: voll Einsatzbereit. B.C. 64 erwartet Instruktionen."

„Detailmeldung zu Sekundärziel!", forderte der Alpha.

„Detailmeldung zur Erfüllung des Sekundärziels. Folgeschuss der Einheiten B.C. 65 und B.C. 66 trafen Zivilisten in den Kopf. Zweite Salve: Schuss von B.C. 64 traf Zivilisten in den Kopf, Schuss von B.C. 65 traf Zivilisten in den Bauch, Tod nicht sicher. Schuss der Einheit B.C. 66 traf Auroren in den oberen Torso, Tod wahrscheinlich."

„Nehmt Rationen auf und begebt euch danach zur Regeneration!", befahl Napoleon.

Die Einheiten salutierten.

Das befriedigte grinsen des Alphas war B.C.64 egal. Es war ihm auch egal, das er soeben eine erfolgreiche Mission beendet hatte. Mit dem melden des Erfolges hatte die Mission sein denken verlassen.

Nun zählte es nur noch Rationen aufzunehmen und zu Regenerieren, Befehle die er auszuführen hatte und Befehle die er ausführen würde.

Und am nächsten Tag würde er neue Befehle erwarten, denn so war es immer gewesen, und so würde es auch immer sein…

* * *

Ich hoffe nun haben alle mal ein gutes Bild davon, wie ein Les Enfants Terrible im einsatz funktioniert ;) 

Bis in zwei Wochen

Dat Z.


	6. Eine Nacht die niemals endet

* * *

Fade to black

- Crossfire -

* * *

Disclaimer: Nix meins, außer Derek, Jay und Amy und Alexander und die Les Enfant Terribles ud so witer und so fort.

So, Sorry wegen der Verspätung, aber mein I net spakt und ich bin im Umzugsstress.

Danke für die Reviews!

Viel Spass

* * *

6. Eine Nacht die niemals endet…

* * *

„So Lucy, nun schreibe bitte diesen Satz.", sprach Hermine sanft.

Die goldenen Augen des Mädchens funkelten, als sie tat was die werdende Mutter von ihr wollte.

Langsam und überaus Kontrolliert glitt die Hand mit der Feder über das Pergament, dennoch wirkte die Schrift unvollkommen, doch das würde sich bessern.

„Sehr schön. Und nun schreibe bitte diesen Absatz ab."

Erneut folgte Lucy ihrer Aufforderung.

Es hatte nicht mal eine Woche gedauert, ihr das Alphabet beizubringen. Nun lernte sie das lesen und schreiben ganzer Wörter, und dann würde sie die Aussprache und Rechtschreibregeln lernen.

Bei Lily hatte es sehr schnell funktioniert, und Lucy stand ihr in nichts nach.

Man konnte direkt zusehen, wie sie immer schneller wurde. Auch die Schrift besserte sich mit jedem Satz ein wenig.

Dieses Les Enfants Terrible waren wie leere Behälter, immer bereit neues Wissen aufzunehmen.

Hermine hoffte, das sie wenigstens ein paar retten konnten, auch wenn ihr klar war, das der Folgende Krieg viele von ihnen Vernichten würde… oder sie würden sie vernichten.

„Hermine Granger… Lucy ist fertig."

Die stimme des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Sehr schön, ich denke das reicht für heute. Ich bringe dich dann wieder zu Heather zurück. Morgen werden wir dann laut lesen üben."

Lucy nickte begeistert.

Sie lernte so gerne. Sie einfach als Waffe zu betrachten war unglaubliche Verschwendung…

Lucy folgte ihr mit genau zwei Schritten abstand, als sie das Haus der Grangers verließen und den Garten betraten.

Hermine nahm die Hand des Mädchens und sie machten eine Seit an seit Apparation, direkt in Lucys neues Schlafzimmer, das von Sirius und Derek erschaffen worden war.

Früher war es eine einfache Abstellkammer gewesen, doch die beiden hatten den Raum ausgedehnt und sogar Fenster mit einer Künstlichen Aussicht, ähnlich dem, das Mister Weasley in seinem Büro im Ministerium hatte, erschaffen.

Lucy liebte ihr Zimmer.

Sie war recht schnell zu begeistern, genau wie Lily… wieder so ein typische Verhalten der Les Enfant terribles… obwohl sie sich nur schwer vorstellen konnte, das Derek oder Jay sich mal ähnlich verhalten haben.

Sie sagten bei Heather bescheid, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, einige Unterlagen durchzuarbeiten und anschließend verabschiedete sie sich.

Hermine apparierte nach Hause und ging als erstes zum Kühlschrank…

Das war schon seid einiger Zeit so.

Sie hatte einfach zu allen möglichen und unmöglichen Zeiten Hunger.

Nachdem sie sich etwas gemacht hatte, setzte sie sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder mit einem guten Buch in den Sessel und genoss ihr Sandwich. Harry war ja leider nicht da, er musste nach Wien, für die Jährlichen Fitness und Gesundheitsnachweise.

Sie war ja außer Dienst… etwas das ihr nicht passte. Seid sie schwanger war, fühlte sie sich wie eine Invalide. Alle begannen sie zu bemuttern, es war unerträglich… wenigstens waren Jay und Derek nicht ganz so verrückt wie alle anderen… na ja, zumindest nicht in dieser speziellen Beziehung.

Hermine vertiefte sich in ihr Buch und konnte endlich einmal abschalten.

Die Worte wirkten beruhigend auf sie… während sie sich darauf konzentrierte, ordneten sich ihre Gedanken ganz von alleine.

Das war einer der vielen Gründe, weshalb sie Bücher so sehr liebte.

Außerdem war es spannend, etwas zu lernen, sich Fähigkeiten anzueignen, die man vorher nicht besaß. Wissen zu besitzen, das vielleicht einmal nützlich sein würde.

Sie war so vertieft in den Arithmantischen Modellen, welche in dem Einband beschrieben wurden, das sie sogar das Glockenspiel überhörte, welches einen Besucher ankündigte.

Erst als die Klänge ein weiteres mal ertönten, schreckte die werdende Mutter von ihrem buch hoch.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte, denn eigentlich hatte sich niemand angekündigt. Und obwohl sie wusste, das die Schutzzauber um das Haus sie vor jedem schützen sollten, der ihr böses wollte, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und verbarg ihn in ihrem Armholster.

Hermine wusste, das es Paranoid war, vor allem wegen der vorher erwähnten Schutzzauber und natürlich auch, wegen der drei Regulatoren, die in der Nachbarschaft herumschlichen und sie wohl beschützen sollten.

Sie öffnete die Tür und war zunächst sehr überrascht über die Besucherin, welche Hermine ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte.

Rein optisch passte die Frau absolut nicht in einen Londoner Vorort und musste auffallen wie ein bunter Hund, dennoch schien der Junge Mister Hopkins sie nicht zu bemerken, denn er winkte Hermine nur freundlich zu während er den Müll an die Straße räumte.

„Elisabeth?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Guten Tag Hermine. Ich hoffe du bist nicht zu geschockt."

Die Schülerin war einfach zu verdutzt, um darauf zu antworten.

Elisabeth war eine Amerikanische Schamanin. Nun ja, eher eine ehemalige Les Enfant Terrible aus der P.E. Serie, welche von einem magischen Stamm der Cherokee Indianer adoptiert worden war.

Hermine hatte sie vor einigen Monaten kennen gelernt, als sie eine Sperre brach, welche auf ihren Erinnerungen gelegen hatte.

Sie war der letzte Mensch, den Hermine hier erwartet hätte.

Die Schülerin sammelte sich wieder und machte eine einladende Geste und bat die Schamanin hinein.

Es würde sicher merkwürdig aussehen, wenn Hermine zu lange an der Haustür stand, denn die Muggel schienen Elisabeth nicht wahrzunehmen.

Die ehemalige Les enfant Terrible lächelte und betrat das Haus.

Sie lies sich einfach auf einem Sessel nieder und Hermine tat es ihr gleich.

„Du bist sicher überrascht über mein erscheinen.", meinte Elisabeth nachsichtig, da Hermine sich noch immer nicht ganz erholt hatte.

„Ach… Überraschungen hat es in letzter Zeit recht viele gegeben.", erwiderte die Schülerin mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung.

Elisabeth trug wie auch schon beim letzten Mal ihre Kleidung aus Büffelleder und ihre dunkelroten Haare waren mit Federn geschmückt.

Eine Vogelkralle baumelte an ihrem Ohr und ihre Smaragdgrünen Augen trugen einen träumerischen und dennoch so wissenden und Weisen Ausdruck.

„Das ist zu erwarten wenn man bedenkt, in welch einen Kampf der Mächte du und Harry gefangen seid.", meinte die Schamanin mit ihrer Ätherischen Stimme, die stets so klang, als würde sie von einem sanften wind getragen.

„Kann ich dir etwas Anbieten? Tee? Kaffee? Oder etwas anderes?"

„Nein, vielen Dank, mach dir keine Mühe. Mein erscheinen hier hat nur einen Grund und es ist nicht gut, zu sehr vom Ziel abzuschweifen. Eine alte Angewohnheit. Eine der wenigen die ich nicht ablegen konnte. Außerdem ist unsere Zeit nur knapp bemessen."

Hermine wusste, das sie sich damit auf ihre Zeit als Waffe in Grindelwalds Diensten bezog, was ein unbehagliches Gefühl in der Schülerin weckte.

„Nun… Weshalb bist du hier?"

„Das war die Frage auf die ich gewartet habe.", sagte die Schamanin lächelnd und steckte zwei Finger in einen Beutel, der an ihrem Gürtel befestigt war.

Sie zog sie wieder heraus und blies in ihre Hand.

Es war, als würden plötzlich leuchtende Kristalle den Raum ausfüllen und der Geruch von Wald und Leben breitete sich aus.

Hermine sah sich verwirrt um.

„In meinem Stamm, da ist es üblich, das die Schamanin eine werdende Mutter segnet, besonders wenn es eine Familienangehörige ist."

Die Schülerin sah ihr Gegenüber überrascht an.

„Das soll dir und dem Baby Glück bringen und böse Geister fern halten. Deine Familie ist mit den Tieren verbunden. Ich spüre die Weise Anwesenheit eines alten Geistes, der seinen Blick gnädig auf euch gerichtet hat. Bitte steh auf."

Hermine tat was die Schamanin wollte und erhob sich.

Elisabeth stellte sich vor sie und tunkte ihre Finger in eine Schale, die plötzlich vor ihr in der Luft schwebte.

Sie strich die exotisch duftende Flüssigkeit auf Hermines Stirn und murmelte in einer Fremden Sprache vor sich hin.

Hermine konnte Spüren, wie ein Zauber um sie herum gewoben wurde… doch er kam nicht von Elisabeth!

Er… er entstand einfach so, aus der Magie die den Raum erfüllte, ohne spürbare Kontrolle oder einen spürbaren Einfluss.

Der Zauber legte sich um Hermine und sie spürte eine unglaubliche Wärme, die sich von ihrem Bauch aus, auf den gesamten Körper ausbreitete.

Elisabeth trat zurück und lächelte.

„Ein Geschenk an dich. Der Uralte Wolf, der Weise Geist, er blickt mit Gnade auf dich herab und segnet dich, so wie er deine Schwester gesalbt hat. Er schenkt dir Schutz. Wenn du in Not gerätst… wehre dich nicht. Der Wolf wird dich und das neue Leben in dir beschützen. Verwende keine verdorbene Magie."

„Warum machst du das?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Die Schlange hat den Weg gefunden, den sie suchte. Und du wirst diejenige sein, die ihn von diesem Weg wegbringt ehe der Erwählte sein Werk vollbringen kann. Eine alte Legende meines Stammes, die sich mit euch wiederholt, so wie die Ältesten es vorhergesagt haben."

Hermine verstand nicht, was die Schamanin meinte, als diese einen Zauberstab zog.

Lärm drang von der Straße herein.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine und sah sich panisch um.

„Hermine."

Elisabeths Stimme klang leise und entspannt, so als ob sie lange über das Nachgedacht hatte, was sie als nächstes sagen würde.

„Dieser Weg war uns immer bestimmt. Ich habe es schon vor langer Zeit gesehen. Meine Zeit ist um."

„Was… Elisabeth? Was bedeutet das alles?"

Hermine bekam Angst.

„Meine Brüder und Schwestern sind gekommen um dich zu holen. Doch sie werden dich nicht kriegen. Bitte geh ganz ruhig und sieh nicht zurück. Der Geist hat dich gesegnet, sie werden dich nicht sehen oder antasten können. Geh zu dem Mädchen mit den goldenen Augen, in ihrem Haus wird der Schutzgeist der Wölfe dir den größten Schutz gewähren. Gebrauche keine Magie und vertraue mir."

„Und… was ist mit dir?"

Hermine hatte eine schreckliche Ahnung… diese Endgültigkeit in der Stimme der Adoptierten Indianerin… das alles konnte nur auf eines hinauslaufen…

„Ich… nun, ich werde ein letztes Mal P.E. 03 sein. Ein letztes Mal Tod und Verderben bringen, bis ich schließlich durch das Schwert sterbe, welches ich selber geschwungen habe. Ich habe dieses Ende vorhergesehen, schon vor langer, langer Zeit."

„Elisabeth… Nein du darfst nicht…"

Der Lärm schwoll an und auch die Angst von Hermine. Sie spürte, wie Kräfte an den Schutzzaubern zerrten, ohne Erbarmen.

„Wenn die Tür offen ist, dann geh. Geh ruhig und sieh nicht zurück… Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen…"

Die Tür explodierte, doch die Trümmer erreichten Hermine nicht.

Eine silberne Barriere hielt sie auf.

Elisabeths Augen verhärteten sich, bekamen diesen seltsamen kalten Glanz, den auch Jay und Lily in den Augen hatten.

Sie drehte sich um, den Zauberstab erhoben.

Ihre gütige Aura schwärzte sich innerhalb einer Millisekunde und grausame Flüche verließen den Stab der Schamanin, als sie auf ihre Brüder und Schwestern feuerte.

Hermine wollte helfen, etwas tun, doch Elisabeths Stimme wisperte in ihrem Kopf.

„Geh… geh ruhig… sieh nicht zurück…"

Und Hermine ging…

Sie ging langsam ohne Hast.

Sie verlies das Haus…

Flüche flogen blitzend durch die Luft, doch nicht einer kam in Hermines Nähe.

Sie sah Dennis Baumann, einen der Regulatoren, der sie schützen sollte. Er lag Tod neben einem verletzten B.E.

Der Freundliche Mister Hopkins lag ebenfalls Tod auf der Straße… tränen sammelten sich in Hermines Augen.

Das Straßenpflaster war aufgerissen und überall waren Les Enfant terribles.

Niemand beachtete sie.

Sie ging unbehelligt durch ihre Reihen, fand keine Beachtung und sie sah nicht zurück.

Explosionen erfüllten die Luft. Der metallische Geruch von Blut stieg in ihre Nase… doch sie ging weiter.

Zu dem Mädchen mit den goldenen Augen… Lucy…

Hermine lief wie in Trance, unfähig das Erlebte zu realisieren, doch ständig spürte sie Elisabeth in ihrem Kopf… eine tröstende Gegenwart.

Der Lärm wurde leiser und Elisabeths Gegenwart war plötzlich verschwunden.

Tränen benetzten das Gesicht der werdenden Mutter, als sie einfach weiterging.

Sie kam sich feige und egoistisch vor… sie hatte die Schamanin zurückgelassen… und nun war sie Tod.

„Ich habe dieses Ende vorhergesehen, schon vor langer, langer Zeit…"

Langsam lenkte sie ihre Schritte weiter.

Sie wusste, wo sie hin wollte… und es war weit weg von ihrem Heim… doch sie bemerkte nicht einmal, wo sie lang lief.

Es war… wie ein Traum…

* * *

Schuss um Schuss ertönte in der langen Halle, und sie trafen dort, wo sie sollten.

Harry konzentrierte sich darauf, die beweglichen Ziele so gut wie möglich zu treffen.

Er hatte seine Waffe noch nie in einem Kampf oder zu einer anderen Gelegenheit im letzten Jahr gebraucht und war daher ein wenig eingerostet, dennoch gelang es ihm, eine zufrieden stellende Leistung zustande zu bringen.

Das Magazin war leer.

Harry lies es aus seiner Pistole gleiten und legte es auf den Tisch zu seiner Rechten.

Die Pistole legte er direkt daneben und Anschließend auch den Gehörschutz, den er während der Prüfung getragen hatte.

Nachdem er den Gehörschutz abgenommen hatte, konnte er hören, wie Collonel Hagolani vom Prüfungsausschuss seine Notizen auf den Block Kritzelte, den er mitgebracht hatte.

„Sehr Gut Vollstrecker Potter. Das Ergebnis ist zufrieden stellend. Dennoch sollten sie zumindest gelegentlich nach Wien oder Madrid reisen, um am Schießstand zu üben."

„Wie sie wünschen Sir.", erwiderte der Junge Regulator zackig.

Collonel Hagolani war nicht vom Regulatorenbüro, sondern Ausbildungsbeauftragter des Internen Prüfungsausschusses der IVZ, daher musste Harry die ungewohnte Formsprache verwenden und wirklich aufpassen, sich nicht daneben zu benehmen.

Der Collonel überflog seine Notizen und nickte zufrieden.

„Sehr gut Vollstrecker Potter. Damit wären ihre Fähigkeits- und Fitnessüberprüfungen abgeschlossen. Mit recht guten Werten, behalten sie das weiter bei. Bitte nehmen sie diesen Zettel mit in die Personalabteilung und geben ihn an Captain Fuentes."

Harry nahm die Bescheinigung entgegen und salutierte.

Der Captain erwiderte den Gruß und entließ ihn.

Harry verließ den Schießstand und stieg die Treppe wieder hinauf, die in den Eingangsbereich der IVZ Niederlassung führte.

Die Personalabteilung lag im vierten Stock, gleich neben der Regiestrierungstelle, in der Harry vor fast genau einem Jahr, seinen Kampfzauberberechtigungsschein erhalten hatte, so wie einige andere besondere Privilegien.

Er passierte den Großzügigen Empfang und nickte den Hexen in ihren blauen Uniformen freundlich zu, die den Gruß lächelnd erwiderten.

Dann betrat er einen Fahrstuhl, der innerhalb weniger Sekunden im vierten Stock hielt.

Recht erleichtert, das er bald wieder bei Hermine sein konnte, hielt er auf die Personalabteilung zu.

Die Tür die er ansteuerte öffnete sich und Jay trat heraus.

Bei den Jährlichen Kenntnisnachweisen war er recht gestresst, da er ständig zwischen den Übungsräumen und der Personalabteilung hin und her pendelte, immerhin musste er alle Ergebnisse für die Regulatoren seiner Einheit unterschreiben und sich ständig mit den Leuten der Prüfungskommision auseinandersetzen, wenn diesen etwas nicht gefiel.

Der Regulator erkannte Harry und grinste.

„Ah, unser Junior. Immerhin musste ich nicht bei euch antanzen. Wenigstens zwei, die noch gut genug im Training sind, das die Korinthenkacker nicht meckern."

Harry musste einfach lachen.

Jay und Derek waren sich so ähnlich und dennoch so verschieden, doch wenn er so sprach, dann war es immer unterhaltsam.

„Da bin ich ja froh, das du nicht von uns enttäuscht bist Chef.", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige fröhlich.

Jay grinste breit.

„Klein Ronnie ist schon wieder zum Fuchsbau. Und du bist auch fertig für ne Unterschrift, das heißt ich muss nur noch auf vier Leute warten, dann ist endlich Feierabend."

„Musst du nicht selber noch antreten?", fragte Harry verschmitzt.

„Nope, ich war doch als erster dran."

Harry lachte und reichte Jay seine Ergebnisse.

Der Regulator überflog das schreiben mit zufriedenem Gesicht.

„Sehr gut. Exzellent, nichts zu mäkeln. Nur das schießen solltest du öfter üben."

„Sagte Collonel Hagolani bereits."

Jay nickte versonnen und grinste.

Doch plötzlich krampfte er zusammen.

„Jay? Was ist los?", fragte Harry verwundert.

Der Ältere lies das Schreiben fallen und starrte auf seinen rechten Arm.

„Was zum…. Mein Mal brennt…"

Harry musterte Jay verwundert, als plötzlich ein unglaublicher Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn explodierte.

Tausend glühend Heiße Messer stachen auf seinen Kopf ein… es war, als würde er mit einer Axt gespalten…

Harrys Okklumentik war einfach zerschmettert worden…. Dann strömte wilde Freude auf ihn ein… ein Gefühl des Triumphes.

‚Alexander! Hol deine Truppen zusammen! Bringt mir das Schlammblut, sie soll uns als Geisel dienen!'

‚Sehr wohl mein Lord.'

‚Potter… du bist da… Spüre meinen Triumph! Ich werde unsterblich sein… Niemand wird mich noch überwinden können!!!'

Schrilles lachen…

Wilde Mordlust…

Triumph…

Zahlen…

Werte…

Formeln…

Dunkelheit…

* * *

Licht…

Harry sah ein Licht.

Er war in Dunkelheit… und es war kalt…

Das Licht schwebte auf ihn zu und hüllte ihn ein.

Es war wunderbar warm und vertrieb die Kälte aus seinen Gliedern.

Es erhellte den Raum, der kein Raum war.

Dann flog etwas auf ihn zu…

Ein Rabe.

Sein schwarzes Gefieder glänzte im Licht des Raumes, der kein Raum war.

Er musste dem Raben folgen.

Woher er das wusste, wusste er nicht, doch er wusste es.

Langsam glitt der Rabe in der Helligkeit voran.

Der Raum der kein Raum war, nahm Konturen an.

Düfte strömten in seine Nase.

Nasses Laub… das Aroma alten Holzes und frischer würziger Luft.

Bäume erschienen… ein Wald, uralt und erhaben.

Der Rabe landete auf einem Ast… hier auf dieser Lichtung.

Ein grauer Wolf erwartete ihn.

Er blickte ihn aus seinen Augen an… sie waren Uralt und Weise… viel Weiser als sie sein sollten…

War dies ein Wolf? Oder war es mehr?

Er hörte etwas…

Eine Stimme nicht im Sinne einer Stimme.

Er hörte Gefühle… absichten… Erklärungen.

Beschützen um jeden Preis… Mitleid, Traurigkeit.

Eine Tochter ist verloren… eine andere wurde geschützt.

Güte und wohlwollen.

Der Rabe krächzte.

Es war Trauer, die wie schwarzes Gift in Harrys Herz sickerte.

Eine Tochter des Raben war verloren gegangen, nachdem er sie gefunden hatte.

Es waren keine Worte, die Harry hörte, keine Gefühle. Es war etwas anderes, etwas das er nicht begreifen konnte.

Diese beiden Tiere waren keine Tiere.

Es waren Uralte Wesenheiten von einer Gigantischen Größe… er war ein nichts gegen sie.

Die Gefühle wurden Fokussiert.

Harry sah das Gesicht von Elisabeth… Nachtlied…

Sie stand in einem Wald wie diesem, der Mond stand fast voll und strahlend hell am Himmel. Und sie sang mit einer Stimme sanft wie der Wind.

Sie sang zum Wald, zum Land, zu den Tieren.

Harry konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, doch er begriff ihren Sinn.

Sie sang für Buße, für Vergebung.

Und der Rabe, der Große Vater aller Schamanen gewährte ihr diese Vergebung, salbte sie zu seiner Tochter.

Nachtlied, die mächtigste Schamanin der Kinder des Landes. Alles was sie tat, tat sie um Buße zu tun. Und der Rabe schenkte ihr die Gabe zu sehen.

Zu sehen was kommen würde, zu sehen was gewesen ist. Hinter die Masken der Menschen zu blicken und ihre wahre Natur zu erkennen.

Doch es war auch ihr Fluch, denn sie sah ihr Ende kommen.

Dennoch versteckte sie sich nicht davor. Sie erwartete ihr Schicksal mit der Gleichmut einer wahren Schamanin, nahm es an und nutzte jede Sekunde, die ihr gegeben worden war.

Und ihr Schicksal hatte sie eingeholt.

Doch zuvor hatte sie eine entfernte Tochter des Geistes Wolf errettet.

Der Wolf hatte von jeher über die Schwester der entfernten Tochter gewacht. Er hatte ihr geholfen, als ein Verräter an ihm sie quälen und umbringen wollte, salbte sie zu seiner wahren Tochter.

Und nun segnete und beschützte er eine neue Tochter, eine Tochter die neues Leben in sich barg.

Harry begriff.

Hermine…

Hermine war in Gefahr gewesen, doch Elisabeth und der Wolf hatten sie beschützt.

Der Vater aller Wölfe blickte Harry in die Augen…

Sie waren so endlos tief… so voller Wissen, Weisheit und Mitgefül, das es schwer war nicht in ihnen zu versinken.

Der Wolf schenkte ihm seinen Segen für das was kommen sollte.

Er lies ihn wissen, das er nicht alleine war…

* * *

„Ganz schön stur!"

Verschwommen drang die Stimme in sein Bewusstsein.

Die Wärme die er gerade noch verspürt hatte wich stechenden Schmerzen, die in seinem Kopf hämmerten.

Eine Weile verlor er sich im Schmerz, doch dann begann sein Bewusstsein wieder zu arbeiten…

Hermine!

Harry fuhr hoch.

Gleißendes Licht blendete ihn, so dass er seine Augen zusammenkniff, dennoch arbeitete er sich weiter hoch, seine schmerzenden Glieder ignorierte er einfach.

Er wusste nicht wo er war, oder wie er dort hingekommen war, und er kam nicht weiter hoch, den eine kräftige Hand drückte ihn wieder zurück.

Harry versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, doch dann erkannte er die Stimme, die zu ihm sprach.

„Verdammt noch mal Harry! Lass den Mist und bleib liegen!"

Ron… das war die Stimme von Ron.

Sachte öffnete er seine Augen und blickte in das entschlossene Gesicht seines besten Freundes.

„Na, wieder da?", fragte der Riese und musterte ihn skeptisch.

„Hermine! Ron! Hermine ist in Gefahr! Wir müssen…!"

„Komm wieder runter Mann! Hermine ist in Sicherheit. Elisabeth hat sie gerettet. Sie ist Unverletzt und ihr und dem Baby geht es gut."

„Wo ist sie? Ich will sie sehen!"

Harry wollte sich wieder aufraffen, doch Ron packte ihn mit beiden Händen und hielt ihn fest.

„Jetzt komm erst mal wieder runter Alter. Sie schläft gerade und glaub mir, sie braucht die Ruhe. Sie ist dir kaum von der Seite gewichen. Es war ziemlich hart für sie."

Harry atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch es gelang nicht ganz.

Dennoch schien Ron zufrieden gestellt.

Er trat etwas zur Seite und gestattete Harry einen Blick auf seine Verlobte, die in einem andern Bett lag und ruhig atmete.

Doch das beruhigte ihn nicht, ganz und gar nicht.

Ihr Bauchumfang war enorm gewachsen. Was zur Hölle war los!?!

„Ron!!! Was ist los!?! Warum…"

„Harry! Komm runter! Bleib ganz ruhig okay, das wird jetzt nicht leicht für dich."

Harry atmete mehrere Male tief durch.

„Okay. Was ist los? Bitte sag es mir."

„Harry Mann…. Du bist in der IVZ Zentrale zusammengebrochen. Du hast vier Monate Lang im Koma gelegen…."

* * *

So, ich weiß leider nicht wann das nächste update kommt.

Vielleicht schaff ich noch n Prinz bis zum Umzug.

Grüße

Dat Z.

* * *


	7. Die Jagd

* * *

**Fade to black**

-**Crossfire-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nix, is alles nur geklaut.

Hoi leutz, bin müde und mach es kurz ;)

Das neue kappie

Viel spass

* * *

7. Die Jagd

* * *

Harrys Kopf war leer.

Ron musterte ihn besorgt.

Erst jetzt fielen Harry die Veränderungen an seinem Freund auf.

Die tiefen Augenringe… eine lange Narbe an seiner Stirn und seine Haare waren lang. Er hatte einige dünne Zöpfe hinein geflochten. Außerdem trug er seine Regulatorenuniform und wirkte ernst.

„Was… was ist passiert…?"

„Was passiert ist?", fragte Ron.

„Ne Menge. Ne Menge Scheisse. Wir haben Krieg, und das meine ich auch so. Spanien hat es schwer erwischt. Der Gamot in Den Haag ist zerstört und Lexar Kor wurde eingenommen. Es sah echt scheisse aus, ne kleine Weile. Aber die Enforcer von der AAW sind uns zur Hilfe gekommen, was einige schwere Vergeltungsschläge gegen die USA zur Folge hatte. Ganze Staaten aus Südamerika haben sich Voldemort angeschlossen… Tja, das heißt, von Voldemort selbst hat man auch schon eine Weile nichts gehört."

Zu sagen das Harry geschockt war, wäre untertrieben.

„Nun ja, der dunkle Orden schlägt immer an verschiedenen Stellen zu. Sie haben Tausende von Soldaten. Und damit ziehen sie unsere Streitkräfte auseinander. Es gab n' paar Massaker an Muggeln. Das Kriegsrecht wurde ausgerufen. Und ich bin mittlerweile Sergeant in der ersten Brigade. Führe n fünf Mann Trupp. Lily ist freie Mitarbeiterin geworden. Sie und Lucy sind gerade mit der DA unterwegs. Patrouliengang, ist mittlerweile Standard."

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Sorry das ich so direkt bin. Ich wollte dich aufklären bevor es n anderer macht, oder besser bevor man das nicht macht. Mum war dafür, dir die harte Wahrheit so lange wie möglich vorzuenthalten. Verdammter Stuss, wenn du mich fragst."

Harry wusste nicht was er denken sollte… wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.

So viel war passiert… er hatte so viel verpasst.

Man hatte ihn gebraucht und er war nicht da gewesen!

Fragmente der Wirren Träume fanden zurück in seinen Geist.

Der Wolf blickte ihn an, schenkte ihm die Kraft zur ruhe zu finden.

Der schwarzhaarige atmete tief durch… er erinnerte sich an Dereks Lektionen. Was geschehen war, das war geschehen, er konnte es nicht ändern nur akzeptieren.

Sein Herz weigerte sich zunächst, die Entscheidung seines Verstandes anzunehmen, doch schließlich ergab es sich der Logik seines Denkens.

Ruhe glitt in seinen Körper, dennoch musste er zunächst etwas anderes finden, worüber er reden konnte. Er brauchte Zeit, um es richtig zu verarbeiten.

Harry musterte Rons Haare und die dünnen Zöpfe, die er hineingeflochten hatte.

Es waren genau siebzehn, eine seltsame Zahl.

„Was ist mit deinen Haaren?", fragte Harry.

Es sollte ein unverfängliches Thema sein, das merkte Ron scheinbar, doch dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes, entnahm Harry, das es wohl nicht ganz so unverfänglich war.

„Als du weggesackt bist, da haben wir abwechselnd hier Wache gehalten. Ich hab dann einen von Hermines Muggelromanen gelesen um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben. Handelte von einem Rothaarigen Menschenkrieger Namens Mandred, der in ein ziemliches Abenteuer verstrickt wurde, eigentlich ganz witzig. Kurz darauf kamen die ersten Einsätze… Ich habe auch das erste Mal getötet…"

Harry musterte seinen Freund mitleidig.

Er kannte das Gefühl bereits.

„Nun ja, ne Weile war ich ziemlich down deswegen… dann hab ich in dem Buch weitergelesen und beschlossen einen von Mandreds Bräuchen für mich zu benutzen. Er ehrte die Menschen die er töten musste mit je einem geflochtenen Zopf in seinem langen Haar. Und das habe ich halt übernommen."

Harry musterte Ron.

„Siebzehn Tote…?"

„Ja. Drei Les Enfants Terrible, elf Todesser und drei Kriminelle, die das Chaos ausnutzen wollten und uns angegriffen haben… Es herrscht Kriegsrecht…"

Ron brach ab und blickte ins leere.

Schließlich fing er sich wieder.

„Weißt du noch, was mit dir passiert ist?", fragte Ron.

Harry lies sich in das Kopfkissen zurücksinken und versuchte sich zu erinnern.

Er erinnerte sich daran, das Voldemort in seinen Geist eingedrungen war. Er erinnerte sich an Zahlen… formeln und den Gefühl des Triumphes…

„Voldemort hat das Viva Problem gelöst…"

Ron keuchte auf.

„Er… er hatte sich gefreut… meine Okkulumentik zerschmettert… und dann hatte ich einen Traum… von einem Wolf und einem Raben… von Elisabeth…"

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, ehe Ron wieder sprach.

„Elisabeth ist Tod. Sie hat Hermine irgendwie verzaubert und anschließend eine Gruppe Les Enfant terrible bekämpft. Acht hat sie mit sich genommen. Hermine ist zu Lucy gegangen, sie war wie in Trance. Und dann erhielten wir Nachricht aus Wien. Die ersten Angriffe fanden nur zwei Stunden später statt. Es war Koordiniert, sicher schon lange geplant, anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären."

Harry versuchte diese Informationen erst einmal in Ruhe zu verarbeiten.

„Ron… gib mir Pergament und Feder bitte."

Sein Freund musterte ihn skeptisch, doch er beorderte das gewünschte mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes herbei.

Harry nahm das Pergament an und begann die Zahlen zu notieren, die er bei Voldemorts Einbruch in seinen Geist empfangen hatte, bevor sie ganz verblassten.

Er schaffte es wirklich einige Terme der Aritmantischen Gleichung auf das Pergament zu bringen, ehe seine Erinnerungen nachließen.

Ron blickte mit Unverständnis auf das Gewirr aus Zahlen und seltsamen Zeichen.

„Was zur Hölle ist das denn?", fragte er.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung Ron… ehrlich. Ich hab diese Zahlen irgendwie mitbekommen als Voldemort mich niedergeworfen hatte."

Der Rothaarige musterte die Zahlenkollonen und runzelte erneut die Stirn.

„Sara sollte da mal einen Blick drauf werfen. Sie hat da wirklich Ahnung von. Vielleicht kann Hermine ihr helfen."

Harry nickte und warf einen weiteren Blick zu seiner Verlobten, die sich unruhig im Schlaf bewegte.

Ron folgte seinem Blick und murmelte irgendetwas.

„Scheisse… nicht schon wieder…"

Dann begann Hermine zu wimmern, Harry geriet in Panik, doch sein Freund erhob sich und ging in Ruhe auf sie zu.

Sacht rüttelte er sie aus ihrem Albtraum heraus.

„HARRY!!"

Mit diesem Schrei, fuhr das Mädchen aus dem Schlaf und blickte sich orientierungslos um.

Ron schloss sie sacht in die Arme und tätschelte ihren Kopf.

„Ist okay Hermine. Harry geht es gut…"

„Ron… es war schrecklich… ich konnte ihm nicht helfen…"

Ihre tränenerstickte Stimme machte Harry schwer zu schaffen, doch er war nicht fähig etwas zu sagen.

Ron hielt Hermine von sich und fasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen riesigen Händen.

Sacht wischte er ihre Tränen mit seinen Daumen fort und sah sie freundlich an.

„Schätze ich hab ne gute Nachricht für dich."

Er blickte in Harrys Richtung und das Mädchen folgte seinem Blick.

„HARRY!!"

Hermine erhob sich blitzschnell und noch ehe Harry auch nur ansatzweise reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihn bereits in die Arme geschlossen.

Sie weinte an seiner Schulter und er hielt sie einfach nur fest.

Ron sah ihnen zu und lächelte einfach.

Diese ganze Müdigkeit schien von ihm abgefallen zu sein.

Dann berührte er sein Regulatorenabzeichen und sah kurz darauf, ehe er seinen blick wieder hob und Harry ein weiteres Mal freundlich zulächelte.

Dann richtete er seine Uniform und verlies das Zimmer, während Harry Hermine einfach weiter festhielt.

Er wollte sie nie wieder los lassen…

* * *

Ron verlies erleichtert die Krankenstation und streckte sich ausgiebig.

Ein Glück, das Harry endlich wieder wach war.

Also ob eine Zentnerschwere Last von Ron abgefallen wäre, bewegte er sich mit einer unglaublichen Leichtigkeit.

Er schlenderte hinunter in die Eingangshalle, wo ihn bereits Zehn Personen erwarteten, darunter auch Sara und ihre Mutter.

Derek und Jay erwarteten ihn ebenfalls, genau wie Lynn und einige Soldaten.

„Gute Nachrichten. Harry ist wach.", rief er den wartenden entgegen.

Wie er erwartet hatte, wurde diese Nachricht von allen mit Freude aufgenommen.

Am liebsten wären Sara und Lynn gleich zu den beiden gegangen, doch Jay hielt sie davon ab.

„Kann ja verstehen, das ihr euch freut, aber es ist noch eine Stunde bis Mondaufgang. Ich schätze das muss bis Morgen warten."

„Außerdem werden sie wohl etwas Zeit für sich brauchen.", stimmte Derek zu und überprüfte seinen Zauberstab.

Widerwillig blieben Lynn und Sara in der Eingangshalle.

Jay sah sich um.

„Nun dann, wir sind vollzählig. Cordelia, Sara, fangt bitte an."

Sara und ihre Mutter nickten und gingen die Regulatoren einer nach dem anderen ab, wobei sie ihn mit diversen Schutzzaubern belegten.

Es war ein Glück, das die beiden sich wieder versöhnt hatten, denn sie leisteten unschätzbare Dienste in diesem Krieg.

Dank den von ihnen entwickelten Schutzzaubern, konnten sie zusammen mit wilden Werwölfen auf Streife gehen.

Eine Jagd stand an, denn irgendwo bei Sussex hausierte ein von Todessern gefördertes Werwolfsrudel.

Lynn hatte einige ihrer Leute zusammengetrommelt und heute, bei Vollmond, würden sie die wilden Jagen, zusammen mit den Regulatoren.

Kane als der beste Wolfsjäger war bereits vor Ort und sondierte die Lage.

Sara belegte Ron mit den Bannsprüchen, die verhinderten, das die verbündeten Werwölfe sie als Beute sehen würden.

Stattdessen wären sie Rudelbrüder.

Als sie fertig war, gab sie ihm einen langen Kuss, doch sie sagte nichts, wie immer wenn er sich in Gefahr begab.

Cordelia war damit fertig Derek mit den Bannen zu belegen und lächelte ihm ebenfalls zu.

Nach der wirklich schwierigen Aussöhnung mit Sara, hatte Ron sie kennen gelernt und eigentlich von anfang an recht gern gehabt, trotz dieser Voldemort war mein Mann Geschichte.

Als sie fertig waren, verließ die Einsatzgruppe das Schloss.

Fünfzehn Mann, davon nur drei echte Regulatoren.

Die anderen waren vom IVZ Sicherheitsdienst zu ihnen versetzt worden und hatten lediglich eine Schnellausbildung bekommen… im Krieg wurde halt jede Hand gebraucht.

Mit Ruhe überprüfte Ron seine schwere Pistole. Anschließend stellte er sicher, das seine Magazine sofort für ihn erreichbar waren.

Die fünf Zauberer, die seinem Kommando unterstelt waren, folgten seinem Beispiel.

Schließlich erreichten sie den Sammelpunkt.

Jay stellte sich vor ihnen auf.

„Denkt daran, unsere Verbündeten Werwölfe tragen ein rotes Halsband mit einer magischen Signatur. Schießt sie bloß nicht an! Und nun entsichern, durchladen und auf zu Sammelpunkt zwei. Kane wird uns dort mit dem Rudel erwarten und weiter einweisen."

Die Soldaten nickten und luden ihre Waffen durch.

Ron zog den Schlitten seiner schweren Pistole nach hinten und hörte das leise klacken, als eine Silberkugel in den Lauf glitt.

Er sicherte die Waffe und machte sich bereit zum Apparieren.

Jay gab das entsprechende Handzeichen und schon glitten sie auf dem Materiestrom zu dem kleinen Wald, der ihnen als Sammelpunkt diente.

Ron entsicherte seine Waffe und suchte die Umbegung ab, als eine Stimme ertönte.

„Flash!"

„Thunder!"

Jay hatte auf die Losung geantwortet und schon stand Kane wie aus dem nichts vor ihnen.

„Wunderbar, da seid ihr ja."

Jay nickte und blickte Kane erwartungsvoll an, der jedoch erst einmal mit den Fingern schnippte.

Zehn Personen betraten nun die kleine Lichtung, darunter auch Arthur und Natascha, die Ron bereits kennen gelernt hatte.

Lynn schritt zu ihren Leuten und blickte auf die Uhr, während Jay, Derek und Kane flüsternd die Lage besprachen.

Sie warteten gut eine Halbe Stunde, bis Lynn ihren Leuten herrisch zu nickte.

Schließlich zogen die Werwölfe ihre Kleidung aus, bis sie völlig nackt dort standen.

Ron lief leicht rot an, besonders als Lynn auf ihn zukamm und frech grinste.

„Glaub mir, ist besser so. Sonst müssten wir jedes mal neue Klamotten kaufen."

Es schien ihr überhaupt nichts auszumachen im Evakostüm dort zu stehen.

Kane grinste und kam zu ihnen herüber.

„Halte deine Leute gut im griff kleine Wölfin. Es sind auch Zivilisten in der Gegend."

„Keine Sorge. Ich weiß was ich tue.", erwiderte die Alphawölfin lässig und ruckte herum.

Ein Zucken war durch die Werwölfe gegangen.

„Es beginnt…", flüsterte Lynn beherrscht.

Die Werwölfe stöhnten unterdrückt, schließlich verformten sich langsam ihre Knochen mit einem widerlichen Knacken und bersten.

Ron wollte wegsehen, doch er konnte einfach nicht.

Einzig Lynn stand dort in ihrer Menschlichen Gestalt und erst als der letzte sich verwandelt hatte, glitt auch sie in ihre Wolfsform über.

Sehr viel schneller als die anderen, es dauerte bei ihr nur einige Sekunden.

Dann stand ein mächtiger Werwolf vor Ron, mit nachtschwarzem Fell, mächtigen Kiefern und blutroten Augen.

Ein dumpfes Grollen ertönte, als Lynn sich zu Ron wandte.

Nun erkannte er auch die silbernen Haare auf ihrem Rücken.

Die Bestie verzog ihre Lefzen und der große Regulator fühlte sich an ein grinsen erinnert.

Ihre Augen schienen ihn Spöttisch anzublicken und nur zu deutlich erkannte er sein Spiegelbild darin, welches ein erstauntes und ungläubiges Gesicht zeigte.

Kane lachte leise.

„Erstaunlich, was hin und wieder unter der Oberfläche lauert, nicht war kleiner?"

Ron konnte nur nicken.

Kane grinste selbstsicher und wandte sich zu den Regulatoren um.

Jay nickte und deutete den Wölfen zu ihnen zu kommen.

Tatsächlich setzten sich die Bestien hinter Lynn und schienen zu lauschen.

„Das wird eine Treibjagd. Ihr Wölfe treibt sie aus dem Wald und wir erledigen den Rest. Es sind vierzehn von ihnen. Und Jungs, stellt sicher das ihr auf die richtigen Wölfe schießt! Derek leg ihnen die Halsbänder um."

Derek grinste und schwang seinen Stab.

Halsbänder in einem tiefen rot, legten sich um die hälse der Wölfe.

Einigen schien es nicht zu gefallen, denn sie kratzten sich und knurrten leise, doch ein dumpfes grollen von Lynn brachte sie zum schweigen.

„Kane hat ihren Sammelplatz im Westen ausgemacht. Die Jagd beginnt!"

Die Werwölfe hetzten vor und auch Kane löste sich in schwarzen Nebel auf um auf eigene Faust zu arbeiten. Er machte das immer so.

Die Regulatoreneinheit teilte sich in drei Gruppen auf.

Jay führte die erste, Derek die zweite.

Und Ron führte die dritte Gruppe ins Feld.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, für einen siebzehnjährigen, wenn man fünf erwachsene Männer ins Feld führte.

Doch das waren wirklich nur Sicherheitsleute, sie hatten nicht mal die wenige Erfahrung von Ron.

Außerdem fühlte er sich nicht mehr wie siebzehn… die Zöpfe in seinen langen Haaren zeigten, das er kein unschuldiger junge mehr war.

Er war jetzt Vollstrecker der IVZ, ohne wenn und aber…

Die Wölfe jagten durch das Unterholz.

Es raschelte überall… sie hechelten und knurrten.

Ron konnte sie nicht mehr sehen, aber er spürte ihre Signaturen nur zu deutlich.

Sie liefen vor ihm, etwa zwanzig Meter abstand.

Dann erschütterte ein unglaublich schrilles Heulen die Gestirne, gefolgt von aggressiven Knurren und eindeutigen Beißgeräuschen.

Ron sicherte die Umgebung und behielt die sich bewegenden Büsche im Auge.

„Aufpassen! Schießt nicht die falschen Wölfe an!", zischte er herrisch.

Dann geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

An Rons linker Flanke peitschten Schüsse durch die Nacht, begleitet vom grellen Mündungsfeuer.

Ron erkannte drei verschiedene Waffen.

Dann brach vor ihnen ein Wolf aus dem Gebüsch und knurrte sie mit geblekten Zähnen an.

Ron reagierte unglaublich schnell, und trat den Arm seines Nebenmanns zur seite, so das er nicht auf Lynn schoss.

„PASST AUF VERDAMMT!"

„Aber… Aber sie…", begann der Mann zu stottern, doch er kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden.

Lynn setzte zum Sprung an und hechtete zwischen Ron und seinem Nebenmann hindurch.

Ron folgte ihrer Bewegung mit einer Drehung, und erkannte, das Lynn einen Wolf an der Kehle packte, der sich von hinten an sie angepirscht hatte.

„Rückendeckung!", herrschte Ron einen seiner Laute an und wandte sich dann an die anderen.

Lynn würde ihren Gegner in Fetzen reißen, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Alle flanken sichern. Und das Ziel erst Identifizieren, dann schießen!"

Seine Stimme klang hart und Befehlsgewohnt. Die Ausbildung hatte sich gelohnt, denn trotz seiner Angst gelang es Ron, völlig selbstsicher aufzutreten.

Lynn hatte ihren Gegner regelrecht in fetzen gerissen und nahm nun einen Platz in der Mitte der Regulatoren ein.

Der riesige wolf schnüffelte in der Gegend herum und Ron verstand.

Sie würde zeigen, woher angreifer kämen.

Eine Weile gab es nur die Kampfgeräusche und gelegentlich Peitschten Schüsse auf, doch ansonsten geschah nichts.

Rons Nerven spannten sich immer mehr.

Er konnte es kaum noch aushalten, als Lynns Kopf nach links ruckte und sie ein gefährliches Knurren aussties.

„KONTAKT", brüllte einer von Rons Männern und feuerte.

Zu überhastet und zu ungenau, wie Ron erkannte.

Zwei Wölfe ohne Signatur waren aus einem Busch gesprungen und hechteten auf sie zu.

Deutlich erkannte Ron ihre gefährlichen Kiefer und der Geifer, der umherflog während sie auf die Einheit zusprinteten.

Der Soldat traf einfach nicht. Er schoss zu schnell und ohne wirklich zu Zielen.

Ron dagegen schaffte es irgendwie seine Waffe in anschlag zu bringen.

Er richtete sie aus und zog den abzug sacht, fast zärtlich durch.

Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, den Treffer zu erwarten, sondern zielte auf den zweiten Wolf und wiederholte die Prozedur.

Das ganze hatte nur einige Sekunden gedauert, und ein Jämmerliches Fiepen verriet ihm, das er beide Werwölfe getroffen hatte.

Ron atmete auf und Lynn grollte zufrieden.

„Erst zielen, dann schießen!", knurrte der große Regulator.

Sicherheitsdienst der IVZ mit Schnellausbildung. Ohne Zauberstab in der hand taugten die nichts!

„Weiter, die Jagd ist noch lange nicht zu Ende."

Sie gingen ruhig weiter, Lynn in ihrer mitte.

Irgendwo ertönte ein irres Lachen, das verdächtig nach Kane klang. Und immer wieder hallten Schüsse durch den Wald.

Sie liefen ruhig und ohne Hast, auch wenn sie alle angst hatten.

Zumindest hatte Ron Angst… und seine Begleiter machten sich fast nass.

Kane beendete seine Schießorgie.

„FÜNF!", hallte seine Stimme durch die Nacht.

„ZWEI!", ertönte die Stimme von Jay.

„DREI!", rief nun Derek.

Ron richtete sich halb auf und rief: „DREI!"

Dreizehn… fehlte noch einer.

Plötzlich knurrte Lynn und hechtete nach vorne.

Sie packte den letzten Werwolf und riss ihm geradezu spielerisch die Kehle heraus.

Dann lies sie ein triumphierendes Heulen ertönen, welches Ron bis ins Mark erschütterte.

„VIER!", rief er seine Korrektur in den Wald.

„RÜCKZUG!", erwiderte Jay und Ron machte kehrt.

Weitere Wölfe schlossen sich ihnen an.

„Nicht unaufmerksam werden!", mahnte Ron seine Leute, die ihm ein wenig zu lachs mit der Sicherung der flanken wurden.

Langsam kehrten sie zum Sammelpunkt zurück.

Dann hörte Ron ein Knacken und die Meute, die sie Begleitete knurrte gefährlich.

Ron drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung und erspürte das prickeln hochpotenzieller Magie, welche für einen Zauber gesammelt wurde.

„DECKUNG!"

Ron hechtete zur Seite und auch Lynn reagierte sehr schnell.

Die anderen wurden von einer Art Schockwelle erfasst und weit zurückgeschleudert.

Der Busch raschelte und eine seltsame Gestalt kam hervor.

Der Mann sah Derek auf verstörende Weise ähnlich, doch er trug keine Sonnenbrille.

Seine augen funkelten blau und grün, der Kerl schien sauer.

„Nein, Nein, Nein! Du machst das falsch! Nicht wegspringen. Ich muss dich erst treffen, dann kann ich dich töten. Du musst das richtig machen!"

Ron schaute seinen neuen Gegner an, als hätte der nicht mehr alle Zutaten im Kessel.

Der Riesiege Kerl holte Schwung mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Stillhalten jetzt!", forderte er, doch Ron dachte natürlich nicht daran, sich einen Fluch aufhalsen zu lassen.

Schnell rappelte er sich wieder auf und entging nur knapp einer erneuten Schockwelle.

„Nein! Du musst stillhalten! Das ist ein Hinterhalt! Du siehst mich doch gar nicht! Du musst es richtig machen!"

Ron hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und visierte den Kerl an, doch dieser war verdammt schnell.

Dieses mal traf der Zauber und Ron wurde von einer unvorstellbaren Kraft nach hinten geschleudert.

Er kam auf und überschlug sich.

Der seltsame Derek Doppelgänger kam auf ihn zu und nickte zufrieden.

„Jetzt kann ich dich töten."

Er erhob seinen Stab und Ron fehlte die Kraft sich aufzurappeln.

Doch bevor der verrückte den Tödlichen fluch sprechen konnte, kam Lynn angesprungen.

Geifer troff aus ihrem Maul und die Zähne blitzen gefährlich im Licht des fahlen Mondes.

Doch der verrückte schlug sie mit der Flachen Hand aus ihrer Flugbahn, so dass sie Jaulend zu boden ging.

„Nicht beißen Hundi! Das tut weh!", rief der bekloptte erbost.

Dann richtete er den Stab wieder auf Ron.

Doch erneut wurde der tödliche Fluch verhindert, als ein roter Lichtstrahl den bekloppten traf.

Sein Stabarm hing an einigen Stellen gebrochen an seiner Seite und er brüllte aus Leibeskräften.

Dann sah er auf.

„Warum tust du mir weh dreizehn?", fragte er anklagend.

Ron hob den Blick und erkannte Derek, der seinen Gegner ungläubig anstarrte.

Auch Jay und seine Gruppe waren nun eingetroffen.

Jarod wirkte ähnlich entsetzt wie Derek.

„Du… Du bist Tod… das ist doch…"

Der verrückte schwenkte energisch den geschundenen Arm.

Ein widerliches Knacken und bersten ertönte, doch dann beorderte er seinen Stab zu sich.

Ron konnte es nicht fassen… der Arm war wieder völlig geheilt.

„Ihr habt mich allein gelassen im dunkel… Warum seid ihr mit Mama weg gegangen? Ich war ganz alleine!"

Derek senkte den Stab.

„Ralf… wir… es war…"

„Und jetzt verderbt ihr mir das Spiel! Es ist Hinterhalt. Die müssen Stillhalten. Dann kommt die Welle und dann töte ich sie. So soll ich es machen. Warum lasst ihr mich das nicht machen?"

„Ralf… beruhige dich…"

„Nein! Ihr habt mir weh getan! Jetzt muss ich euch weh tun!"

Die Stabbewegung war von enormer Schnelligkeit.

Jay, Derek und ihre Leute wurden von den Füßen gerissen.

„Jetzt töten.", meinte der verrückte mit dem Namen Ralf zufrieden.

Doch erneut wurde die tödliche Stabbewegung verhindert, als einige Schatten sich auf Ralf stürzten und ihm schwer zusetzten.

Fleischstücke wurden aus seinem Körper gerissen und er schrie wie am Spieß.

Ron wurde richtig schlecht als er das sah.

Kane erschien aus dem Nichts.

„Schachmatt!", sprach er sanft.

Doch Ralf ging nicht in die Knie.

Er brüllte noch lauter und… seine Wunden heilten einfach…

„Interessant…", meinte Kane und entblößte seine Fangzähne bei seinem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Geh weg Schattenmann! Ihr seid nicht fair. Nicht fair!"

Ralf disapparierte.

„In der Tat sehr interessant."

Derek hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und half Ron auf die Beine, während Jay sich um Lynn kümmerte.

„Sie hat gebrochene Rippen. Wir sollten sie schnell zurückbringen."

„Erst nach ihrer Rückverwandlung.", widersprach Derek und wandte sich dann Ron zu.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„W… wer oder was war das?", fragte Ron noch völlig benebelt.

Derek blickte ernst und senkte den Kopf.

„Mein vollkommen irrer Zwillingsbruder…"

* * *

So, bis die Tage

Gruß

Dat Z

* * *


	8. Ralf Fischer

**

* * *

-Fade to black-**

**-Crossfire-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, einzig Derek, Jay und die LET's

Grüße!

Nach vielen Versionen dieses Chapters, die mich nicht zufrieden gestellt haben, ist es nun endlich vollbracht! Das neue Crossfire Chap ist da und ich hab meine Schreibblokade überwunden ;)

Danke für die vielen Reviews, ich hoffe euch gefällt es, auch wenn einige sicherlich die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben haben.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

18. Ralf Fischer…

* * *

Ron starrte den großen Regulatoren entsetzt an.

„Dein Zwillingsbruder?"

Jay richtete sich auf und wischte sich Blut aus dem Gesicht.

Eine seiner Lippen war aufgeplatzt, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.

„B.E. 14. Oder auch Ralf… oder Sascha, Günther und gelegentlich auch Slade."

„Vergiss Raven nicht.", meinte Derek düster.

„Was… was zum Geier heißt das?", fragte Ron völlig verwirrt.

Kane legte den Kopf schief und blickte noch immer auf die Stelle, an der Dereks Bruder verschwunden war.

„Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung vermute ich."

Die Stimme des Vampirs war wie ein kalter Schauer, der einem über die Schulter glitt.

„Exakt.", erwiderte Derek. „Ralf ist der harmloseste von ihnen. Die führende Persönlichkeit ist eindeutig Raven. Aber sie sind alle extrem gefährlich… jeder auf seine eigene Weise."

Kane nickte.

„Zudem besitzt er eine bemerkenswerte Regenerationsfähigkeit wie ich festgestellt habe."

Derek nickte.

„Oh ja. Ich… ich weiß nicht mal ob er überhaupt sterben kann. Als wir ihn das letzte mal sahen war das in Borneo. Wir hatten eine Parzelle ausgehoben. Doch einige BC Einheiten hatten ihn gestellt und… es… er war nur noch ein verkrüppelter Leichnam. Mutter hat es ziemlich mitgenommen. Auf sie hat er immer gehört. Und jetzt… ist er wieder da. Nach so langen Jahren… verdammte scheiße!"

Kane blickte Derek an und grinste.

„Dann solltest du Verena in die Zentrale holen, damit sie sich um Ihn kümmert."

Jay und Derek sahen auf.

„Hast du n Knall Kane? Sie hat schon genug unter all diesem Scheiß gelitten! Noch mehr wollen wir ihr nicht zumuten!", giftete Jay völlig untypisch.

Doch der Vampir winkte ab.

„Verena ist eine starke Frau. Ich habe selten sterbliche wie sie getroffen. Zudem seid ihr beide ein wenig… überbesorgt seid ihr ein Individuelles Verhaltensmuster erworben habt. Ich denke, das man ihr dies durchaus zumuten kann."

„Nein!", erwiderte Derek resolut.

„Lasst sie das selbst entscheiden.", erwiderte der Vampir gelassen, trotz des ruppigen Tonfalls. „Nun kümmert euch um das Wölfchen, sie sollte sich lieber nicht bewegen. Es dauert noch einige Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang.

Der Vampir lehnte sich an einen Baum und grinste.

Es waren lange Stunden, die Ron wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vorkamen.

Er nutzte die Zeit, um sich zwei weitere Zöpfe in das lange Haar zu flechten, denn er hatte heute wieder getötet. Zwei Menschen, die unter einem grauenhaften fluch standen…

Schließlich begann der Himmel sich zu verfärben und der Vollmond verlor an Kraft.

Es wurde immer heller und Ron blickte Kane verwundert an.

„Sag mal… solltest du nicht in einen Sarg klettern oder so was?"

Kane lachte und neigte den Kopf.

Deutlich lugten seine Roten Augen über den Rand der Sonnenbrille hinweg und gaben ihm ein noch gefährlicheres aussehen als sonst.

„Das Licht der Sonne ist nicht mein Feind… Ich hasse es nur…"

Roch schauderte.

Er hatte noch nie gehört, das ein Vampir im Sonnenlicht überleben konnte.

Doch es wurde immer heller und schließlich lugten die ersten echten Sonnenstrahlen auf den Sammelplatz.

Die Werwölfe jaulten und knurrten, während sie sich wieder in Menschen verwandelten, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis überall nackte Menschen herumlagen, die zittrig auf die Beine kamen und ihre Kleidung suchten.

Derek beschwor eine Decke und wickelte sie um die nackte Evelyn. Anschließend hob er sie sanft vom Boden hoch und lud sie in Rons Arme.

„Bring sie nach Hogwarts. Wir werden nach Wien reisen und weiter planen."

Ron nickte und wunderte sich ein wenig.

Lynn war so leicht wie eine Feder.

Seine Regulatoren hatten bereits einen Portschlüssel nach Wien genommen und Ron disapparierte nach Hogsmeade.

Dort herrschte schon so früh am Morgen geschäftiges treiben, denn heute war Markttag.

Einige Leute wunderten sich über den riesigen Jungen mit der Militäruniform, der ein Bewusstloses, in Decken eingeschlagenes Mädchen Richtung Hogwarts trug.

Andererseits traute sich auch niemand, den riesigen Jungen Mann anzusprechen, um zu erfahren was los war.

Ron betrat nach einer Weile das Schloss, wo vereinzelte Schüler sich bereits auf den Weg zum Unterricht befanden.

Doch sie beachteten ihn nicht.

In den letzten vier Monaten gingen Regulatoren in dem Schloss ein und aus, denn jeder wusste, dass nun Krieg herrschte.

Ruhig ging er in Richtung der Krankenstation, die Bewusstlose Lynn schien noch immer nichts zu wiegen.

Er öffnete die Tür und erkannte Madame Pomfrey, die Harry Untersuchte.

Alle blickten auf, als Ron die Krankenstation betrat.

„Ron? Was ist passiert?", fragte die Krankenschwester und kam sofort auf ihn zu.

„Keine Sorge Poppy, nur ein paar gebrochene Rippen. Ich schätze das wird wieder. Jay hat sie mit nem Schlafzauber belegt, denn sie war noch ein Wolf und halt dementsprechend unruhig. Wir mussten sie dazu bringen, still zu halten."

„In Ordnung. Leg sie dort ab."

Ron tat wie ihm geheißen, und legte Lynn auf das angegebene Bett.

Hermine kam besorgt dazu und musterte ihre Schwester, wobei sie auch Ron einen Kritischen Blick zuwarf.

„Ron? Warum ist sie nackt?"

„Derek hat sie in eine Decke gewickelt nachdem sie sich zurück verwandelt hat und mir so in die Hand gedrückt.", erklärte er errötend.

Hermine grinste diabolisch und wollte etwas sagen, als Harry vom Bett her meinte: „Ärger ihn doch nicht so."

Hermine gluckste und setzte sich wieder zu Harry an das Bett. Dieser wirkte nun etwas ernster und musterte seinen Freund.

„Was war denn los? Gab es Probleme?"

Ron nickte.

„Ein neuer Spieler. Wusstest du, das Derek n' Zwilling mit Multipler Persönlichkeit besitzt?"

„Wie bitte? Was ist eine Multiple Persönlichkeit?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Eine Psychologische Störung. Mehrere Persönlichkeiten in einem Körper.", erklärte Hermine und musterte Ron ebenfalls, der sie daraufhin von ihrer Begegnung mit Ralf Fischer unterrichtete.

Harry legte den Kopf schief.

„Das ist… erschreckend.", meinte er nachdenklich.

„Hey, was meinst du, was ich gedacht habe, als der Kerl vor mir stand und diesen Mist gebrabbelt hat?"

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als Poppy wieder in das Zimmer kam, eine Auswahl an tränken für Evelyn vor sich schwebend.

„So, dann wollen wir die liebe Miss Granger doch mal wieder zusammenflicken.", meinte die Krankenschwester gut gelaunt.

„Poppy, hast du vielleicht noch was, das mich Wach hält? Ich muss doch gleich zum Unterricht.", fragte Ron.

Sie musterte ihn kritisch.

„In Ordnung. Aber nach Ende musst du schlafen! Verstanden?"

Der große Regulator nickte und nahm einen Trank von der Krankenschwester entgegen, den er ohne Frage schluckte.

Schließlich verabschiedete sich aus der Krankenstation.

Harry wirkte nachdenklich.

„Sag mal Hermine… Warum muss Ron denn noch zum Unterricht? Finde ich doch ein wenig hart, wenn er Nachts über Werwölfe jagt."

„Na, er muss hin, weil Derek gerade nicht da ist.", erwiderte die werdende Mutter lächelnd.

„Häh? Wie jetzt?"

„Ron unterrichtet.", sagte Hermine und lachte bei dem Gesichtsausdruck, den ihr Verlobter an den Tag legte.

„Ron unterrichtet?"

„Als du im Koma lagst ist doch der Krieg ausgebrochen. Das heißt, das Derek aus der Reserve wieder in die aktive Truppe eingetreten ist. Dann hatte unser verehrter Chef Jos van Dijk eine Idee. Die Schüler sollen sich wehren können, daher wird jede Zauberschule aus IVZ Mitgliedsländern von einigen Offizieren des Regulatorenbüros betreut. Derek und Remus haben Lehrpläne ausgearbeitet und nun wechseln sich immer drei bis vier Offiziere mit dem Unterricht ab. Hier haben Ron und Derek das bisher alleine gemacht. Wenn beide keine Zeit hatten, habe ich ein wenig Theorie unterrichtet. Sie wollten warten, bis du wieder auf dem Damm bist, dann haben sie drei vollständige Lehrer. Im Augenblick wechseln sie Wöchentlich, oder wenn halt einer verhindert ist."

„Ron als Lehrer? Das würde ich gerne sehen.", meinte Harry und lachte.

„Na, sobald du mit deiner Reha durch bist, darfst du selber ran.", meinte Hermine und lachte bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Außerdem dürfen sich die Glückspilze aus Beauxbatons mit Kane und Deckert Rumschlagen. Glücklicherweise hilft dort Mona Leetsch aus, sonst würden die Franzosen gar nichts mehr lernen."

Harry lachte.

„Ich habe so viel verpasst.", meinte er dann leicht bekümmert und streichelte Hermines Bauch. Immerhin war sie bereits im sechsten Monat.

Schweigend beobachteten sie, wie Madame Pomfrey Hermines Schwester behandelte, die noch immer schlief.

Schließlich war Poppy fertig und nickte zufrieden.

„Die Rippe wird bald wieder. Wenn sie aufwacht soll sie bloß liegen bleiben. Und wenn sie sich nicht daran hält, jage ich ihr Fischer oder Lily hinterher. Richten sie ihr das bitte aus Hermine."

„Das werde ich Poppy."

Die Krankenschwester nickte zufrieden und zog sich in ihr Büro zurück.

„Was sollte das denn?", fragte Harry irritiert von Pomfreys Aussage.

Hermine grinste.

„Evelyn wurde in den letzten Monaten zwei mal verletzt und hat dann versucht, sich aus der Krankenstation zu schleichen.

Beim ersten mal hat Lily sie wieder eingefangen und auf die Krankenstation zurückgebracht und beim zweiten Mal ist sie Derek in die Arme gelaufen, der sie dann in sein Büro geschleppt und mit genug Kaffee abgefüllt hat, das sie eineinhalb Tage nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Außerdem hat er ihr eine ziemliche Gardinenpredigt gehalten."

Evelyn regte sich und schlug ihre Augen auf.

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Der Kerl ist schlimmer als Vincent!"

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und gab einen dumpfen Knurrlaut von sich.

Hermine erhob sich und legte eine Decke um ihre Schwester, damit nicht alle Welt ihre nackten Brüste sehen konnte, denn sie trug noch immer keine Kleidung.

„Danke.", meinte Lynn und sah sich um.

„Da hat mich der Typ ja ziemlich erwischt.", meinte sie und richtete dann ihren Blick auf Harry, der sie interessiert musterte.

„Wieder da wie ich sehe. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte sie neckisch.

„Wirre Träume hatte ich.", meinte Harry leichthin und winkte ab.

„Lieber wirre Träume als mit einem Wirrkopf kämpfen… nennt mich der Kerl doch tatsächlich Hundi! Ich bin immerhin eine Alphawölfin!"

„Gekränkter stolz?", fragte Hermine schelmisch.

„Oh ja. Der hat mich zur Seite gepfeffert als wäre ich ein Stofftierchen! So was geht doch nicht an."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich schätze es wäre besser, wenn ich schnell wieder auf die Beine komme."

Hermine nickte.

„Der Krieg ruft nach dir.", meinte Lynn und legte sich wieder hin.

„Ich werd erstmal ne Runde schlafen. Mein Schädel brummt… außerdem schaff ich es eh nicht an Fischer oder Lilly vorbei."

Harry grinste.

Es war gut einfach wieder da zu sein…

* * *

„Das ganze ist immer noch eine echt beschissene Idee!"

Derek wirkte recht brummig.

Er liebte seine Mutter über alles, dass wusste Amy nur zu gut. Auch sie liebte Verena Fischer, die Frau die sich ihrer annahm, als ihre eigenen Eltern getötet worden waren.

„Verena ist knallhart. Sie wird das ganze schon wegstecken.", meinte sie zuversichtlich.

Das erste, was Derek entwickelt hatte war sein Beschützer Instinkt. Und das hatte wirklich extreme Formen angenommen.

Genau genommen betrachtete Amy ihn hin und wieder als eine zwei Meter fünfzehn große Glucke mit Sonnenbrille.

„Hrmpf. Als ob Mama jemals gewusst hätte was gut für sie ist! Immerhin war es ihre Idee, mitten in einer Stadt einen Kampf mit versprengten les Enfant terribles anzufangen. Die verdammte Venezuelanische Muggelarmee hat uns gejagt! Mit Kampfhubschraubern!"

Amy musste sich das lachen verkneifen, als sie an diese Situation zurückdachte.

Damals war das zwar alles andere als lustig gewesen, doch heute erheiterte sie die Erinnerung an Derek und Jarod, welche die Hubschrauber am liebsten per Hand vom Himmel gepflückt hätten.

Es hatte eine Menge Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet sie davon abzuhalten, auf einem Turm zu klettern und die Helikopter zu kapern. Vor allem weil sie die Dinger niemals hätten fliegen können!

Was beiden egal gewesen war.

„Warum grinst du so?", fragte Derek misstrauisch.

„Ich erinnere mich nur daran, wie ich mich an dich drangehängt habe, als du im Begriff warst auf diesen Sendeturm zu klettern. Du weißt schon, um auf die Hubschrauber zu springen und sie zu kapern…"

Ihr Mann verzog das Gesicht.

„Erinnere mich bitte nicht mehr daran, wie Strunzdoof ich mal war!"

Nun konnte Amy ihr lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Naiv ja… auf eine echt süße Art."

„Strunzdoof!", wiederholte Derek im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Sie wusste, das er nur so tat, als wäre er beleidigt. Auch wenn andere Leute ihm seine beleidigte Miene abgenommen hätten.

Doch sie konnte er nicht täuschen, daher grinste sie weiter, hielt jedoch jedweden Kommentar zurück, den Derek hätte nutzen können um zu jammern.

Das machte er gerne.

Früher einmal hatte sie das ziemlich aufgeregt, weshalb er das nur öfter gemacht hatte. Er liebte es, wenn sie schmollte oder ihr Temperament sich zeigte.

Seid sie das herausgefunden hatte, konnte sie sich nur noch über seine Theatralische Ader amüsieren.

Sie bogen in die Straße, in der Dereks Mutter lebte.

Es war ein kleines Dorf im Münsterland.

Mehr Kühe als Menschen, pflegte Jarod zu sagen. Derek dagegen vertrat die Ansicht, das dieser Ort mehr Kneipen als Einwohner besaß. Wobei beide nicht weit von der Wahrheit entfernt waren.

Verena war in diesen Ort zurückgekommen, weil sie hier geboren worden war. Sie liebte die Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit. So konnte sie ihre Bücher schreiben, ohne Störung.

Derek, Jarod und sie selbst waren eher unruhige Naturen. Sie brauchten Bewegung und banden sich nicht an Orte.

Als Jay sein Haus in Regensburg gekauft hatte, war Amy sehr überrascht gewesen.

Sie selbst und Derek hatten ihr Haus nur gekauft, weil sie eine Basis brauchten, wie er es ausdrückte.

Er hatte über Familien und Ehen recherchiert, ehe er den Vorschlag machte, etwas was Amy immer noch grinsen lies.

Sie näherten sich Verenas Haus, welches in einer unscheinbaren Straße lag, die für diese Gegend so typisch waren, daher tauchte Amy aus ihren Gedanken wieder auf.

Es war ein typischer Deutscher Backsteinbau, wie sie in den Sechzigern in dieser Gegend in mode waren.

Das Haus war Top in Schuss, genau wie der schöne Ziergarten, welcher den Aufgang zum Haus säumte.

Die vier Stufen, welche zur Haustür hinaufführten überwand Derek mit einem Schritt. Dann drückte er die Klingel und begann mit dem Fuß zu tippen, so wie immer, wenn er vor einer Haustür wartete.

Amy begriff immer noch nicht, weshalb er nicht einfach den Hausschlüssel benutzte, den er besaß.

Lautes Hundegebell ertönte und schließlich wurde die Tür geöffnet.

Verena lächelte, als sie ihren Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter erkannte.

„Na schau einer an. Die schöne und das Krümmelmonster! Kommt rein Kinder!"

Amy musste lachen und umarmte ihre Schwiegermutter.

Auch Derek umarmte seine Mutter und betrat die kleine Diele mit der Treppe, die den Eingangsbereich des Hauses darstellte.

Derek schloss die Haustür, so das Verena die Verbindungstür in den Wohnbereich öffnen konnte.

Sofort stürzten drei große Schweizer Sennenhunde in den Flur, um die Neuankömmlinge schwanzwedelnd zu begrüßen und sich ihre Streicheleinheiten zu holen.

„Sitz!", befahl Derek.

Sofort setzten alle Hunde sich auf die Hinterläufe und sahen den Regulatoren mit großen Augen an.

„Wie machst du das nur immer? Auf mich hören sie nie so gut.", fragte Verena und musterte ihre plötzlich sehr braven Lieblinge.

„Alles eine Frage des Auftretens.", meinte er grinsend und erhob den Finger.

„Auf!"

Sofort erhoben sich die Hunde und ließen sich ausgiebig streicheln.

Sie betraten das Wohnzimmer, und Dereks Mutter setzte sofort einen Kaffee an. Mit der großen Maschine, die sie sich extra für Derek angeschafft hatte.

Normale Kaffeemaschinen konnten seinen Kaffeedurst nur mäßig bändigen.

Sie kam ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihr Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter sich bereits niedergelassen hatten und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„So, was führt euch jetzt zu mir?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich würde ja gerne sagen, das wir wegen deinem wunderbaren Kaffee hierher gekommen sind, aber leider ist dem nicht so."

Verena sah ihren Sohn neugierig an.

„Rück raus mit der Sprache!", forderte sie in einem strengen Ton.

Amy fand es witzig in solchen Situationen zu sehen, wie er sich wand und klein machte wie ein gemaßregeltes Kind.

Verena war die einzige, vor der er uneingeschränkten Respekt empfand.

„Nun ja… Die Vergangenheit holt uns ein…"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Es ist Krieg und nirgends sicher blah, blah, blah…"

Derek fasste sich an den Kopf und rang mit de Worten, so das Amy beschloss, das Gespräch zu übernehmen.

„Ja, das ist richtig, aber nicht was er sagen möchte."

Verena wandte sich zu ihrer Schwiegertochter herum.

„Und?"

„Ralf ist wieder da."

Verena legte den Kopf schief.

„Da ich nicht glaube, das ihr mit so etwas Spaß macht, glaube ich euch einmal. Aber… er war doch tot."

Derek wand sich wieder, brachte aber dennoch einen Satz heraus.

„Scheinbar… ist seine Fähigkeit zur Regeneration umfassender als wir dachten."

„Wow, ein ganzer Satz. Und dann auch noch zusammenhängend und ohne Kraftausdrücke. Du machst dich.", spöttelte Verena.

Derek riss die Hände in die Luft und atmete schwer aus.

„Was hat Ralf den dieses mal ausgefressen?", fragte seine Mutter und wirkte nun sehr ernst.

Derek berichtete was sich in der Nacht zugetragen hatte und wurde nicht unterbrochen.

Tatsachen berichten konnte er… das lag ihm im Blut.

Als er geendet hatte kehrte Schweigen ein.

Verena erhob sich und holte Kaffee, den Derek völlig untypisch nicht sofort ergriff.

„Er hat also überlebt. Und nun scheint es, als agiere er auf Anweisungen. Könnte Raven das ausgefressen haben?"

„Ganz sicher sogar.", erwiderte Derek düster.

„Hmmm. Was könnte er damit bezwecken?"

„Wer könnte denn Raven verstehen? Der ist total irre!"

Verena nickte und nahm eines ihrer mobilen Haustelefone in die Hand und wählte eine Nummer.

„Michael… Verena hier… …Ja… …Du, ich habe einen kleinen Notfall in der Familie und muss für einige Wochen verreisen. Kommst du und holst die Hunde ab?… …Nein, wird sich schon regeln… …Ich danke dir… …Ja, bis dann."

Verena beendete das Gespräch und sah ihren Sohn streng an.

„Du schleppst die Koffer! Und wir apparieren Seit an seit, ich hasse Portschlüssel!"

* * *

In einem dunklen Raum irgendwo im Süden Englands öffnete sich eine Tür und ein riesiger Mann kam herein.

„Ralf mag die Dunkelheit nicht… hier ist es viel zu unheimlich…", murmelte er und sah sich um.

„Ralf, komm herein, keine Angst.", sagte eine weibliche Stimme zu ihm.

Ralf Fischer betrat den dunklen Raum und schwenkte unsicher die Hand, woraufhin ein helles Licht erschien.

Verena Fischer stand dort und lächelte.

„Und, hast du schön gespielt?", fragte sie fürsorglich.

„Nein Mama… dreizehn ist gekommen… und ein Schattenmann. Die haben mir den Spaß verdorben.

Verena kam auf ihn zu und streichelte zärtlich seine Haare.

„Es ist gut… du wirst bald wieder raus zum Spielen können. Und nun schlaf ein mein Kleiner."

„Ralf ist Müde…", sagte der Riese und schloss die Augen… nur um sie im nächsten Moment wieder aufzuschlagen, doch dieses mal war es nicht der Blick eines kleinen Jungen. Diese Augen waren gierig und bösartig.

„Leg die Maskerade ab!", befahl der Riese mit kalter Stimme.

Die Frau, die aussah wie Verena Fischer trat zurück und ihre Züge verwandelten sich.

Ihre Haare wurden kürzer und sie wurde kleiner.

Schließlich stand eine B.E. dort und grinste kalt.

„War es ein Erfolg?", fragte Raven und fixierte die Alpha.

„Ich kann ihn steuern. Allerdings haben B.E. 13 und ein Vampir dazwischengefunkt, so das er keinen Großen Schaden anrichten konnte."

„Hab mich schon gefragt was der Tölpel gemacht hat. Mein ganzer Körper zwickt wie Sau!"

Er begab sich an einen Schrank und holte eine Flasche mit Whiskey heraus, aus der er einen Schluck trank.

„Derek schleicht also herum. Scheisse, den würde ich mir lieber persönlich vornehmen! Du musst den Trottel dazu bringen, Derek umzulegen Johanna!"

„Ich denke das lässt sich regeln.", meinte die B.E. grinsend.

„Hast du über unser Angebot nachgedacht Raven?"

Der Riese lachte Spöttisch und nahm noch einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Nicht mal ne Sekunde. Ich sage es nur noch ein mal, Voldemort und seine Ziele interessieren mich einen Scheiß! Ich erledige Dumbledore und Fischer und tilgt die anderen Idioten aus meinem Kopf! Das ist der Deal und das bleibt so!"

„Denk nur an die Möglichkeiten die jemand wie du…"

„Red ich Chinesisch? Mal Klartext, ich zieh mein Ding durch! Ruhm und Ehre interessieren mich nicht! Ich werde eure kreise nicht stören! Gebt mir einfach die Kontrolle über diesen Scheiß Körper!"

Johanna nickte nur.

„In Ordnung… und was willst du machen wenn du die Kontrolle hast?"

„Spaß haben!", erwiderte Raven grinsend und öffnete einen Schrank der viele mumifizierte Köpfe enthielt. Er nahm einen heraus und streichelte ihn fast zärtlich.

„Ne Menge Spaß!"


	9. Nachtlieds Vermächtnis

* * *

**- Fade to black -**

**- Crossfire-**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört gar nichts, alles Joanne K. Rowling ihres ;)

Huhu, für alle die schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet haben, hier das neue Kap.

Vielen Dank für das viele Feedback :)

Viel Spaß

* * *

9. Nachtlieds Vermächtnis

* * *

Sie erschienen im Foyer in Wien.

Verena sah sich um und grinste.

„Hat sich ja gar nichts verändert in dem Kasten hier. Wo geistert Kane denn rum?"

Derek wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als eine charismatische Stimme sagte: „Ich wurde gerufen?"

Kane trat aus einem Spiegel und nahm Verenas Hand. Dann verbeugte er sich elegant und gab ihr dabei einen formvollendeten Handkuss.

„Welch Glanz in dieser Schmucklosen Gruft. Nicht einmal die große Cleopatra reicht an euch heran Mylady… und ich muss es ja wissen…"

„Du bist und bleibst ein Schleimer Kane!", erwiderte Verena grinsend.

Dieser seufzte theatralisch und grinste nun.

„Und du bleibst die Mutter von dem Trampel da."

Beide lachten und Derek verzog das Gesicht.

„Und wieder bin ich der Trottel vom Dienst.", meinte er und zog seine typische Schnute.

„Die kauft dir keiner ab!", sagten Kane und Verena gleichzeitig.

„Scheisse! Ihr kennt meine besten Tricks! So ein…"

Derek murmelte farbige Flüche vor sich hin und marschierte einfach davon.

„Dieser Elende Schauspieler.", meinte Verena grinsend.

„Oh ja… wenn er will kann er eine echte Landplage sein.", pflichtete Kane bei und bot Verena den Arm an.

Sie hakte sich ein und gemeinsam begaben sie sich in das Büro des Vampirs.

„Ich nehme an, Amelia hat dich ins Bild gesetzt?", fragte Kane und bot ihr einen Stuhl an.

„Oh ja. Ralf könnte ein großes Problem werden. Ich weiß nicht was für Teufeleien Raven sich ausgedacht hat um ihn zu kontrollieren, doch ich hege keine Zweifel daran, das er dafür verantwortlich ist."

„Warum habt ihr den Jungen damals nicht erwähnt, als ihr zu uns kamt?"

Verena zeigte ein wehmütiges Gesicht.

„Er war tot… ich hab ihn in den Tod gesandt, vollkommen bewusst. Sag es bitte nicht den anderen…"

Kane legte den Kopf schief.

„In den Tod gesandt? Interessant!"

Verena seufzte und schmerz spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht.

„Ja, das habe ich getan. Ich wusste, wozu Raven in der Lage ist… es erschien mir das beste, Ralf in eine Ausweglose Situation zu bringen… Anders hätten wir dieses Monster nicht stoppen können… Ich… ich hasse mich noch immer dafür…"

Kane nickte.

„Eine logische und sehr schwere Entscheidung für Emotionale Wesen wie euch Menschen. Ich verstehe dich. Und keine Sorge, ich werde dieses Geheimnis bewahren. Nun kläre mich bitte über diesen Raven auf. Derek und Jarod geben zu ihm keinerlei Auskünfte."

Verena lachte bitter.

„Raven? Er ist ein Monster… nichts für ungut."

„Keine Sorge, ich habe ein dickes Fell.", erwiderte Kane grinsend.

„Nun ja… Raven ist ein Psychopath, absolut sadistisch. Als wir eine Parzelle ausgehoben hatten, habe ich ihn dabei erwischt, wie er einige der erwachten Brüter folterte… alles Blonde Frauen. Wenn wir weiter zogen hörte ich immer wieder Gerüchte über Brutale Morde an blonden Frauen. Ich wusste das es Raven ist, auch wenn er sich nur selten in meiner Gegenwart zeigte. Und dann spielte er uns etwas vor. Er ist intelligent und ein widerlicher Sadist. Ich musste ihn beseitigen! Ich hatte keine Wahl!"

„Blonde Frauen…? Das erinnert mich an etwas… Ja, da gibt es eine Mordserie in den Staaten. Alles Blonde Frauen. Sie werden immer zum Neumond umgebracht. Und am Tatort werden ständig Primzahlen hinterlassen… der Nummernmörder, so nennt ihn die Presse."

„Ja, das klingt nach Raven.", meinte Verena.

„Die AAW vermutet bereits, das der Täter ein Zauberer ist, da er seid sieben Jahren nicht gefasst wurde. Doch es gab nie Beweise für Magie."

„Raven liebt es, seine Hände zu benutzen."

„Und er ist extrem widerstandsfähig wie ich feststellen musste."

Verena nickte.

„Diese Regenerationsfähigkeit ist das schlimmste daran. Manchmal glaube ich, er wäre unsterblich…"

„Es gibt keine Unsterblichkeit. Nicht mal für mich.", erwiderte Kane grinsend. „Das ist nur ein süßer Traum Junger Geschöpfe wie euch. Man kann alles Töten, jede Existenz beenden. Man benötigt lediglich die richtige Waffe. Von Geschöpfen wie Ralf, Raven… oder wie auch immer, habe ich schon gehört… es war nur dunkles Geflüster… Legenden von Legenden und ich hörte sie, als ich noch Jung war…"

„Ist sicher eine Weile her.", meinte Verena schaudernd.

„Länger als du dir Vorstellen kannst.", erwiderte Kane und lachte leicht.

„Nun, ich werde den Dingen auf den Grund gehen… es könnte dauern doch ich werde alles erfahren was wir wissen müssen."

„Kane? Verrätst du mir wie alt du bist?", fragte Verena und blickte dem Vampir fest in die blutroten Augen.

Dieser lachte leise.

„Nein… aber ich gebe dir einen kleinen Hinweis. Ich war schon alt, als eine emporkommende Zivilisation damit begann, künstliche Berge zu errichten um ihre Gottkönige dort zur letzten Reise zu betten."

Verena fiel der Kiefer herunter, was Kane ein weiteres lachen entlockte.

„Das Geheimnis ist mein Name.", hauchte er und grinste…

* * *

„Jetzt noch mal ganz ruhig. Warum willst du unbedingt nach Amerika?", fragte Ron und fixierte Harry mit fragendem Gesicht.

Dieser seufzte genervt und hielt beim Packen inne.

„Wegen meinem Traum."

„Dieses Zeug was du im Koma zusammenphantasiert hast? Ich meine das war alles doch recht wage…"

„Ron! Hör mir zu! Das war kein Traum! Ich weiß das es kein Traum war! Und ich weiß, das ich zu Elisabeths Stamm reisen muss. Nur sie können mir meine Fragen beantworten!"

Ron schnaubte, doch Harry lies nicht locker.

„Ich weiß das sich das vollkommen irre anhört… Gott Ja, das weiß ich genau! Und trotzdem muss ich es machen!"

„Lass ihn Ron.", warf Hermine sanft ein.

Der rothaarige blickte die werdende Mutter irritiert an.

„Hermine… er sollte wirklich…"

„Abreisen. Wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen. Und ich in ebenfalls überzeugt davon, das Harry zu den Cherokee reisen sollte um mit ihnen zu reden. Du verstehst das nicht… doch ich habe diesen Geist gespürt! Er hat mich beschützt! Und ja, ich weiß wie sich das anhört, aber selbst wenn Harry diesen Traum nicht gehabt hätte, wäre es nur rechtens, wenn er Elisabeths Stamm aufsucht und seiner Toten Schwester die letzte Ehre erweist."

Ron seufzte.

„Na gut, überzeugt. Wie lange willst du bleiben?"

„So lange wie nötig, so kurz wie möglich.", erwiderte Harry sachlich.

„Okay, ich sehe schon ihr habt euren Entschluss gefasst."

Harry fixierte Ron, der nun resigniert wirkte.

„Du musst auf Hermine aufpassen während ich fort bin."

„Ja das werde ich.", erwiderte Ron ernst und kam auf Harry zu.

Er zog seinen Freund in eine Bärenartige Umarmung und sagte: „Komm einfach schnell wieder, okay?"

„Werde ich.", versprach Harry und grinste.

„Wenn nicht trete ich dir so dermaßen in den Arsch, das du mir ohne Probleme die Fußnägel abkauen kannst!", schnarrte Ron bissig und lies Harry los.

„Jetzt verpiss dich schon du Ochse!", meinte er und winkte ihn fort.

„Danke du mich auch.", erwiderte Harry fröhlich.

Er zog die Reisverschlüsse seiner Einsatztasche zu und wandte sich zu Hermine.

Sie gaben sich einen langen verlangenden Kuss, ehe sie ihn leicht von sich fort schob.

„Komm bloß schnell wieder zurück…. Und überbringe ihnen meinen Dank… und mein Mitgefühl."

„Das werde ich.", wisperte er, ehe sie sich noch einmal küssten.

Wieder schob sie ihn weg und sah ihn liebevoll an.

„Jetzt mach das du wegkommst! Je eher du los gehst, desto eher bist du wieder da."

Harry grinste und schob sich den Riemen der Tasche über die Schulter, ehe er den Portschlüssel benutzte, den Remus ihm besorgt hatte.

Die Reise dauerte dieses mal sehr lange. Der Portschlüssel nach Deutschland, war Harry schon lang vorgekommen, doch dieses mal reiste er mehr als eine Halbe stunde durch den Strom der wirbelnden Farben.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schlug er endlich auf dem festen Boden auf und seufzte erleichtert.

„Ah, der Inselaffe ist da.", meinte eine Stimme mit dem typischen Amerikanischen Akzent.

Harry drehte sich um und erhielt dabei einen kurzen Eindruck, der gewaltigen Empfangshalle in der er gelandet war.

Ein großer Mann mit schwarzer Hautfarbe hatte zu ihm gesprochen. Er trug wie Harry eine schwarze Uniform und hob Grüßend die Hand.

„Yo Fuck, du bist ja nicht mal trocken hinter den Ohren Kid! Haben die drüben schon so einen Mangel das sie Kindergarten Kid's aufnehmen?", fragte er verwundert, was Harry ärgerte.

„Passen sie mal auf…", wollte er auffahren, doch der schwarze lachte nur.

„War doch nur Spaß.", winkte dieser ab und grinste breit.

„Ihr Briten habt echt keinen Humor. Da ist sogar dieser Riesenkraut lockerer."

„Riesenkraut?"

„Fischer. Dieser zwei Meter Sauerkrautfresser. So nennen wir hier die Deutschen. Aber eins nach dem anderen. Jack Johnson mein Name, freut mich echt. Und ja, das ist der typischste typische Name in den Staaten, wobei Harry Potter auf eurem einsamen Eiland doch sicherlich auch sehr häufig vorkommt."

Harry schlug zögernd in die dargebotene Hand ein und dachte nach. Er vermochte Johnson nicht einzuschätzen, da dieser sehr Sprunghaft schien.

„Wow, guter Händedruck für n' Teetrinker. Nenn mich Jack, ich bin dein Kindermädchen wenn zu den Natives geht."

„Natives?"

„Native Americans. Das hören die lieber als Indianer."

„Nun, dann bin ich Harry."

„Klasse, das war's dann mit den Artigkeiten. Nun nimm dein Zeug, dann bring ich dich erstmal zu deinem Hotel. Is doch ätzend so lange von nem Portie durchgeschleudert zu werden."

Harrys Konfusion wuchs, bei der Art des Amerikanischen Enforcers, der auf den Ausgang wies.

Er zuckte die Schultern und folgte seinem Führer, der sehr, sehr, wirklich sehr redselig war.

„Würd mich echt mal Interessieren was du bei den Natives willst. Kommt nicht oft vor, das sich mal n' Regulator hier Blicken lässt. Sonst nur über das Austauschprogramm von wegen Internationale Verständigung oder wie der Mist heißt. Hatten deinen Kumpel mal für drei Monate hier. Mann, der Riesenkraut rockt echt das Haus! Hat zwölf Stewies im Alleingang platt gemacht…"

„Stewies?", fragte Harry.

Der schwarze verzog das Gesicht.

„Street Wizards. So nennen wir die magischen Gangs aus den unteren Schichten. Die sind hier unser größtes Problem. Normalerweise ist magische Begabung ein Ticket aus der Gosse in ne gescheite Zukunft. Aber hin und wieder sind die Stewies schneller und holen sich die Jungs in ihre Gangs. Da lernen sie dann das zaubern. Und man wird zu hundert Prozent Kriminell. Verdammte Seuche diese Gangs! Und unberechenbar im Kampf! Der Riesenkraut hat die einfach abserviert. Der war fast so drauf wie diese Todesserdingsdas, die hier angefangen haben stunk zu machen. Was packt der Voldie denen denn für Steroide in die Fressalien?!? Die waren ja echt mal tierisch angefressen…"

So redete Johnson weiter, bis sie das Hotel erreichten.

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf, als der schwarze Enforcer sich verabschiedet hatte und er endlich einmal ein wenig Ruhe hatte.

Er packte seine Sachen aus und legte sich anschließend schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen Frühstückte er im Hotelrestaurant und wurde direkt von Johnson aufgegabelt, der redselig war wie eh und je.

„Sehr gut, das du keine Uniform trägst. Das mögen die Natives nicht. Wir nehmen n Portie, ist ja n ganzes Stück zur Reservation. Und mach dir nix draus, wenn die irgendwie abweisend wirken. Blassnasen mögen se nicht besonders…"

Zu seinem Leidwesen stellte Harry fest, das man auch während der Reisen mit Portschlüssel reden konnte.

Zumindest Johnson konnte das…

Sie landeten in einer kleinen Hütte und, oh Wunder!!! Johnson verstummte.

Harry sah sich um und erkannte einen Breitschultrigen Mann, der wirklich so aussah wie die Indianer, die Harry früher in den Westernfilmen gesehen hatte. Nur trug er nicht diese typische Indianische Kleidung wie in den Filmen, sondern eine Art Uniform in Schwarz, die mit Filigranen Mustern aus Goldgarn bestickt worden war.

Sein Gesicht war Kantig und wirkte hart, genau wie seine Braunen Augen, welche sie scharf ins Auge fassten.

Sein langes schwarzes Haar hatte er zurückgebunden und er wirkte sehr reserviert, während er sie musterte.

„Nur er!", sagte er knapp und deutete auf Harry.

Johnson hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Und was ist mit mir?"

„Wir rufen dich wenn er gehen möchte!"

Johnson wirkte so, als ob er etwas dagegen sagen wollte, überlegte es sich scheinbar und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie du meinst schwarze Feder. Ihr wisst wie ihr mich erreicht. Tja, dann viel Spaß Harry."

Dann fasste der schwarze Enforcer den Portschlüssel und aktivierte ihn.

Als sie alleine waren kam schwarze Feder auf Harry zu und musterte ihn gründlich.

„Du bist ein Krieger.", erkannte er und nickte beifällig.

„Folge mir!"

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und folgte dem Indianer in einem anderen Raum, wo dieser einen kleinen blauen Stein in die Hand nahm und dem Regulatoren in die Hand drückte.

„Gute Reise Krieger!"

Harry spürte wie er fortgerissen wurde und keuchte überrascht auf.

Es war etwas wie ein Portschlüssel, und doch ganz anders.

Der Bodenkontakt kam plötzlich und unvorhersehbar, so das Harry der Länge nach auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Stöhnend rappelte er sich hoch und rieb sich die schmerzenden Glieder.

„Gute reise, das ich nicht lache!", grummelte er.

Dann sah er sich um.

Dieser Portschlüssel, oder was auch immer das gewesen war, hatte ihn auf eine Waldlichtung befördert.

Die Bäume hier waren geradezu Riesig.

Vögel trillerten und irgendwo in der nähe plätscherte ein Bach vor sich hin.

„Sei gegrüßt Krieger.", sprach eine sanfte Stimme mit dem selben Akzent wie schwarze Feder.

Harry fuhr herum und erkannte einen freundlich dreinblickenden Indianer.

Er gehörte zu der Sorte Menschen, die man vom Alter her nicht einschätzen konnte. Er konnte uralt sein, hatte aber die Ausstrahlung eines Jungen Mannes. Gekleidet war er in Büffelleder, ähnlich wie Elisabeth es gewesen war. Auch in seinen langen Haar waren Federn eingearbeitet und eine Vielzahl von Talismanen hing um seinen Hals.

„Hallo, ich bin Harry Potter.", sagte er freundlich und der Alte Mann kicherte.

„Ich weiß. Wir haben dich schon lange erwartet Krieger. Dein kommen wurde uns schon vor Ewigkeiten Prophezeit. Ich bin grauer Wolf. Folge mir."

Der Indianer drehte sich um und schritt sehr zügig voran.

Harry folgte ihm einfach.

Sie gingen einem Kaum sichtbaren Pfad durch das Unterholz, bis sie den Wald verließen und auf eine weite Ebene hinaustraten.

„Komm nur komm, ins Dorf.", sagte der Alte Mann freundlich und deutete auf eine Ansammlung von großen Holzhütten.

Harry war erst überrascht, und schalt sich dann innerlich selbst.

Er hatte wirklich erwartet, das die Indianer in Tipis oder so was lebten.

Das ungleiche Paar schlenderte auf das Dorf zu, wo eine Vielzahl von Menschen sie scheinbar erwartete.

Sie tuschelten und beäugten Harry neugierig… was ihn verlegen machte.

Sie alle trugen Kleider aus Büffelleder. Die Männer sogar nur Hosen. Es wirkte wirklich sehr befremdlich auf Harry.

Tausend unbekannte Düfte stürmten auf ihn ein. Ja selbst das Licht wirkte hier anders… viel wärmer, wie kurz vor einem Gewitter.

Grauer Wolf betrat eine der Hütten und Harry folgte ihm.

Es war ein einziger Raum, in denen man kreisförmig Büffelfelle ausgelegt hatte.

Einige Männer und Frauen saßen dort, alle mit Sicherheit jenseits der sechzig.

Grauer Wolf deutete auf eines der Fälle und lächelte freundlich.

„Setz dich Krieger. Dies ist der Rat der Ältesten. Wir werden alle deine Fragen beantworten."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich hin.

Der Ältestenrat musterte ihn. Es waren drei Männer und zwei Frauen.

Sie nickten beifällig und lächelten freundlich.

„Du bist keiner von ihnen. Du bist anders.", meinte eine der Frauen mit schwerem Akzent.

„Was meinen sie?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Die Geisterkinder.", antwortete einer der Männer, der sehr muskulös wirkte.

Harrys Konfusion steigerte sich.

„Die, die so sind wie Nachtlied.", fügte grauer Wolf hinzu.

„Les Enfant Terrible? Gibt es noch mehr von ihnen hier bei euch?"

Die ältesten lachten.

„Nicht hier, doch sie sind bei uns. Wir haben sie aufgenommen. Nachtlied war die Schamanin unseres Stammes. Die anderen beiden sind zu anderen Stämmen gesandt worden, doch wir haben bereits nach ihnen geschickt, als wir erfuhren das du endlich kommst", meinte die andere Frau und lächelte leicht.

Grauer Wolf nickte beifällig und sah Harry an.

„Wir wissen in etwa, welche Fragen dich zu uns geführt haben. Und wir wissen, das Nachtlied von ihrem Schicksal eingeholt wurde. Es wurde Prophezeit, schon vor langer Zeit."

„Prophezeit…"

Harry grummelte vor sich hin.

Es hatte bereits eine Prophezeiung gegeben, welche ungebeten in sein Leben geplatzt war.

„Ich sehe, die Zukunft ist dir nicht unbekannt Krieger.", sprach der Muskulöse Mann wieder und starrte Harry durchdringend an.

Dieser erwiderte den Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Ja, es gab bereits einmal eine Prophezeiung über mein Leben.", erwiderte er neutral.

Grauer Wolf lachte.

„Nun ja, diese Prophezeiung betraf ja nicht nur dich. Sie betraf Nachtlied. Sie selbst hatte die kommenden Dinge gesehen. Und sie hat ihr Schicksal angenommen."

Die Miene des Indianers nahm einen traurigen Zug an.

„Sie hat mich stolz gemacht. Und doch schmerzt es, das die Ahnen sie zu sich riefen. Sie war meine Schülerin. Eine wirkliche Tochter des Raben."

Harry erinnerte sich an den seltsamen Traum, der ihn während seines Komas heimgesucht hatte.

Eine der Frauen musterte ihn genau.

„Er hat sie gesehen. Den Raben und den Wolf.", flüsterte sie und blickte ihn freudig an.

Grauer Wolf fixierte Harry vergnügt.

„Stimmt das Krieger? Hast du die Großen Geister gesehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht was ich gesehen habe. Sie sahen aus wie Wolf und Rabe… doch sie waren etwas anderes… etwas Größeres."

Die Ältesten nickten lächelnd.

„Das ist wahr. Sie sind nur Wolf und Rabe, damit wir sie wahrnehmen. Was du dort gesehen hast, das waren große und Uralte Geister. Sie wachen über uns. Und diejenigen die verstehen, denen weisen sie den Weg. Es ist ein großes Geschenk, welches dir gemacht wurde. Eigentlich zeigen sich diese größten aller Geister nur Schamanen oder Kriegern der Stämme.", brummte der Muskulöse Alte.

„Was haben sie dir gezeigt?", fragte ein anderer, den man seltsame Zeichen ins Gesicht tätowiert hatte.

Sein Akzent war schwerer als der von den anderen, so das Harry Probleme hatte ihn zu verstehen.

„Gezeigt…? Sie zeigten mir Elisabeth. Nachtlied, wie sie sang."

„Ja, das tat sie. Immer dann wenn der Mond hell schien, dann bat sie die Geister um Vergebung für alte Sünden. Doch sie erhielt keine."

Harry sah Grauen Wolf entsetzt an.

„Wie… warum nicht?"

Der alte Mann winkte ab.

„Die Geister mussten ihr nicht vergeben. Sie selbst war es, die sich nicht verzeihen konnte. Doch so weise sie auch war, sie konnte nicht erkennen, das nur sie selbst sich vorwürfe machte. Die Geister urteilen nicht über die Natur der Wesen. Sie tat wozu man sie schuf, das ist keine Sünde. Im Gegenteil, das sie sich selbstständig aus dieser Welt löste, das hat sie zu so etwas besonderem gemacht."

Harry schwirrte der Kopf.

Es klopfte an der Öffnung der Hütte. Das Büffelfell, welches vor dem Eingang hing, wurde beiseite geschoben und ein Junger Mann kam herein.

Er verneigte sich ehrfürchtig und sprach dann schnell in einer Sprache, die Harry wirklich seltsam vorkam.

Grauer Wolf nickte und antwortete in der gleichen Sprache.

Dann blickte er Harry an und lächelte wieder.

„Nun Krieger, ist es an der Zeit dir das Geschenk zu überreichen, welches Nachtlied dir hinterlassen hat."

„Geschenk?"

„Oh ja. Du warst einer ihrer vielen Brüder. Sie hat dir etwas hinterlassen und wollte, das du es annimmst."

Harry grübelte nach.

Was könnte Elisabeth ihm hinterlassen haben.

Der muskulöse Alte musterte ihn und lächelte breit.

„Ich bin das Oberhaupt der Krieger. Du bist auch ein Krieger. Und Nachtlied wurde als Kriegerin geboren, ehe sie ihren eigenen Pfad wählte. Doch sie konnte ihre Herkunft nicht leugnen. Wir denken gleich. Und deshalb wusste sie, das es nur ein sinnvolles Geschenk für dich geben kann."

Harry sah den Alten Krieger an.

„Und das wäre?"

„Unterstützung in deiner Schlacht. Hilfe von großem Wert."

„Sie wusste, das sie selbst dir nicht helfen könnte. Deshalb bat sie ihre Schwester und ihren Bruder dich zu begleiten. Damit hast du zwei Schamanen, die helfen, die dir Rat geben können. Und die Feinde erspüren. Denn das ist die Gabe der Geisterkinder.", sprach eine der Frauen.

Kaum hatte sie geendet, da wurde das Fell am Eingang der Hütte erneut beiseite geschoben.

Ein Junger Mann und eine Frau , beide etwa in Dereks Alter, kamen herein… Les Enfant Terribles der PE Serie.

Der Mann schaute missmutig drein, während die Frau ihn eher neugierig musterte.

„Das sind schwarzer Wolf und Mondschein. Sie stehen dir von nun an zur Seite."

Die Frau grinste.

„Nenn mich bitte Lisa. Und der Sauertopf ist Andy. Das klingt nicht ganz so seltsam in deinen Ohren, denke ich doch."

Der Junge Regulator war überrascht.

„Ich bin Harry.", brachte er hervor und starrte Lisa an, welche Elisabeth glich wie ein Ei dem anderen. Nicht mal unter den Les Enfant Terribles die er bisher gesehen hatte, hatte es eine so unheimliche Ähnlichkeit gegeben.

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte sie grinsend. „Ich weiß es schon lange…"

* * *

Das wars erst mal wieder, bis demnächst :)

Gruß

Dat Z.


	10. Ein Lucy Tag

* * *

**-Fade to black-**

**-Crossfire-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Wie gehabt, wa?

Hoidriho, hat gedauert, aber nu hab ich der Schreibblockade in den Arsch getreten!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

10. Ein Lucy Tag

* * *

Lucy mochte es zu schreiben. Und sie mochte es zu lesen. All diese Dinge waren neu und aufregend. Ja, sie durfte aufgeregt sein, deshalb gefiel es ihr bei Heather besser als in der Parzelle, obwohl Heather nicht zaubern konnte.

Wesen die nicht zaubern können sind Ziele, so hatte sie es von klein auf gelernt, aber Lucy mochte Heather. Und zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie eine eigenmächtige Entscheidung getroffen.

Heather würde ihre Vorgesetzte bleiben, Sie würde nie wieder auf die Alphas oder Todesser hören! Von nun an, war sie Heathers Waffe. Und sie würde alles und jeden Vernichten, der ihre Vorgesetzte bedrohen würde!

Lucy las weiter in ihrem schönen neuen Buch. Es hieß Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik. Sie verstand nicht alles, was dort stand, aber sie mochte es trotzdem. Schokolade war sehr lecker, Mark hatte ihr einmal welche gegeben. Nie zuvor hatte sie etwas vergleichbares gegessen. Sie fühlte sich beim Essen sehr gut und durfte das sogar. Kein Dementor hatte ihr diese Gefühle weggenommen. Und sie mochte es über Willi Wonka zu lesen, da er ein wenig war wie sie selbst, stets auf seine Ziele versiert. Doch sie mochte auch Charlie, weil er ihr ähnlich war. Ein Junge, der nie etwas hatte und nun Dinge bekam, von denen er früher nicht mal träumen konnte. Es war genau wie Lucy bei Heather.

Sie las weiter und versuchte all die sonderbaren Dinge die in dem Buch beschrieben wurden zu verstehen.

Das gelang ihr nicht wirklich, aber sie würde Heather danach fragen, damit sie es erklärte. Dafür würde es kein Crucio geben, Lucy mochte das.

Urplötzlich hielt Lucy inne und unterbrach ihre Lektüre.

Etwas stimmte nicht. Die Wölfin in ihr warnte sie. Lucy mochte ihr inneres Tier sehr gerne. Es warnte sie, wenn es gefährlich wurde und brachte sie dazu Heather beschützen zu wollen. Zwar verstand Lucy die Intentionen ihres Wolfes nicht, doch das war nebensächlich. Er gehörte zu ihr wie die Sonne zum Tag und der Mond zur Nacht. Deshalb vertraute sie ihrem inneren Tier, welches sie nun veranlasste das Buch zur Seite zu legen und zum Fenster zu gehen.

Sie konnte deutlich das wirken schwarzer Magie riechen. Es war so vertraut, das sie glaubte die Magie zu schmecken. Sie hörte schreie des Entsetzens und der Todesangst… etwas das nicht in diese Umgebung gehörte.

Sie kannte ihr neues Revier. Der Geruch schwarzer Magie und diese Schreie gehörten in ihre Parzelle, aber nicht hier her. So etwas hatte es hier nie gegeben.

Lucy war unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollte. Doch die Wölfin in ihr wollte das neue Revier beschützen. Schwarze Magie gehörte nun nicht mehr in ihr Revier, also wurde sie von Eindringlingen gebracht.

Das wollte das Tier in ihr nicht dulden und Lucy beschloss, auf ihren Wolf zu hören.

Sie nahm den neuen Tollen Zauberstab, den Derek Fischer mit ihr zusammen bei Ollivanders gekauft hatte und verlies das Haus, obwohl Heather es nicht mochte wenn Lucy alleine hinaus ging.

Sie fühlte Unbehagen deswegen, doch sie musste das Revier beschützen!

Vorsichtig pirschte Lucy sich an den Geruch schwarzer Magie an und beobachtete was vor sich ging.

Sie erkannte Todesser… zehn von ihnen. Sie hatten Muggel zusammengetrieben und spielten mit ihnen.

Folterteten sie mit schwarzer Magie, ließen Sie schweben und wieder abstürzen.

Lucy mochte das nicht. Sie hatte Todesser noch nie gemocht.

Ihr Wolf drängte sie dazu, die Eindringlinge zu vernichten. Die Les Enfant Terrible in ihr stimmte zu.

Sie mochte die Todesser nicht! Und nun durfte sie diese Vernichten ohne eine Strafe fürchten zu müssen.

Lucy hob ihren tollen neuen Zauberstab und machte sich bereit. Sie war eine Nahkampfdrohne, gegen Überzahlen auf Engen Raum zu kämpfen war ihre Spezialität.

Schnell apparierte sie mitten unter die Todesser.

Noch ehe diese Reagieren konnte hatte sie bereits ihren Stab geschwungen.

Gewaltige Kräfte packten den Stabarm des ersten Gegners und rissen ihn vom Körper.

Warmes Blut spritzte Lucy in das unbewegte Gesicht. Sie mochte das!

Schnell wirbelte sie herum und Beschrieb einen Halbkreis mit ihrem Zauberstab. Die zerstörerischen Energien schnitten sich ihren Weg durch die Köper von drei Todessern. Lucy hielt nicht inne.

Geschickt wich sie einem Fluch aus, der auf sie geschleudert wurde und führte einen eleganten Tritt aus, der einen Todesser den Kiefer brach.

Lucy konnte spüren, wie die Knochen des Feindes unter der Gewalt ihres Fußes nachgaben. Ein schönes Gefühl!

Lucy beugte sich vor und machte einen Hechtsprung. So entging sie zwei weiteren Flüchen.

Sie benutzte ihren linken Arm und ihre Füße um einen Todesser zu töten, der ein schreiendes Baby in der Luft herumschleuderte.

Als sie den Feind vernichtet hatte, fiel das Baby herunter.

Der Wolf in ihr Gebot, den Welpen zu retten, also fing sie das fallende Kind sanft mit ihrer Zauberkraft auf und lies es sachte zu Boden gleiten, während sie Gleichzeitig einen ihrer Feinde ergriff und als Lebenden Schutzschild benutzte.

Die Flüche seiner Kameraden töteten den sechsten Todesser.

Als sie das Baby sanft gelandet hatte, schleuderte sie den Toten Körper des Todessers auf seine Kameraden. Mit diesen hatte Lucy leichtes Spiel. Sie benutzte eine menge Schneidflüche und schnitt ihre Gegner in Fetzen.

Das hatte Lucy Spaß gemacht!

Kämpfen war so toll, noch besser als lesen! Doch nun stand sie unschlüssig zwischen den Muggeln und wusste nicht mehr wie sie sich verhalten sollte…

Die Muggel schrieen und weinten, Lucy verstand das nicht. Die Gegner waren doch tot, sollten die Muggel sich nicht freuen so wie sie selbst?

Eine Muggel in Lucys nähe kniete über einen Jungen und weinte. Lucy erkannte, das der Muggeljunge schwer beschädigt worden war. Seine Knochen waren gebrochen und er blutete aus vielen Platzwunden.

Lucy glaubte, das die Muggel deshalb so sehr weinte. Das konnte sie verstehen, Lucy würde auch nicht glücklich sein, würde Heather beschädigt werden.

Sie beschloss, den Muggeln zu helfen, weil diese ja nicht zaubern konnten.

Lucy fand es dumm von den Muggeln, das sie nicht zaubern konnten. Denn so könnte man solche Beschädigungen ja leicht reparieren.

Sie ging zu der Muggelfrau und kniete sich nieder.

„W… was willst du von ihm?", fragte die Muggelfrau.

Lucy konnte riechen, das sie Angst vor ihr hatte. Warum denn nur? Lucy war doch nett zu den Muggeln! Vielleicht war die Muggelfrau auch nur dumm… also musste Lucy ihr halt erklären, was sie machte.

„Lucy repariert den Schaden.", erwiderte sie und aktivierte die Heilkräfte in ihr, mit denen sie normalerweise beschädigte Drohnen reparierte.

Ihre Hände begannen golden zu glühen und sie legte sie auf den Körper des Jungen.

Knochen richteten sich wieder in die Richtige Position und wuchsen zusammen. Beschädigte Zellen und Gefäße heilten wieder, bis der Junge wieder völlig einsatzbereit war.

Es war anstrengend und tat Lucy weh, aber die Muggelfrau sah sie erstaunt an.

„Das… das ist ja wie Zauberei…", keuchte sie verblüfft.

Lucy war verwirrt.

„Natürlich ist das Zauberei. Lucy konnte schon immer Zaubern!"

Diese Muggelfrau war offensichtlich nicht sehr intelligent, deshalb hatte Lucy aus Rücksicht langsam gesprochen, damit sie auch richtig verstanden wurde. Sie erhob sich und kümmerte sich um die anderen Verletzten. Obwohl es sehr weh tat und Lucy das Gefühl beim Heilzaubern nicht mochte. Es war sehr anstrengend für sie. Außerdem fand sie die Muggel doof. Sie weinten noch viel mehr, wenn sie die verletzten geheilt hatten und umklammerten sie noch fester als vorher.,

Die L.C. gab es auf, darüber nachzudenken warum die Muggel die ganze Zeit weinten. Sie würde Heather danach fragen.

Der letzte Junge war allerdings zu sehr beschädigt. Lucy konnte ihn einfach nicht mehr reparieren. Er starb und eine Muggelfrau weinte nun noch viel lauter als alle anderen. Sie schrie wie wild. Lucy konnte das nicht begreifen. Tod war Tod, das weinen brachte doch gar nichts.

Seltsame Geräusche drangen an ihre Ohren. Ein sich ständig wiederholendes Heulen. Dann fuhren diese seltsamen Muggeldinger vor. Männer mit Uniformen kamen heraus und verteilten sich.

Das waren Kämpfer… Lucy erkannte es an der Art wie sie sich bewegten. Doch sie wusste nicht, ob es Freunde oder Feinde waren, deshalb begab sie sich in Kampfstellung.

„Hey du Mädchen! Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie blickte zu einem der Männer, der sie musterte.

„Lucy versteht die Frage nicht."

„Bist du Verletzt?"

Lucy entspannte sich völlig. Scheinbar waren diese Männer keine Feinde.

„Lucy ist zu hundert Prozent einsatzbereit."

Der Mann sah sie seltsam an.

„Wo sind deine Eltern?"

„Lucy versteht die Frage nicht."

„Deine Mutter, Vater. Weißt du nicht wo sie sind?"

Diese Muggel waren wirklich dumm. Les Enfant Terribles hatten keinen Vater und auch keine Mutter. Sie wurden von Brütern hergestellt. Warum sollte Lucy wissen wo ihr Brüter ist?

„Lucy kennt den Aufenthaltsort ihres Brüters nicht. Diese Information ist irrelevant.", erklärte sie dem Mann.

Die Muggel konnten ja nichts dafür das sie dumm waren, deshalb entschloss Lucy sich, auf diese Fragen zu antworten, egal wie irrelevant sie auch waren.

Der Mann kniete sich nieder und wollte nach Lucy greifen, doch sie wich zurück und schaltete sofort wieder in den Kampfmodus.

„Berühren sie Lucy nicht. Lucy mag das nicht!"

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte beruhigend zu lächeln.

„Na los, komm mit kleine, wir finden deine Eltern schon."

Er griff nach ihrer Hand. Jetzt war es Lucy egal, das der Muggel dumm war. Er hatte sie angefasst, obwohl sie das nicht wollte. Schnell hatte sie ihn Bewusstlos geschlagen. Plötzlich standen viele andere Muggel um sie herum und richteten seltsame kleine Metalldinger auf sie.

„Keine Bewegung Kleine!"

Lucy sah den Mann fragend an.

„Lucy befolgt keine Anweisungen von nicht autorisierten Personen!", erwiderte sie und drehte sich um. Das war ihr alles zu blöd, sie wollte wieder in ihre Lagerstätte und weiter lesen. Diese Muggel verwirrten sie.

„Halt! Bleib stehen oder wir schießen!"

Verwirrt drehte sie sich um.

„Was ist schießen?", fragte sie irritiert. Dann apparierten eine Menge Leute auf den Platz. Lucy wollte schon ihren Zauberstab in Anschlag bringen, doch sie erkannte Derek Fischer. Lucy mochte Derek Fischer.

„Sofort aufhören, ab jetzt übernehmen wir!", rief der Regulator. Die Muggel mit den Uniformen sahen ihn fragend an, dann kamen andere Zauberer und fingen an die Muggel zu verzaubern.

Derek Fischer musterte die toten Todesser und winkte Lucy zu sich.

Die LET ging zu ihm.

„Lucy, wo ist Heather?", fragte er freundlich. Lucy mochte Derek Fischer. Er war immer nett zu Lucy.

„Heather ist bei ihrer Arbeit."

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Warum hast du dann die Todesser angegriffen? Niemand hat es dir befohlen oder?"

„Lucy hat es sich selbst befohlen.", erwiderte sie.

Der Regulator sah sie seltsam an.

„Erkläre mir bitte, was du alles getan hast."

Das konnte Lucy. Sie berichtete, wie sie die Todesser bemerkt und dann beseitigt hatte. Anschließend erklärte sie, wie sie die beschädigten Muggel repariert hatte und verschwieg auch nicht, wie seltsam sie das Verhalten der Muggel fand.

Derek Fischer hörte zu und nickte dann. Er sah Lucy sehr freundlich an.

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht Lucy. Komm, wir gehen zu mir nach Hause und ich mache uns beiden einen schönen Kaffee. Und weil du heute wirklich gut gearbeitet hast, besorge ich dir auch noch eine Tafel Schokolade. Außerdem erkläre ich dir das Verhalten der Muggel. Was meinst du?"

„Lucy mag das!", erwiderte sie und freute sich über das Lob.

Derek Fischer wandte sich an Ronald Weasley, der ebenfalls Anwesend war und scheinbar die anderen Zauberer befehligte.

„Ron, unsere Kleine hat heute einen sehr guten Job gemacht. Ich nehm sie mit zu mir nach Hause, du hast das Kommando. Und ruf bitte Heather für mich an und richte ihr aus, das ich Lucy heute Abend wiederbringe."

„Alles klar."

Lucy beobachtete Ron Weasley dabei, wie er seine Truppe koordinierte.

Sie mochte Ron Weasley, denn er steckte Lucy immer wieder Bonbons zu, wenn sie mit Lily Black nach Hogwarts kam um zu trainieren.

„Du weißt wie man nach Hogwarts kommt Lucy?"

„Lucy weiß wie sie dort hin gelangt.", erwiderte sie.

„Okay, dann los."

Der Regulator disapparierte und Lucy tat es ihm gleich.

Sie erreichten Hogsmeade ohne Probleme und liefen dann gemächlich zum Schloss hinauf. Am liebsten hätte Lucy ihrem Wolf nachgegeben und wäre durch den verbotenen Wald gestreift. Manchmal konnte sie das tun, wenn sie mit Lily Black zum Schloss kam.

Doch bei Derek Fischer traute sie sich nicht.

Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Doch nun freute Lucy sich auf den Kaffee und die Schokolade. Heather machte leckeren Kaffee, doch der von Derek Fischer war mit nichts anderem zu vergleichen.

Lucy mochte Kaffee sehr gerne.

Sie betraten das Schloss und anschließend führte Derek Fischer sie in die Räume, wo er mit Amy Fischer wohnte.

Lucy war bisher noch niemals hier gewesen, sondern immer nur in seinem Büro. Daher war sie neugierig. Und sie freute sich, das sie auch neugierig sein durfte, so lange man es nicht übertrieb. Nicht ohne Fragen in irgendwelche Zimmer gehen und auch keine Schränke oder Schubladen öffnen. Das wäre sonst nicht nett und Lucy mochte es, nett zu sein.

Er führte sie in ein Zimmer mit Sitzgarnitur. Wohnzimmer nannte man das. Da durfte jeder hinein, so hatte Lucy es gelernt.

Dort saß Amy Fischer und sprach mit einer anderen Frau, die Lucy auf Anhieb faszinierend fand. Irgendwie erinnerte sie Lucy an Derek Fischer, so wie Mark sie an Heather erinnerte.

„Tag zusammen. Hoffe wir stören nicht.", sagte der große Regulator und grinste breit.

Die Frauen sahen auf. Amy Fischer zeigte ein erfreutes Gesicht, als sie Lucy erkannte. Die andere Frau wirkte neugierig, aber auch sie wirkte nett auf die Les Enfants Terrible.

„Okay, Amy kennst du natürlich. Die andere Frau ist meine Mutter, Verena Fischer. Mama, das ist Lucy, die kleine L.C. von der wir dir erzählt haben. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich habe ein Versprechen einzulösen. Lucy, setz dich doch wenn du möchtest. Ich brauch wohl eine kleine Weile."

„Lucy hat verstanden.", erwiderte das Mädchen und sah Verena Fischer neugierig an.

„Lucy wünscht einen guten Tag.", sagte sie höflich, wie sie es bei Heather gelernt hatte.

Verena Fischer lächelte.

„Dir auch einen schönen Tag. Dein Name ist Lucy, richtig?"

„Korrekt."

„Was ist denn los gewesen, das Derek dich mit hierher bringt?", fragte Amy Fischer neugierig.

Und so erzählte Lucy von ihrem Tag. Wie sie gelesen hatte und dann die Todesser kamen.

Derek Fischer kam unterdessen herein und ein Tablett mit Kaffee und Blockschokolade, welche er in kleine Stücke zerteilt und auf einen Teller drapiert hatte, schwebte hinter ihm her.

Er schenkte allen eine Tasse ein und Lucy erzählte noch ihre Geschichte zu ende, ehe sie die Tasse nahm und einen kräftigen Schluck daraus trank.

Es war köstlich. Der Kaffe löste ein Feuerwerk guter Gefühle in ihrem Kopf aus. Es war wie alle Dinge die Lucy gerne mochte zusammen. Ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl.

Sie setzte die Tasse ab und kicherte vergnügt.

„Du hast heute also eigenmächtig eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ein großer Schritt voran.", meinte Verena Fischer lächelnd.

„Lucy versteht das nicht.", erwiderte die Les Enfant Terrible und nahm verzückt einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

„Ich meine, das du gute Fortschritte in deiner Entwicklung zum Individuum machst. Das ist gut.", erklärte Verena Fischer.

Lucy dachte darüber nach und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist es für Lucy erstrebenswert ein Individuum zu sein?"

„Ja, auf jeden Fall.", erwiderte Derek Fischer und reichte ihr etwas von der Schokolade, die Lucy gerne annahm und sofort in den Mund schob.

„Wie wird man ein Individuum?"

„Das passiert ganz von alleine.", meinte Amy und lachte. „Sich selber Befehle erteilen gehört zum Beispiel schon dazu."

Erneut dachte Lucy darüber nach.

Es war also gut, wie sie sich verhalten hatte. Menschen helfen die sich nicht wehren können war also ein gutes Verhalten. Lucy mochte das.

„Derek Fischer wollte Lucy noch das Verhalten der Muggel erklären.", sagte sie, nachdem Amy ihr eine weitere Tasse von dem leckeren Kaffee eingeschenkt hatte.

Sie folgte den Erklärungen der drei Erwachsenen so gut wie sie konnte. Sie konnten die Dinge so erklären, das Lucy sie verstand. Heather konnte das nicht immer so gut. Dort hatte Lucy hin und wieder Probleme damit.

Irgendwann brachte Derek Fischer sie dann nach Hause, wo Heather sie bereits erwartete.

Ronald Weasley hatte sie bereits darüber aufgeklärt, was passiert war, dennoch wollte Heather das ganze von Lucy hören.

Als sie es fertig erklärt hatte, tat Heather etwas seltsames.

Sie nahm Lucy in die Arme und streichelte ihr sanft über das Haar.

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht Lucy. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Lucy fühlte sich seltsam.

Nie zuvor hatte sie so etwas gefühlt. Es war… ja sogar schöner als Kaffee!

In diesem Moment beschloss die L.C. erneut, das sie alles und jeden vernichten würde, der versuchen würde ihrer Heather weh zu tun…

* * *

Lisa… Lily… Lucy… die weiblichen Les Enfant Terrible hatten eine Vorliebe für Namen mit L…, dachte Harry bei sich als sie an dem Punkt angekommen waren, von wo aus er mit Johnson zu den Native Americans aufgebrochen war.

Der Redselige Amerikaner erwartete sie bereits und wies seine neuen Begleiter an, sich aus dem Register auszutragen.

Das wäre notwendig, da beide als Berater für die AAW tätig wären, erklärte Johnson ungefragt… und gab noch eine Menge mehr Informationen preis. Allesamt aus der Kategorie, Wissen-was-Harry-nie-wirklich-haben-wollte.

Lisa und Andy kehrten aus der Registrierstelle zurück und sogar der stets mürrisch dreinblickende P.E., konnte sich ein gemeines grinsen nicht verkneifen als er Harry erkannte, der mit sehr entnervter Miene den Wortschwall des dunkelhäutigen Enforcers ertrug.

Endlich war es Zeit für den Abschied… ein fünfzehn Minuten Abschied, denn Johnson drehte wirklich auf und brachte auch dabei seinen Unerschöpflich scheinenden Vokabelvorrat Stilvoll zur Geltung...

Endlich konnten die drei den Portschlüssel nehmen und Harry genoss die Stille, die während der langen Reise währte.

Schließlich kamen sie in Wien an.

Lisa musste lachen.

„Na, viel Spaß mit Jackie Boy gehabt?", fragte sie amüsiert.

Harry zeigte ein leidendes Gesicht.

„Dieser Kerl… ist der auch mal Still?"

„Wenn er geschockt wird.", brummte Andy.

Lisa lachte.

„Das ist kein Quatsch. Andy hat Johnson schon drei mal schlafen gelegt. Gerüchten zufolge hat man ihn früher bei Verhören eingesetzt. Drei Stunden mit dem in einer Zelle, dann sagen die Verdächtigen wirklich alles, nur um ihn los zu werden."

Harry grinste.

„Du sagtest Früher. Machen die Enforcer das nicht mehr?", fragte er belustigt.

Die P.E. grinste.

„Nö. Folter verstößt wohl gegen die Menschenrechte."

Harry lachte.

Er führte seine neuen Verbündeten zur Anmeldung und erledigte die Formalitäten. Nach einer Weile erschien Kane und nahm die beiden neuen Gäste auf, organisierte ihnen Zimmer und alles was sie sonst noch brauchten.

Harry war froh, das der Vampir für ihn übernahm. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Hermine zurück.

Er benutzte den nächst besten Portschlüssel in die Britische Basis, ein Haus in Hogsmeade, in dem die Truppen für Großbritannien untergebracht worden waren.

Dort herrschte ein Reger Andrang der Kulturen, zumeist ehemalige Schutztruppen der IVZ, welche eine Schnellausbildung erhalten hatten.

Harry wusste von Remus Lupin, das gerade eine Art Wehrpflicht für Junge Zauberer in Erwägung gezogen wurde. Irgendwie musste man mit Voldemort Schritt halten.

Einige der Männer sahen auf, als Harry die Ankunftszone verlies, schenkten ihm aber sonst keine weitere Beachtung.

Der Jungregulator verlies das Gebäude und wanderte schnell zum Schloss hinauf.

Vier Tage hatte er bei den Cherokee verbracht. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause.

Es war bereits spät hier… irgendwie hatte Harry ganz den Zeitunterschied vergessen.

Er schlenderte zu den Ländereien und stutzte, als er einen gewaltigen Schatten erkannte, welcher sich in den Büschen herumdrückte.

Harry grinste breit.

„Hey Derek, du konntest dich auch mal besser tarnen."

Der Schatten verlies den Busch.

„Du kennst Dreizehn? Kannst du mir sagen wo er ist?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme, die dennoch irgendwie… kindlich wirkte.

Harry blickte den riesigen Mann irritiert an… und erkannte, das es nicht sein Mentor war. Nein, er trug keine Brille, hatte keine Narbe. Doch ansonsten glich er Derek wie ein Ei dem anderen, von der Statur, über die Gesichtzüge bis hin zu den verschiedenfarbigen Augen.

Er erinnerte sich an das was Ron erzählt hatte.

„Ralf?", fragte Harry verdutzt und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Du kennst mich? Ich kenne dich aber nicht! Du bist eine von den Puppen. Mama sagt immer, das ich die Puppen kaputt machen soll!"

Der Stab des Riesen schnellte hervor und ein violetter Lichtblitz raste auf Harry zu, der sich Instinktiv zur Seite schmiss.

Noch im Fallen brachte er seinen Stab in Position und feuerte auf den Riesigen Mann.

Er hatte das Gemüt eines Kleinen Kindes, doch er war verdammt schnell. Harry Fluch schlug ins leere.

Ralf stand dort und wirkte plötzlich starr. Dann schloss er die Augen und öffnete sie wieder… doch dieses mal hatten sie einen völlig anderen Ausdruck… gierig und kalt wie ein Gletscher.

„Potter…?"

Er feuerte Pechschwarze Flüche gegen Harry ab, der sich hektisch hinter einen Baum schmiss.

„Potter! Dich zu treffen hätte ich nicht erwartet! Komm schon… komm raus zum spielen!"

„Was willst du Ralf?", fragte Harry und sah sich fieberhaft um.

Er wusste aus Rons Erzählungen, das er Dereks Bruder nicht töten konnte… er musste ihn irgendwie kalt erwischen und betäuben!

„Ralf?"

Die stimme stieß ein gehässiges lachen aus.

„Der Dummkopf ist bald Vergangenheit. Mich nennen sie Raven…"

Die Stimme kam näher.

Harry erinnerte sich daran, das Ralf angst vor Kane hatte… vielleicht wenn er seine Partielle Magie einsetzen würde…

Unsicher löste Harry die Bannsiegel.

Er hatte noch nie mit dieser Magie gekämpft… hoffentlich würde er seine Dämonen beherrschen können…

„Voldemort will nicht das ich umbringe… aber der Idiot ist ja noch nicht wach. Und dein Kopf wird sich gut in meiner Sammlung machen. Du bist zwar ein Kerl, aber egal. Und dann hole ich mir den Kopf deiner kleinen Schlampe. Die ist zwar nicht blond, aber ich bin gewillt eine Ausnahme zu machen…"

Die Stimme kam näher.

Harry verspürte Wut bei der letzten aussage. Niemand bedrohte Hermine!

Seine letzten Skrupel fielen und er rief seine Diener herbei.

Harry konnte spüren, wie er das natürliche Gefüge der Welt verlies.

Seine Partielle Macht, die so anders war als Magie, strömte aus ihm heraus und manifestierte sich in einem schwarzen Nebel.

Er schloss Raven darin ein, der überrascht aufkeuchte.

„Aber hallo, der kleine kennt einige Tricks…", spottete Raven. Doch Harry konnte die Spur an Unsicherheit hören.

Harry befahl den Kreaturen des Nebels, den Feind zu zerfleischen. Und sie gehorchten mit Begeisterung.

Harry konnte nichts sehen, spürte aber wie sie sich auf den Feind stürzten, große Stücke Fleisch aus seinem Körper rissen.

Raven brüllte Wütend auf…. Doch die Wunden heilten einfach.

Harry konnte das erstaunen seiner Bediensteten Kreaturen spüren.

Dann glühte etwas auf… ein Patronus!

Die Partielle Magie zerstob unter dem Warmen Licht des Patronus.

Harry stöhnte auf… es bereitete ihm Körperliche Schmerzen.

Raven stand dort, unversehrt doch schwer Atmend.

„Heute hattest du Glück… aber ich kriege dich noch!", knurrte der Riese und disapparierte.

Harry stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus... Er war mit seinen Kräften am Ende. Dann schleppte er sich zum Schloss, wo aufgeschleckte Regulatoren herumliefen.

Als er die sicheren Mauern von Hogwarts erreicht hatte, übermannte ihn die Erschöpfung.

Er spürte nicht einmal, wie er auf dem Boden aufschlug…

* * *

Nanu, schon am End?

Leider ja, doch ich mach mich direkt an ein neues Kap

Gruß

Dat Z.


	11. Schock

* * *

**-Fade to black-**

**-Crossfire-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Wie üblich gehört mir nichts... ah das hab ich vermisst XD

Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Erstmal vielen Dank für die vielen Genesungswünsche die ich über Reviews und PM erhalten habe. Hat mich echt gerührt, das so viele Leute Anteil nehmen :)

Also der Stand der dinge, die OP war ein Erfolg, meine Hand funktioniert wieder tadellos. Ein paar Nachwehen der Geschichte habe ich zwar trotzdem noch, aber des wird.

So, das folgende Kappie ist kürzer als gewohnt, aber ich wollte endlich wieder was übers Netz ballern XD

Das neue Princess Kap zieht sich allerdings noch, weil ich es nochmal von vorne beginne. War damit überhaupt nicht zufrieden, aber auch da geht es bald weiter. Ach und erneut sei nauf die Altersbegrenzung hingewiesen!

Also echt mal Leute, nochmal Danke für die Besserungswünsche, ihr seid die geilsten!

Genug mit Folter spannen und so.

Viel spaß

* * *

11. Schock

* * *

Harrys Geist war träge. Irgendwie dümpelte er noch immer irgendwo zwischen Wach und Bewusstlos.

Deutlich hörte er aufgeregte Stimmen… konnte allerdings nicht erfassen worum es ging. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht die letzte Schwelle zum Vollständigen erwachen zu überschreiten. Die Erschöpfung hielt ihn mit klebrigen Tentakeln zurück.

Doch langsam erwachte sein Wille wieder zum Leben.

Sein Kampfeswille.

Er war geschult worden… gewachsen, geformt. Er besaß einen Ungebändigten und dennoch disziplinierten Kampfeswillen. Einen Willen, der ihn nun Zwang, sich in einen Wachen Zustand zurückzukämpfen.

Langsam wurden die Stimmen deutlicher… doch sie verstummten, ehe er ihre Bedeutung erfassen konnte.

Langsam zwang er seine Augen auf.

„Sach mal, das wird wohl langsam zur Gewohnheit Digger! Aber die Flausen treib ich dir noch aus!", brummte eine tiefe Stimme, die Harry überall erkannt hätte.

Er schlug die Augen auf und sein eigenes Blasses Gesicht starrte zurück, welches sich in der Sonnenbrille von Derek spiegelte.

„W… was ist passiert?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Seine Stimme klang rau und er spürte ein Kratzen in der Kehle.

„Gute Frage Kleiner. Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich kann dir sagen was passieren wird! Du klappst ja bei jedem Scheiß zusammen! Wird wohl mal wieder Zeit, das ich dir ne Spezialbehandlung gebe das du auf dem Zahnfleisch schleifst du Weichflöte!"

Harry versuchte sich aufzurichten… doch seine Muskeln wollten ihm noch nicht gehorchen.

„Mach mal ne Ansage Digger. Was hat dich denn dieses mal so fertig gemacht?", brummte Dereks Bass.

Harry versuchte sich zu erinnern… irgendwie war er noch nicht ganz da.

Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.

„Ralf… Raven… Genau, es war Raven… er trieb sich vor den Ländereien herum…"

Harry wurde hart am Kragen gepackt und in eine sitzende Position gewuchtet.

Er keuchte auf und sah sich erschrocken um.

Er konnte Amy erkennen, die ihn besorgt musterte, doch Derek wirkte irgendwie sauer.

„Raven? Und du lebst noch? Scheiße, wie hast du ihn fertig gemacht?", fragte der Deutsche.

Harry versuchte seine Gedanken zu klären.

„Es… ich habe meine Bannsiegel gelöst und ihn so angegriffen…"

Derek nickte ruppig.

„Okay… was ist weiter passiert?"

Harry nahm sich zusammen.

„Ich bekämpfte ihn, konnte ihn schwer verletzen, aber seine Wunden verheilten immer wieder. Und dann… dann beschwor er einen Patronus herauf. Es schmerzte fürchterlich. Anschließend verschwand er wieder. Und ich… ich war fertig. Die Schmerzen und all das… ich konnte einfach nicht mehr."

Derek schwieg und nickte schließlich.

„Raven war am Ende seiner Kräfte… das bedeutet, er hat noch etwas getan. Etwas das ihn angestrengt hat."

Harry versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren, doch es gelang nicht. Eine Frage drängte immer wieder herauf.

„Wo ist Hermine?"

„In der Bibliothek. Wir haben ihr vorsichtshalber mal nicht gesagt, das du wieder da bist und schon wieder umgeklappt bist.", brummte der Große Regulator. „Sie sollte sich nicht aufregen."

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür!", verteidigte sich Harry.

„Tzzz. Du bist total aus der Form. Aber keine Sorge, ich treibe dir diese Flausen noch aus! Sobald du auf den Beinen bist ist erstmal Reha angesagt, bis dir die Zähne klappern…"

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und eine neue Stimme unterbrach die Tirade des Deutschen.

„Versuchst du etwa wieder einen auf Autoritär zu machen?"

Es war eine angenehme, weibliche Stimme, die in einem leicht spöttelnden Singsang sprach.

Zu Harrys Überraschung schien Derek ein wenig zusammen zu schrumpfen.

„Hey, das ist meine Sache. Misch dich bitte nicht ein.", sagte er… jedoch recht kleinlaut. Ein Tonfall, den Harry noch niemals bei Derek gehört hatte.

Eine Frau trat in Harrys Blickfeld… er erkannte sie…

Dereks Mutter!

„Paperlapp, deine Sache. Der Junge ist vollkommen am Ende und du schwingst hier Ausbilderreden als wären wir bei Full Metal Jacket. Lass ihn doch erstmal wieder zu Kräften kommen."

„Mama. Er ist mein Schüler und ich…"

„Quatsch. Er ist Vollstrecker. Du bist höchstens sein Vorgesetzter. Und du weißt auch, das man nach einem Monatelangen Koma erst einmal etwas braucht, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Also ich habe zumindest eine Weile gebraucht."

Derek warf in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände in die Luft und schnaubte.

Harry konnte erkennen, das Amy versuchte nicht laut los zu lachen, und auch er amüsierte sich köstlich.

Niemals hatte er Derek so erlebt.

Die Frau kam auf Harry zu und lächelte breit.

„Hallo Harry. Ich bin Verena. Hört sich zwar komisch an, aber ich habe schon viel von dir gehört. Achte nicht auf den Trampel, der kann dich gut leiden, auch wenn er sich benimmt wie ein Arschloch…"

„Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt Mama!", rief Derek angesäuert.

„Hat einer was vom Kuchen erzählt das du Krümel dich meldest?", fragte sie in ihrem spöttelnden Singsang.

Harry gluckste amüsiert bei dem Gesicht das Derek nun zog.

„Na toll… ich bin mal wieder der Trottel vom Dienst… verdammte…"

Er grummelte irgendetwas vor sich hin und stapfte aus dem Zimmer.

„Keine Sorge, das ist normal.", meinte Amy mit einem breiten grinsen.

Harry lachte.

„Jetzt habe ich so eine Ahnung, wo er seine Art her hat.", meinte er glucksend.

„Ach der… der ist noch lange nicht bereit sich mit der Meisterin zu messen.", meinte Verena grinsend.

Sie kramte in ihrem Mantel herum und förderte eine Phiole zutage.

„Euer mies gelaunter Tränkemeister hat mir das für dich gegeben."

Harry lachte als er das hörte.

„Mies gelaunt… ja, die Beschreibung passt perfekt."

„Ach, der ist auch zahm wie ein Täubchen. Man muss nur wissen, wie man so einen Handhaben muss.", meinte Verena grinsend.

Harry nahm ihr die Phiole aus der Hand und schluckte den Inhalt, der geradezu widerlich süß schmeckte.

So süß, das er fast kotzen musste.

Doch der Trank wirkte schnell. Er fühlte sich sofort kräftiger und die Schmerzen klangen ab.

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache.

Verena setzte sich neben Amy und musterte ihn ausführlich.

„Aber Hallo, du siehst wirklich wie ein P.E. aus. Nein, nicht so ganz. Ich finde deine Gesichtszüge nicht so hart."

Harry errötete leicht.

„Lass dich von seiner Unschuldsmiene nicht täuschen. Unser Harry hat es Faustdick hinter den Ohren.", meinte Amy grinsend.

„Ah, natürlich. Ich entsinne mich, das er ziemlich scharf schießen soll. Bricht jeden Verhütungszauber.", stieg Verena auf Amys Sticheleien ein.

„Da fragt man sich doch, ob er nicht nur scharf schießt sondern auch eine annehmbare Nahkampftechnik hat…"

Harrys Kopf hatte bereits die Farbe einer Vollreifen Tomate, so dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, das Ginny hereingekommen war.

„Soweit ich Informiert bin, wäre er ein Schwarzgurtträger.", warf sie ein.

Soweit es möglich war, vertiefte sich das rot in Harrys Gesicht noch.

„Also ehrlich, über so was quatscht ihr also. Lasst mal sein Mädels, mit drei auf einen wehrlosen ist echt nicht fair.", ertönte Rons Stimme durch die Tür.

Harry erkannte seinen besten Freund mit einiger Erleichterung. Dieser lehnte lässig im Türrahmen und grinste breit.

„Also ehrlich mal, für eure spitzen Zungen sollte man einen Waffenschein mit sich führen müssen."

Verena grinste.

„Du musst Jays Schützling sein. Man merkt schon dass er dir die Klugscheißerei mitgegeben hat."

Ron verbeugte sich.

„Friede Frau Fischer, ich kann mit ihnen eh nicht mithalten wenn auch nur die hälfte von dem stimmt, was Jay mir erzählt hat."

Verena lachte.

„Das alte Tratschmaul. Nun gut, ihr habt beide noch Schonzeit. Aber dafür hört auf mich Frau Fischer zu nennen. Verena reicht völlig."

„Was führt euch beide her.", fragte Amy nun.

Ginny grinste.

„Nun ja, ich habe zwei Regulatoren über einen schwarzhaarigen Reden hören, der Bewusstlos aufgefunden und in dieses Zimmer gebracht worden ist. Da dachte Ron, schwarze Haare, ohne Bewusstsein, das kann doch nur Harry sein. Und schwups, schon sind wir hier."

„Habt ihr Hermine etwas gesagt?", fragte Amy besorgt.

„Nein, wir hielten es für besser sie erstmal nicht zu beunruhigen.", erwiderte Ron.

Verena und Amy atmeten erleichtert aus.

„Sehr gut, sie sollte sich wirklich nicht aufregen.", meinte Amy.

„Wo wir gerade dabei sind, was war eigentlich los?", fragte Ron.

„Ich bin Raven begegnet.", erklärte Harry knapp.

„Wie Raven? Ach, der Typ der mit in Ralf drinsteckt oder wie?"

„Ja, genau der, er trieb sich auf den Ländereien herum."

So erklärte Harry die ganze Geschichte, wie er wiederkam und mit Raven kämpfte. Wie er zusammenbrach und hier aufgewacht war.

Ron und Ginny hörten zu. Anschließend nickte Ron.

„Wollte der ins Schloss? Wird wohl nicht klappen wenn es erweckt ist. Na dann, fühlst du dich wieder einigermaßen? Ich denke du solltest langsam zu Hermine. Ist sicher nicht gut, wenn sie als letzte erfährt, das du wieder hier bist."

Harry horchte in sich hinein.

Der Trank hatte Wunder gewirkt, er fühlte sich nun wirklich gut.

„Ich denke, ich kann aufstehen."

„Ja, hau rein.", meinte Ron mit einem seltsamen Tonfall in der Stimme.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei und erhob sich.

Kurz wurde ihm schwindelig, doch das Gefühl verflog schnell.

Er bückte sich nach seinen Schuhen, als ein harter Schlag sein Hinterteil traf und die Frauen erschrocken aufkeuchten.

Harry hielt sich den schmerzenden Hintern und drehte sich zu Ron um, der breit grinste.

„Was sollte denn das?", fuhr Ginny ihren Bruder an.

„Bevor er wegging sagte ich ihm er soll Heil zurückkommen oder ich trete ihm in den Arsch. Und meine Versprechen halte ich.", erwiderte dieser trocken allerdings mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Obwohl ihm der Hintern wehtat, konnte Harry einfach nicht anders als zu lachen.

„Verdammt, ich dachte das wäre ne Metapher."

Verena grinste.

„Derek und Jay… was habt ihr da nur angerichtet."

„Schlimm, nicht wahr?", fragte Amy, grinste aber.

Ginny konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

Harry zog sich fertig an, allerdings ohne weitere Tritte oder ähnliches. Dann verabschiedete er sich von Amy und Verena, ehe er sich zusammen mit den beiden Weasleys auf den Weg zur Bibliothek machte.

Als Harry den Raum betrat, fand er seine Verlobte auch schon an ihrem Stammplatz vor.

Wie üblich hatte sie links und rechts von sich je einen Stapel Bücher aufgeschichtet.

Harry kannte ihr System mittlerweile. Rechts waren die Bücher, welche sie abarbeiten wollte und links diejenigen, welche sie bereits fertig hatte.

Einen der Folianten hielt sie in der Hand und Blätterte in einem stetigen Rhythmus weiter.

Andere Leute würden glauben, das sie die Seiten nur überflog, doch wer sie kannte wusste, das sie tatsächlich den gesamten Inhalt las (!!!und auch behielt!!!).

Ginny stieß Ron in die Rippen, der sich gerade in die Bibliothek begeben wollte und warf ihm einen viel sagenden Blick zu, was dazu führte, das dieser die Augen verdrehte.

Dezent zog er sich zurück und gab Harry einen weiteren angedeuteten Tritt in den Hintern.

Harry musste dabei grinsen. Er verstand schon, die beiden wollten ihn und seine Verlobte alleine lassen.

Nach einen schnellen Check der Bibliothek, stellte er fest, das er wirklich alleine mit Hermine war. Nicht mal Madame Pince war anwesend.

Lässig lehnte er sich an ein Regal und beobachtete Hermine, wie sie Hochkonzentriert eine Seite nach der anderen regelrecht aufsaugte.

Er lies seine Aura flackern und grinste breit als er erkannte, wie Hermine stutzte und die Stirn runzelte.

Langsam drehte sie sich um.

Harry konnte nicht anders. Er musste einfach lächeln als er erkannte, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten, die Stirnfalten glätteten und in Hermines Gesicht der Ausdruck purer Freude trat.

„Harry? Du bist wieder da?"

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten, war er bereits bei ihr und schloss sie in die Arme.

Tief sog er ihren herrlichen Duft ein und drückte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Nach einer Ewigkeit brach sie den Kuss und lächelte.

„Ich hab dich vermisst.", flüsterte sie.

„Ich dich auch…", erwiderte er und wusste, das er sie am liebsten nie wieder loslassen würde…

* * *

Wäre Ron ein Mensch der sich Gedanken macht, hätte er im Nachhinein vielleicht gesagt, das er es hätte wissen müssen.

Das Muster war ja auch eigentlich deutlich.

Passierte ihm oder einem seiner Freunde etwas gutes, folgte kurz darauf etwas Negatives.

Seitdem er in Hogwarts eingeschult wurde, war es definitiv so gewesen. Es passierte etwas gutes und es folgte etwas schlechtes…

Stein der Weisen, Kammer des Schreckens, entflohne Häftlinge, Trimagisches Turnier, DA, Regulatorenausbildung… all das war ein ständiger Wechsel zwischen Hoch und Tiefflug gewesen.

Also konnte man mit fug und recht behaupten, das diese Wechsel Methode hatten.

Es war etwas gutes passiert… Harry war wohlbehalten wieder zurückgekommen und hatte die Attacke eines fürchterlichen Feindes so gut wie unverletzt überstanden…

Das war zu gut, Ron hätte wissen sollen, das eine Katastrophe lauerte.

Doch selbst wenn er sich über solche Dinge Gedanken machen würde… nichts hätte ihn vorbereiten können.

Er stand noch immer völlig geschockt in der Tür… ja, man konnte sagen, er war wie erstarrt.

Nur langsam nahm er das Blut bewusst war… und den dazugehörigen toten Körper.

Okay, das war nicht der erste Tote, den er gesehen hatte. Die letzten Monate hatten viel verändert, so auch Rons Einstellung zu Toten. Es war Krieg, da blieb so etwas nicht aus. Aber dieser tote Körper durfte einfach nicht sein…

Gerade bei ihm wirkte der Tod völlig fehl am Platz, denn er war die Ausgeburt, ja vielleicht sogar die Definition von Leben. So dachte man zumindest, wenn man Albus Dumbledore erlebt hatte… doch die lebhaft funkelnden blauen Augen gebrochen zu sehen war ebenso unnatürlich, wie ein steppender Eisbär.

Wie in Trance, fasste Ron an sein Regulatorenabzeichen und löste einen Alarm aus.

Es dauerte nur eine Minute, als sich dunkler Nebel ausbreitete und die Form von Derek annahm, wie immer mit beiden Zauberstäben im Anschlag.

Ron sagte nichts… er konnte nichts sagen.

Und auch Derek, der im Kampf beherrschter war als andere, der eine völlig andere Mentalität besaß als normalem Menschen, der so viel mehr gesehen und getan hatte, erstarrte im Angesicht des nicht für möglich gehaltenen.

Das klappern von Kampfstiefeln auf nacktem Stein erklang, als die in Hogwarts stationierten Regulatoren dem Alarmsignal folgten.

Doch wie sollten diese Reagieren?

Nicht anders als Derek und Ron. Fassungslosigkeit… starre im Angesicht des endgültigen, das nicht mal vor Dumbledore halt gemacht hatte…

* * *

Joanna schauderte… sie war eine Elite B.E… Eine von vieren, welche die Gabe eines Metamorphmagus besaß. Sie tötete ohne Skrupel oder Reue und fürchtete nichts und Niemanden…

Aber dieses Wesen lies sie schaudern, jagte ihr Angst auf einer unbewussten Ebene ein.

Raven war ein Monster… ein Monster das sogar Monster ängstigen konnte.

Er saß dort auf seinem Thron aus Totenschädeln und mumifizierten Frauenköpfen.

Sie sollte es lieber vermeiden, jemals blonde Haare zu haben wenn sie hierher kam.

„Der Depp hat es vollbracht, der alte Trottel hat den Löffel abgegeben, genau wie ich es sagte.", sprach er und nahm einen Schluck vom Scotch.

Es war erstaunlich… diese Abnormität konnte vollbringen, woran sogar ihr Vater scheiterte…

„Ich habe noch immer nicht begriffen wie du das bewerkstelligt hast.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

Vielleicht machte er ihr angst, doch sie würde das niemals zugeben.

Raven grinste nur und fixierte sie aus irren Augen.

„Das Schloss ist erweckt. Wie du weißt bedeutet dies, das niemand der etwas gegen dessen Bewohner in Schilde führt es betreten kann, ohne das Hogwarts' Magie ihn angreift. Allerdings ein Kind… ein Kind für das es keine böse Absicht ist… welches nur den unschuldigen Wunsch zu spielen besitzt… ja so ein Kind könnte eindringen. Und wenn für dieses Kind das töten genau so ein lustiges Spiel ist wie Quidditch zu spielen… ja, worauf soll der Zauber dann reagieren?", fragte Raven spöttisch.

Joanna fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Deshalb all die Aktionen vorher… deshalb sollte sie Ralf ständig zum ‚spielen' schicken… nun hatte sie verstanden wie Raven den Mord ausgeführt hatte.

„Du wirkst überrascht.", stellte der Killer belustigt fest.

Joanna schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch.

„Wundert mich nicht. Ich bin der beste von euch allen. Mein Intellekt ist größer… ich bin der bessere Killer… einfach alles an mir ist besser als an euch. Und wenn dein Meister sein Versprechen hält, dann werde ich noch besser sein."

Er war völlig irre… das wusste Joanna vom ersten Augenblick… und jetzt strahlte er eine Gefahr aus, die sogar sie verschreckte…

Raven grinste und plötzlich fielen seine Augen zu.

Das hatte die B.E. schon öfter beobachten können. Er wechselte die Persönlichkeit.

Hin und wieder passierte das einfach so.

Er schlug die augen wieder auf und der Irre glanz war verschwunden.

Stattdessen musterte er sie nun mit einem Blick, den sie noch weniger mochte.

„Aber hallo… fühle ich mich gut gelaunt heute.", erklärte die Absurdität mit beflissener Stimme.

Joanna war irritiert. Sie kannte mittlerweile fast alle Persönlichkeiten die in Raven wohnten, doch der war ihr definitiv unbekannt.

Er musterte Joanna von oben bis unten und lächelte charmant.

„Wirklich hübsch."

Die B.E. wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie auch schon spürte, wie ein Klammerfluch sie einhüllte.

„Was zum…"

Die Absurdität trat grinsend heran.

„Ein echtes Vergnügen!", rief er aus und riss ihr die Kampfrobe vom Leib.

„Was zur Hölle hast du vor?", rief sie perplex und wollte nach ihm treten. Doch er fing den Kick mit Leichtigkeit ab und drehte sie herum. Mit ungebändigter Kraft klatste er sie auf einen Tisch und spuckte sich in die Hand.

Die eiskalte Killermaschine hatte zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben wirkliche Angst, als sie seine Feuchte hand zwischen ihren Beinen bemerkte… es war… so demütigend. Und sie fühlte sich hilflos…

„Temperament wie… nun, das treibe ich dir schon aus.", zischte er mit lüsterner Stimme und begann sein Werk…

* * *

So, das wars fürs erste, bis die Tage!

Gruß

Dat halbwegs wieder funzende Z.

* * *


	12. Semper Fidelis

**- Fade to black -**

**- Crossfire -**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer is nix meines. Nööööö isses nicht^^

Hoi, und hier nochmal ein bissle Stoff! Hoffe ihr habt die Hoffnung nicht schon aufgegeben ;)

Viel Spaß

* * *

**12. Semper Fidelis**

* * *

„Das… das glaube ich nicht…"

Harry konnte es nicht fassen… und Ron konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

Ihm ging es ja auch nicht besser.

Und das obwohl er es mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen hatte…

Wie konnte man es auch glauben?

Dumbledore Tod?

Diese Worte in diesem Zusammenhang waren absolut unvorstellbar. Es klang falsch. So unglaublich falsch.

Aber es war so.

„Wie konnte das passieren? Ich meine… das Schloss…"

„Wir haben nicht die geringste Ahnung.", steuerte Derek bei, der ebenfalls völlig neben der spur lag.

Kein siegesgewisses Halbgrinsen, keine Possen oder unpassende Sprüche…

So ernst hatte Ron den Regulatoren noch nie gesehen. Und auch das wirkte völlig falsch.

„Die Ermittler sind gerade dabei… ich hoffe die finden was raus.", fuhr der Regulator fort.

Dieser Tonfall, so niedergeschlagen… es war irgendwie seltsam… unpassend, einfach nicht richtig.

„Wir… werden alle Zeit brauchen das zu begreifen.", steuerte nun Hermine bei, doch auch sie kämpfte mit den Worten.

Was Harry fühlte konnte Ron nicht sagen, sein Gesicht wirkte starr.

Der rothaarige wusste, das die beiden zum Schluss nicht das beste Verhältnis hatten.

Wegen Harrys und Hermines versiegelten Erinnerungen… außerdem war noch etwas zwischen den beiden vorgefallen, denn seid dem Gespräch zwischen den beiden, war Harry alles andere als gut auf den Direktor zu sprechen gewesen…

Dennoch wirkte auch er betroffen, das war das einzige was Ron mit Sicherheit sagen konnte.

Sara drückte seine Hand noch ein wenig fester… auch sie nahm es mit… es nahm jeden mit.

Ron wagte es sich gar nicht vorzustellen, was passieren würde wenn McGonnagal sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatte und die Schüler informierte…

Das war ein schwarzer Tag…

Derek straffte sich und sah in die Runde.

„Wir können es nicht mehr ändern… jetzt bleibt nur die Frage, was zu tun ist. Dumbledores Testament wird Aufschluss geben, ansonsten sollten wir uns weiter auf den Krieg konzentrieren. Die Todesser werden das sicher ausnutzen wollen. Sie haben uns gelähmt… ich würde es ausnutzen. Also erhöhte Alarmbereitschaft an alle!"

Harry sah auf.

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber. Trauere wenn du möchtest, aber reiß dich zusammen wenn es drauf ankommt. Lass nicht zu, das es dich lähmt. Darauf spekuliert der Feind."

Derek richtete sich nun auf und blickte in die runde.

„Wir sind das einzige, was zwischen den Todessern und der Zivilbevölkerung steht. Gerade wir müssen in solchen Zeiten zeigen, das der Kampf nicht sinnlos ist. Dumbledores Tod ist ein herber Schlag für die Moral. Wenn unsere Verbündeten bemerken, das auch wir damit nicht fertig werden, was glaubt ihr werden sie dann tun?"

Betretenes Schweigen folgte auf diese Frage.

„Na also. Reißt euch also zusammen! Wir werden seinen Tod hundertfach Vergelten. Ich werde mich jetzt mit der Zentrale absprechen. Denkt dran, erhöhte Alarmbereitschaft!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ der Regulator den Raum.

Sara seufzte.

„Irgendwie ist seine Art zu denken sehr gradlinig… aber absolut logisch und effektiv."

„Das liegt in seiner Natur.", bestätigte Harry.

Ron hatte das bereits bei Jay mehr als deutlich mitbekommen und lächelte Schwach über die Erkenntnis seiner Freunde.

Dennoch, Dereks Worte waren zu wahr. Die Todesser würden es sicher ausnutzen wollen, das Dumbledore Tod war.  
Sie würden es Propagieren, schwere Angriffe fahren. Sie mussten bereit sein.

Der Junge Sergeant konzentrierte sich so wie er es gelernt hatte. Packte seine Trauer und schob sie dorthin wo sie ihn nicht beeinflussen konnte.

Dann sah er in die Runde.

Harry schien ebenfalls wieder einigermaßen fit zu sein…. Doch Hermine wirkte noch sehr betrübt.

„Keine Bange, wir finden seinen Mörder.", meinte Ron entschlossen.

Hermine sah auf.

„Ich glaube… ich weiß wer es war… und wie…"

Ron, Harry und Sara sahen Hermine erstaunt an.

„Wie bitte?", fragte der rothaarige Perplex.

Hermine schloss die Augen und schien ihre Gedanken noch einmal zu kontrollieren. Dann nickte sie und sah auf.

„Es war sicher dieser Ralf."

„Ralf… wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Nun ja… er ist eine multiple Persönlichkeit. Ralf präsentiert das Kind dieser Wesenheit… und ihr wisst ja wie die Schutzzauber funktionieren. Niemand der einem Schlossbewohner etwas anhaben möchte kann hier rein ohne getötet zu werden. Aber wenn es ein Kind ist? Ein Kind das nur spielen möchte? Für das kämpfen und töten nur ein lustiges Spiel ist? So ist der Schutzzauber wirkungslos…"

Ron hörte diese Worte… ja, das war es. Es war im Grunde so einfach… und das erklärte auch warum Harry auf den Irren getroffen war.

Typisch Hermine… ihr Intellekt und ihre Kombinationsgabe waren absolut fantastisch!

„Ich werde mich mal mit der Ermittlungseinheit unterhalten und deine Idee mit einbringen.", meinte er.

„Und wir sollten bereit sein, falls wir ausrücken müssen.", steuerte Harry bei…

* * *

„Bist du dir sicher Lynn?", fragte Vincent skeptisch.

„Aber klar doch. Ich bin zu hundert Prozent sicher, das sie hier sind. Ich kann sie regelrecht riechen!"

„Ich stimme zu… ich kann es fühlen…", erklärte Lily relativ selbstsicher.

Vincent musterte das Schild des Gebäudekomplexes.  
„Aber was sollten sie hier wollen? Nur Muggel Quälen?"

„Nein… ich denke das sie ein Ziel haben.", erwiderte Lily überzeugt.

„Lucy kann einen spüren…"

Alle drehten sich zu der L.C.

„Was kannst du spüren?", fragte Lynn.

„Lucy kann die Energie spüren. Es ist wie bei Lucys letzter Mission unter Alpha Adolf… Lucy mag das nicht!"

Lily zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Einnehmen des Feindgebäudes der AAW, oder?"

Lucy nickte bestätigend.

„Was auch immer ihr dort gesucht habt… so etwas ist auch hier.", überlegte Lily laut.

„Was könnte es sein? Ich meine… in einer Muggelschule?", steuerte Lynn zweifelnd bei.

„Lucy weiß nicht, nach was Alpha Adolf gesucht hat. Lucy führt nur Befehle aus."

Schweigen kehrte ein.

„Ich schlage vor, das wir still eindringen, die Einheit lokalisieren und beobachten. Vielleicht finden wir heraus was…"

Lilys Ausführungen wurden unterbrochen, als Explosionen die Nacht erschütterten.

„Achtung! Einheit ausschwärmen! Kampfeinsatz!", bellte die P.E. und hechtete auch schon voran.

Lynn, Vincent, Lucy und die drei Mitglieder der DA und die vier Auroren welche sie begleiteten folgten ihr ohne zögern.

„Lucy! Spür sie auf!", befahl Lily.

Die L.C. machte einen gewaltigen Sprung und verwandelte sich dabei.

Als Werwolf hechtete sie voran und wies der Einheit den Weg.

Erneut gab es eine Explosion und schreie Junger Menschen.

Lucy hielt inne und verwandelte sich zurück.

Sofort reckte sie ihre geschlossene Faust in die höher, das Zeichen zum halten.

Die Einheit suchte Deckung, nur Lily pirschte zu ihrer Kameradin.

„Meldung!", flüsterte sie.

„Lucy erkennt sieben Feinde, B.E. Serie und Alpha Caligula. Sie halten eine Gruppe Junger Muggel in Schach!"

Lucy spähte um die Ecke und erkannte tatsächlich Caligula, welcher als einziger seine Maske nicht trug und auf einige Muggel einredete, die sich teilweise Ängstlich aneinander kauerten.

Einige Tote lagen auf dem Platz.

„Kannst du hören was er sagt?", fragte Lily gespannt.

Lucy nickte.

„…wo ist die Statue von Thomas Edison? Wenn ihr es uns nicht verratet, werden wir euch einen nach dem anderen Töten, so wie alle anderen.", gab die L.C. den Wortlaut genau wieder.

Ein gewaltiger Junge von etwa siebzehn Jahren schob sich vor die anderen. Lily konnte erkennen, das er ein ziemliches Kraftpaket war.

Er fing an zu sprechen und Lucy lauschte mit ihren Wolfsohren.

„Du feiges Stück Scheiße kommst dir mit deinem Zauberstab wohl ganz toll vor… Kämpfe gegen mich wie ein richtiger Mann, dann zeige ich dir den Weg. Lass die anderen in Frieden, wir machen das unter uns aus…"

„Dieser Muggel ist Lebensmüde!", meinte Lily, doch sie bewunderte seinen Mut.

„Du weißt wohl nicht mit wem du dich anlegst.", wiederholte Lucy die antwort von Caligula.

„Nun gut Muggel, wenn du verlierst zeigst du uns wo wir die Statue finden. Versuchst du abzuhauen oder machst andere Dummheiten werden wir alle langsam vor deinen Augen Töten…"

Caligula reichte einem B.E. seinen Stab und ging in Kampfstellung.

Der Muggel nahm ebenfalls eine Kampfstellung ein.

„Das ist unsere Chance.", flüsterte Lily.

Schnell zeigte sie Lynn in Zeichensprache, das sie die Gruppen aufteilen sollte. Sie würden sich anpirschen, so lange die Feinde abgelenkt waren.

Lynn bestätigte.

„Okay Lucy… wir schleichen uns ran und töten die B.E.'s. Es muss sehr schnell gehen!", flüsterte Lily.

„Lucy hat verstanden."

Gemeinsam schlichen sie sich weiter an die Feinde heran um in eine gute Position zu kommen.

Lynn und die anderen würden über die rechte Flanke kommen… es musste passen. Lily wollte so viele Unschuldige wie möglich retten.

Unterdessen lieferten sich der massige Muggeljunge und Caligula einen harten Faustkampf.

Lily wunderte sich, das der Muggel so gut mithalten konnte.

Tatsächlich machte er dem Alpha schwer zuschaffen.

Die anderen Muggel sahen nur ängstlich zu, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun.

Lily und Lucy kamen in Position… allerdings war noch nichts von Lynn und den anderen zu sehen.

Mit eisiger Ruhe warteten sie ab und beobachteten weiter den Kampf zwischen dem Muggel und den Alpha.

Der Muggel schien ein hervorragender Faustkämpfer zu sein…

Seine Fäuste waren nur Schemen, welche man kaum erkennen konnte. Außerdem landete er nicht wenige harte Treffer.

Caligula dagegen kämpfte in der Art der Waffen, nutzte seine Beine genau so wie seine Arme und landete ebenfalls eine Menge Treffer.

Doch nur an unbedeutenden Stellen.

Die Deckung des Muggels schützte effektiv jede empfindliche Stelle seines Körpers, so das der Alpha nur Stellen traf, welche durch Muskelmasse geschützt worden waren.

Caligula ließ einen heftigen Schlag an seinem linken Arm ins leere laufen und trat mit dem Rechten Bein nach den Nieren seines Gegners, welcher jedoch den Oberkörper so beugte, das der Tritt nicht die nötige Energie entwickeln konnte.

Der Muggel dagegen führte nun einen linken Aufwärtshaken durch, welcher den Alpha ins Gesicht traf.

Seine Lippe platze auf und Blut spritzte.

Die Kontrahenten ließen voneinander ab.

Mit einem breiten grinsen wischte Caligula sich das Blut vom Kinn.

„Nicht schlecht für einen Muggel. Aber der Spaß ist noch nicht vorbei!"

Der Alpha startete einen neuen Angriff.

Dieses mal hatte er den Muggel in die Defensive gedrängt, denn die Angriffe erfolgten so schnell und dicht, das es kaum eine Lücke gab.

Lily erkannte unterdessen Lynn und die anderen, welche sich unauffällig in Stellung brachten.

Sie machte sich bereit…

Dann ging alles schnell.

Lilly und Lucy sandten ihre Tödlichen strahlen aus.

Erst gegen den Alpha, dann gegen die anderen.

Lynn und die anderen machten es genau so.

Der Angriff kam überraschend genug…

Die B.E.'s starben allesamt, ehe sie richtig reagieren konnten.

Lily hechtete aus ihrer Deckung und sicherte die Umgebung.

Der große Muggel kam wankend auf sie zu. Scheinbar hatte Caligula ihm nun hart zugesetzt.

„Wer seid ihr? Noch mehr Abschaum?", fragte er aggressiv.

Lilly hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wir sind hier um euch zu helfen.", erwiderte Lynn an ihrer Stelle.

Der Muggel sah aggressiv in die Runde.

„Wie auch immer… bringt die anderen hier weg...", er nickte zu den Jüngeren Kindern, welche allesamt sehr verängstigt waren. „… und dann folgt mir. Wir müssen zur Statue von Edison. Ich will wissen was so wichtig ist, das achthundert Menschen dafür sterben mussten!"

Vincent schreckte hoch.

„Was? Achthundert tote?"

Der Muggel sah den Werwolf hart an.

„Ja… hier schwirren noch viel mehr von denen rum… sie haben alle Schüler und Lehrer zusammengetrieben und umgebracht… ich… es… egal! Bringt die Kleinen weg!"

Lily straffte sich.

„Lynn, Bring die Zivilisten zur Sammelstelle. Lucy und ich folgen dem Muggel zu dieser Statue. Sendet Verstärkung, falls welche verfügbar ist, ansonsten kommt nicht wieder her, egal was passiert!"

„Aber…", begann Lynn, doch die rothaarige winkte energisch ab.

„Keine Alternative Verhandelbar!"

Die Werwölfin knurrte ungehalten, fügte sich jedoch.

Lily hatte die Leitung über diesen Stoßtrupp.

„Okay, nehmt die Kinder mit. Wir benutzen einen Portschlüssel… Lily, pass auf dich auf! Hermine wird mich häuten wenn dir was passiert!"

„Ich passe schon auf, und jetzt geht!"

Lynn nickte, sammelte mit der Hilfe der anderen die Kinder und anschließend verschwanden sie.

„So Muggel… zeige uns den Weg, bleib aber an meiner Seite!"

„Nenn mich Dudley!", knurrte dieser ungehalten und drehte sich um.

„Warte noch.", forderte Lily.

Der Muggel drehte sich um.

Lily hob ihre rechte Hand, welche golden zu glühen begann und legte sie ohne Vorwarnung auf Dudleys Gesicht.

„Was zum…?!?"

Fassungslos tastete er über sein Gesicht.

Alle Platzwunden und blauen Flecken waren geheilt.

Lily betrachtete ihr Werk und nickte zufrieden.

„Einsatzbereitschaft wieder hergestellt. Jetzt zeig uns den Weg, aber bleib zurück!"

Dudley sah zu Lily hinunter, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und wies die Richtung.

Die zwei Les Enfant Terrible gingen vor und sondierten dabei die Umgebung.

„Lucy, verwandele dich und achte auf weitere Gegner!", befahl Lily.

„Lucy hat verstanden!"

Wie befohlen verwandelte sich die L.C. sofort in einen Werwolf und bildete die Vorhut.

Dudley zuckte sichtbar zurück, als das Mädchen in ihre Wolfsform wechselte.

„Gott! Ihr Zauberleute macht mich irre…", grummelte er.

„Woher weißt du von Zauberern?", fragte Lily interessiert, achtete jedoch darauf, stets Kampfbereit zu sein.

„Mein Cousin ist auch so einer. Meinen Eltern hat das echt gestunken. Und ich war früher deswegen echt neidisch. Aber mittlerweile geht es. Also zumindest ich kann damit leben."

„Neidisch? Nun ja, warum denn? Du bist zwar kein Zauberer, aber ein hervorragender Kämpfer. Immerhin… gegen einen Alpha kämpfen und ihm standhalten können nicht viele."

Dudley grinste nur.

„Immerhin bin ich Boxeuropameister im Junior Schwergewicht. Da muss schon mehr kommen um mich umzunieten!"

Lily hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das verstehe ich nicht…"

„Du weißt nicht was Boxen ist?"

Die P.E. schüttelte den Kopf.

Dudley seufzte.

„Na ja, wenn wir es hier lebend rausschaffen, kannst du dir ja mal n' Kampf ansehen.", meinte er schief grinsend.

Lucy hielt an und fletschte die Zähne.

„Halt! Geh in Deckung!", befahl Lily.

Dudley tat, was sie sagte und suchte sich eine Nische.

Lily schlich zu ihrer Freundin und sondierte die Lage.

Es waren acht P.C. Einheiten, welche ohne sonderliche Vorsicht einen Treppenaufgang hinauf gingen.

„Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig Vorgehen…", flüsterte Lily dem Wolf zu.

Als Lucy anzeigte, das sie gefahrlos weiter vorstoßen konnten, kam auch Dudley wieder aus seinem versteck.

Auf diese Weise umgingen sie weiteren Feindpatroulien und erreichten schließlich eine Tür, die Lily schnell mit Magie geknackt hatte.

Es war eine Werkstatt… Lily konnte nur vergleiche zu der Motorradwerkstatt von Sirius ziehen, aber ansonsten war es ganz anders.

Dudley hielt auf die Statue eines Mannes zu, welche eine von diesen Muggelglühbirnen hielt.

Die Statue war mit Farbe verunstaltet worden und schien hier zu sein um gereinigt zu werden.

„Das ist sie, die Statue von Edison. Was wollen die Kerle nur damit?"

Lucy verwandelte sich wieder in ihre Menschenform.

„Lucy spürt es… es ist hier…"

„Wo genau?", fragte Lily.

Die L.C. kam auf die Statue zu und fuhr mit ihrer Hand darüber.

„Lucy spürt es… das ist es…"

Sie packte die Steinerne Glühbirne und riss sie ab. Anschließend schmetterte sie den Stein auf den Boden.

Lily spürte die seltsame Energie, welche plötzlich sprunghaft anstieg.

Eine Münzgroße Metallscheibe mit Runenzeichen lag zwischen den Steinbrocken.

Vorsichtig ging sie in die Knie und hob es auf.

„Wir sollten es so schnell wie möglich…", begann sie zu erklären, wurde jedoch unterbrochen als sie spürte, wie ein Disapparierschild aufgebaut wurden.

„Kampfbereitschaft! Sie haben uns entdeckt! Dudley bleibt zurück! Primärziel: Zum Sammelpunkt zurückkehren! Eigenverluste inakzeptabel!"

„Lucy hat Verstanden!"

„Was zur Hölle ist los?!?", fragte Dudley.

„Dudley bleibt zurück, wir werden kämpfen!", erwiderte Lily hart.

Sie war wieder Les Enfant Terrible, wieder eine Waffe die nur eine Priorität kannte. Die Mission erfüllen, welche sie selbst sich aufgegeben hatte.

Lucys und Lilys Augen wirkten wie blankes Eis, so das Dudley tatsächlich einen unbewussten Schritt nach hinten machte.

„Echt… was eine kranke Scheisse…", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Hinterhalt! Lucy passt auf Dudley auf!", erklärte die L.C.

„Absprache akzeptiert!, erwiderte Lily.

„Dort hin!", befahl Lucy und deutete hinter die Statue, wo Dudley gut gedeckt sein würde.

„Du wärst ne prima Domina!", meckerte dieser, folgte jedoch der Anweisung.

Lucy hockte sich neben ihn, den Zauberstab bereit haltend.

„Wenn Lucy es sagt, dann rennt Dudley durch die Tür.", wisperte sie.

„Okay, aber was…"

„Ruhe!". forderte die L.C. plötzlich.

Die Tür wurde aufgebrochen und drei Schatten hechteten hinein.

Es waren B.C. Einheiten, welche sich perfekt deckten.

Lily und Lucy reagierten jedoch nicht, sondern warteten ab.

Die B.C.'s sicherten weiter die Tür, während ein zwei B.E. Einheiten den Raum betraten und weiter vorstießen.

Dann folgte ein Todesser.

„Durchsucht den Raum!", befahl er, dann wurden Lily und Lucy aktiv.

Aus ihrer Deckung heraus, bombardierten sie ihre Feinde mit Flüchen.

Der Todesser und eine B.C. fielen getroffen neu Boden, während die anderen Deckung nahmen und die Flüche erwiderten.

‚Aufklärungsdrohnen!', schoss es Lily durch den Kopf.

Das war großes Glück, denn diese waren im Normalfall nicht sehr gut beim Kämpfen. Ihre Aufgabe lautete meist ungesehen zu bleiben. Natürlich konnten sie sich wehren, waren aber nicht für Stellungskämpfe ausgebildet.

Lucy dagegen war eine Jagd und Nahkampfdrohne, genau wie Lily. Auf engen Raum gegen Überzahlen Kämpfen war genau ihr Metier.

„Protokoll Drei!", bellte Lily.

Lucy reagierte exzellent und hechtete aus ihrer Deckung, genau wie Lily.

Sie wechselten nun ständig ihre Position in dem sie von einer Deckung zur nächsten hasteten, jedoch ohne ihr Speerfeuer zu unterbrechen.

Die Aufklärer wurden dadurch gezwungen ebenfalls ihre Stellung zu wechseln, doch gegen die Nahkampfdrohnen hatten sie keine Chance.

Einer nach dem anderen fielen sie Tod um.

„Los!", bellte Lucy.

Die beiden Nahkampfdrohnen verließen den Raum und sicherten den Flur. Dudley folgte.

Lily wollte gerade nach links, als Dudley sie aufhielt.

„Nein! Rechts raus. Ich kenne andere Wege!"

So ließen sie sich von dem Muggel den Weg zeigen, dennoch bestand Lily darauf vor zu gehen, während Lucy die Nachhut bildete.

Dudley trottete in der Mitte und wirkte ein wenig unsicher.

Die beiden Furien waren ihm nicht wirklich geheuer.

„Lilly Black! Lucy spürt das Blut von vier Jägern! L.E. Serie!"

„Verstanden! Schneller!"

„Da vorne links rein! Dann die Leiter rauf!", rief Dudley.

Lily erkannte die Leiter und ergriff die erste Sprosse.

Schon flogen Lichtstrahlen auf sie zu.

„Lucy sichert!"

Lily drehte sich um.

„Nein! Eigenverluste nicht akzeptabel! Lucy kommt sofort mit!", brüllte sie.

„Befehl verweigert! Lucy sichert! Lily Black muss gehen! Das Fremdobjekt muss zu den Vorgesetzten!", rief die Wölfin und erwiderte das Feindfeuer.

„Lucy! Nein! Komm sofort mit!"

Dudley fasste Lily an die Schulter.

„Jetzt komm schon! Die Kleine schafft es! Und wir müssen dieses Ding wegbringen!"

Lily sah fassungslos zu, wie Lucy weiter zurück in die Gänge ging… doch dann wandte sie sich ab.

Lucy hatte recht… und Dudley auch… ihr fund hatte Vorrang.

„Lucy! Lily befiehlt dir nicht zu sterben! Wir kommen mit Verstärkung wieder! Nicht sterben!", schrie sie.

Zusammen mit Dudley erklomm sie die Leiter. Der Ausstieg befand sich an der Mauer, welche das Gelände umgab.

Dudley führte sie zu einer Art getarnten Zugang, durch welchen sie nach draußen gelangten.

Damit ließen sie die Apparierschilde hinter sich.

Lily packte Dudley an der Schulter.

„An nichts denken…", hauchte sie.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Tränen, welche ihr Gesicht bedeckten.

„Die kleine schafft es. Beeilen wir uns, damit du an deine Verstärkung kommst.", meinte er.

„Und jetzt, zieh deine Zaubernummer ab!"

Lily nickte und mit einem leisen Knall waren sie disappariert.

* * *

Soooo, das wars ;)

Grüße aus Frankreich

Dat Z.


	13. Big D

**- Fade to black -**

**- Crossfire -****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Nix meines. Alles der JKR ihrs.

Hellau, Alaaf, oder wie auch immer. Bevor dat Z. sich in das Närrische treiben stürzt und vor lauter allohol nicht mehr schreibseln kann, dachte ich mir, ich baller noch mal ein Kap hinterher ;) Einverstanden?

Viel spaß!

**

* * *

13. Big D.

* * *

**

Gott! Das war scheiße Gruselig!

Dudley erschien auf einem gepflasterten Platz… Wie bei Star Trek! Erst hier dann da, was ein kranker Scheiß!!!

Doch er fasste sich schnell und sah sich um.

Noch immer lief er auf äußerster Alarmbereitschaft… seid diese kranken Klu Klux Klan in schwarz Typen aufgetaucht waren war das schon so.

Er registrierte eine Menge Typen in Roben… noch mehr von diesen Freaks… scheiß drauf.

Die beiden Furien waren ja korrekt drauf gewesen. Auch wenn die schwarzhaarige Wolfsbraut sich anhörte wie ein halb abgestürzter Windows Rechner!

Apropos, die rote schien echt fertig wegen der ganzen Geschichte. Etwas was Dudley nachvollziehen konnte.

Hätte er nicht gesehen, wozu die Furien in der Lage waren, würde sich sein unglaublich männlicher Beschützerinstinkt zu Wort melden.

Die wirkten echt hilflos und… ja richtig süß naiv. Aber das waren eiskalte Killer. Das musste er immer im Hinterkopf behalten.

Dennoch beugte er sich zur Roten hinunter.

„Alles klar?", fragte er.

Diese verdammt großen grünen Augen sahen zu ihm hoch… scheiße! Er hasste es Mädchen heulen zu sehen!

„Ich werde sie da raus holen…", wisperte die Furie mit gebrochener Stimme.

Dudley registrierte, das einige Leute auf sie zu kamen. Darunter die süße Braunhaarige, deren Anblick Dudley irgendwie Schiss einjagte, ohne das er wusste warum.

„Lily…? Wo ist Lucy?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Lucy… sie ist…"

„Sie hat uns den Rücken frei gehalten, damit wir abhauen konnten.", meldete sich Dudley zu Wort.

Scheiße! Jetzt fing die Furie noch mehr an zu heulen!

Das überforderte ihn wirklich!

Heulende Weiber… gräulich. Er hatte echt keine Ahnung was er machen oder sagen sollte…

Ein Riesen Kerl schob sich in Dudleys Blickfeld.

Aber Hallejulia, Kante Deluxe!

Der Kerl maß sicher so um die zwei Meter und war Gebaut wie ein Wrestler. Dudley hob den Kopf und bekam fast ne Nackenstarre.

„Du bist der Typ, der die Kinder beschützt hat, oder?", fragte der Hüne.

„Japp. Der bin ich wohl.", erwiderte Dudley Angriffslustig.

Der Riese grinste schief.

„Sag mal… dein Gesicht… könnte es sein, das du Dudley Dursley bist?"

Okay!

Zauberei, komisch aber gut, is' halt so!

Wolfsbräute, muss es auch geben!

Heulende Weiber, Problematisch aber Lösbar.

Doch dass dieser Kerl seinen Namen kannte war echt zuviel des guten!!!

„Woher kennst du mich?", fragte er daher gefährlich leise.

Also… irgendwo hatte er die Visage schon mal gesehen…

Der Riese grinste breiter.

„Das letzte mal als wir uns gesehen haben, ist deine Zunge ziemlich angeschwollen.", erwiderte er lässig.

Halt!

Auszeit!

Dudley erinnerte sich daran…

Er erinnerte sich zu gut daran… besonders wegen dieser verfi… dammten Diät! Dann ein Lichtblick, lecker Bonbon und kaum das er es sich reinzieht rebelliert sein Lappen!

Gott, das war demütigend gewesen!!!

Und der Kerl…

Genau, das war der Bruder der doppelten!

Aber was ging hier nur ab… damals war er doch…

„Warum zum Henker bist du so verdammt groß?!?", platze es auch schon aus ihm heraus.

„Wachstumsschub. Pubertät und so.", erwiderte der Riese grinsend.

Dann wirkte er nachdenklich.

„Lucy, bringst du Lily ins Schloss… wir stellen einen Rettungstrupp zusammen. Ich kümmere mich nur um unseren anderen Gast… Lily. Wir holen Lucy da raus! Redet mit Derek!"

Dann wandte er sich wieder Dudley zu.

„Komm mit."

Dudley zuckte die Schultern und folgte der Oberkante.

„Was wird das wenn es fertig ist?", brummte der Muggel ungehalten.

„Ich sorge dafür, das du ein Dach über den Kopf bekommst. Was zu beißen und zu trinken. Denke das sind wir dir schuldig."

„Und warum?"

Der Rothaarige sah zu Dudley hinunter.

„Sagen wir es mal so… ich konnte dich nicht leiden Dursley. Ich dachte immer du bist ein verwöhnter kleiner Scheißer, der auf schwächere rumhackt… allerdings hast du diese Kinder gerettet. Das hat dir bei mir ne Menge Pluspunkte eingebracht."

Dudley wurde misstrauisch.

„Und woher meinst du so viel über mich zu wissen?", fragte er angriffslustig.

„Na ja, dein Cousin ist schließlich mein bester Freund."

„Harry? Hätte es mir denken können…", grummelte Dudley vor sich hin.

„Wie geht's ihm, alles senkrecht? Scheint ja die Hölle los zu sein bei euch."

„Interessierst du dich wirklich dafür wie es Harry geht?", fragte der Rote verwundert.

„Klar doch, sonst würd' ich ja nicht fragen!"

Der Rote legte den Kopf schief.

„Harry geht's gut. Er erholt sich noch von einem Kampf. Außerdem müssen wir alle noch einen… Verlust verkraften.", erklärte er.

„Ich sagte ja, scheint bei euch Hokus Pokus Kaspers ja tierisch ab zu gehen… Habt wohl Stunk untereinander, was?"

„Kann man so ausdrücken."

„Was ich mich Frage… was haben wir damit zu tun? Ich meine… die Leute aus Smeltings hatten doch nichts mit euch am Kleid… warum mussten sie sterben? Kannst du mir das erklären?!?"

Dudleys Stimme war stählern geworden.

Erst jetzt wo das Adrenalin langsam nach lies kamen die Bilder wieder…

Tote Gesichter überall. Die schreienden Kinder. Der Geruch nach blut und verbranntem Fleisch…

Er unterdrückte ein Würgen und drängte alles wieder in den Hintergrund.

Er wollte diese Bilder erst verarbeiten, wenn er für sich war. Vor Fremden würde er niemals wieder eine schwäche zeigen!

„Das… das kann ich nicht. Für so etwas kann es keine Gründe geben… aber so sind unsere Feinde. Frag lieber Harry danach."

„Harry? Er ist hier?", fragte Dudley verwundert.

Erst jetzt betrachtete er seine Umgebung.

„Hey Alter! Was wollen wir denn in der schauerlichen Ruine?", fragte Dudley verwundert.

„Interessant. Scheint ja echt krass für euch auszusehen. Warte ne Sekunde."

Der Rote zog seinen Zauberstab aus einem Gürtelhalfter und richtete ihn auf Dudley.

Dieser ging sofort in Kampfstellung und stierte den Roten aggressiv an.

„Richte dieses Ding nicht auf mich!!!"

Der Rote machte eine entwaffnende Geste.

„Ruhig Blut Dursley. Ich tu dir nichts. Ich will dir bloß einen Schutz gegen unsere Abwehrzauber geben.", erklärte er ruhig.

Dudley knurrte.

„Muss dass sein?"

„Wenn du nur eine Ruine sehen willst, dann können wir es auch lassen. Aber so kannst du nicht rein."

„Wo rein? In das Gemäuer?"

„Reg dich ab Mann, es passiert dir gar nichts, mein Wort drauf."

Dudley fixierte den Stab…

Ungebetene Erinnerungen an Ringelschwänze kamen ihm in den Sinn.

„Mach schnell!", brummte er resigniert und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Okay, erledigt."

Dudley schlug verwirrt die Augen auf.

„Was? Ich hab gar nichts gemerkt!"

„Was hast du denn geglaubt? Schmerzen und Qualen? Das war nur eine kleine Hexerei, nix ernstes."

„Und was soll das gebracht haben?"

Dudley spürte keinen Unterschied zu vorher… was ein sinnloser Scheiß!

„Schau selbst.", meinte der Hüne grinsend und deutete Richtung Ruine.

Dudley fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

Die kümmerlichen Überreste waren verschwunden. Stattdessen thronte dort ein prächtiges Schloss mit gepflegte Ländereien. Sogar so ne Art kleines Stadion mit Hochgelegenen Ringen.

„Krass!", war alles was er hervorbrachte.

„Das ist Hogwarts, unsere Schule in der wir die Zauberei erlernen. Und derzeit provisorisches Hauptquartier unserer Kampfverbände."

„Echt mal… krasser Kasten!", meinte Dudley mit echter Anerkennung in der Stimme.

Ron winkte ihm und der Muggel folgte.

Sie passierten eine gewaltige Tür und betraten das innere des Schlosses.

Dudley erkannte ne Menge Jugendlicher in Roben… seltsame Vögel.

Andererseits wurde er angestarrt weil er normale Klamotten trug.

Er nahm das ganze mit Gleichmut zur Kenntnis und sah sich um.

Fuck, die Scheiß Treppen schwenkten durch die Gegend! Echt krank!

Der Rote grinste einfach und ging voran… Dudley folgte.

Wie konnte man sich in dieser Riesen Kiste nur zurechtfinden?!?

Der Rote betrat zwei mal so ne Art Geheimgänge… krasser Kasten, echt… Dudley war hin und weg.

Das wäre ne Schule für ihn!

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der er sich über sich bewegende Treppen, niesende Rüstungen und lebhaften Portraits wunderte, erreichten sie scheinbar den Raum, welchen sie suchten.

Der Hüne klopfte kräftig an.

„Herein!"

Dudley zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme seines Cousins erkannte.

Der Rote stieß die Tür auf und trat ohne zögern ein.

„Hoi Harry… ich hab dir was mitgebracht.", meinte er schelmisch.

Dudley holte einmal tief Luft und trat ein.

Harry wirkte, als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen. Eine Tasse die er in der Hand hielt glitt zu Boden und zersprang in tausend Stücke.

„Dudley?!?", fragte er fast entsetzt.

Dieser hatte keine Ahnung, was er machen sollte. Also tat er das was ihm am sinnigsten erschien.

Er hob die Hand.

„Hi."

Harry wirkte, als würde er gleich kollabieren, was Dudley tatsächlich ein grinsen auf das Gesicht zauberte.

Nie hatte man ne Kamera zur Hand wenn man eine brauchte!

„Das ist doch dein Cousin, oder?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme.

Dudley sah auf und erkannte die dazugehörige Person.

Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Hey, wie bist du so schnell hier hoch gekommen… und was zur Hölle ist mit deinem Bauch passiert?!?"

Das Mädel sah in fragend an, doch der Große lachte.

„Das ist Lynns Zwillingsschwester Hermine.", erklärte er.

„Ach so… Zwillingsschwester… das erklärt's. Aber warum ist sie so… ach du Scheisse!!!"

Dudley war ein Geistesblitz gekommen.

Für diese Art von Bauch gab es eigentlich nur eine Erklärung.

„Sorry, wollte nicht unhöflich wirken oder so!", erklärte er hastig.

Die Schwangere grinste nur und schwenkte die Hand, worauf sich die Tasse, welche Harry hatte fallen lassen wieder zusammenfügte.

„Besser als Sekundenkleber.", kommentierte Dudley trocken.

„Was ist passiert… was machst du hier?", meldete sich nun Harry wieder, welcher scheinbar aus seinem Delirium erwacht war.

„Tja… lange Geschichte.", brummte Dudley.

„Am besten ihr redet erst mal in Ruhe. Ich organisiere ein Zimmer und was zu beißen für Dudley.", erklärte der Hüne.

„Danke Ron.", meinte diese Hermine und deutete einladend auf ein Sofa.

Der Hüne verließ die Bude und Dudley setzte sich erst mal.

„Ich mache uns einen Tee. Unterhaltet ihr euch am besten.", meinte die Süße und verschwand in einen Nebenraum.

Dudley und Harry saßen sich schweigend Gegenüber und starrten sich an.

Schließlich war es Dudley, welcher die stille brach.

„Deine Freundin?"

„Verlobte.", korrigierte Harry.

„Glückwunsch."

Diese grünen Augen… Gott! Die erinnerten ihn an die rote Furie!

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry leise.

„Smeltings… ist nicht mehr. Fast alle sind Tod…", erklärte Dudley leise.

Harry wirkte nicht geschockt… eher so als hätte er etwas in der Richtung erwartet.

„Das… tut mir wirklich leid…", erwiderte sein Cousin. Er meinte es wirklich ehrlich, das merkte Dudley zu deutlich.

„Nun ja… du möchtest wissen wie ich hier her kam?"

Harry nickte Stumm.

Also erzählte Dudley wie die Schule überfallen wurde. Unappetitliche Details ließ er allerdings aus.

Er erklärte, wie er den rothaarigen Scheißkerl vermöbelt hatte und auch, wie sie von den Furien und ihren Begleitern gerettet wurden. Und er endete mit dem Verschwinden des Wolfsmädchens.

Hermine war unterdessen dazu gekommen und hatte ihnen Tee eingeschenkt.

„Gott… Lucy… nein…", murmelte Harry und fasste sich an den Kopf.

„Die Kleine ist verdammt tough! Die überlebt das schon!", meinte Dudley… und er meinte es so!

„Das… ist vielleicht gar nicht so einfach.", murmelte Hermine.

Ihr standen Tränen im Gesicht…

Gott er HASSTE es wenn Mädchen heulten!

Doch diese Hermine hatte sich scheinbar gut im Griff.

Sie wischte die Tränen fort und nagelte Dudley mit einem harten Blick fest.

Solche Augen… die Kleine hatte schon ne Menge mitgemacht.

„Wann isses denn soweit?", wechselte Dudley unvermittelt das Thema.

Erst sah die Kleine ihn verständnislos an. Doch dann lächelte sie und legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Wenn alles gut geht, nächsten Monat.", meinte sie liebevoll.

Dudley grinste.

„Dann werde ich wohl Großcousin, wa? Meine Glückwünsche."

Harry wirkte misstrauisch.

„Hab ich was an der Nase?", fragte Dudley bissig.

„Nicht wirklich… ich wundere mich über dich.", gestand der schwarzhaarige freimütig.

„Und ich mich über dich. Mir kommst es ein bissl' früh vor für so was. Andererseits geht es mich einen Scheiß an was du machst. Leben und Leben lassen."

„Ja, gerade das meine ich… was ist mit dir passiert?"

Dudley seufzte.

So ein Gespräch wollte er eigentlich nicht mit Harry führen.

„Ich bin erwachsen geworden, dass ist los."

Er grinste leicht, als er sich an die Alten Zeiten zurück erinnerte.

„In Smeltings fing ich mit dem Boxen an… und mein Trainer hat mir so manches beigebracht. Mir die Augen geöffnet wenn man so will hin und wieder auch ein bisschen Vernunft eingeprügelt. Irgendwann hatte ich es satt, das meine Ellis' mir den Arsch nachtragen. Ich wollte selber was erreichen. Ich hab angefangen selber zu denken, das ist passiert. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger."

„Und warum hast du Harry dann früher immer schikaniert?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Tja, die ersten Jahre weil ich es nicht anders kannte. Für meine Alten war er nicht mehr als ne Küchenschabe. Was glaubst du haben sie mir all die Jahre eingetrichtert?"

Hermine schwieg betreten.

„Und später… tja, da war ich wohl ein bisschen neidisch. Ich meine Zauberer… das ist echt ne coole Nummer oder? Ich fühlte mich ein wenig minderwertig. Der Alte Johnny hat mir das aber ausgetrieben. Außerdem hat Harry mir gezeigt das er Eier genug hat, auch ohne Hokus Pokus was zu reißen. Damit war das Thema für mich durch."

Harry grinste als er sich an ihren Kampf erinnerte…

Trivialerweise hatte es Spaß gemacht.

„Tja… nu muss ich wohl sehen wo ich bleibe… am besten sollte ich meine Alten Anrufen das ich nicht die Radieschen von unten begaffe… Die flippen aus wenn das in den Nachrichten kommt.", grummelte Dudley.

„Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen… zunächst gibt es eine Nachrichtensperre… und bevor etwas raus gegeben wird, haben wir Vernon und Petunia schon informiert.", erklärte Harry nüchtern.

Dudley nickte nur und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee.

Dann klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein!"

Der Rothaarige Gartenzwerg öffnete und trat ein.

„Okay Dursley. Hab einen Raum für dich.", meinte er.

Dudley leerte den Tee und erhob sich.

„Derek und Jay führen eine dreißig Mann starke Einheit für die Rettungsaktion… es wird wohl ein wenig dauern bis wir was hören.", meinte er noch Richtung Harry und Freundin, welche nickten und sehr angespannt wirkten.

Die Wolfsfurie war wohl ziemlich beliebt…

Auch Dudley hoffte, das sie es schaffen würde…

Die Kleine hatte ihm den Arsch gerettet…

„Okay du Gartenzwerg. Zeig mir mal meine vorläufige Butze!", sprach er in die angespannte stille.

„Also ehrlich… manchmal will ich dir wirklich was auf die Fresse geben…", brummte der Rote.

„Sparring klingt gut. Hätte auch Bock auf ne kleine Runde. Aber erst Morgen. Ich will nur was zu beißen und geh dann pennen… der Tag war lang. Zu lang."

Der Rote nickte und führte ihn hinaus…

* * *

„Das war also Dudley… er ist anders als ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe.", stellte Hermine mit einem schmunzeln fest.

„Ja, das ist er wirklich... So mag ich ihn allerdings viel Lieber. Auch wenn er einen Wortschatz hat wie ein Hafenarbeiter."

„Er ist nicht schlimmer als Derek.", meinte Hermine lachend.

„Nein, das stimmt wohl… Gott, ich hoffe Lucy geht es gut."

Hermine wurde wieder still.

„Lily muss völlig am Ende sein…"

„Ja, das glaube ich auch.", erwiderte Harry betrübt.

Er wusste das seine Schwester die kleine L.C. in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte. Sie wachte wie eine besorgte Mutter über ihren kleinen Schatz. Auch wenn sie da eine sehr eigene Auffassung hatte. Les Enfant terrible halt.

„Derek schafft das… er wird sie raus holen.", erklärte er… wohl mehr um sich selbst Mut zu machen.

Hermine lehnte sich an ihn und er streichelte über ihren Bauch.

„Holla, da wird aber Jemand munter.", meinte Hermine lachend und auch Harry schmunzelte als er spürte, wie seine Tochter im Mutterleib randalierte.

„Ja, sie wird sicher sehr lebhaft.", meinte er breit lächelnd.

Immerhin ein Lichtblick in dieser schrecklichen Zeit…

Schließlich widmete sich Hermine wieder ihrem Buch und auch Harry nahm sich eine Lektüre zur Hand.

Doch er konnte sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren.

Schließlich klappte er es seufzend zusammen und holte die Karte der Herumtreibers hervor.

„Ich suche mal nach Lily… ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei sie jetzt alleine zu lassen.", meinte er.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ihr könnt ja hier her kommen wenn sie mag."

Harry lächelte nur und machte sich nach einem Abschiedskuss auf den Weg.

Er fand Lily in ihrem Raum, den er leise öffnete.

Es brach ihm fast das Herz, als er seine kleine Schwester mit verheultem Gesicht auf dem Sessel vorfand.

Sie hatte die Knie angezogen und wippte leicht vor und zurück.

Das sie einmal zu derartigen Reaktionen in der Lage war, hätte er vor einem Jahr nie vermutet.

„Hey Lily… kann ich rein kommen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Die Rothaarige nickte stumm.

Langsam kam er näher und setzte sich neben sie.

Kaum das er saß klammerte sie sich an ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter, stumme Schluchzer ließen ihren Körper verkrampfen.

Er nahm sie fest in die Arme und streichelte sacht ihren Kopf.

„Ist gut… lass es raus.", flüsterte er liebevoll.

Und seine kleine Schwester hörte auf ihn.

Sie weinte fast eine halbe Stunde lang, ehe sie sich wieder beruhigte.

Harry war einfach für sie da.

„Weißt du was… du solltest erst mal nicht alleine bleiben. Möchtest du mit zu uns?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Lily nickte nur, so das Harry aufstand und sie anschließend bis zu seiner kleinen Wohnung bugsierte.

Dort erwartete Hermine sie bereits und brühte einen starken Kaffee für die Rothaarige, welchen sie dankbar annahm.

Die beiden spendeten Trost so gut es ging… dennoch.

Wieder spielte die Zeit nach ihren eigenen Regeln und wollte einfach nicht Vergehen.

Es war mörderisch, so lange warten zu müssen…

Nach einer Ewigkeit schließlich ertönte ein übermäßig kräftiges Klopfen an der Tür, welches einfach unverwechselbar war.

„Komm rein Derek!", rief Harry angespannt.

Derek kam herein… er wirkte ernst, wie immer in letzter Zeit.

Zu Harry Überraschung wurde er von Andy begleitet.

Der schweigsame Schamane trug genau wie Harrys Mentor eine Regulatoren Kapfuniform und wirkte so missvergnügt wie eh und je.

Gespannte stille trat ein.

„Wir haben Lucy leider nicht finden können.", erklärte der Regulator nüchtern.

Lily fing an zu zittern.

„Sie ist nicht dort gestorben.", meldete sich nun Andy zu Wort.

Die P.E. beruhigte sich ein wenig und sah hoffnungsvoll auf.

„Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist, aber ich spüre sie noch. Sie lebt.", erklärte der Schamane weiter.

„Wurde sie gefangen genommen?", fragte Harry angespannt.

Derek zuckte resigniert die Schultern.

„Keine Peile Digger. Wir wissen nichts… rein gar nichts. Alles was wir tun können ist zu hoffen."

„Das… ist besser als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe…", wisperte Lily mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Keine Sorge kleine Schwester… Lucy ist stark. Sie wird es schaffen.", erklärte Derek entschlossen.

Und Harry hoffte es… er hoffte es wirklich…

* * *

Sooooo, das war es fürs erste.

Bis zum nächszen mal ;)

Gruß

Dat Z


	14. Der Jäger

**-Fade to black-**

**-Crossfire-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gerhört mir natürlich nichts** ;)**

Huhu, hoffe das war flott genug :D

Viel Spaß!

* * *

14. Der Jäger

* * *

Jay stand in der Halle und sah sich um.

Derek hatte recht, alles roch nach Tod. Die Schüler und Lehrer dieser Schule hatten gar nicht gewusst, wie ihnen geschah...

Er spürte die Reste der seltsamen Energie, welche er schon in dieser komischen Münze gespürt hatte.

Mona kümmerte sich um eine Analyse, sie würde schon herausfinden, was es mit diesem Gegenstand auf sich hatte, für den mehr als achthundert Menschen ihr Leben lassen mussten.

Hier war Lucy also verschwunden.

Jay schmeckte die Reste ihrer Aura, schmeckte ihre kalte Wut und den Kampfwillen welcher die kleine L.C. beherrscht hatte.

Langsam folgte er der Spur, verarbeitete die Eindrücke von den verschiedenen Energien, die an diesem Ort des Schreckens zurückgeblieben waren.

Jahrelange Übung und Disziplin hatten ihm die Fähigkeit verliehen, unter all diesen Eindrücken nur die für ihn relevanten Bewusst wahrzunehmen und alles andere zu ignorieren.

Jay wusste, das seine Fähigkeit auch unter den Les Enfant terrible absolut Einzigartig war. Eine Mischung aus Empathie und der Fähigkeit Auren auszulesen.

Ein Äquivalent zu dem Wölfischen Geruchssinn seiner zahlreichen Brüder und Schwestern über den Jay nicht verfügte.

Eigentlich ironisch...

Er war der einzige der L. Serien, welcher sich nicht in einen Wolf verwandeln konnte.

Dennoch war er der beste Jäger von allen gewesen.

Er besaß den Jagdinstinkt eines Wolfes, die Werwolfsaugen, welche jedes noch so kleine Detail wahrnehmen konnten und sein einzigartiges Gespür für Emotionen und die Bewegungen von Auren, was ihn zu einem so guten Jäger gemacht hatte... und zu so einem guten Regulatoren.

Jay erreichte den Raum, welchen Lucy zusammen mit Lily und dem Dursleyjungen erreicht hatte.

Kurz ließ er die Eindrücke auf sich wirken.

Sie hatten den Gegenstand mit der seltsamen Energie an sich genommen und anschließend ein kurzes Gefecht geführt. Dann waren sie in eine andere Richtung weiter.

Jay folgte der Spur und nahm parallel den Eindruck von vier Jägern wahr, welche die Mädchen und den Muggeljungen verfolgt hatten.

Dann erkannte er einen weiteren Knotenpunkt...

Lily war zögernd eine Leiter hinauf zu einem ausstieg gegangen während Lucy sich scheinbar entschlossen umgedreht hatte und sich den Jägern stellte.

Jay konzentrierte sich darauf, die wirren Eindrücke des Kampfes zu begreifen und zu deuten.

Lucy war einen Nahkampfdrohne gewesen, eine Jägerin genau wie ihre Brüder und die Schwester, welche sie verfolgt hatten.

Es sah nach einem heftigen Gefecht aus...

Jay folgte Lucys Tanz der Gewalt und war beeindruckt... ihre Fähigkeiten im Duell hatten sich gesteigert.

Sie hatte es geschafft einen L.E zu töten.

Deutlich spürte er den kalten Abdruck des unwiderruflichen, welcher sich in das alte Gestein gefressen hatte.

Einen weiteren hatte es weiter links erwischt. Der dritte Jäger... L.C. Serie wie es schien, wurde nur schwer verwundet.

Die vierte, eine Jägerin der L.E. Serie, hatte scheinbar gut mit Lucy mithalten können...

Jay nahm die komplexen Eindrücke des Kampfes wahr und studierte die Bewegungen mit größter Aufmerksamkeit.

Die beiden hatten sich nichts geschenkt...

Dennoch war Lucy als Siegerin hervorgegangen. Die L.E. hatte ihr Bewusstsein verloren. Doch auch Lucy hatte einiges abbekommen.

Deutlich spürte Jay den Eindruck von vergossenem Blut... außerdem war der Boden noch immer damit verklebt.

Die weiteren Eindrücke, welche die Jäger betrafen, ignorierte der Regulator.

Er folgte weiter Lucys Spur, welche einen anderen Weg einschlug.

Jay erkannte an den unregelmäßigen Bewegungen und dem wagen Eindruck von starken Schmerzen, das es die kleine recht schwer erwischt haben musste.

Er folgte der Spur weiter in die tiefen der alten Kellergewölbe, welche das ganze Gelände von Smeltings untergruben.

Lucy war trotz ihrer Verletzungen sehr umsichtig vorgegangen, auch wenn sie sich scheinbar schon nicht mehr verwandeln konnte.

Jay sah auf, als er erneut viele Empfindungen von Feinden bekam...

Eine Menge Les Enfant terrible waren im folgenden Gang ein und Aus gegangen... und das recht stetig.

Jay wunderte sich, das Lucy scheinbar in eine warte Position gegangen war und beobachtet hatte. Es gab hier mindestens sieben Möglichkeiten diesen Gang zu umgehen...

Dann war Lucy wieder vorgegangen, langsam aber sehr geschickt.

Ihre Verletzungen schien sie notdürftig versorgt zu haben... oder sie ignorierte sie einfach. Jay konnte nicht sagen was zutraf.

Sie folgte scheinbar einer Gruppe von vier B.C. Einheiten die in einer seltsamen Formation liefen... so seltsam gefächert...

Die B.C.s hatten einen Raum erreicht und schienen eine Art wartende Position einzunehmen, als Lucy zugeschlagen hatte.

Sie tötete die B.C.'s sehr schnell und gezielt.

Scheinbar führte sie nur mit einem ein längeres Gefecht, bei welchem sie allerdings ebenfalls wieder verwundet wurde.

Dann war sie zu der Tür und...

Jay erstarrte.

Der Eindruck der vielen Les Enfant terrible hatte seine Sinne getäuscht.

Nun erspürte er etwa siebzehn... nein, zwanzig Muggelauren... weibliche Muggel allesamt. Zu verschiedenen Zeiten in diesen Raum gebracht.

Daher der starke Verkehr auf dem Gang... Die Auren der Les Enfant terrible hatten die der Muggelmädchen überstrahlt.

Doch hier in diesem Raum spürte er die Konzentrierte Angst.

Sie hatten also bei der Gelegenheit auch versucht Brüter zu sammeln... das war Jays einzig mögliche Schlussfolgerung.

Lucy ging wieder weiter...

Jay musste sich ein wenig mehr konzentrieren, doch dann nahm er den Eindruck der Muggelmädchen wahr, welche der L.C. folgten.

Angst... Verwirrung und ungesagter Schrecken lagen in der Luft wie ein feiner Sprühregen.

Jay folgte der Spur, erkannte wie Lucy die große Gruppe sicher durch die Gänge manövrierte und dabei Feindverbänden aus dem Weg ging.

Zwei mal ließ Lucy die Gruppe warten und tötete einzelne Streuner, welche der Gruppe den Weg versperrten.

Jay spürte, das ihr zustand dabei immer schlechter wurde... dennoch brachte sie es irgendwie fertig die Gruppe weiter zu führen.

Dann stockte er...

Hier war ebenfalls gekämpft worden.

Lucy hatte ihren Gegner wieder besiegt. Doch er spürte die schwärze der Besinnungslosigkeit.

Hier war ihre Kraft am Ende gewesen... Lucy war zusammengebrochen.

Deutlich schmeckte er ihr Blut auf der Zunge...

Die Muggelmädchen hatten sie mitgenommen, doch durch Lucys Ohnmacht waren alle eindrücke schwächer, so das es Jay Mühe machte der Spur weiter zu folgen.

Doch schließlich gelangte er zu einer Tür...

Er trat hinaus auf eine unscheinbare Nebenstraße, scheinbar außerhalb des eigentlichen Schulgeländes.

Das war eine kleine Ladebucht für LKW, wie Jay erkannte. Wahrscheinlich waren hier die Vorräte für die Schüler ausgeladen worden ohne den Schulbetrieb zu stören.

Von hier aus schlug die Gruppe einen Weg Richtung der nahe gelegenen Stadt ein.

Geduldig folgte er den Eindrücken, die nun stärker wurden, da der ganze Tod und die Magischen Signaturen der Les Enfant terrible fehlten, von denen Smeltings getränkt worden war.

Die Mädchen hatten ein zügiges Tempo angeschlagen... und Lucy schien es schlecht zu gehen. Ihre Aura hatte stark geflackert... hoffentlich kam er nicht zu spät! Sie musste dringend versorgt werden.

Jay konnte nicht erahnen wie alt diese Eindrücke waren vielleicht... vielleicht war sie schon lange Tod...

Zügig folgte er der Spur bis in die Stadt. Dort hatte die Gruppe sich vor allem in Nebengassen bewegt.

Was könnte ihr Ziel gewesen sein?

Schließlich erreichte er ein Baufälliges Haus, welches mitten in einem Industrieviertel lag. Seltsam.

Doch die Spur führte eindeutig hier hin.

Als er an die Tür kam spürte er auch, was es mit diesem Gebäude auf sich hatte.

Er spürte Freude und Vergnügen, welche sich in diese Wände eingebrannt hatten... Spaß am Feiern...

Ein Underground Partyhaus also.

Solche unscheinbaren Baufälligen Häuser waren beliebte Treffpunkte für Jugendliche von Eliteschulen.

Sie schlichen sich am Wochenende raus um hier die Sau raus zu lassen... ein gutes Versteck.

Vorsichtig betrat Jay das Gebäude und versuchte all die Eindrücke der Vergangenen Feucht fröhlichen Partys zur Seite zu schieben, was nicht einfach war.

Hier war wohl ne Menge abgegangen. Das alles hatte sich tief in die festen dieses trostlosen Gebäudes gefressen, was für ein Gegensatz.

Jay bewegte sich durch das innere des dunklen Hauses, immer der leichten Spur aus Angst und Verzweiflung folgend.

Schließlich erreichte er eine Doppelflügelige Tür, welche leicht offen stand.

Licht fiel auf den Gang und er konnte Stimmen hören.

„... uns doch für total verrückt. Glaubt mir, die Sperren uns ein!", erklärte eine Aufgeregte Stimme.

„Aber was sollen wir sonst tun? Wir... wir brauchen Hilfe! Sie wird sterben wenn sie nicht in ein Krankenhaus kommt!", erwiderte eine anderes Mädchen verzweifelt.

„Das... ja... wir müssen ihr helfen. Aber wie wollen wir das erklären? Ich meine... Zauberer die alle Töten?!? Und... und..."

„Es ist doch egal was mit uns wird... aber sie hat uns gerettet! Wir müssen ihr helfen, egal was dann passiert!", mischte sich eine dritte und sehr viel energischere Stimme ein.

Jay schob die Tür auf und betrat entschlossen den Raum.

Zwanzig Mädchen starrten ihn entgeistert und Ängstlich an.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte Jay freundlich.

„Das ist einer von denen!!!", kreischte ein Mädchen und zeigte auf seinen Zauberstab.

Jay hob beschwichtigend die Hände, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, hatten alle Mädchen sich etwas zum werfen geschnappt.

Sie stellten sich zusammen... eine schützende Position wie Jay erkannte.

„Verschwinde oder ich schwöre das wir dich umbringen!!!", fauchte eine Blondine welche sicher schon so um die siebzehn war.

„Ganz ruhig, ich bin nicht euer Feind.", erklärte Jay ruhig.

„Das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen! Wir kennen dein Gesicht! Da waren ne Menge von deiner Art!", erwiderte die Blonde und hob die leere Bierflasche, welche sie als Waffe gewählt hatte.

Jay seufzte.

„Hört mal Mädels... ich bin ehrlich auf eurer Seite. Bitte, ich muss mich um Lucy kümmern. Sie wurde doch schwer Verletzt oder?"

Die Mädchen erstarrten.

„Woher... ich meine..."

„Bitte Kampfhandlungen einstellen... Jarod Sommer ist... ein Freund von Lucy...", ertönte da eine schwache Stimme.

„Nehmt die Klamotten runter Mädels...", befahl die Blonde zweifelnd

Dann machten sie vorsichtig Platz und ließen Jay zu der Verletzten Lucy vor.

Der Regulator kniete sich neben das Mädchen.

„Hey Kleine... das hast du prima gemacht.", meinte er beruhigend.

Sie war wirklich in einem schlechten Zustand...

„Lucy... hat den... Befehl von Lily Black... befolgt. Sie... ist nicht gestorben...", erklärte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

„Bleib ruhig, wir werden dir helfen."

Lucy nickte nur und verlor wieder das Bewusstsein.

Schnell untersuchte der Regulator sie mit seinem Zauberstab.

Schnittwunden... innere Verletzungen, Knochenbrüche. Heilige Scheiße!

Man hatte Lucy wirklich durch die Mühle gedreht!

Schnell übernahm er die Erstversorgung und wurde dabei noch immer misstrauisch von den Mädchen beobachtet.

Als er Lucy einigermaßen versorgt hatte zog er seinen Mehrwegespiegel.

„Zentrale! Hier Jay! Ich hab Lucy aufgespürt!"

Das Gesicht von Fuentes erschien.

„Wie ist der Status?", fragte die Regulatorin.

„Lucy hat's schwer erwischt. Schickt am besten drei Heiler vorbei und einen Großflächen Portschlüssel. Sie hat zwanzig Zivilisten gerettet. Aber jetzt muss sie schnellstens in Behandlung! Ihr Zustand ist kritisch!"

„Verstanden. Ich schicke die Einheiten sofort los."

„Danke."

Damit unterbrach Jay die Verbindung und steckte den Spiegel ein.

„Es werden jetzt einige Männer kommen und sich um euch kümmern. Ihr kriegt was zu essen, eine Möglichkeit zu schlafen und Medizinische Behandlung wenn ihr es braucht.", erklärte er.

„Wer... sind sie?", fragte die Blonde, welche anscheinend die Anführerin der Mädchen war.

„Mein Name ist Jarod Sommer, Major im Freien Vollstreckerkorps des Zentralen Regulatorenbüros der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer."

Verwirrte Blicke schlugen ihm entgegen, so das Jay seufzte.

„Ich bin so etwas wie ein Magischer Polizist.", erklärte er daher.

„Und... wer waren diese... diese Killer?"

„Todesser."

„Warum haben sie das getan?!?"

Auf diesen Ausspruch folgten weitere.

Weinen, Fluchen alle Mädchen machten dem Schrecken Luft, dem sie ausgesetzt worden waren.

„Das ist zu kompliziert um es zu erklären... keine Sorge, wir kümmern uns um euch.", versuchte er zu erklären, doch er kam gegen die Mädchen nicht an.

Dann kam endlich die Einheit.

Die Heiler in ihren Limonengrünen Umhängen gingen sofort zu Lucy und transportierten sie ins Mungos.

„Keine Bange, das sind Ärzte. Sie bringen Lucy in ein Krankenhaus.", erklärte er den Mädchen, welche kreidebleich dabei zusahen wie die L.C. herausgebracht wurde.

„Sir, hier der Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts. Wir haben Zelte für die Überlebenden aufgestellt. Zwei Heiler und einige Muggelpsychologen warten bereits."

„Danke Sergeant.", erwiderte Jay und nahm das Seil entgegen.

„Okay Mädels, hört mir mal bitte zu. Ich bringe euch jetzt an einen Ort, wo ihr versorgt werdet. Stellt sicher das Jede von euch ein Stück vom Seil zu fassen bekommt. Es wird ein wenig holprig, aber es ist wirklich sicher."

Die Mädchen nahmen das Seil an und Jay kontrollierte, das auch wirklich alle eine Hand darauf gelegt hatten. Dann sprach er einen Zauber über die Mädchen damit die Muggelabwehr sie verschonen würde.

„Alle bereit?", fragte er.

Dann aktivierte er den Portschlüssel.

Das überraschte aufkreischen der Mädchen war schon witzig, wie Jay sich grinsend eingestand.

Er war der einzige, welcher auf seinen Füßen zu stehend ankam.

Die Mädchen lagen alle quer übereinander auf der Wiese vor dem Quidditschstadion und rappelten sich Fluchend und schreiend wieder auf.

„Keine sorge, es ist vorbei.", meinte der Regulator grinsend.

Schon eilten weitere Hilfskräfte herbei um sich um die Mädchen zu kümmern.

Jay drehte auf den Absatz herum. Er wollte Derek und den anderen Bescheid geben, das seine Jagd erfolgreich war.

Doch die blonde hielt ihn zurück.

„Momentchen mal Herr Polizist. Ich möchte Wissen was hier gespielt wird!", erklärte sie recht aggressiv.

„Glauben sie mir Miss...?"

„Candinsky, Isabelle von Candinsky, Schulsprecherin der Smeltings Eliteschule."

Jay nickte.

„Nun Miss Candinsky, ich bin da der absolut falsche Ansprechpartner. Wenn sie..."

„Keine Ausreden! Dann bringen sie mich zu jemanden der es mir erklären kann... ich... alle unsere Mitschüler... die Lehrer... sie sind alle... was soll ich den anderen denn sagen?"

Jay seufzte... das war eher Amy's Metier. Er konnte so was einfach nicht. Doch er spürte die Entschlossenheit dieser Schülerin.

„Na gut, folgen sie mir Miss Candinsky."

„Isabelle reicht Herr Polizist."

„Jay.", erwiderte dieser und ging voran.

Sie betraten die Große Eingangshalle des Schlosses und Isabelle sah sich erstaunt um.

„Was... ist das für ein Ort?", fragte sie ehrfürchtig.

„Hogwarts, unsere Englische Schule für Magie. Wegen der starken Schutzzauber benutzen wir es vorübergehend als Hauptquartier für unsere Truppen im Kampf gegen die schwarzen Magier die eure Schule angegriffen haben.", erklärte er.

„Und... wohin gehen wir?"

„Zu einer Freundin, wie du eine Nichtmagierin. Sie kann die Situation am besten erklären. Dann kannst du es an deine Mitschülerinnen weitergeben.", erwiderte Jay gelassen.

Isabelle folgte unsicher.

„Die... Treppen! Die Bewegen sich ja!", rief sie erstaunt aus.

„Ja, die können recht launisch sein."

„Das Bild... die Person im Bild da hat gegähnt!!!"

„Ihm ist wohl langweilig."

„D... D... Da ist ei... ein Geist!"

„Ach der. Das ist nur der dicke Mönch. Der ist harmlos."

So ging es eine ganze Weile weiter, bis Jay das Quartier von Derek und Amy erreichte.

Er spürte die vertraute Anwesenheit seiner alten Freundin und klopfte kräftig an.

„Herein!"

Jay öffnete die Tür.

„Jay! Hast du Lucy gefunden?", fragte Amy ohne Umwege.

„Ja, hab ich. Sie lebt, wurde aber schwer verwundet. Sie dürfte mittlerweile im Mungos liegen."

Amy atmete etwas aus.

„Wird sie... wird sie es schaffen...?"

„Ich weiß nicht... ihre Wunden waren schlimm. Aber sie ist stark, das weißt du. Die Heiler werden mir bald Bericht erstatten."

Amy nickte, wirkte allerdings noch besorgt.

„Oh, wer ist denn deine Begleiterin?"

Jay deutete ein grinsen an.

„Das ist Isabelle von Candinsky, Schulsprecherin der Eliteschule Smeltings und eine von zwanzig Mädchen, die Lucy wohl vor einem Dasein als Brüter gerettet hat. Sie möchte natürlich wissen, was passiert ist und warum. Du kennst mich ich hab da kein Händchen für."

Amy nickte nur.

„Ist in Ordnung. Ich kümmere mich um sie."

Jay drehte sich um.

„Okay Isabelle, du hast es gehört. Das ist Amy Fischer. Sie wird dir deine Fragen beantworten. Ich muss weiter, den anderen Bescheid geben."

„Vergiss Heather nicht... sie ist krank vor Sorge.", rief Amy ihm hinterher.

„Alles klärchen.", erwiderte der Regulator und machte sich auf den Weg die anderen zu suchen...

* * *

„Ich verstehe deine Abartigen Neigungen nicht!", erklärte Alexander angewidert während er der Abnormität bei seiner akribischen Arbeit zusah.

Drei vor Schrecken verzerrte Mädchenköpfe mit Blutgetränken Blonden Haaren warteten darauf präpariert zu werden.

Raven hielt kurz in seiner Arbeit inne und lachte.

„Kleingeister wie die euren verstehen die Virtuosität meines Werkes nicht. Also behalte deine Kommentare für dich."

„Kranker Bastard...", murmelte der Alpha P.E.

„Herrje ich vermisse Joanna irgendwie. Zumindest hat sie gewusst wann sie die klappe zu halten hat."

„Nach dem was du ihr angetan hast kannst du Froh sein, das ich dich nicht zerstückele! Und Napoleon solltest du auch aus dem Weg gehen!", zischte Alexander Aggressiv.

Raven seufzte.

„Na, na, wer wird denn so Aggressiv werden? Nur weil Charles die kleine ein bisschen durchgevögelt hat? Nun ja, das Perverse Stück Scheisse kann recht lange und hat einige ekelige Vorlieben. Doch durch ihr Stöhnen dass ich im Halbschlaf mitbekommen habe denke ich das es Joanna auch Spaß gemacht hat. Wurde doch mal Zeit das sie entjungfert und mal so richtig rangenommen wird.", erwiderte er breit grinsend.

Alexander hatte seinen Zauberstab schon im Anschlag.

„Noch... ein einziges Wort....", presste er hervor.

„Ach wer wird denn so empfindlich sein? Hättet ihr euren Teil der Vereinbarung erfüllt, dann wäre der Hobbyvergewaltiger schon lange Vergangenheit. Also sage mir du oberster der Potter Evans Waffen. Wann wird Voldemort mir die Kontrolle über diesen Körper geben?"

Alexander atmete einige male tief durch ehe er seine Beherrschung wieder erlangt hatte.

„Der Lord ist noch nicht wieder erwacht. Wir wissen nicht wie lange es dauert. Bis dahin musst du dir deinen Körper halt noch mit den anderen Teilen.", erwiderte er gehässig.

„Ich hoffe für euch, das ihr eure Vereinbarung erfüllt. Sonst wird Joanna nicht die einzige bleiben mit der wir unseren Spaß hatten..."

* * *

Sooooo, das wars fürs erste

Gruß

Dat Z.


	15. Hinter dem Schleier

**-Fade to black-**

**-Crossfire-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Der unvermeidliche... Nix meines ich mach alles nur zum Spaß und verdiene nichts daran.

Grüße! Da isser wieder. Aaaaallle Jahre wieeeeder... la lala la la la. Danke für eure Reviews. Gott ich hasse es, das ich nicht so oft zum schreiben komme wie ich gerne würde. Allerdings wechsele ich bald den Arbeitgeber um endlich mal wieder mehr Zeit für mich zu haben. Dann kann ich auch wieder schreiben. Echt mal... hab seid ewigkeiten keinen Urlaub mehr gehabt und nur noch Stress, Stress, Stress. Das hält doch keine Sau mehr aus!

Also, Viel spaß!

* * *

**15. Hinter dem Schleier**

* * *

„Das ist also der Stand der Dinge."

Harry atmete erleichtert aus.

„Sie hat es also geschafft zwanzig Mädchen da raus zu holen?", vergewisserte er sich.

Jay nickte bestätigend.

„Ich bin echt stolz auf Lucy. Sie hat sich prächtig entwickelt... nun bleibt nur zu hoffen, das sie das auch überlebt."

Hermine und Harry nickten nur.

„Lucy hat versprochen nicht zu sterben, also wird sie es auch nicht!", erklärte Lily überzeugt.

Die gute Nachricht hatte ihre Trauer wie nichts hinfort gefegt. Nun wirkte die P.E. wieder so entschlossen wie eh und je.

„Ich bin guter Dinge was das angeht. Lucy hat schon oft Bewiesen, wie stark sie ist.", stimmte Jay zu.

„Na ja, ich werde dann mal weiter zu Heather und Sirius. Informiert ihr bitte Mark, Ron und Sarah?"

„Kein Problem.", versprach Harry.

Jay nickte mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln und verabschiedete sich.

„Okay, ich werde Ron Bescheid geben. Mal sehen wo er steckt.", murmelte Harry und holte die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus.

„Nanu... er ist mit Sarah und Dudley im Raum der wünsche... was soll das denn?", wunderte er sich.

„Geh hin und sieh nach.", erwiderte seine Verlobte lächelnd und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss.

„Gute Idee... und was macht ihr?"

„Ich denke Lily und ich werden noch einen Kaffee oder in meinem Fall lieber einen Tee trinken.", erwiderte Hermine.

Harry sah skeptisch von einer zur anderen, zuckte dann allerdings mit den Schultern und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls.

Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wartete er noch eine kurze Weile, als er auch schon ein herzzerreissendes Schluchzen hörte, welches eindeutig Lily gehörte.

Scheinbar weinte sie nun vor Erleichterung und hatte nicht gewollt, das er sie so sah...

Harry grinste leicht.

Der stolz seiner Schwester kam dem seinen ein wenig gleich. Er mochte es auch nicht andere mit seinen Emotionen zu belasten.

Allerdings schien sie sich vor Hermine nicht dafür zu schämen.

Harry dachte nicht weiter darüber nach sondern ging zum Raum der Wünsche.

Seine Neugierde war geweckt... was kochte sein großer Freund nur aus?

Der Regulator erreichte die Tür zum Raum der wünsche und ging hinein.

Was er sah ließ ihn allerdings stocken.

Dudley und Ron standen sich in einem Ring gegenüber und tauschte harte Schläge aus.

Beide trugen eine Sparringsausrüstung und schenkten sich scheinbar nichts.

Der Anblick von Sarah ließ Harry allerdings grinsen.

Sie stand am Rand des Rings und feuerte Ron an... mit ungewohnt schmutziger Sprache.

„...Deckung! Der Dicke macht dich sonst noch platt! Jetzt Beweg deinen Lahmarsch und bleib auf Distanz! Nutz deine größere Reichweite aus!", brüllte sie.

„Ey! Wer ist hier Dick?", rief Dudley pikiert und kassierte für seine Unaufmerksamkeit einen Treffer.

„Hi Sarah, seid wann bist du denn ein Boxfan?", fragte Harry.

Die Schwarzhaarige fuhr herum.

Ihr Gesicht war von der Brüllerei gerötet... scheinbar hatte sie wirklich mitgefiebert.

„Harry! Kommst du auch mal wieder raus!", meinte sie gut gelaunt und nahm ihn in eine feste Umarmung, ehe sie sich wieder zu dem Kampf drehte.

„Ich war schon immer ein riesiger Boxfan! Und dein Cousin ist wirklich gut... mein süßer hat allerdings die Regeln nicht ganz verstanden."

„So, Schluss fürs erste!", rief Dudley schwer atmend.

„Okay... Mann, das zwirbelt...", stimmte Ron zu.

Dann drehte Dudley sich zu Sarah.

„Also echt... fürs erste mal schlägt er sich nicht schlecht Goldsträhnchen.", meinte er und schnallte seinen Kopfschutz ab.

„Danke Dicker... ist echt mal was neues.", meinte Ron grinsend und mühte sich die Handschuhe auszuziehen.

„Ich bin nicht dick sondern kräftig!", informierte Dudley mit saurer Miene.

„Und ich bin auch nicht Übergroß sondern Körperlich reich beschenkt!", erwiderte Ron grinsend.

„Also Harry, was treibt dich her?"

Harry, der das kleine Wortgefecht grinsend beobachtet hatte wurde wieder ernst.

„Jay hat Lucy aufgespürt... sie wurde schwer erwischt und liegt im Mungos..."

Rons Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Das ist gut wie schlecht... wie sieht es aus?"

„Weiß noch keiner... allerdings konnte sie zwanzig Mädchen retten, welche wohl als Brüter gehalten werden sollten."

Ron und Sarah wussten was gemeint war... nur Dudley schien nichts zu verstehen.

„Was zum Pleitegeier sind Brüter?"

„Lebende Brutkästen... sie benutzen nichtmagische Frauen um ihre Soldaten auszutragen.", erklärte Sarah düster.

Dudley verzog das Gesicht.

„Perverse Scheisskerle...", grummelte er. Doch dann hellte sich sein Gesicht wieder auf.

„Also mehr Überlebende? Das freut mich. Ich glaube ich sollte dann meiner Pflicht als Schulsprecher Nachkommen und mich um sie kümmern."

„Schulsprecher?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

Dudley grinste.

„Japp. Da staunste he Cousin?"

Dudley hatte die ganze Ausrüstung abgelegt und sah sich noch mal anerkennend in dem Raum um.

„Echt mal! Ihr habt hier verdammt coole Scheiße am Start!", meinte er.

Dann ging die Gruppe gemeinsam zu den Zelten, wo die Smeltigsschülerinnen einquartiert worden waren.

Dudley sah sich um, als auch schon eine erschrockene Stimme laut wurde.

„Dursley?"

Der Angesprochene sah auf und nickte ernst.

„Hallo Frau von und zu, hast es also auch geschafft.", meinte er trocken.

Harry musterte das Mädchen, welches sich scheinbar in ihrem alter befand.

Sie hatte blonde Haare, ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht und dunkelgrüne Augen, welche sie durch eine Randlose Brille heraus anblitzten.

Ihr gesamtes Gehabe wirkte Abweisend, doch Harry erkannte das leichte zittern in ihrem Körper.

Scheinbar hatten sie schreckliches durchgestanden und dies war der letzte Rest Fassade, den sie Krampfhaft aufrecht erhielt.

„Dursley... was ist mit den Kindern...?"

„Sie haben überlebt. Glücklicherweise trafen wir auf eine Eingreiftruppe von diesen Zauberkünstlern."

Die Blonde atmete erleichtert aus.

„Und ihr wurdet also von der Wolfsbraut gerettet?"

„Sprich nicht so abfällig von Lucy!", fuhr die blonde ihn an.

Dudley hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Sorry dafür... das sollte nicht abwertend sein. Immerhin hat die Kleine auch meinen Arsch gerettet. Also komm wieder runter Isabelle."

Das Mädchen, welches sich nur schwer zurückhalten konnte atmete einmal tief aus.

„Warum zum Henker wurdest du nur zum Schulsprecher ernannt?"

„Wenn dir die Blüten meines Sprachlichen Stils dir nicht zur Zufriedenheit gereichen, so ist es mir auch möglich mich ein wenig geschliffener Auszudrücken. Dennoch solltest du zur Kenntnis nehmen, das derart subtile Facetten unserer schönen Sprache nur schwer vereinbar sind mit den Intentionen die hinter meinen Aussagen liegen und ich es in der Tat bevorzuge eine rohe doch dafür umso Aussagekräftigere Linguistik zu gebrauchen."

Harry sah seinen Cousin verdattert an.

Erst Hafenarbeiter und nun Premierminister!

„Also ehrlich mal... ich glaube wirklich, das du als Kleinkind mal was sehr schweres vor die Brine bekommen hast...!", grummelte die Blondine ungehalten, worauf Dudley nur grinste. Aber dann wurde er ernst.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, jeder hat seine Art mit dem was passiert ist umzugehen. Und das ist halt meine. Wenn dir das nicht passt, dann ist mir das Scheißegal!"

„Ist ja gut... hab's Kapiert...", erwiderte Isabelle.

„Nun wo das geklärt ist... wie geht es den anderen?"

„Besser als vor ein paar Stunden... Allerdings sind diese komischen Zaubererpolizisten sehr aufdringlich. Sie stellen immer wieder die selben Fragen und keiner von uns kommt zur Ruhe. Eigentlich konnte noch keine von uns irgendetwas verarbeiten... ich wünschte die würden uns wenigstens ein paar Stunden in Ruhe lassen..."

Harry bemerkte das ihr Körper stärker zitterte. Also räusperte er sich dezent.

„Ich denke da könnte ich aushelfen.", erklärte er lächelnd.

Erst jetzt schien das Mädchen ihn wahrzunehmen.

„Wer bist denn du?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Das ist mein Cousin Harry.", erklärte Dudley und deutete dann auf die Blondine.

„Harry, das ist Isabelle von Candinsky, die Schulsprecherin von Smeltings."

„Freut mich.", meinte der schwarzhaarige.

„Cousin... er ist auch so ein..."

„Zauberer, ja, das ist zutreffend. Zeig uns bitte dein Zelt, ich bin sicher das ich dafür sorgen kann das ihr in Ruhe gelassen werdet."

Sie blickte Harry zweifelnd an, zuckte dann allerdings mit den Schultern und führte sie dann zu dem Zelt, in dem neunzehn weitere Schülerinnen einquartiert worden waren.

Zu seinem Missfallen waren etwa fünf Mitglieder der IVZ anwesend und stellten den verstörten Mädchen unentwegt fragen.

„Aber Hallo, was wird das denn wenn es Fertig ist?", fragte er laut.

Die Beamten drehten sich überrascht um und musterten das Regulatorenabzeichen auf Harry's Brust.

„Wer ist hier Verantwortlich?", fragte er.

Einer der Männer kam auf ihn zu und salutierte.

„Sergeant Miles von der Strafverfolgungsbehörde.", stellte er sich vor.

„Vollstrecker Potter vom Freien Vollstreckerkorps!", erwiderte Harry und salutierte ebenfalls.

„Nun Sergeant, ich denke sie und ihre Männer sollten die Befragungen vorerst einstellen. Falls es ihnen nicht aufgefallen ist, diese Mädchen haben eine Menge mitgemacht und brauchen nun erst einmal ein wenig Zeit um die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten."

„Verzeihung Sir, allerdings denke ich..."

„Ich habe sie nicht nach ihren Gedanken gefragt! Sie stellen umgehend die Befragung ein und nehmen diese erst dann wieder auf, wenn ihnen ein Regulator die Erlaubnis dafür gibt!", fuhr Harry den Mann an.

Dieser zuckte zusammen und musterte Harry dann abfällig.

„Wie sie meinen... Sir..."

Das letzte Wort betonte er sehr Abwertend.

„Haben sie ein Problem damit Sergeant? Sie haben Glück, noch lasse ich ihnen ihre Respektlosigkeit durchgehen. Doch nun sehen sie zu, das sie hier raus kommen, ehe ich mich vergesse!"

Miles verzog das Gesicht, verließ allerdings das Zelt, zusammen mit seinen Kollegen, welche Harry allesamt düstere Blicke zu warfen.

Dudley sah seinen Cousin seltsam an.

„Sach mal, was war denn das?"

Harry grinste breit.

„Nun ja, ich bin ein Regulator, was bedeutet das ich in dieser Situation im Rang höher stehe als der Schnösel. Und dem schmeckt es wohl nicht Befehle von jemanden zu akzeptieren der Jünger ist als er. Isabelle, wenn sich einer von denen noch mal was rausnehmen sollte, dann sprich jemanden an, der dieses Abzeichen trägt und sag ihnen das ich dir das gesagt habe."

Er tippte auf das Wappen an seiner Brust.

„Okay, das werde ich... und danke.", meinte sie mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

Auch die anderen Mädchen wirkten sehr erleichtert.

„Nun denn, ich habe noch einige Dinge zu erledigen, daher verlasse ich euch vorerst."

Harry kramte in seiner Robe herum und fand dann das was er suchte. Er holte den Gegenstand hervor und drückte ihn Dudley in die Hand.

„Was ist das denn? Eine Spiegelscherbe?", fragte dieser irritiert.

„Ein Mehrwegespiegel. Sag einfach den Namen von Hermine, Ron oder mir falls du was brauchst. Dann kannst du mit demjenigen Sprechen."

„Wie ein Handy?"

„So in der Art."

Dudley musterte die Scherbe interessiert und steckte sie dann wieder weg.

„Danke Harry. Vorerst bleib ich mal hier und check die Lage."

„Also dann, bis dann.", meinte Harry und hob kurz die Hand ehe er das Zelt verließ.

Seine Schritte lenkten ihn wieder in Richtung Raum der Wünsche.

Dort angekommen entledigte er sich seiner Schulrobe und atmete einmal tief durch.

Dann begann er Runden durch den Raum zu drehen.

Derek hatte Recht.

Er selbst hatte es in seinem Kampf gegen Raven bemerkt... seine Kondition war beim Teufel. Es war als hätte das Koma all seine Körperliche Fitness aufgesaugt.

Er erschöpfte früher und seine Reflexe waren langsam geworden. Da half halt nur eins.

Trainierten, trainieren und noch mal trainieren.

Dieses mal würde kein Aufbautrank dabei helfen. Doch Harry war recht zuversichtlich. Immerhin war er bereits in Form gewesen. Es dürfte nicht so lange dauern wie wenn er völlig untrainiert gewesen wäre.

Sein Entschluss stand fest.

Wenn er Hermine und seine ungeborene Tochter beschützen wollte, wenn er in diesem Kampf von Nutzen sein wollte, dann musste er wieder so stark werden wie vor seinem Koma... nein! Er musste sogar noch stärker werden!

Auch Dudleys Kampffertigkeiten hatten ihn angespornt... nun würde Harry wieder jeden Tag trainieren...

* * *

„Clarence, ist irgendetwas?"

Der angesprochene fuhr herum, als würde er aus einem Tagtraum aufschrecken.

„Ich weiß nicht Broderick... irgendetwas stimmt nicht...", murmelte der Clarence und fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch das schüttere Haar.

Broderick Bode, seid dreißig Jahren als Unsäglicher in der Mysteriumsabteilung tätig sah seinen Kollegen irritiert an.

„Wegen dem Schleier? Langsam solltest du das doch kennen. Wir sind immerhin nicht zum ersten mal hier."

Clarence Blinder blinzelte einmal und fuhr sich erneut mit seiner Hand nervös durch das Haar. Genau wie Broderick arbeitete er nun seid dreißig Jahren mit diesen Hochmagischen Gegenständen. Der Schleier war wohl das Unheimlichste Relikt im Sortiment der Mysteriumsabteilung... doch was Broderick anging... er hatte sich an das Gewisper gewöhnt. Klar, es war unheimlich, aber nicht unheimlicher als die dreißig Jahre zuvor.

„Ich weiß nicht Broody... es liegt was in der Luft... ich rieche es förmlich..."

Broderick zuckte nur mit den Achseln und machte eine Ausladende Geste mit seinen Armen.

„Also ehrlich mal Clarence! Was sollte..."

Bode unterbrach sich und starrte zu dem Schleier.

„Brody? Was wolltest du sagen?"

„D...Da! Schau!", rief Bode aufgeregt und deutete auf den Schwarzen Schleier.

„Ohhh... Merlin steh uns bei...", stammelte Clarence verzweifelt.

Dieser Tonfall bestätigte, das Broderick nicht unter Warnvorstellungen litt.

Da war eine Gestalt, die langsam durch den Schleier fuhr.

Ganz beharrlich wurde aus dem undeutlichen Schemen ein immer festeres Gebilde... eindeutig ein Mensch...

„W...w...wa...was ist das?", jammerte Clarence verzweifelt.

„C...Clarence! Hol die... Au...Auroren! Schnell!"

„O...Okay!"

Clarence gab Fersengeld. Wahrscheinlich war der noch nie so schnell gerannt!

Zitternd vor unsäglicher Furcht kramte Broderick seinen Zauberstab hervor und versuchte fieberhaft einen Zauber zu finden, der dem Unheimlichen Geschehen Einhalt gebieten würde... doch es wollte ihm nichts einfallen.

„SAAAAAAMANTHAAAAAA!"

Eine schrille Stimme schrie voller Verzweiflung... Bode war sich sicher... hier tat sich der Abgrund der Hölle auf!

„SAAAAAMANTHAAAAAA!"

Bode streckte den Zauberstab aus... nun ja... richtig ausgerichtet hatte er ihn nicht. Das lag wohl am zittern seiner Hand...

„SAAAAMANTHAAAAA! WO BIST DUUUUUU?"

Die Stimme schien voller Verzweiflung... doch schien sie immer klarer, immer menschlicher zu werden.

Die Gestalt torkelte aus dem Schleier.

Es war... eine Junge Frau... vielleicht achtzehn. Sie trug eine zerfetzte Geschäftsrobe. Doch was Bodes Blick gefangen hielt war ihr Gesicht.

Es strahlte pure Verzweiflung aus.

„BODE! WO IST SAM? HAST DU SAMANTHA GESEHEN?", rief die Frau und humpelte auf ihn zu.

Broderick erstarrte... sie... sie kannte seinen Namen!

„Halt! Sofort stehenbleiben!", rief eine harsche Stimme.

Bode seufzte erleichtert.

Ein Trupp von vier Auroren war eingetroffen.

Die Frau blieb stehen und schwankte dann erschrocken zurück.

„K... Kingsley? D...Dawlish? Ihr... ihr lebt?", fragte sie völlig entsetzt.

„Hermine?", fragte Kingsley irritiert.

„Du kennst die Kleine?", fragte Dawlish seinen Kollegen.

„Ja schon... aber... ich verstehe das nicht! Hermine wie kommst du hier her?"

„Kingsley... du bist doch Tod... ich..."

Die Junge Frau sackte bewusstlos zusammen.

Die Auroren stürzten sofort zu ihr.

„Verdammt! sie ist schwer verwundet! Sie hat ziemlich viel abbekommen... alles dunkle Flüche! Einen Heiler Schnell!", rief Kingsley.

Stevens rannte davon, während Dawlish und Shacklebolt sich um die Verletzte kümmerten.

„K...Kennen sie die Frau?", fragte Bode irritiert.

„Das ist Nebensächlich... allerdings..."

Shacklebolt fuhr zu Dawlish herum.

„Kontaktiere die Regulatoren in Hogwarts! Sag ihnen das Hermine Granger schwer verletzt in der Mysteriumsabteilung aufgefunden wurde! Und Sag ihnen, das ihr Baby fehlt!"

„Baby?", fragte Dawlish irritiert.

„Hermine sollte eigentlich im achten Monat schwanger sein! Jetzt quatsch nicht so viel sondern mach hinne!"

Dawlish drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte im Laufschritt davon.

„Verdammt... was ist hier nur los?", murmelte Shaklebolt und bemühte sich um die Verletzte.

Bode sah ihm einfach nur zu, unfähig zu begreifen was vor sich ging...

* * *

Des wars erst mal!

Bis demnächst!

Gruß

Dat Z.


	16. Hermine hoch zwei?

**-Fade to black-**

**-Crossfire-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Hatten wir schon oder?

Hoi da, gewöhnt euch lieber nicht drann ;) Hab gerade n' Lauf und etwas weniger Druck. Außerdem wieder Blut geleckt hihi

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Hermine hoch zwei?**

* * *

„...Neunundvierzig...Fünfzig!"

Harry ließ sie auf dem kalten Boden im Raum der Wünsche nieder und streckte die Glieder von sich...

Gott... das war auch mal leichter gewesen!

Vor ein paar Monaten war er von Fünfzig Liegestütze bei weitem nicht so geschafft gewesen. Aber immerhin konnte er seinen alten Standard noch erreichen.

Er holte ein paar mal tief Luft und wartete darauf, das sein Harz sich beruhigte.

auch das dauerte länger als früher, doch das würde wieder werden.

Als er sich schließlich einigermaßen erholt hatte, stand er auf und führte einige Schlag und Trittkombinationen aus, welche zu der Auroren Nahkampftechnik gehörten.

Auch das war gut für die Kondition.

Außerdem musste er wieder üben die Schläge sowohl entspannt durchzuführen ohne zuviel Kraft aufzuwenden.

Seine Motorik war noch immer leicht im Keller.

Beharrlich, doch nicht hastig, übte Harry alle Stellungen die er einst gelernt hatte.

Doch seine Trainingseinheit fand ein Jähes Ende, als die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche schwungvoll geöffnet wurde.

„Ah, sieh an! Du tust wieder was. Wurde auch höchste Zeit!", knurrte ein dumpfer Bass zufrieden. Unverkennbar Dereks Organ.

Harry sah auf und grinste.

„Natürlich. Irgendwie muss ich ja wieder in Form kommen!", rief Harry gut gelaunt.

Er gab es ungern zu, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich durch das Training sogar richtig gut. Es hatte ihm wirklich gefehlt sich zu verausgaben.

„Glaub mir Digger, ich bin eigentlich der letzte, der dein Training unterbrechen will, aber du solltest mal mitkommen."

Harry sah seinen Mentor fragend an.

„Wir haben einen sehr... merkwürdigen Anruf aus dem Ministerium bekommen. Egal, komm erst mal mit!"

Irritiert leistete Harry der Anweisung seines großen Freundes Folge und folgte ihm.

Sie schlugen die Richtung zu Dereks Büro ein.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ein sehr merkwürdiger Anruf. Vorneweg sei gesagt, Hermine geht es Blendend und dem Baby auch. Ich war gerade noch bei ihr um mich davon zu überzeugen."

Harry wunderte sich.

„Was hat denn Hermine damit zu tun?", fragte er irritiert.

„Nun ja. In dem Anruf hieß es, man habe Hermine Granger schwer verletzt und ohne ihr Baby in der Mysteriumsabteilung aufgefunden.", erklärte Derek.

Harry blieb geschockt stehen.

„Könnte es vielleicht...?"

„Das habe ich auch erst gedacht. Aber Lynn ist zusammen mit Andy auf Streife in Northampton. Ich hatte sie gerade noch am Mehrwegespiegel. Nein, da geht irgendeine kranke Scheiße ab."

Sie erreichten Dereks Büro, wo auch schon Ron auf sie wartete.

Der Große Regulator gab ihn in knappen Worten die gleiche Erklärung, die er bereits Harry gegeben hatte. Dann kreierte er einen Portschlüssel zum St. Mungos.

Die ganze Reise über hatte Harry ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch...

Sie erreichten die Portschlüsselzone im Mungos und wurden sofort von Shaklebolt und Tonks in Empfang genommen.

„Harry! Stimmt es das Hermine in Sicherheit ist?", fragte Tonks sofort und ohne sich mit irgendwelchen Höflichkeiten aufzuhalten.

„Keine Bange. Ich hab erst vor zehn Minuten persönlich mit ihr gesprochen!", erklärte Derek an Harrys stelle.

„Das verstehe ich nicht... das... ich meine das war Eindeutig Hermine...", murmelte Kingsley verwirrt.

„Sehen wir uns das ganze mal an!", meinte Derek und deutete Kingsley ihnen den Weg zu zeigen.

Die beiden Auroren schritten zügig voraus.

„Wie ist der Zustand des Mädchens?"

„Stabil. Sie heilt recht schnell. Es wurden vor allem Flüche benutzt die in das Raster der Les Enfant Terrible fallen. Scheinbar war es ein harter Kampf, allerdings hat sie keine Lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen erlitten."

„Okay... also ich weiß nicht wie es den beiden geht, aber ich bin Schweine Neugierig!", meinte Derek.

„So, da wären wir.", meinte Kingsley und deutete auf die Tür des Krankenzimmers.

Der Regulator öffnete ohne zu Klopfen.

„Mahlzeit!"

Ein Heiler sah von der Patientin auf.

Harry und Ron erstarrten... es war wirklich ein perfektes Ebenbild von Hermine! Noch mehr als Lynn!"

„Ist sie vernehmungsfähig?", fragte Derek ohne Umschweife.

„Ja, das ist sie... Überraschenderweise. Ihre Zellen heilen unnormal schnell. Doch bitte übertreiben sie nicht."

Der Heiler verließ den Raum und Schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry erkannte wie Derek sich in das Sichtfeld dieser Hermine Doppelgängerin schob.

„Guten Morgen holde Fee, hatten wir einen angenehmen Schlaf?", fragte er breit grinsend.

„Auror Fischer... haben sie Samantha gefunden...?", fragte die Junge Frau mit schwacher Stimme.

Derek kratzte sich irritiert am Kopf.

„Auror?"

Harry und Ron kamen langsam zum Bett... noch immer konnte der schwarzhaarige nicht glauben, was er dort sah!

Als sie ihn erblickte fuhr dieses seltsame Hermine plötzlich hoch.

„HARRY?"

Sie war Kreidebleich geworden. Dann wanderte ihr panischer Blick zu Ron.

„R... R... Ron?"

Dann sackte sie Besinnungslos zusammen.

„Also wirklich! So scheiße seht ihr dann auch nicht aus!", brummte Derek und stieß einen schrillen Pfiff aus.

„HEILER UND ZWAR PRONTO WENN ICH BITTEN DARF!", brüllte er mit seiner mächtigen Stimme.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und der Heiler stürzte herein.

„In Merlins Namen! Brüllen sie doch nicht so!", rief er empört. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Patientin.

„Bei allen magischen Mächten! Ich hatte ihnen doch gesagt sie sollen sie nicht aufregen!"

„Du sagtest ich soll es nicht übertreiben Digger. Außerdem ist sie nur bei dem Anblick von den beiden da zusammengeklappt.", kommentierte Derek trocken.

Harry hatte wirklich keinen Plan was hier vor sich ging...

Der Heiler kümmerte sich um die seltsame Hermine, während der große Regulator seine beiden Schützlinge mit einer herrischen Geste vor die Tür dirigierte.

Draußen angekommen atmete er einmal tief durch.

„Also Jungs, ihr wartet erst mal vor der Tür, dann werde ich mich mal in Ruhe mit unserer Besucherin unterhalten.", erklärte er gelassen.

„Besucherin?", fragte Ron verwundert, dem wohl die seltsame Betonung dieses Wortes ebenfalls aufgefallen war.

Derek grinste in seiner typischen Art.

„Kleines Ermittlerquiz! Wir haben es mit einer Person zu tun, welche unserer Hermine bis auf das Haar gleicht. Wir haben bereits einiges herausgefunden. Erstens, sie kennt mich. Zweitens, sie kennt euch. Drittens, sie sucht eine gewisse Samantha. Viertens, sie ist eindeutig nicht schwanger. Fünftens, sie ist Älter als unsere Hermine, mindestens zwei Jahre schätze ich. Sechstens, eure Anwesenheit hat sie so sehr geschockt das sie zusammengeklappt ist. Nun ihr beiden, was ist der logische Schluss?"

Harry ärgerte sich über sich selbst...

Das war das simple Gegeben Gesucht System... das hatte er schon in den ersten Tagen gelernt. Jetzt wo Derek es Objektiv auf den Tisch legte, hatten sie eine Menge Fakten die nur einen Schluss zu ließen.

„Sie kommt aus der Zukunft!", platzte es gleichzeitig aus den beiden heraus.

„Ja, das ist der logische Schluss. Aus einer Zukunft in der ich aus welchen Gründen auch immer als Auror tätig bin... und ihr beide entweder Tod oder Vermisst wenn man ihre Reaktion bedenkt... wahrscheinlich ersteres."

Dieses Aussage schockte Harry bis ins Mark.

Tod?

„Ihr beide wartet hier, ich versuch es noch mal.", meinte Derek und öffnete die Tür wieder.

Ron und Harry sahen sich an... beide gleichermaßen beunruhigt...

* * *

Derek schloss die Tür hinter sich und musterte den Heiler, der ihn böse anstierte.

„Hab ich was an der Nase?", fragte er lässig.

„Tut mir leid! Ich werde keiner Vernehmung zustimmen. Sie haben die Patientin zu sehr aufgeregt!", erklärte der Heiler entschieden.

„Ich? Neeeee, die Ursache für den kleinen Zusammenbruch wurde von mir vor die Tür bugsiert.", erwiderte der Regulator mit einem breiten grinsen.

„Das ist mir egal! Ich fordere sie auf..."

Derek hatte die Nase voll. Er konzentrierte seine Kämpferaura gegen den Heiler der mitten im Satz zusammenzuckte.

„Mir egal was du meinst du NaP!(*Anm. von Dat Z.: Nap = Nicht akzeptierte Person*) Ich habe Fragen und will antworten! Und jetzt schwing dich raus hier!", brummte er.

Der Heiler erbleichte und hastete hinaus, wobei er einen großen Bogen um den Regulatoren schlug.

Dieser brummte zufrieden und ging wieder auf das Bett zu.

Die seltsame Hermine war wieder bei Bewusstsein und musterte den Regulatoren interessiert.

„Beeindruckend.", meinte sie nun um einiges ruhiger als zuvor.

„Danke für die Blumen. Und nun Plaudern wir wenn's recht ist."

Diese seltsame Zukunftshermine musterte ihn skeptisch.

„Der Charakter ist derselbe... aber sie sind nicht Derek Fischer..."

„Oh doch, der bin ich. Der einzig wahre.", widersprach Derek gelassen. Im Kopf korrigierte er allerdings seine Theorie. Dieses Mädchen kam nicht aus der Zukunft... hier war etwas anderes im Gange.

„Könnte es sein das...", wisperte sie... dann weiteten sich ihre Augen.

„Darf... darf ich einige Fragen stellen? Ich möchte eine Theorie bestätigen!"

„Sicher doch.", erwiderte Derek, der selber keine Idee hatte was hier vorging. Aber egal, es war eine Hermine. Die würde das Kind schon schaukeln.

„Voldemort, lebt er noch?"

„Japp."

„Kommen sie aus dem Dreilandministerium?"

„Was für n' Ding?"

Die seltsame Hermine nickte zufrieden.

„Sie sind Auror?"

„Nein, IVZ Regulator."

„Regulator?"

„Strafverfolgungsbehörde der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer.", ergänzte Derek.

„Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer...?"

Sie nickte noch einmal und sah dann auf. Diesen Blick kannte er auch von der Hermine, die er kannte. Es bedeute sie wusste was vor sich ging.

„Spucks aus, du hast doch die Lösung!", meinte er worauf sie ihn erstaunt ansah.

Derek grinste.

„Ich kenne Hermine sehr gut... nun ja zumindest die Hermine die hier hingehört. Meine These das du aus der Zukunft kommst ist im Arsch und ich hab keine Ideen mehr. Also, ich höre."

„Wirklich derselbe Charakter...", meinte sie leicht lächelnd und seufzte.

„Nun, dies ist eine Parallelwelt... zumindest für mich."

Derek stutzte.

„Parallel... Welt? Was n' das für n' Scheiß?"

Hermine seufzte.

„Ein Alternatives Universum. Eine andere Möglichkeit der Abläufe. Es ist... wie erkläre ich das am besten?"

Sie dachte kurz nach und lächelte dann.

„Es ist so, wie wenn sie vor zwei Türen stehen und sich entscheiden müssen welche sie nehmen. Mal angenommen sie nehmen die Rechte Tür, dann ist diese Realität für sie existent. Aber es gibt auch eine Realität, in der sie die linke Tür genommen haben. Diese ist ebenso existent, nur nicht mehr für sie da sie ja Rechts gegangen sind. Dennoch existiert die linke Tür genauso. Parallel zu ihrer Realität aber genau so real."

Derek dachte darüber nach... eine Interessante Erklärung wie er zugeben musste. Das hieß es müssten unendlich viele Parallele Realitäten existieren. Erschreckend aber Interessant.

„Zunächst mal, ich bin Derek. Ich bin nicht sie, nicht Herr Fischer oder Regulator Fischer oder sonst was."

Hermine lächelte während Derek fortfuhr.

„Ich verstehe. Du kommst von der linken Tür, wenn ich das mal so ausdrücken darf. Dann mal zwei Fragen hinterhergeballert. Wie kommst du hier her und was willst du hier?"

Die Parallelhermine fing an ihre Fäuste zu ballen und zu lösen.

Sie war angespannt...Kampfbereit. Derek registrierte es sofort.

„Das... also drüben, in meiner Welt... da habe ich kurzzeitig in der Mysteriumsabteilung unseres Ministeriums ausgeholfen... Ich... ich hatte meine kleine Tochter mitgenommen. Dann kam plötzlich jemand aus dem Schleier... ein Todesser. Er griff mich an. Ich habe solche Zauber noch nie gesehen und konnte mich daher nur schlecht Verteidigen. Dann... er erwischte mich. Alles was ich dann noch weiß ist, das Samantha schrie. Er... er hatte genommen und flüchtete mit ihr durch den Schleier. Ich bin sofort hinterher. Alles was ich dann noch weiß ist, das Bode da stand und fürchterliche Angst hatte... dann ist alles weg."

Derek nickte gelassen, doch in seinem Kopf ratterte es. War der Schleier also nicht nur ein altes Exikutionsgerät... dass war was für die Eierköpfe...

„Also...wenn sie... ich meine... Derek, ich hätte auch einige Fragen..."

„Schieß los."

Hermine atmete tief ein, sah dann jedoch entschlossen auf.

„Was sind sie?"

Derek hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nun ja, bin Männlich, sechsundzwanzig, Verheiratet und aus Überzeugung ein Arschloch mit Spaß daran.", erwiderte er grinsend.

„Das... meinte ich nicht. Sie sind kein normaler Mensch... genau wie der Todesser der mich angegriffen hat. Sie unterscheiden sich von dem Heiler der mich behandelt hat, also sind nicht alle in dieser Welt so wie sie... es ist... wie der Unterschied zwischen Magiern und Muggeln... Was sind sie?"

„Das kannst du fühlen? Bin beeindruckt.", erwiderte Derek ehrlich. Sie hatte eine ausgesprochen starke Wahrnehmung.

„Fühlen...? Nein, ich kann es sehen. Ihr Arkanes System ist anders als alles was ich bisher gesehen habe..."

„Sehen?", fragte Derek irritiert.

Hermine setzte zu einer Erklärung an, doch der Regulator winkte ab.

„Behalt es für dich. Nun zu einer Antwort auf deine Frage. Ich bin als eine schwarzmagische Waffe geschaffen worden, habe aber die Seiten gewechselt."

„Schwarzmagische Waffe?", fragte Hermine erschrocken

„Das zu erklären würde den Rahmen sprengen... na ja, ich spüre das du scheinbar wieder Fit bist."

Die Junge Frau sah an sich herab und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Ja, meine Selbstheilung hat alle Wunden geschlossen."

„Okay Hermine dann..."

Derek stockte... Gott das würde verwirrend werden...

„Ich glaub ich nenn dich Jane. Wir haben schon eine Hermine Granger hier, zwei würden mich nur verwirren."

„Ich... heiße nicht Granger. Ich heiße Hermine Potter.", erwiderte das Mädel leise.

„Na Hossa! Mit Harry verheiratet?"

Derek sah in ihrem Gesicht, das er soeben eine Arschbombe ins Fettnäpfchen gemacht hatte.

„Harry ist... in dieser Welt lebt er... ich habe mir das nicht eingebildet oder? Und... und Ron auch...?"

„Ja, ich hab die Dumpfbacken draußen gelassen weil du bei deren Anblick zusammengeklappt bist."

Die andere Hermine straffte sich.

„Ich... ich werde damit klarkommen. Jetzt weiß ich ja was los ist...", murmelte sie.

Verdammte Scheiße, in ihrer Welt musste echt schlimmer Scheiß abgegangen sein...

„Keine Bange, wir finden deine Tochter!", versicherte Derek.

Hermine lächelte Hoffnungsvoll und stand auf...

* * *

Derek war nun schon seid fast zwanzig Minuten in dem Raum. Seit der Heiler wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Zimmer gerannt war, hatten sie nichts mehr gehört.

Ron und Harry waren beide nervös... kam dieses Mädchen wirklich aus der Zukunft? Waren sie Tod? Was war passiert?

Weder er noch Ron sprachen darüber... beide hingen sie nur ihren düsteren Gedanken nach.

Dann öffnete sich schwungvoll die Tür und der Regulator kam heraus.

„Okay Boys alles Easy. Sie kommt nicht aus der Zukunft. Erklärung folgt. Wir gehen jetzt zurück nach Hogwarts.", meinte er und schritt aus dem Raum.

Dieses Mädchen was wie Hermine aussah folgte ihm... sie schien wieder völlig Gesund zu sein wie Harry verwundert feststellte.

Als sie hochsah erstarrte sie.

Vorsichtig kam sie näher, ein zittern durchlief ihren Körper.

„...ich...ich...", stammelte sie.

Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte sanft Harrys Gesicht.

Dieser wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte und lies es einfach zu.

„Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, diese grünen Augen einmal wieder voller Leben zu sehen... aber... aber du bist nicht er. Ich sehe es sofort... ich sehe deine Unsicherheit sie Spiegelt sich im Gesicht... und du trägst so viel Licht in dir... nein... du bist nicht er.", flüsterte sie.

Dann sah sie Ron an und lächelte.

„Und du bist nicht mein Ron... aber ich habe dich schon mal gesehen..."

„Derek... was ist hier los?", fragte Ron irritiert.

Der Regulator kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Das klären wir in Hogwarts. Lasst sie einfach. Da wo sie herkommt gibt es euch scheinbar nicht mehr."

Die andere Hermine nickte versonnen.

„Ron starb beim Bruch des Waffenstillstandes... und Harry...", sie brach ab.

Doch der schwarzhaarige spürte ihre Trauer und beschloss nicht nachzuhaken.

Gott! Das war so surreal! So Gottverdammt verwirrend!

Derek schritt voran zur Portschlüsselzone des Mungos.

„Jane? Birgt es Risiken wenn du deinem Pendant begegnest?", fragte Derek.

Die andere Hermine verzog das Gesicht.

„Gott ich kann diesen Namen nicht leiden!"

„Damit musst du Leben. Unsere Hermine hat etwas mehr recht auf ihren ersten Vornamen und irgendwie müssen wir euch auseinanderhalten."

Hermine... oder besser Jane grummelte etwas vor sich hin.

„Noch mal, birgt es Risiken wenn du deinem Pendant begegnest?"

Jane sah auf.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht.", meinte sie nachdenklich. „Außer natürlich der Schock wenn sie mich unvorbereitet sieht."

„Dem Beuge ich vor. Sie sollte sich nicht aufregen.", erwiderte der Regulator.

„Ich frage mich wirklich was hier...", fing Harry an, wurde jedoch wieder von Derek unterbrochen.

„Halt die Füße still und warte noch ne Runde. Das klärt sich alles bald auf.", brummte dieser.

Harry blitzte den Regulatoren wütend an.

Der hatte gut Reden!

„Himmel! Ich hoffe das es ne gute Erklärung wird sonst schnall ich ab!", brummte Ron.

So reisten sie zurück nach Hogwarts und begaben sich dort ohne Umwege zu den Räumen von Harry und Hermine.

Derek ging als erster hinein und schärfte ihnen ein erst nachzukommen, wenn er das Okay gab.

Fünf Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür.

„Na los, kommt rein. Sie ist bereit. Und Harry, setz n' Kaffee an. Ich könnt ne ganze Kanne weghauen!"

Harry rollte genervt die Augen und trat ein.

Gefolgt von Ron und Hermine...

Nun begann der interessante Teil.

Vorsichtshalber ging Harry zu seiner eindeutig noch immer Hochschwangeren Verlobten und legte einen Arm um sie.

Er konnte ihr erstaunen förmlich spüren.

„Also stimmt es...", hauchte sie.

Die andere Hermine wirkte genau so.

„Das ist faszinierend... Du bist Schwanger? Im wievielten Monat?"

„Im... im achten.", erwiderte seine Hermine.

Die andere lachte.

„Oh, ich erinnere mich! Ich habe mich wie ein Wal gefühlt!"

„Oh, dass tue ich auch... außerdem behandelt jeder einen als wäre man Invalid!"

„Oh ja, wenn ich an Sirius denke... Himmel der war vielleicht durch den Wind!"

„Sirius?"

Die andere Hermine lächelte.

„Lange Geschichte..."

Ron räusperte sich und blickte zu Derek, der sich auf dem Sofa herumlümmelte.

„Erklärung?", erinnerte der rothaarige ironisch.

„Kaffee?", erwiderte Derek im selben Tonfall.

Harrys Hermine lachte darüber.

„Kaffee ist schon fertig. Warte kurz ich..."

„Lass mal, ich mach das.", meinte Ron und war schon halb in der kleinen Küche verschwunden.

„...wie eine Invalide...", grummelte Hermine.

Harry lachte und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Dabei erhaschte er einen Blick auf die andere Hermine, welche die beiden sehnsüchtig ansah.

Ron kam mit dem Kaffee wieder.

„Schwarz mit zwei Stück Zucker pro Tasse, ich schätze das haut hin.", meinte er und versenkte eine Handvoll Zuckerwürfel in der Kanne.

Dann tippte er sie mit dem Zauberstab an, so das sich das Gebräu selbst umrührte.

Harry sah Fassungslos zu, wie sein Kumpel die Kanne vor Derek abstellte, der sie sofort ergriff.

„Hell Yeah! So ist es richtig! Thanks Ronnie!"

Mit diesen Worten nahm er drei gewaltige Schlucke aus der Kanne... das hätte wohl einer Tasse entsprochen!

Derek schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Genau richtig! Aber n' bissl' klein der Bottich!"

Sprachs und zog die Kanne bis zur Hälfte leer...

Harrys Hermine lachte laut während die andere den Regulatoren fassungslos anblickte.

„Ooookay, Koffeinspiegel ist wieder im Lot. Also eine kurze Zusammenfassung für unsere Spätzünder..."

So erklärte Derek in aller kürze etwas über Parallele Welten... und das die andere Hermine scheinbar aus einer solchen stammte und nun ihre entführte Tochter suchte.

Besonders letzteres nahm die in dieser Welt beheimatete Hermine sehr mit...

Dann erzählte sie ein wenig von ihrer Welt.

Harry hörte staunend zu, als sie seine Geschichte erzählte... eine Geschichte die so anders war als die seine.

Sie erzählte, das der Harry ihrer Welt von Voldemort adoptiert wurde, der nicht von dem Todesfluch getroffen wurde, den er gegen ihren Harry geführt hatte. Sie erzählte von ihrem Krieg... von einem Neville der ein Meister des Duells war, von der Jagd nach Seelensplittern und dem Triumph über Voldemort, den ihr Mann mit seiner Seele bezahlte... Dann von der Geburt ihrer Tochter und schließlich wie es dazu kam, das sie in diese Welt kam...

Das war wirklich massig Input auf einmal...

Doch eines stand fest...

„Wir werden dir helfen deine Samantha zu finden!", erklärte Harry entschlossen.

„Danke... das bedeutet mir viel!", erwiderte die Parallelhermine mit tränenden Augen.

Ron nickte grimmig und Derek grinste selbstsicher...

Harry spürte es... es war fast als hätten sie seine ungeborene Tochter entführt! Er würde alles tun um sie zu retten...

* * *

Japp, zwei drei haben es bemerkt^^

Hier entsteht ein Crossover zwischen Black Prince und Fade to black. Hintergrund ist, das ich etwas ähnliches für The white Princess angedacht habe, allerdings wollte ich es dort nur ansprechen. Und nun hatte ich die Idee es in Crossfire ausführlicher einzubauen. Hoffe ihr mögt die Idee. Hatte sowas ja schon in The Black Prince anklingen lassen^^

Gruß

Dat Z.


	17. Unterschiede

**-Fade to black-**

**-Crossfire-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Die Geschichte gehört nicht mir, also was soll das hier? Ich muss das immer sagen, das sind Rechtliche Fragen. Also für alle die es interessiert, diese Story wir nur zum Spaße Insereiert.

Hoi, was soll ich sagen? Wenns läuft dann läufts!

Viel Spaß

* * *

17. Unterschiede

* * *

„Tja, langsam wird es etwas eng hier, aber ich hoffe der Raum genügt dir.", meinte Ron und musterte die „andere Hermine".

Sie war älter als die hier Lebende... und irgendwie anders.

Diese Augen... das waren die Augen eines Veteranen. Ron hatte viele solche Augen gesehen in der letzten Zeit.

„Danke, es ist mehr als ausreichend.", meinte sie und lächelte Zaghaft.

„T... tut mir leid... es ist nur..."

„Weil ich in deiner Welt Tod bin oder?", fragte er nach.

Sie nickte.

„Außerdem bist du so anders... es war ein Unfall mit einem Zaubertrank der dich so wachsen ließ, oder?"

Ron war überrascht.

Woher konnte sie das wissen?

Hermine seufzte und lächelte dann leicht.

„Es klingt vielleicht seltsam, aber ich habe dich schon einmal getroffen... nur kurz."

„Und wie das? Ich kann mir das beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Ich hab keine Peile von dingsda Welten oder so was."

„Parallele Welten..."

Sie wirkte nachdenklich, doch dann änderte sich der Zug in ihrem Gesicht und sie wirkte entschlossen.

„Mein Mann... er war ein Nekromantiker. Weißt du was das ist?"

Ron nickte. Nekromantie war eine der schwärzesten Künste überhaupt.

„Ein Totenbeschwörer...", erwiderte er und konnte eine leichte Abscheu in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

„Nein, das ist nicht ganz richtig.", erwiderte sie und lächelte leicht.

„Es ist richtig, das Nekromantie es erlaubt Tote Körper zu kontrollieren. Aber sie ist viel mehr. Sie erlaubt es halbtote Leben zu lassen. Außerdem sind echte Nekromantiker... wie erkläre ich es am besten...?"

Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn, zwinkerte dann und lächelte... es war genau die gleiche Geste die er von seiner Hermine kannte.

„Nekromantiker sind selber zum Teil Tod... na ja, Tod ist nicht der richtige Ausdruck... sie sind zu einem kleinen Teil drüben. Man könnte sagen, das Nekromantiker mit einem Bein in der nächsten Ebene stehen."

„Die... nächste Ebene?"

„Das Jenseits, der Himmel. Nenn es wie du willst. Der Ort an den alle gehen wenn sie sterben."

„Und was hat das alles damit zu tun, das du mich getroffen haben willst?"

Hermine lächelte nostalgisch.

„Vor der Hochzeit, da schenkte mir mein Harry eine Gelegenheit zum Abschied... Unser Ron starb, als er versuchte meinen Vater zu beschützen... und ich konnte mich nicht verabschieden..."

Sie wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augen.

„Harry erstellte für mich einen weißen Raum... einen Ort, an dem ich mit meinen Ron sprechen konnte. Dort erklärte er mir, was parallele Welten sind. Und er erklärte mir, das er die Summe aus den Rons aller Welten sei, sowohl meiner als auch viele andere. Dabei nahm er unter anderem deine Form an und erklärte, warum du so gewachsen bist. Allerdings hattest du ein Metallica Shirt an."

„Ja... das ist mein Lieblingshirt. Es ist ein Geschenk von Sarah...", murmelte Ron nachdenklich.

„Sarah?"

Ron errötete leicht.

„Meine Freundin.", erklärte er verlegen.

Hermine lächelte herzlich.

„Ich würde sie gerne kennen lernen... hier gibt es sicher viel für mich zu lernen. Alles ist so anders. Selbst die Magie!"

„Und was meinst du damit?", fragte Ron irritiert.

„Nun ja, die Arkanen Ströme in euch fließen ganz anders als bei den Magiern unserer Welt... das wird sicher sehr Lehrreich..."

Ron stöhnte als er das hörte, so das sie verwundert innehielt.

„Egal aus welcher Welt... eine Hermine ist und bleibt eine Hermine... Nur falls es in deiner Welt anders ist... die Bibliothek befindet sich im zweiten Stockwerk dritter Korridor links vom Hauptflur ausgehend."

Ihre Augen leuchteten.

„Die Bücher sind dann sicher auch anders als in meiner Welt, oder?"

„Und dein Abend ist gerettet.", erwiderte der Rothaarige grinsend.

Erneut bekam diese Hermine einen seltsam melancholischen Blick.

„Ist es... wäre es in Ordnung, wenn wir uns wohl ein paar mal öfter Unterhalten...?", fragte sie fast schüchtern. „Natürlich nur wenn deine Sarah nichts dagegen hat... am besten könnte sie mit kommen. Ich würde sie wirklich gerne kennen lernen..."

Ron konnte das verstehen. Er war in ihrer Welt tot... gerade mal vierzehn geworden.

Der Gedanke war gruselig.

Andererseits... dies war Hermine. Nicht Hermine wie er sie kannte, aber dennoch irgendwie schon. Er konnte gar nicht ablehnen.

„Das kriegen wir hin.", meinte er grinsend.

Hermine lächelte.

„Danke..."

Ron zuckte die Achseln und grinste.

„Kein Thema! Aber jetzt solltest du dich ausruhen. Wir werden unterdessen alles in die Wege leiten um deine Tochter aufzuspüren."

Erneut lächelte sie. Dieses mal war es allerdings ein von unendlicher sorge gezeichnetes lächeln.

„Danke.", hauchte sie erneut.

„Dafür musst du nicht danken. Bis später..."

* * *

Also, das war definitiv zuviel!

Erst tauchte sein Cousin hier auf, dann eine Hermine aus einer Parallelen Welt und jetzt das?

„Also echt Derek... ich... glaube nicht das ich das hinbekomme...", meinte er zweifelnd.

„Mir Wurscht! Ronnie und ich haben deine Schichten übernommen als du dich erholt hast, aber nu ist Ende Banane. Wir wollen auch mal pennen Digger!"

„Aber... unterrichten? Ich? Ich meine..."

„Was du meinst ist mir egal.", erwiderte Derek Resolut.

„Du kannst dich nicht drum rum drücken. Ronnie hat es auch auf die Kette gekriegt."

„Aber..."

„Kein Aber. Du bist dran, Basta!"

Harry sah seinen Mentor zweifelnd an, doch der war unerbittlich.

„Ach komm schon Harry, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden. In der D.A. hast du auch einen guten Job gemacht.", meinte Hermine und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ja schon... aber das war was anderes...", murmelte der schwarzhaarige.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein warmes lächeln.

„Keine Bange, du schaffst das."

Derek nickte zufrieden, als Harry resigniert einwilligte.

„Hermine hat den Unterrichtsplan. Viel Spaß dabei, ich geh pennen. Gute Nacht."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Regulator und ließ eine grinsende Hermine und einen resignierten Harry alleine.

Die Hochschwangere benutzte ihren Zauberstab um die Unterlagen zu sich zu beordern und überflog sie kurz.

„Das sollte kein Problem werden. Zuerst hast du die Erstklässler. Mit ihnen sollst du Entwaffnungszauber üben. Anschließend hast du den dritten Jahrgang. Dort Bringst du ihnen neue Verteidigungsflüche bei, die sie in ihrer Freizeit üben sollen."

Hermine hielt ihrem Verlobten die Liste mit den Zaubern unter die Nase, die abgearbeitet werden sollten.

„Als erstes überprüfst du ob alle die Zauber von diesem Datum beherrschen. Dann schaust du auf die Klassenliste. Derek hat da diejenigen eingetragen die mit Zaubern aus den vorigen Stunden Probleme hatten. Die musst du auch überprüfen. Kriegen die es auch diesmal nicht hin machst du auch einen Vermerk in der Klassenliste. Anschließend zeigst du ihnen die Zauber die noch nicht abgehakt sind und notierst das Datum neben allen die ihr schafft damit Ron Morgen weitermachen kann..."

Harry versuchte aufmerksam zu bleiben und prägte sich so viel ein wie es ihm möglich war.

Dennoch fühlte er sich wie vor einer Prüfung, für die er nicht genug gelernt hatte.

Hermine lachte herzlich, als sie erkannte wie Harry sich verhielt.

Sie gab ihn einen langen Kuss und schenkte ihm anschließend ein lächeln.

„Also ehrlich Harry, du hast schon so viele Dinge überstanden, ein bisschen Unterrichten ist da doch ein Klacks."

„Ja, du sagst es so leicht. Es ist ja nicht das Unterrichten... es ist nur... ich mag es halt nicht..."

„...im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.", fiel Hermine lachend ein.

Harry verzog ein bisschen das Gesicht.

„Jetzt schmoll nicht.", meinte die schwangere grinsend.

„Ich muss doch schmollen wenn du mich veräppelst."

„Hey, ich darf dich veräppeln. Immerhin hast du mich dick gemacht. Ein bisschen Rache sei mir doch gegönnt."

„Huuuuh, du willst mich also aus Rache ärgern?", neckte Harry.

„Nein, mir genügt es schon dich ein wenig abzulenken.", erwiderte Hermine verschmitzt.

Erst jetzt bemerkte der schwarzhaarige, das alle Anspannung von ihm abgefallen war.

„Ich weiß wie ich dich beruhigen muss.", erklärte seine Verlobte lächelnd und gab ihn noch einen schnellen Kuss.

„Danke. Ich...", begann Harry, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn mit einem breiten grinsen.

„Du hast übrigens noch zwei Minuten um zum Klassenraum zu kommen."

Harry fuhr hoch.

Verdammt!

Schnell raffte er die Unterlagen zusammen und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, doch deutlich hörte er Hermine kichern.

So schnell es eben ging hetzte er durch die Gänge, als ihm etwa nach einem drittel der Strecke etwas wieder einfiel.

Harry ärgerte sich.

Durch seine Fähigkeiten Partielle Magie zu nutzen konnte er doch jeden Punkt der Schule innerhalb einer Minute erreichen!

Er löste sich in dunklen Nebel auf und erschien vor dem Klassenraum, wo die wartenden Erstklässler erschreckt zusammenzuckten.

„T'schuldigung, bin spät dran.", meinte der schwarzhaarige und öffnete den Klassenraum.

Die Schüler hechteten geradezu zu ihren Plätzen.

Harry glaubte, das sie Angst vor ihm hatten... Na ja, war ja seine eigene Schuld.

Als schwarzer Nebel vor ihnen zu erscheinen war sicher nicht der Beste Start.

Harry seufzte und entschloss sich zu einem Befreiungsschlag.

„Ob als Schüler oder Lehrer, irgendwie komme ich immer zu spät.", seufzte er theatralisch.

Die Rechnung ging auf.

Die Erstklässler wirkten nicht mehr ganz so angespannt. Einige lachten verstohlen.

Der Regulator räusperte sich.

„Also dann, ich bin Harry und Unterrichte euch heute.", erklärte er. Dann suchte er die Liste aus den zusammengeklaubten Papieren und begann mit der Anwesenheitskontrolle.

Anschließend nickte er und erinnerte sich an Remus Lupin... so ein Lehrer wollte er auch sein.

„Aaaaalso, beginnen wir mit dem Entwaffnungszauber..."

* * *

„Kannst du sie nicht heilen? Ich meine du hast doch so Handauflege Kräfte oder?"

Lily sah Ron traurig an.

„Nein... das geht nicht."

„Und warum?", fragte Sarah interessiert.

„Diese Kräfte wirken nicht bei denen die sie selbst besitzen. Wir können uns nicht selber heilen und auch andere Einheiten mit diesen Fähigkeiten nicht behandeln. Ich weiß nicht warum, das hat man uns nie erklärt.", erwiderte Lily und musterte die schlafende Lucy.

Ron tat es ihr gleich.

Die Kleine L.C. wirkte noch immer sehr zerschlagen. Laut den Heilern wirkte die Heilmagie nur schlecht. Nach der Erklärung von Lily eben war es jedoch nicht verwunderlich.

Wahrscheinlich wieder so ne Les Enfant terrible Kiste.

Er beobachtete wie Sarah Lucy sanft über das Haar streichelte.

„Keine Sorge du Kampfkrümel. Du hast alles Richtig gemacht. Werde in Ruhe wieder gesund."

Lily schien wieder den Tränen nahe.

Ihre Individualität hatte sich enorm gesteigert. Sie war eine sehr mitfühlende Persönlichkeit geworden. Nur im Kampf vermochte sie das abzustreifen und wieder eine voll funktionsfähige Waffe zu werden.

Einerseits erschreckend, andererseits mochte Ron solche Momente, wo er erkannte zu was für einer guten Person sich Lily entwickelte.

Nun bewegte die Rothaarige sich auf ihre kleine Freundin zu und streichelte auch über ihren Kopf.

Zaghaft, ein wenig schüchtern. Sie wusste scheinbar kaum wie sie sich Verhalten sollte.

„Lucy hat ihr Versprechen gehalten. Ich... ich bin so froh das du noch lebst...", flüsterte sie.

Eine einzelne Träne tropfte der LET vom Kinn.

„Keine Sorge sie wird schon wieder.", erklärte Sarah sanft, worauf hin Lily Geräuschvoll die Nase hoch zog.

Ron lächelte ein wenig.

„Lily weiß nicht... sie weiß nicht was sie tun soll. Sie fühlt sich so... hilflos..."

Immer wenn sie nicht weiter wusste oder sehr aufgewühlt war, dann verfiel sie in ihre alte Sprachrhythmik.

Sarah war aufgestanden, um das Bett herum und nahm Lily in die Arme.

„Oh mein kleiner Schatz... Bitte beruhige dich. Lucy wird es gut gehen.", flüsterte sie Mütterlich.

„Wir sollten langsam zurück. Lucy braucht ihre Ruhe.", meinte Ron und schob die beiden mit sanfter Gewalt Richtung Tür.

Draußen begegneten sie Helena, die seid Lucys Einlieferung das Krankenhaus nicht verlassen hatte. Höchstens um sich kurz einen Tee zu holen verließ sie das Zimmer. Auch Sirius war hier oft anzutreffen

„Danke das ihr Vorbei gekommen seid.", meinte sie und lächelte leicht.

„Harry und Hermine wären gerne mitgekommen. Allerdings hat Hermine Schmerzen in so ziemlich jedem Gelenk und Harry muss heute Unterrichten.", meinte Ron entschuldigend.

„Das ist doch kein Problem.", winkte Helena ab.

„Du meldest dich falls du etwas brauchst. Wir sind immer für euch da.", meinte Sarah.

Helena nickte nur.

Anschließend verabschiedeten sie sich mit dem Versprechen bald wieder herzukommen und kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück.

Lily ging in ihr Zimmer um mit ihren Gedanken alleine zu sein. Lucys Zustand nahm sie wirklich mit.

Ron und Sarah dagegen beschlossen nach Hermine zu sehen, die sich Heute Morgen wirklich nicht gut gefühlt hatte.

Sie erreichten die Tür zu der kleinen Wohnung und klopften an.

„Ist offen!", rief Hermine ihnen zu.

Als sie die Tür öffneten hielten beide jedoch irritiert inne.

„Gott! Das wird langsam echt verwirrend!", rief Ron aus, worauf hin ihm nur Gelächter entgegenschlug.

Der Grund für seine Verwirrung waren Hermines Besucher.

Lynn und die andere Hermine.

Es war echt extrem irritierend, das Gleiche Gesicht gleich drei mal zu sehen, auch wenn die Unterschiede deutlich waren.

Hermine mit ihrem enormen Bauch, Lynn mit ihrer Sonnengebräunten Haut und die andere

Hermine, welche eindeutig ein wenig älter war.

„Himmel, das ist wirklich irritierend.", meinte auch Sarah und lies ihren Blick dabei von einer zur anderen wandern.

„Na was glaubt ihr wie das für uns ist?", erwiderte Lynn schlagfertig.

Hermine stand mühelos auf und ging zur Küche.

„Setzt euch doch, ich hole etwas Tee."

Ron und Sarah sahen Hermine verwirrt hinterher, leisteten ihrer Aufforderung jedoch folge.

Als Hermine zurück kam, stellte Ron die Frage.

„Sag mal, was ist mit deinen Gelenkschmerzen?"

Hermine schenkte ihm ein und grinste verschmitzt.

„Die sind abgeklungen. Jane hat mir eine Magische Technik gezeigt, mit der ich meinen ganzen Körper leichter machen kann."

„Jane?", fragten Sarah und Ron verwirrt.

Die Hermine aus der anderen Welt hob die Hand.

„Ja... leider bin ich hier wohl gezwungen auf meinen zweiten Vornamen zu hören.", meinte sie.

„Tja, ich hab noch mal Glück gehabt.", erklärte Hermine lächelnd.

„Was habt ihr denn gegen den Namen... er ist immerhin von Oma.", steuerte Lynn bei.

„Keine Ahnung, der nervt einfach!", gaben die beiden Hermines zeitgleich zurück, woraufhin Ron vor lachen in seinen Tee prustete und einiges verschüttete.

„Sorry... das kam einfach so trocken rüber.", meinte er entschuldigend und lies den verschütteten Tee mit einer Handbewegung verschwinden.

„Wie...? Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Jane sichtlich erschrocken.

„Was?", fragte Ron irritiert.

„Du hast gezaubert! Ohne Stab oder Siegel!", erwiderte Jane noch immer verwundert.

„Ach so. Kennt ihr das bei euch nicht? Stablose Magie. Für Verschwindezauber, Beschwörungen oder niedere Kampfzauber kann man die nutzen."

Mit einer Geste seiner Hand lies er die Teekanne schweben.

Janes Augen weiteten sich.

„Faszinierend... aber wie... wie schaffst du es den Strom zu fokussieren...?"

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte auf Rons Hand.

„Was tust du?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Ich studiere den Arkanen Strom in seiner Hand... ich kann sehen das er Fokussiert wird... aber nicht wie..."

„Du kannst Magie sehen?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Aber ja. Das ist eine der Fähigkeiten die man als Fluchbrecher unbedingt braucht.", erwiderte Jane und runzelte die Stirn.

„Fischer war auch erstaunt darüber... wie nehmt ihr Magie wahr?"

Ron ließ die Kanne wieder auf den Tisch aufsetzen und legte den Kopf schief.

„Wir spüren sie, so wie Hitze oder Kälte. Je schwächer die Magie desto schwieriger ist es aber mit etwas Übung ist es fast wie ein weiterer Sinn."

Jane lächelte.

„Das ist faszinierend... diese Unterschiede. Ich kann hier so viel neues lernen!"

Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Wirklich und ohne Zweifel eine Hermine..."

„Was ist denn so schlimm am lernen?", fragten Hermine, Jane, Sarah und Lynn wie aus einem Mund.

Ron sah sich unbehaglich um.

„Mich deucht ich bin absolut in der Unterzahl...", meinte er.

„Ohhhh, habt ihr das gehört, ihm deucht es. Unser Ronnie ist unter die Kulturellen gegangen.", rief Sarah lachend.

„Aber hallo. Eine Eloquenz die man ihm nicht zutraut.", stieg Lynn mit ein.

„Hah, ihr habt's gut. Mein Mann hat nur so gesprochen.", steuerte Jane bei.

„Wie jetzt? Nur so hochgestochen?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Aber ja... Ach ich wünschte Ginny wäre hier. Sie konnte ihn perfekt imitieren... aber vielleicht krieg ich es ja hin..."

Sie setzte sich gerade hin und ihr Gesicht wurde völlig ausdruckslos. Dann hob sie eine Einzelne Braue, was sehr an Snape erinnerte, und fing an mit einer sehr unbetonten und dennoch arroganten Stimme zu sprechen.

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache das Wissen Macht ist, sollte jeder seinen Fokus darauf Richten so viele Fertigkeiten wie Möglich zu erlernen. Natürlich ist dein Intellekt gemessen an dem meinigen absolut wertlos und unterentwickelt, dennoch sollte es selbst dir möglich sein sich zumindest ein rudimentäres Grundwissen anzueignen welches dich zumindest ein wenig von einem Stein abzuheben vermag."

Hermine sah Jane irritiert an.

„So redet dein Harry?"

Jane lachte.

„Vergiss nicht das mein Harry Voldemorts Adoptivsohn war. Mann nannte ihn den „schwarzen Prinzen". Oh und er war so was von sich überzeugt... und leider auch mit Recht. Er war absolut Brillant in jedem Feld der Magie. Ich wage zu behaupten das er sehr viel Klüger war als ich es bin. Das allerschlimmste war allerdings, das er das auch wusste und anderen gerne unter die Nase rieb."

„Hört sich wirklich nicht nach unserem Harry an.", sinnierte Sarah.

„Also...wenn ich das so höre, dann frage ich mich...", begann Hermine, wurde allerdings von Jane unterbrochen.

„Wie es kam das ich ihn geheiratet habe? Das war Anfangs nicht ganz freiwillig. Aber irgendwann habe ich dann erkannt das ich ihn Liebe... Außerdem war er nicht wie andere Menschen. Er hatte auch seine guten Seiten. Zugegeben, er war auf seine sehr eigene Art ein guter Mensch... auf eine sehr, sehr eigene Art. Aber auch das liebte ich an ihm."

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..."

Jane winkte ab und lächelte.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Glaub mir, ich musste selbst mit mir hadern ehe ich mir diese Liebe eingestanden habe. Ich weiß wie das für außenstehende aussieht und verstehe das."

Hermine lächelte als es plötzlich an der Tür hämmerte.

„Ist offen!", rief sie.

Die Tür wurde aufgeschwungen von einem ausgeschlafenen Derek Fischer.

„Na hallo! Sieht ja fast wie in einer Parzelle aus!", meinte er und fixierte die Hermines und Lynn.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst... es hat schon Ähnlichkeit...", meinte Ron und erinnerte sich an den Ausflug in Dereks Geist."

„Derek, kann ich dir einen Kaffee anbieten?", fragte Hermine.

Derek zögerte kurz.

„Eigentlich bin ich nicht deshalb gekommen... aber... ach egal! Eine Tasse geht immer!"

„Wenn er abgelehnt hätte würde ich Panik kriegen.", kommentierte Lynn.

Derek winkte grinsend ab.

Hermine holte eine Tasse Kaffee für den Regulatoren der sie skeptisch musterte.

„Du bist leichter?"

„Hervorragende Beobachtungsgabe.", meinte Jane mit ehrlicher Bewunderung.

„Hör mal süße, du redest hier mit einem erfahrenen Soldaten. Änderungen in Bewegungen sind für mich so offensichtlich wie eine geschmacklose Achtzigerjahre Neonreklame!"

Die Anwesenden lachten bei diesem Kommentar.

Jane hob entschuldigend die Hände.

„Rüffel angekommen.", meinte sie grinsend.

Derek sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Wie ich das Mache? Das ist eine Technik die Jane mir beigebracht hat.", erklärte sie und deutete auf ihr Pendant.

Derek nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee.

„Hmmm, damit wären wir auch schon beim Thema.", erklärte er.

„Da du sicher helfen möchtest deine Tochter zu retten, möchte ich erst deine Fertigkeiten überprüfen. Du erwähntest, das du eine Art militärischer Ausbildung hattest wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

Jane nickte.

„Ja, ich war ein Führungsmitglied der Schatten. Das war eine aus Schülern bestehende Paramilitärische Einheit die im Krieg gegen Todesser kämpfte."

Derek leerte die Tasse im zweiten Zug.

„Sehr gut, dann zeig mir was du kannst."

Ron erhob sich.

Das wollte er sehen... es würde sicher Interessant!

Jane nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Ich passe. Harry müsste bald vom Unterricht kommen.", meinte Hermine lächelnd.

„Ich bleibe auch hier. Kommt ja nicht oft vor das ich mal Zeit für meine Schwester habe.", meinte Lynn.

„Also ich lass mir das nicht entgehen.", sagte Sarah.

„Okay, dann kommt mal mit.", erklärte Derek entschlossen und öffnete die Tür.

„Danke für den Kaffee!", rief er Hermine noch zu und ging dann voraus.

Sie erreichten den Raum der Wünsche.

„Genau wie bei uns.", meinte Jane lächelnd und sah sich um.

„Wollen wir loslegen?", fragte Derek und aktivierte den Simulationsfeldzauber.

„Was für Fluchimmitate benutzen wir?"

Derek runzelte die Stirn.

„Fluchimitate? Wir kämpfen mit echten Flüchen in einem Simulationsfeld. Ron! Jag mir mal ein Sectusempra auf die Brust!"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und tat wie ihm geheißen.

Der Zauber saß und Derek ging zu Boden.

Jane schrie erschrocken auf, als das Simulationsfeld sich auflöste und Derek unbeschadet wieder aufstand.

„Benutze keine Unverzeihlichen, dann wird der Feldzauber mit allem fertig.", kommentierte er Trocken und aktivierte den Zauber erneut.

„Mach dich bereit."

Jane nickte und Ron beobachtete sie gespannt.

Derek nahm seine übliche Kampfstellung ein, doch Ron interessierte sich mehr für die andere Hermine.

Sie stellte sich seitlich zu dem Gegner, den Stab erhoben wie ein Degen. So bot sie wenig Fläche zum Angreifen... eine sehr gute Kampfstellung.

„Bereit?", fragte Derek.

„Jederzeit."

Der Regulator ließ sich nicht lange Bitten und griff an.

Er nutzte Hochpotentialschocker für einen direkten Angriff.

Doch was Jane tat war unglaublich!

Sie wehrte die Flüche mit dem Stab ab... niemals hatte Ron so etwas gesehen, dann drehte sie sich und schleuderte einen Nonverbalen Stoßfluch Richtung Derek.

Ron zuckte zurück als er die Gewalt spürte, die in dem Zauber steckte.

„Oh Gott!", krächzte er.

Derek ließ sich freilich nicht beeindrucken und Konterte mit einer momentanen Apparation.

Jane schien erst verwirrt, stellte sich aber schnell auf Dereks schnelle Sprünge ein.

Noch nie hatte Ron so einen Kampf gesehen!

Jane war brillant... und die stärke ihrer Flüche ließ ihn schaudern...

Doch letztendlich war es Derek der den Kampf für sich entschied.

Er schickte drei Zauber in ihre Richtung, die fast so gewaltig waren wie Janes Angriffe, anschließend hechtete er innerhalb einer Sekunde auf sie zu, unterlief ihre Verteidigung und traf sie mit einem Schocker.

Der Simulationsfeldzauber brach zusammen und Jane stand auf.

„Gott... für so einen Riesenkerl sind sie verdammt schnell...", meinte sie und rieb sich ihr Hinterteil auf dem sie gelandet war.

„Du bist verdammt gut.", erwiderte Derek anerkennend.

„Besonders wie du meine Zauber abgewehrt hast... wie funktioniert das?"

Jane lächelte.

„Eigentlich muss man nur einen Schild in seinem Stab erzeugen. Schwieriger sind die Bewegungen."

Derek grinste und der Simulationsfeldzauber flammte wieder auf.

„Schild erzeugen, eh? Na gut, Greif mich an."

Jane sah ihn verwundert an.

„Stababwehr ist die Königsdiziplin der Kampfkünste. Es braucht Jahre das richtig zu lernen."

„Egal, greif an.", erwiderte Derek.

Ron kannte die Haltung... der Regulator war voll im Kampfmodus.

Jane zuckte mit den Schultern, begab sich in Stellung und griff wieder an.

Derek grinste als die Flüche auf ihn zujagten... dann prallten sie ab.

Der Regulator hatte seinen Stab benutzt die Flüche abzuwehren... Ron fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

Elegant wehrte er jeden Fluch ab, so dass Jane irritiert inne hielt.

„Wie... wie ist das möglich?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Netter Trick... den muss ich Jay und Lily zeigen.", meinte Derek breit grinsend.

Ron hatte sich wieder im Griff und wand sich an das verwirrte Mädchen.

„Keine Bange... Derek ist immerhin als Kämpfer groß geworden. Wenn es um so etwas geht macht ihm keiner was vor.", versuchte er zu erklären.

Jane schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Im ersten Anlauf... und das war nicht der Schlangentanz..."

„Schlangentanz?", fragte Derek interessiert.

„Das ist sie Aurorentechnik zur Stababwehr... aber ihre Bewegungen waren ganz anders. Eher wie bei Harry..."

„Also erst mal, nicht Sie sondern Du. Und zum zweiten, ich bin als Kampfmaschiene erschaffen worden. Daher verfüge ich auch über Nahkampffertigkeiten und entsprechende Reflexe, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Stimmt... Harry hat seine Technik auch einmal in einem Waffenlosen Kampf eingesetzt.", murmelte Jane verstehend.

„So, das langt erst mal. Aber ich Bescheinige dir großartige Kampffertigkeiten. Besonders die Stärke deine Zauber ist beeindruckend! Vor allem das dich das nicht ermüdet."

„Deine seltsame Apparationstechnik und diese seltsamen Schwachstarken Zauber sind auch Interessant... ich denke wir können viel voneinander lernen.", meinte Jane und lächelte verlegen.

„Oh, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen.", erwiderte Derek grinsend...

* * *

Bis die Tage

Gruß

Dat Z.


	18. Das Vermächtnis

**Fade to Black**

**-Crossfire-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Ist langsam überflüssig ;)

Ohne große Worte,

Viel spaß!

* * *

18. Das Vermächtnis

* * *

„Hochpotential Magie...", wiederholte Jane und ließ sich das Wort scheinbar auf der Zunge zergehen.

„Das klingt sehr Interessant..."

„Oh, deine Art der Magiewahrnehmung und Konzentration ist nicht weniger Interessant.", erwiderte Hermine lächelnd.

Es war immer noch seltsam sich selbst zu sehen, nur wenige Jahre Älter.

Scheinbar standen ihre Welten zeitlich nicht ganz Parallel zueinander.

Hier schrieben sie das Jahr 1998 während in Janes Welt bereits das Jahr 2001 geschrieben wurde.

Die Unterschiede dieser beiden Welten waren enorm.

In Janes Welt gab es keine IVZ. Außerdem war die Magie völlig anders als die dieser Welt. Die beiden hatten eine Menge Spaß neues von der Jeweils anderen zu lernen.

Doch das erstaunlichste war, das beide Hermines sich trotz der Unterschiede in den Welten so ähnlich waren.

Sie fand vor allem die Erzählungen über den anderen Neville interessant, welcher eher eine Mischung aus dem Harry und Ron dieser Zeit darstellte, mit einem kleinen Jarod in sich der fürs Duellieren zuständig war... na ja, vielleicht eher ein kleiner Moody.

Jane hatte von Remus einen Tarnungstalisman erhalten, wie er im Nachrichtendienst für verdeckte Ermittlungen genutzt wurde. So war es möglich, das sie sich in Hogwarts Bewegen konnte ohne Totalverwirrung auszulösen.

Sie war relativ bestürzt über den Neville dieser Welt, der natürlich völlig anders war als der ihre. Doch auch bei anderen stellte sie Unterschiede fest.

Besonders war sie von Dudley fasziniert und Philosophierte darüber, ob ihr Harry auch Verwandte hatte. Und ob sie auch so waren wie diese hier.

Doch wahrscheinlich nicht.

Sie hatte nun schon einige Erfahrungen gesammelt was die Andersartigkeit ihrer Welt anging. Die hier befindliche Wirklichkeit, die hier existierende Realität glich eher einer Parodie auf ihre Welt.

Es war interessant... befremdlich... und es schmerzte sie wenn sie an Samantha dachte.

Ihre Tochter befand sich in den Händen von irren... von irren mit Mitteln der Genetischen Manipulation.

Was wollten sie von ihrer Tochter?

Wie waren sie in ihre Welt gelangt?

Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

Fragen... Hermine hasste es keine antworten auf Fragen zu bekommen.

„Denkst du an deine Tochter?", fragte ihr schwangeres Pendant mit einem traurigen Blick.

Hermine, oder besser Jane wie man sie gezwungenermaßen in dieser Welt rief erwiderte den traurigen Blick.

„Ja..."

Hermine wirkte unsicher.

„Ich will dich nicht zu sehr drängen... aber... kannst du von ihr erzählen?"

Jane sah auf.

„Nur wenn du möchtest! Ich will keinesfalls... du weißt schon... dich auf zu trübe Gedanken bringen."

Jane lächelte.

„Sie ist mein Sonnenschein.", erklärte sie mit verklärtem Blick. „Und ein kleiner Satansbraten. Himmel, ich glaube es gab noch niemals ein Kind, welches so viel zufällige Magie produziert wie meine kleine Sam. Transfigurationen, spontanes apparieren, Himmel neulich hat sie ohne es zu merken einige Muggelabwehrzauber gebrochen. Das war ein Durcheinander. Sie hat jetzt schon viel zu viel magische Kraft, wie soll das erst in Hogwarts werden?"

Hermine beobachtete ihr Pendant mit einem Lächeln. Wie sie von den Eskapaden ihrer kleinen Tochter erzählte.

Es gab ihr ein warmes Gefühl und unbewusst legte sie ihre Hand auf den Bauch, wo ihre eigene Tochter heranwuchs.

Würde die kleine Auch so werden?

Wer konnte das schon wissen...

Es klopfte heftig an der Tür, so das Jane in ihren Erklärungen verstummte.

„Herrein!", rief Hermine, doch die Tür wurde bereits mehr oder weniger aufgerissen und Sarah kam herein.

„Hallo... Sorry das ich so ungestüm bin, aber wir hatten einen großen Durchbruch!", rief sie hastig.

Hermines Neugierde war erwacht. Besonders wenn ihre Freundin derart hektisch wurde, dann gab es sicher mehr als nur ein bisschen neue Erkenntnis.

„Schieß los!", meinte sie daher mit einem Lächeln, doch sie erkannte das Sarah gerade in ihrem Wissenschaftsmodus war und eh nichts anderes wahrnahm. Das machte die Aufforderung eigentlich überflüssig...

„Mum und ich haben eine Menge mit den Zahlen herum jongliert welche Harry uns gegeben hat! Damit kamen wir zwar nicht wirklich weiter, insbesondere weil es zwei Variabeln gab, deren Bedeutung wir absolut nicht verstanden haben. Aber wegen dem Auftauchen von Jane haben wir einige Denkanstöße bekommen. Dann ist da noch dieser Ralf Fischer.., oder wie auch immer der heißt. Und dann hatte Mum einen Geistesblitz!"

Sarah faltete einen Zettel auf und legte ihn so, das beide Hermines ihn erkennen konnten.

Es waren Arithmantische Formeln welche mit kurzen Erklärungen versehen worden waren.

Jane hob die Augenbrauen.

„Das ist doch..."

„...Quantenphysik!", vervollständigte Hermine den Satz.

Dann sahen die beiden Hermines sich an.

„Das Prinzip von Schrödingers Katze und..."

„...Hugh Everts ,viele-Welten-Interpretation' der Quantenmechanik."

Sarah sah die beiden Hermines an.

„Ihr seid echt unheimlich wenn ihr das macht, wisst ihr das?", erklärte die schwarzhaarige Kopfschüttelnd.

„Aber was wichtiger ist, was meint ihr mit Schrödingers Katze und dieser viele Welten Interpretation?"

Die beiden Hermines sahen sich an.

„Erkläre bitte du.", meinte die hier heimische Hermine.

Jane nickte und wandte sich an Sarah.

„Das sind Theoretische Überlegungen über die Sogenannte Quantenmechanik. Muggelwissenschaft.", erklärte sie.

„Eigentlich beschreibt es die Möglichkeit von Quantenzuständen. Schrödingers Katze ist ein Gedankenexperiment. Im Grunde Funktioniert das so..."

Jane holte tief Luft und begann die Erklärung.

„Man steckt eine Katze in einen Blickdichten Behälter. Darin ist eine Auslösevorrichtung für Giftgas welche durch ein Atom gesteuert wird, welches entweder zerfällt oder nicht. Man selbst aus Außenstehender weiß erst dann mit Gewissheit ob die Katze noch lebt, wenn man den Behälter öffnet und nachsieht. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind jedoch beide Zustände, Tod und Lebendig real in der selben Linie. Die viele Welten Theorie... nun eigentlich ist sie keine Theorie. Immerhin bin ich der Beweis dafür. Zumindest besagt sie, das Jeder Zustand real wird, nur in anderen Ebenen."

Sarah nickte Begeistert.

„Ja, genau darauf sind wir gekommen. Das waren echt schlaue Muggel die das ausgeknobelt haben!"

Jane nickte und sah noch mal auf die Berechnungen.

„Wenn das wahr ist was ihr da errechnet habt... dann bedeutet das, dass man alle Quantenzustände in einer Person vereinen kann... das ist erschreckend!

„Ja, Mum und ich glauben, das dieser Ralf Fischer so ein Fall ist. Er ist die Summe aller Möglichkeiten. Deshalb stirbt er nicht. Und deshalb hat er eine Multible Persönlichkeit."

Hermine sah auf.

„Aber Derek erklärte das er nur zehn verschieden Persönlichkeiten hätte. Wie ist das möglich? Laut dieser Zahlen müssten es Millionen sein!"

Sarah nickte.

„Ja, das wissen wir. Meine Theorie ist, das nur sich die Persönlichkeiten zeigen, die mit ihrer Welt am nächsten zu der unseren liegen. Alle anderen sind nicht Präsent genug."

Jane nickte.

„Klingt einleuchtend... aber das macht es auch nicht besser. Voldemort will zu so etwas werden? Das wäre... schrecklich!"

„Doch mit diesen Zahlen können wir vielleicht etwas dagegen unternehmen! Es gibt keine Formel ohne Gegenformel! Und jedes Ritual kann aufgehoben werden."

„Und mit diesen Erkenntnissen sind wir auf dem besten Weg dahin.", folgerte Hermine und lächelte.

Seid sie Schwanger war behandelte man sie wie ein rohes Ei. Jetzt würde sie sich aber wieder nützlich machen können, denn ein dicker Babybauch beeinträchtigte nicht ihr Denkvermögen.

Sie lächelte und sah auf.

„Also dann Mädels, Federn gespitzt und auf in den Kampf!"

* * *

Harry saß auf der Ausichtsplattform des Astronomieturms und ließ sich den Wind um die Nase wehen.

Seine Gedanken waren weit fort...

Er dachte über alles nach, was in diesem Schuljahr bereits vorgefallen war... und kam zum Schluss, das es weit mehr zu verdauen gab als im letzten was allerdings schon sehr heftig gewesen war.

Irgendwie hatte er sich damit abgefunden, das sein Leben immer wieder auf den Kopf gestellt wurde. Er hatte keine Wahl außer das ganze zu akzeptieren, sonst würde er noch Wahnsinnig werden!

Aber vor allem dachte er an Dumbledore...

Es war alles so schnell passiert... der Alte Mann war einfach nicht mehr da. Er hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für Harrys Probleme gehabt, ihm immer einen weisen Rat gegeben. Aber er hatte ihn auch benutzt, ihn wie eine Marionette gehandhabt.

Aber Trotzdem... er vermisste Dumbledore. Und er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Immerhin wollte er sich noch mit dem Direktor Aussprechen... doch das war nicht länger möglich...

Was hätte er noch erfahren? Was hätte er noch gelernt?

Wie sollte es weiter gehen?

Harry verweilte eine Weile in diesen trüben Gedanken und bereute es wirklich, sich nicht mit Dumbledore ausgesprochen zu haben.

Dann spürte er ein seltsam ziehendes Gefühl in der Brust.

Wie in Trance stand er auf und folgte diesem Gefühl.

Er wusste hinterher nicht mal, wo er lang gelaufen war. Es war als würde er aus einem schleierhaften Traum erwachen und sich in einem Raum wieder finden, welchen er noch niemals gesehen hatte.

Er war Kreisrund und die Decke war im Grunde ein Kuppelartiges Gewölbe. Es gab hier... nichts. Nur nackte Steinwände. Nicht mal Kerzen oder Lampen. Dennoch herrschte ein warmes Licht dessen Ursprung sich Harry nicht erklären konnte.

Und er wusste, das dieser Raum alles andere als leer war. Irgendetwas war hier, was Harry sich nicht erklären konnte.

Es war wie das Gefühl in diesem Traum, als er Wolf und Rabe begegnet war. Etwas Gewaltiges war hier, etwas wogegen er winzig und Unbedeutend war.

„Guten Abend Harry."

Der Schüler fuhr geschockt herum.

Diese Stimme... das konnte doch nicht sein!

„Pro... Professor Dumbledore?"

Er halluzinierte! Dumbledore war Tod! TOD! Unwiederbringlich Tod!

Der Professor lachte nachsichtig.

„Ja, ich bin Albus Dumbledore... und auch wieder nicht."

„Das ist doch... Nicht möglich! das ist... ich verstehe das nicht!"

Harry fasste sich an den Kopf... es war... unmöglich, einfach unmöglich.

„Am besten lässt es sich folgendermaßen erklären. Ich bin nicht wirklich Dumbledore. Ich bin ein kleiner Teil von ihm. Der Teil der hier zurückgelassen wurde. Und ich bin noch viel mehr. Ich bin die Summe des Willens aller Direktoren der Schule, von den Gründern bis zum heutigen Tag. Ich bin Dumbledore, ich bin Grffyndor, ich bin Slytherin. Um es kurz zu sagen, ich bin Hogwarts. Dieser Raum in dem du nun stehst, er ist das Herz der Magie, welche diese Schule beschützt."

Es brauchte ein wenig, bis Harry diese Worte verarbeitet hatte.

„Also... bist du quasi... die Körperliche Form dieser Schule?"

„Der Magie dieser Schule mein Junge. Doch denke später darüber nach. Es hat natürlich seinen Grund warum du hier bist, daher betrachte uns vorerst nur als deinen alten Direktor."

Harry versuchte verzweifelt den Sturm aus widersprüchlichen Gefühlen in sich zu Bändigen.

Das Abbild des Direktors lächelte Nachsichtig und gewährte ihm alle Zeit, die er benötigte um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Er schaffte es schließlich und atmete einige male tief durch.

„Also... warum bin ich hier?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Nun, zumindest diese Antwort ist einfach. Weil du bereit warst, mir zu Vergeben. Weil dein Herz frei von Wut ist und du bereit bist."

„Bereit wofür?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Bereit dafür Dumbledores Vermächtnis anzutreten. Du weißt er manipulierte dich, lenkte dich um dich darauf vorzubereiten. Doch keine Bange. Du hast viele Freunde, welche dir helfen werden damit umzugehen."

„Was... bedeutet es... Dumbledores Erbe anzutreten?", fragte Harry erschrocken

Das Bildnis des alten Zauberers lächelte.

„Es bedeutet, das wir uns vereinigen. Es ist normalerweise nur den Rektoren vorbehalten. Doch du bist dazu ebenfalls fähig."

„Ich... soll mit Hogwarts... verschmelzen?", fragte Harry entsetzt. „Aber... aber warum ich? Ich will so etwas nicht! Bin ich nicht schon seltsam genug?"

„Harry, bitte beruhige dich und lass mich erklären.", fuhr Dumbledores Abbild dazwischen und lächelte.

„Wir haben dich ausgesucht weil du etwas besonderes bist. Damit meine ich aber nicht was du denkst. Es gibt in ganz England niemanden, der diese Schule so liebt wie du, niemanden der seine Freunde so liebt. Es ist nicht deine Magie, nicht dein Talent oder dein Blut. Es ist dein Herz, welches etwas ganz besonderes ist. Ein Herz das selbst seine Feinde zu lieben vermag. Du bist der Richtige, derjenige der unsere Macht niemals Missbrauchen würde. Du bist der einzige, mit dem wir zu verschmelzen wünschen."

Harry fasste sich wieder an den Kopf.

„Das ist... das ist... ich kann so etwas nicht! Ich verdiene so etwas nicht! Ich bin nichts besonderes!"

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Bitte, denke darüber nach."

„Ich... darf darüber nachdenken?"

„Aber natürlich doch. Wir werden dich nicht zwingen. Du musst es auch wollen."

Harry nickte langsam.

„Dann... denke ich darüber nach..."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum... aber er wusste nicht wie er das gemacht hatte...

* * *

„Ron! Oh mein Gott! Was ist passiert?", rief Sarah entsetzt.

Die Medimagier kümmerten sich um Schwerverletzte und der Riesige Rothaarige hielt sich die Seite.

Einer seiner Arme hing gebrochen und nutzlos herab. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und sein Gesicht Schmerzverzerrt.

„Keine Ahnung was das war... hatten Feindkontakt... vier Todesser und zehn LET's. Und dann kam Sie... eine Junge Frau, sicher keine zwanzig. Aber ihre Magie..."

Er schauderte.

„Ich... ich habe so etwas niemals zuvor gesehen! Es war schrecklich! Wir hatten nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance!"

„Sprich nicht! Du brauchst einen Arzt!", flüsterte sie eindringlich.

„Erst die anderen, denen geht es schlechter als mir!", widersprach er sofort und setzte sich auf den Boden.

„Wo ist Derek?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, seine Gruppe ist noch nicht wieder da.", erklärte Sarah mit zitternder Stimme.

„Verdammt... wir müssen alle Gruppen vor diesem Mädchen warnen... keiner von uns könnte gegen sie gewinnen..."

Dann sackte er zusammen.

„HEILER!", brüllte sie aus Leibeskräften.

Sofort eilten einige Leute in Limonengrünen Umhängen herbei und kümmerten sich um Ron.

Einer von ihnen... sein Name war Perkins oder so, führte Sarah von Ron weg.

„Keine Sorge, wir kümmern uns um ihn.", erklärte er mit beruhigender Stimme.

Der hatte gut Reden!

Ihr Freund war schwer verletzt.

„Eine weitere Gruppe Schwerverletzte!", brüllte jemand.

Sarah fuhr herum... das musste... Scheisse! Dereks Gruppe!

Sie riss sich von Rons Anblick los, der von einem Heiler versorgt und vom Pflegepersonal auf eine Bahre Levitiert worden war, und eilte nach draußen.

Dort schlug sie die Hand vor dem Mund um nicht vor entsetzen zu schreien.

Diese Regulatoren sahen sogar noch schlimmer aus als die anderen... sie waren übelst zugerichtet worden.

Dann viel ihr Blick auf den größten Körper...

Oh Gott...

Derek saß dort und wurde von zwei Heilern behandelt... er war bei Bewusstsein... oh Gott!

Derek sah am schrecklichsten aus... Sein Rechter Arm und beide Beine waren gebrochen... offene Brüche. Blut Quoll aus tiefen Schnitten überall auf seinem Körper... doch er war noch bei Bewusstsein, drehte hin und wieder den Kopf hin und her um die Heiler zu beobachten.

Seine Augen jedoch waren das aller schrecklichste.

Es waren... die kältesten Augen die Sarah jemals gesehen hatte.

Er hob den Blick zu ihr... es war als ob man ihren Körper mit blanken eis füllen würde... es war ein Blick, der tief in die Seele reichte und dort alles erstarren lies.

Sarah torkelte zurück...

Gott... was war nur geschehen... was war nur geschehen?

* * *

„Der Test verlief Erfolgreich?"

Lucius Stimme hallte leicht in dem Gang wieder.

„Mehr als zufriedenstellend. Sie ist eine perfekte Waffe. Besser geht es kaum.", erwiderte die kalte Stimme Napoleons.

„Der Lord wird hoch erfreut sein wenn er wieder zu sich kommt. Alle Aktionen verlaufen besser als geplant."

Wann wird der Lord sich wieder erheben?", fragte der B.E. nach.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Einen Tag, einen Monat, ein Jahr... Wir können es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Niemand kann das."

Napoleon nickte nur und die beiden setzten ihren Weg fort.

„Wir dürfen sie nur nicht zu oft einsetzen. Sie braucht Ruhephasen. Auch wenn ihr Magische Potential endlos zu sein scheint, sie muss Gelegenheit haben sich zu regenerieren."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um deinen Schützling Napoleon. Ich habe nicht die Absicht sie zu verheizen. Dafür ist sie zu Wertvoll. Doch gehe sicher das ihr Genetisches Material gesichert wird für die neuen Generationen."

„Wie ihr wünscht Malfoy."

„Und gib gut auf das Artefakt acht. Es ist Kostbar und absolut Einzigartig."

„Sehr wohl..."

* * *

Bis nächstes mal

Gruß

Dat Z.


	19. The Blackbird

**Fade to black**

**-Crossfire-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur der Stuss, nicht das gute ;)

So, da isser wieder!

Danke für die Reviews!

Und viel Spaß!

* * *

**19. The Blackbird**

* * *

„Was ist passiert?"

Harry war außer Atem und völlig am Ende mit den Nerven, doch Jay winkte beruhigend ab.

„Komm Runter Harry.", meinte er lässig, doch das war leicht gesagt.

Nach allem was Sarah erzählt hatte, waren sowohl Derek's als auch Ron's Patroulien Aufgerieben worden. Beide waren verletzt worden... und nun stand Jay in seinem Weg.

Er wollte Ron unbedingt sehen. Sein Bester Freund war Verletzt und dessen Mentor ließ ihn nicht durch! Und das nachdem er eh schon genug hatte, was ihn beschäftigte!

„Jay.. lass mich durch! Ich muss Ron sehen! Verstehst du nicht? Er ist..."

Jay verzog das Gesicht und machte drei Bewegungen, welche zu schnell waren als das er sie wahrnehmen konnte und Harry landete sitzend auf der Bank.

Jay stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm und starrte ihm mit kalten Blick in die Augen.

„Ich sagte komm wieder runter! Ron wird gerade behandelt, er schwebt nicht in Lebensgefahr aber du kannst jetzt nicht zu ihm rein! Und jetzt beruhige dich! Seine Gelassenheit zu verlieren ist Tödlich! Langsam solltest du die Grundlektionen wieder anwenden, sonst werden wir in den Kommenden Monaten keine Freunde werden!"

Das saß.

Harry starrte Jay entsetzt an... und dann erinnerte er sich an das letzte Jahr. An all die Lektionen über Psychologie und die Regeln des Überlebens die er von Derek gelernt hatte.

Zu seiner Schande musste er sich eingestehen, das er all das nicht mehr angewendet hatte, seid er aus dem Koma erwacht war.

Wie war das...?

Seine Ruhe finden. Einen Platz schaffen der beruhigend auf einen wirkte und dann allen stress ausblasen... es zulassen das man sich kurz in der Ruhe verlor...

Es klappte.

Harrys Gedanken klärten sich.

Der Sturm der Gefühle löste sich auf, genau wie der Knoten in seiner Brust... er hatte die Ruhe wiedergefunden die ihm abhanden gekommen war.

„Derek hat dir zuviel durchgehen lassen weil du bald Vater wirst. Ich hoffe du hast erkannt, das du in diesem Zustand nicht sonderlich nützlich warst.", kommentierte Jay trocken.

„Tut mir leid."

Nun setzte Jay ein schiefes grinsen auf.

„Kein Thema. Hauptsache du bist wieder klar im Kopf. In letzter Zeit hatte ich den Eindruck, das du absolut daneben warst."

Harry nickte... es war auch viel passiert.

Der Tod von Elisabeth, sein Zusammenbruch... was mit Dudleys Schule passiert war... Lucy's Verletzungen, die andere Hermine, Dumbledores Tod, sein Besuch im Herzen Hogwarts'... so viele Dinge waren auf ihn Eingestürzt und er hatte nichts davon Richtig verarbeitet.

Ja er hatte seine Ruhe verloren... in einem Kampf wäre das sein Tod gewesen.

Er hatte die Grundlektionen vergessen... so war er keine Hilfe für niemanden, auch nicht für sich selbst.

Harry wollte sich gerade noch einmal für sein Verhalten entschuldigen, als sich die Tür öffnete und der Heiler herauskam.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Jay ohne Umschweife.

„Die Verletzungen heilen gut. Dennoch sollte Sergeant Weasley in den nächsten zehn Tagen nicht an Einsätzen Teilnehmen."

Jay nickte.

„Akzeptabel. Kann er Unterrichten?"

Der Heiler legte den Kopf schief.

„Es spricht eigentlich nichts dagegen."

„Sehr gut, immerhin etwas. Was ist mit Major Fischer?"

Der Heiler holte ein Pergament aus seiner Robe und überflog es.

„Ach... der Patient von 223... dieser Fall liegt Problematischer. Seine Verletzungen waren erstaunlich leicht zu heilen... und auch seine Kondition ist sehr schnell wiederhergestellt worden, doch sein Psychischer Zustand ist bedenklich."

Jay stutzte und zog seine Brauen zusammen.

„In wie fern?"

Der Heiler wirkte verlegen.

„Nun, er ist recht einsilbig, antwortet nur auf direkte Fragen und das meist nur mit einem klaren Ja oder Nein. Außerdem ist sein Blick... nun ja, er verängstigt das Personal..."

Der Regulator wirkte gar nicht froh als er das hörte.

„Zimmer 223? Darf er Besuch empfangen?"

„Ja... wieso...?"

Der Medimagier konnte nicht Aussreden, denn Jay war bereits losgeschossen.

Harry, der dessen Verhalten doch recht seltsam fand, eilte hinterher.

„Was ist den los Jay?", fragte er, während er versuchte das Zügige Schritttempo des Regulatoren mitzuhalten.

„Weißt du was Derek mehr als alles andere anpisst?", kam die Gegenfrage.

„Kaffeemangel?", philosophierte Harry.

„Ganz knapp. Zweite Stelle vielleicht. Nein, was ihn mehr als alles andere anpisst ist einen Zweikampf zu verlieren. Gruppenkämpfe kann er vertragen, da hängt es nicht nur von ihm ab. Aber ein direktes Duell zu verlieren kotzt ihn echt an. Das ist bisher nur dreimal vorgekommen, dieses mal nicht mitgerechnet. Und jedes mal passierte das gleiche..."

Jay erreichte die Tür und stieß sie ohne anzuklopfen auf.

Dann fluchte er herzhaft in einer Fremden Sprache.

Harry schaute vorsichtig durch die Tür.

Es war ein Standard Krankenzimmer im Mungos. Ein Bett, ein Schrank und der Eingang zur Toilette, alles in schlichtem klinischen weiß... dummerweise fehlte das wichtigste.

Der Patient.

Jay hielt mit seinen Flüchen inne und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Schon wieder... ich hätte es wissen müssen...", grummelte er, dieses mal wieder in Englisch.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Harry angespannt.

Er konnte sich die Antwort eigentlich denken... dennoch wollte er es hören.

„Immer wenn Derek einen Zweikampf verliert, gewinnt BE 13 die Oberhand. Weißt du was für eine Art Einheit er als Les Enfant terrible war?"

„Ähhh, eine Kampfdrohne gegen Gruppen von Gegnern glaube ich..."

Jay schnaubte.

„BE 13 war so was wie Grindelwalds Lieblingsspielzeug. Seine kleine Ein Mann Armee. BE 13 war die Einzige Einheit welche darauf gedrillt worden war vollkommen Eigenständig und ohne Unterstützung gegen Große Überzahlen zu kämpfen. Was glaubst du, wie wir beide alleine ganze Parzellen auslöschen konnten in welchen dutzendweise Les Enfants terrible lebten? Versagen ist keine Option! Wenn er verliert, dann zieht er sich zurück, versorgt seine Wunden und geht dann sofort wieder in die Offensive."

„Was bedeutet das er..."

„Abgehauen ist, ganz recht. Das ist jetzt schon das dritte mal verdammt! Wenn ich diese Pissnelke erwische lass ich ihn seine Zauberstäbe Fressen!"

Jay knurrte, drehte sich zu einer Wand und versetzte ihr einen derart harten Faustschlag, das der Putz abbröckelte.

Harrys Blick fiel unterdessen auf das leere Bett... und er erkannte einen Fetzen Pergament der auf dem Kopfkissen lag.

Schnell trat er heran und nahm ihn an sich... doch er konnte den Inhalt nicht lesen. Nur seinen Namen, den von Ron und Hermine, alles andere war in einer für ihn fremden Sprache verfasst.

„Jay... kannst du das lesen?", fragte er und hielt dem Regulatoren den Zettel hin.

Jay riss das Pergament an sich und seine Augen huschten über die Zeilen.

Ein tiefes knurren verlies seine Kehle.

„Dieser..."

Er drehte sich auf den Absatz herum und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Harry folgte hastig.

„LILY!"

Jay lief zwar, dennoch musste Harry rennen um mit dem älteren Schritt zu halten.

„LILY!"

„Was ist los?", keuchte Harry, doch Jay ignorierte ihn.

Ein Heiler stellte sich dem wütenden Regulatoren in den Weg.

„Bitte seien sie ruhig! Das ist ein Krankenhaus!", rief er empört.

Jay stieß eine Kampfaura aus, welche derart extrem war das selbst Harry davor zurückschreckte.

„Verpiss dich du Nap! LILY!"

Harry erkannte seine jüngere Schwester, welche aus dem Raum gestürzt kam in dem Lucy lag.

„Ja, Ich bin hier!", rief sie.

Jay drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum.

„Zulu! Vier Neun Zero Zero Foxtrott Delta Sieben Vier Eins Abbot Phi Delta Zulu!"

Lily straffte sich.

„Verstanden!"

Sie eilte an Harry vorbei, der absolut verwirrt war.

Das war Taktische Kampfsprache ähnlich wie er sie gelernt hatte... jedoch eine andere als die der Regulatoren.

„Jay, was ist los?"

„Du bleibst hier!",. befahl dieser mit eiskalter Stimme.

„Erklär mir erst was verdammt noch mal los ist!", forderte Harry.

Der Regulator drehte sich um.

„Nimm es nicht persönlich, aber ich hab keine Zeit für Diskussionen."

Kaum hatte Jay diese Worte gesagt, da spürte Harry schon einen harten Schlag gegen die Schläfe.

Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen... dann realisierte er, das er auf dem Boden lag.

„Scheisse... was ist nur in den gefahren...", murmelte er und rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

Im Flur herrschte unterdessen Chaos.

Mehrere Heiler fluchten und diskutierten.

„Besten Dank für die Hilfe.", brummte Harry sarkastisch und rappelte sich auf.

Dann sah er etwas auf dem Boden.

Das Pergament... Jay hatte es verloren.

Schwerfällig fischte er das Schriftstück vom Boden... dann war er unentschlossen.

Sollte er erst zu Ron oder direkt nach Hogwarts?

Amy würde sicher verstehen was da drauf stand... aber wenn er Jays Reaktion bedachte... nein, das war keine gute Idee...

Dann fiel ihm etwas besseres ein.

Er packte sich einen der Heiler.

„Habt ihr einen Privateren Kamin?", fragte er.

„Ähhh... ja Sir er ist..."

„Bring mich einfach hin!", kommandierte der Junge Regulator.

Der Heiler zuckte zurück, gehorchte dann allerdings.

Er brachte Harry zu einem leeren Büro mit eigenem Kamin.

Dieser entließ den Heiler mit einem nicken und verriegelte die Tür.

Anschließend entfachte er ein Feuer, warf Flohpulver hinein und steckte den Kopf in den Kamin.

„Beuxbatons, Kane!", befahl er.

Sofort spürte er das ziehen und vor seinen Augen bildete sich das Büro von Kane, welches sich in der Französischen Zauberschule befand.

Der Vampir lag auf der Wand... das hörte sich trivial an, doch Kane ignorierte wie immer die Gesetze der Schwerkraft.

„Oho... seltener Besuch. Was kann dich für dich Tun Junger Harry?"

„Kane... alle drehen hier durch. Kannst du das hier für mich übersetzen?", fragte er ohne Umschweife und reichte das Pergament durch den Kamin.

Der Vampir löste sich von der Wand und stand nun wieder in einer für Menschen vernünftigen Dimension, nämlich mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden.

Er nahm die Notiz und überflog sie.

Anschließend fixierten die unheimlichen Roten Augen Harrys Gesicht.

„Ich kenne zwar nur einen Teil der Hintergründe von dem was bei euch in letzter Zeit los war, dennoch ist es ausreichend um dir leider mitzuteilen, das ich es dir lieber nicht mitteilen werde."

Harry war fassungslos.

„Was...? Kane, bitte. Alle spielen hier verrückt... ich muss wissen was da drauf steht!"

Der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf.

„Glaube mir, es ist besser wenn du es noch nicht erfährst. Glaube mir... du willst es nicht wissen!"

Harry war nahe der Verzweiflung.

„Harry, du solltest langsam erkannt haben, das ich um einiges Älter bin als du oder sonst wer. Für dein Alter Besitzt du zwar bereits eine ungewöhnliche Macht und ein fundiertes Wissen, dennoch solltest du hin und wieder den Erwachsenen vertrauen. Du stehst an einem Scheideweg... ich spüre das Alte Mächte deinen Geist angerührt haben. Konzentriere dich alleine darauf und Vertraue uns. Vertraue Derek und Jarod... die beiden wissen was sie tun. Und auch ich weiß was ich tue, wenn ich sage das die Informationen auf diesem Zettel für dich in deiner momentanen Situation absolut belanglos sind."

Während der Vampir sprach, öffnete sich Kanes Geist ein wenig.

Und wieder spürte Harry, das er es mit einem Wesen zu tun hatte das... Größer war als er selber. Es war das gleiche Gefühl wie in seinem Komatraum... wie im Kern der Schule.

Irgendwie hatte er sich nie Gedanken darum gemacht, wie alt Kane wohl sein mochte... doch nun erkannte er, das es nicht einfach ein oder zweihundert Jahre waren.

Kane offenbarte ihm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Größe einer Existenz, welche seid Jahrtausenden dazu verflucht war nicht sterben zu können.

All sein Ehrgeiz, all sein Zorn über Jay und Derek welche ihn im unklaren ließen verblasste gegenüber dieser Wesenheit.

„...gut... ich werde auf deinen Rat hören..."

Kane bleckte seine Zähne als er grinste.

„Sehr gut. Und nun entschuldige mich, jemand anderes als du sollte davon erfahren. Es wird sehr Interessant..."

Harry spürte wie er aus dem Kamin gedrückt wurde und sah sich verwirrt um.

Kane war wirklich unheimlich...

Unsicher erhob er sich und dachte nach, was er nun tun konnte, nachdem man ihm mehr als deutlich gemacht hatte, das er dieses mal nicht mit von der Partie sein würde...

* * *

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was los ist!", meinte Sarah und sah ihre Professorin verwirrt an.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid... aber wenn stimmt was Kane gesagt hat, dann habe ich wohl keine Wahl mehr.", erklärte Amy, während sie entschlossen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts lief.

„Und was meinst du damit genau?", fragte Sarah verständnislos.

Amys Augen machten ihr Angst.

Sie hatte die Anwältin als sanfte, mitfühlende Person kennen gelernt. Doch diese Augen... sie waren wie die von Derek... kalt, unbarmherzig. Es waren Augen einer Kämpferin.

„Das bedeutet, das ich gezwungen bin etwas zu tun, was ich schon nicht mehr getan habe, seid ich mein Juraexamen bestanden habe."

Amy schloss die Tür zu ihren Räumen auf und stürmte hinein.

Sarah folgte einfach, während Amy scheinbar ins Schlafzimmer stürmte und sich an einem Schrank zu schaffen machte.

„In diesen schweren Zeiten ist es für die Schüler wichtig, zumindest einen Hauch von Routine und Sicherheit zu spüren."

Amy holte einen schwarzen Koffer heraus, welchen sie liebevoll streichelte.

„Ich möchte es Hermine nicht auch noch aufbürden. Das sie in Verteidigung aushilft ist schon zu viel. Deshalb bitte ich dich, meinen Geschichtskurs vorerst zu übernehmen. Ich weiß das du es kannst."

Sarah erstarrte, während Amy sich ihrer Kleidung entledigte und den Koffer öffnete.

„Ich soll... Unterrichten?", fragte sie erschrocken.

„Aber... Aber warum?"

„Derek... er ist wieder auf Alleingang. Ich hatte gehofft es vermeiden zu können, doch ich werde wieder eingreifen müssen.", erklärte Amy und legte eine Art von Knieschonern an. Anschließend zog sie sich ein schwarzes T- Shirt und eine Art Cargohose an.

„Heißt dass, du möchtest Kämpfen? Aber... bist du nicht nur eine Anwältin?", fragte Sarah irritiert.

Amy lachte.

„Ja, bin ich. Aber vorher, in den Jahren in denen ich mit Derek, Jay und Verena unterwegs war, da habe auch ich gekämpft."

Die Anwältin schlüpfte in schwere Kampfstiefel und schnürte sie zu.

„Ist es dir niemals seltsam vorgekommen, das ich als Anwältin Hermine eine Kampfausbildung geben konnte? Noch dazu als eine Arme schwache Muggel?"

Nun zog sie eine Art von Gelenkschutz für ihre Ellenbogen aus dem Koffer, welche sie ebenfalls anlegte.

„Auch wir Muggel können bestimmte Fähigkeiten entwickeln. Wir mögen keine Magie haben, aber es gibt andere Dinge mit denen wir Kämpfen können. Bevor ich mein Juraexamen abgelegt habe, war ich für die Regulatoren als Vollstreckerin aktiv."

Amy schnallte sich einen Gürtel mit zwei Pistolen um und zog eine Fluchsichere Weste über, wie auch Ron sie benutzte.

„Man nannte mich damals Blackbird. Lag wohl an diesen Klamotten in Verbindung mit meinem Kampfstil."

Sarah musterte die Junge Frau schier entsetzt, während Amy ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammenfasste und sich zu guter letzt schwarze Handschuhe anzog, welche scheinbar mit Stahlplatten verstärkt worden waren.

Sie wirkte vollkommen anders in dieser Kleidung... und auch ihre Ausstrahlung hatte sich verändert.

Es umgab sie nun ein leiser Hauch von Gefahr...

„Das ich diese Sachen je wieder tragen würde...", murmelte Amy.

Dann nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug und ihr Gesicht verhärtete sich.

Der leise Hauch von Gefahr steigerte sich Plötzlich massiv. Es war für Sarah wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht... sie spürte pure Angst!

Amy machte eine extrem Schnelle Bewegung. Erst mit einigen Sekunden Verzögerung registrierte Sarah, das die Anwältin zwei Schritte in Richtung Zimmertür gegangen war und ihr einen Fausthieb versetzt hatte.

Was sie allerdings mehr verängstigte war die Tatsache, das die schwere Eichentür durch diesen Schlag völlig zertrümmert worden war.

„Ich kann es noch...", murmelte Amy und musterte ihre Faust, während die gefährliche Ausstrahlung schwächer wurde.

Dann wandte sie sich der verschreckten Sarah zu.

„Oh... ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken... aber egal. Ich muss los. Komm noch kurz mit."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum.

Sarah folgte verunsichert.

„Ich möchte, das du den Unterricht weiterführst. Ich weiß, das du extrem viel über Geschichte weißt. Der Unterrichtsplan liegt in meinem Büro. Der zweite Ordner. Ich weiß das du das kannst, zweifle nur nicht an dir. Ich werde versuchen schnell wieder da zu sein."

Sie verließen das Schloss, wo sie bereits von dem Schamanen Andy erwartet wurden.

„Sehr gut! Andy, du wirst mich unterstützen!"

Der Schamane nickte nur und Amy blieb stehen.

Sie legte Sarah die Arme auf die Schulter.

„Ich verlasse mich auf dich.", meinte sie Augenzwinkernd und mit einem lächeln. Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ zusammen mit Andy die Ländereien.

„Das war doch Amy Fischer oder?", fragte eine Stimme hinter der Schülerin, welche herumfuhr und sich einem Regulatoren gegenübersah. Dem Abzeichen nach ein Captain.

„Ja... das war sie.", erwiderte Sarah unsicher.

„Geht Blackbird wieder auf Jagd?", fragte er.

„Sieht so aus... ähhh... was wissen sie darüber?"

Der Regulator musterte die Schülerin.

„Das weißt du nicht? Sie ist Amy Fischer. The Blackbird. Die Meisterin von zehn Kampfkünsten. Früher war sie berühmt und berüchtigt für ihre Überragenden Kampffertigkeiten. Zusammen mit Derek Fischer und Jarod Sommer war sie eines der gefährlichsten Vollstreckerteams! Es gib Tonnen von Gerüchten über ihre Fähigkeiten. Sie soll dazu in der Lage sein es mit fünf Zauberern zugleich aufzunehmen, und das obwohl sie nur eine Muggel ist."

Er sprach bewundernd.

„Allerdings dachte ich, das sie sich zur Ruhe gesetzt hat. Etwas schreckliches muss geschehen sein."

„Ja... das befürchte ich auch..."

* * *

Lily fühlte sich unsicher.

Jarod verhielt sich völlig untypisch. Sie kannte ihn eher besonnen... doch nun schien er rastlos und gehetzt zu sein.

Seine Anweisungen waren auch recht ungenau gewesen. Sofortiger Kampfeinsatz in Minimalbesetzung, hohe Verluste zu erwarten... das sagte nicht viel aus.

„Jarod... was machen wir eigentlich?", fragte sie ein wenig schüchtern.

„Wir jagen. Derek ist auf einer Selbstmordmission. Wir beide werden ihn wieder zurück bringen."

„Hat es etwas mit der Unbekannten zu tun, welche die Patrouillen aufgerieben hast?", fragte Lily vorsichtig.

„Exakt. Wir werden Derek finden und Notfalls mit Gewalt zurückbringen. Wenn es ganz schlecht läuft, dann Finden wir ihn mitten in einer Parzelle."

Lilly dachte nach... das klang übel.

Dann hörte sie Geräusche... Flüche, Schreie... Kampflärm.

„Es geht los!", rief Jarod und eilte in Richtung des Kampfes.

„Die 10 Einheit, sie haben denen einen Hinterhalt gelegt. Da wollte Derek also hin. Stelle dich auf Feindkontakt ein! Und pass auf die Unbekannte auf! Lass dich nicht in einen Zweikampf verwickeln! Im Zweifelsfall hau ab!"

„Verstanden!", rief Lily.

Schon hatten sie das Kampfgebiet erreicht.

Lily suchte sich Deckung und sondierte die Lage.

Die 10 Einheit hatte es schwer erwischt... Sie hatten hohe Verluste zu beklagen.

Dann erkannte sie Derek Fischer.

Er lieferte sich einen Kampf mit Alpha Napoleon und einer Jungen Frau.

Lilys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt...

Das konnte nicht... das durfte nicht wahr sein!

Das war ein schlechter Traum...

Die Unbekannte Kämpfte auf eine Weise, wie Lily sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte... ihre Flüche waren mächtiger als alles was sie je erlebt hatte.

Derek Fischer überlebte, in dem er ständig seine Position wechselte... er hatte sich auf diese Gegnerin eindeutig eingestellt. Doch LET Einheiten drohten ihn einzukesseln.

„Lily! Wir kümmern uns zunächst um die LET's!"

„Verstanden!"

Lily und Jarod stiegen in den Kampf ein.

Sie feuerten auf die LET's, welche den Angriff aus dieser Richtung nicht erwartet hatten... doch schon verzettelten sie sich in Kämpfe...

Dann geschah etwas unerwartetes.

Von einer weiteren Flanke aus wurden die LET's angegriffen.

Lily wusste nicht, wer das sein könnte.

„Verdammte Scheiße! Ich bin von Irren Umgeben! Was hat Sie hier zu suchen?", rief Jarod Sommer erbost und wurde wegen seiner Unaufmerksamkeit fast getroffen.

Lily nahm Deckung und erhaschte einen Blick auf die Verstärkung.

Es waren der P.E. Andy und Amy Fischer!

Sie trug Kampfkleidung und schlug sich durch die LET Einheiten... mit bloßen Händen!

Lily wusste absolut nicht, was hier vorging... aber das konnte warten...

* * *

Bis zum nächsten mal ;)

Gruß

Dat Z.


	20. Zerissen

**-Fade to black-**

**-Crossfire-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer eigentlich.

Juhu! Danke an meine treuen Leser für die Reviews. Irgendwie hab ich gerade nen Crossfire lauf, aber die Princess ist natürlich nicht vergessen. Dennoch geht es erst mal hier weiter ;)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

20. Zerissen

* * *

Ja...

Es war lange her... lange her seid sie dieses Gefühl empfunden hatte.

Lange her seid dem sie sich derartig Bewegt hatte.

In Gewisser Weise war es, als ob man sie in einen See geworfen hatte, nachdem sie Jahrelang nicht mehr geschwommen war.

Ihr Körper wusste was zu tun war. Die Bewegungen waren vollkommen vertraut. Dennoch reagierten ihre Muskeln träge, nicht so wie sie reagieren sollten.

Allerdings schien es zu reichen...Vorerst...

Amy machte eine Drehung zur Seite, so das der Lichtblitz sie nicht traf. Dann entspannte sie Reflexartig ihre Beine und glitt in einen Spagat.

Zwei weitere Flüche zischten über sie hinweg... das waren doch mindestens drei Zentimeter!

Zum Teufel! Sie war wirklich aus der Form! Früher wären die Flüche nicht mal dreißig Zentimeter an sie herangekommen! Zu langsam, zu unpräzise! Die Zeit als Anwältin und Professorin hatte sie lax werden lassen.

Dennoch gab es Dinge, welche sie niemals vergessen könnte.

Sie wusste, das die Zauberstäbe nun nach unten gerichtet würden. Les Enfant terrible hatten die Angewohnheit ihren Zielen mit den Stäben zu folgen, statt dort hin zu zielen wo sich der Gegner eventuell hinbewegen wird... ein Defizit ihrer Geradlinigen Denkweise.

Doch machte es bei der Schnelligkeit dieser schwarzmagischen Waffen eigentlich kaum einen Unterschied.

Es sei denn man hatte wie Amy Jahrelang Erfahrung darin gegen diese Wesen zu kämpfen.

Links oder Rechts...?

Rechts! Bessere Ausgangslage für eine Konterattacke.

Der Gedankenvorgang dauerte kaum den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, schon hatte ihr Körper das in eine Bewegung umgesetzt.

Amy rollte sich nach rechts ab.

Ihre Augen erfassten alles was sie für ein verheerenden Angriff gegen ihre Feinde brauchte. Eine Bank und eine Laterne, guter Winkel zueinander... fast Ideal.

Sie kam aus der Rolle in eine Kniende Position, hechtete vor und machte einen schnellen Schritt zur Bank. Sie konnte die Hitze der Flüche spüren, welche hinter ihr in den Boden schlugen.

Amy benutzte die Bank als Stufe, wobei sie in den Knien federte und sich dann in Richtung der Laterne Abstieß.

Sie verwendete die Laterne als weitere Stufe für den Aufstieg und stieß sich in Richtung ihrer Feinde ab.

Vier Meter hoch... wie jämmerlich! Früher hätte sie mehr geschafft.

Dennoch war es für ihre Zwecke ausreichend.

Sie nutzte den Schwung mit dem sie sich an der Laterne abgestoßen hatte und riss ihren Körper herum.

Die gesamte Energie die sie aus diesem Manöver gewonnen hatte, leitete sie in einen gewaltigen Tritt, der den Kopf einer P.C. Einheit traf.

Amy spürte wie die Knochen des Schädels unter ihrer Verse Splitterten... ein vertrautes Gefühl... ein Gefühl welches sie vermisst hatte... auch wenn sie sich das nur ungern Eingestand...

Die Anwältin wusste, dass die beiden anderen Einheiten völlig überfordert waren.

Sie nutzte diese nur Sekunden Anhaltende Spanne der Verwirrung, federte aus der hockenden Position in der sie gelandet war wieder hoch und setzte innerhalb von nur einer Sekunde zwei gezielte Schläge, in welche sie alle Energie ihres Ki's legte.

Das war die einzige Art, wie Muggel gegen Zauberer Kämpfen konnten. Die Absolute Willenskraft in Energie umzuwandeln und in ihre Schläge zu legen.

Amy musste sich nicht vergewissern, was mit ihren Gegnern Geschah. Sie hatte beiden den Brustkorb zertrümmert... direkt über dem Herzen. Es war eine zu hundert Prozent tödliche Attacke...

Es war ihre Gabe aus jeder noch so unmöglichen Position Tödliche Schläge anbringen zu können... die Fähigkeit einer wahren Meisterin.

Mit einem Hechtsprung nahm die Anwältin Deckung hinter einer niedrigen Mauer. Anschließend Bewegte sie sich mit Tänzerischer Eleganz durch verirrte Flüche, zurück zu dem Punkt an dem der Schamane Andy sein Speerfeuer errichtet hatte.

Ihr Atem ging schwer als sie endlich wieder in einer sicheren Stellung war und durch schnaufen konnte.

„Ich nehme an, das man diese Art zu kämpfen nicht auf der Universität lernen kann.", meinte der P.E. ruhig und feuerte weiter seine Flüche.

„Darüber sollten wir... später sprechen.", keuchte Amy.

„Das denke ich allerdings auch. Dein Mann befindet sich in ernsten Schwierigkeiten... diese Frau... das ist ein Monster! Ich kann nicht mal ihre Gedanken erfassen."

Amy riskierte einen schnellen Blick und sondierte die Lage.

Ihr war es gelungen drei P.C. Einheiten Auszuschalten, ehe sie ihrem dämlichen Volltrottel von einem Ehemann in den Rücken fallen konnten.

Andy hatte zwei weitere Ausgeschaltet ehe sie ihr in den Rücken fallen konnten und hielt zwei weitere durch sein Speerfeuer in ihren Stellungen gefangen.

Auf der anderen Seite kämpfte wohl Jay mit noch jemanden.

„Lily Black.", half der P.E. aus.

„Verdammt! Ich hasse es wenn man meine Gedanken liest!", fauchte Amy.

„Verständlich. Doch ich kann es gar nicht überhören.", erwiderte Andy ungerührt, während er sein Speerfeuer aufrechterhielt.

Amy wollte zu einer scharfen Antwort ansetzen, schluckte sie aber runter.

Das war nicht der Richtige Zeitpunkt zum diskutieren.

Derek wurde getroffen... sicher nicht zum ersten mal.

Sie kannte seine Bewegungen im Kampf.

Ja, sie kannte ihn in und Auswendig... es schien als würde er nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Irgendwie mussten sie es schaffen den Vollpfosten da raus zu holen... wenn auch nur, damit sie ihn persönlich umbringen konnte!

„Ich habe eine Idee. Gedulde dich bitte... das ist sehr gut... sehr gut...", sprach Andy unvermittelt.

Kurz bemerkte Amy Unregelmäßigkeiten in seinen Flüchen, doch dann stabilisierte sich das wieder.

„Ich soll dir von Jarod Ausrichten, das du genau so bekloppt bist wie dein Mann... und noch einige andere unschöne Dinge welche ich nicht näher ausführen möchte. Doch nun zum Plan..."

Amy spürte genau, wie der Telepath in ihren Kopf eindrang und wie die Informationen in ihren Kopf gepflanzt wurden.

„Du bist verrückt... aber das ist unsere beste Chance... dafür brauche ich allerdings..."

Andy warf ihr einen Münzgroßen Gegenstand zu.

Amy lächelte schwach...

„Na dann, auf gutes Gelingen..."

* * *

„Bekloppte... ein durchgedrehter Irrer... ne fliegende Anwältin und n' abgedrehter Medizinmann... alle Balla Balla... und mittendrin im Zirkus, Ich! Das Leben kann echt scheiße sein..."

Lily wusste nicht, was sie von Jarods Äußerungen halten sollte...

„Hör gut zu. Damit der Plan klappt, musst du dich nur auf deine Aufgabe Konzentrieren. Überlasse uns den Rest!", erklärte der Regulator.

Immer wieder warf er Blicke auf ein bestimmtes Gebäude.

„Amy ist am Ziel... gleich ist es soweit..."

„Verstanden."

Lily wartete auf das Signal von Andy.

Der Plan war waghalsig... dennoch könnte er gelingen. Alles hing nur von Amy Fischer ab.

Lily lächelte.

Niemals hätte sie erwartet, das die Freundliche Amy Fischer eine derart geschickte Kämpferin sein könnte.

Doch sie hatte es gesehen.

Amy hatte jede erdenkliche Schwachstelle der Waffen ausgenutzt... eine beeindruckende Leistung. Und nun würde sie noch mehr unglaubliches Leisten müssen...

Lily wartete gespannt.

Für sie war das alles eher... Spaß.

Ja, das kämpfen machte ihr Spaß!

Auch Jarod ging es so. Obwohl er scheinbar versuchte es hinter seinen Flüchen zu verstecken. Doch dieser Kampf, einen Gegner zu sehen der so stark war... der es wert war bekämpft zu werden... das machte wirklich Spaß!

Wieder wurde Lily bewusst, das sie eine Waffe war. Erschaffen für den Kampf. Sie war nicht wie Elisabeth. Für sie gab es keinen anderen Weg, denn das war es was ihr Freude bereitete.

Sie spürte den Telepathischen Impuls des Schamanen... das Startsignal.

Lily konzentrierte ihre ganze Energie in die Folgenden Kampfzauber... übelste Flüche eigens für den Gebrauch von Voldemorts Menschlichen Waffen entwickelt.

Ihr Ziel war die Fremde Frau, welche neben Alpha Napoleon gegen Derek Fischer kämpfte.

Doch nicht nur Lily sprach Flüche gegen diese Frau. Auch Jarod und Andy nutzten diese Spezielle Facette der Kampfmagie.

Ein gewöhnlicher Gegner würde derartige Flüche niemals abwehren können. Doch diese Frau schaffte es irgendwie.

Doch damit hatte der Schamane ja gerechnet.

Lily's Augen huschten zum Dach des Gebäudes.

Amy Fischer sprang hinunter...

Sie nutzte einen Fahnenmast als weiteren Sprungpunkt und brachte sich in eine Position über die unbekannte Frau.

Schüsse hallten an den Wänden wieder... die Anwältin schoss in einer Schnellen Folge... und mit Erfolg.

Der Gebrauch von Muggelwaffen wurde von den Gegnern nicht erwartet... Lily erkannte drei Einschläge im Magenbereich der Unbekannten Frau. Auch Alpha Napoleon wurde getroffen. Beide waren derart mit ihren Flüchen beschäftigt gewesen, das sie nicht auf Amy geachtet hatten. Und da sie als Muggel auch nicht über eine Magische Aura verfügte, war sie von den beiden Schlichtweg übersehen worden...

Amy landete dicht neben der Stellung hinter der sich Derek Fischer verschanzt hatte und fing die Energie ihres Sturzes durch geschicktes Abrollen auf... eine mehr als effektive Technik.

Der Schild welcher jede Art von Transportzauber blockte verschwand.

Amy Fischer packte ihren Mann und verschwand mit dem Portschlüssel, welchen sie von Andy erhalten hatte.

Auch Alpha Napoleon verschwand zusammen mit der unbekannten...

Der Plan hatte Erfolg. Jetzt galt es nur noch die zehnte Einheit zu Befreien, welche noch immer von verbliebenen LET Einheiten umzingelt war.

,Verstärkung von Drei Uhr. Phönixorden!', hallte die Stimme des Telepathen in Lily's Kopf.

sie erfasste die Situation sofort. Sechs Unterstützer. Die Weasley Zwillinge, Auror Shaklebolt, Tonks und zwei weitere die sie nicht kannte.

„Lily, wir nehmen die rechte Flanke und schlagen eine Bresche!", rief Jarod Sommer ihr zu.

„Verstanden!"

Die größte Bedrohung war ausgeschaltet... nun konnte Lily den Kampf weiter genießen...

* * *

Es klopfte heftig an der Tür.

Harry stand auf um zu öffnen.

Hermine fühlte sich ein wenig depressiv... Harry hatte ihr sein Herz ausgeschüttet. Vor allem darüber, wie merkwürdig Derek sich verhielt und das alle ihn im unklaren ließen. Außerdem war Sarah noch bis vor kurzem da gewesen und hatte erklärt, das auch Amy sich absolut sonderbar verhielt.

Aber das schlimmste war, das sie gar nichts tun konnte!

Harry öffnete die Tür und trat einen schritt zurück um den Besucher einzulassen... Amy.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich... so hatte sie ihre Mentorin noch niemals zuvor gesehen!

Diese Kleidung... Kampfausrüstung traf es wohl eher. Und dazu dieser gehetzte Ausdruck.

Sie trat ein, ging dreimal im Kreis und sprach dann Harry an.

„Würde... es dir etwas ausmachen zu gehen...? Ich wollte mit Hermine alleine... wenn möglich..."

„Wie geht es Derek?", fragte Harry einfach.

Amy seufzte... sie schien kurz vorm Heulen zu sein.

„Er lebt... mehr oder weniger...", erklärte sie.

Harry nickte Hermine kurz zu und verlies dann den Raum.

Amy lief noch einige male hin und her.

„Entschuldige... ich... ich muss..."

Sie lies sich auf das Sofa fallen und fasste sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf.

„Ich muss unbedingt mit jemanden Reden!", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie hielt inne als die Professorin aufsah.

Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augen.

„Bitte... ich muss einfach... du bist die einzige mit der ich offen Sprechen kann... ich halt es einfach nicht mehr aus!"

Hermine versuchte ein aufmunterndes lächeln.

„Ist es wegen Derek?", fragte sie.

Nur zu gut konnte sie sich in Amys Lage versetzen. Während des Komas von Harry war sie durch die Hölle gegangen. Damals war Amy auch für sie da gewesen wenn sie glaubte es nicht mehr auszuhalten. Genau so wie Sarah und Ginny.

Sie konnte Amy ein Stück weit verstehen.

„Ja... auch wegen ihm... aber nicht nur das..."

Hermine sah die ältere an... irgendwie hatte sie gar kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

Amy so zu sehen.

Diese Kleidung... Hermine konnte Blut daran riechen. Die Junge Anwältin ballte ständig ihre Fäuste und entspannte sie wieder. Außerdem schien sie von Krämpfen geschüttelt.

Sie wusste nicht warum... doch Hermine beschloss auf ihre Instinkte zu hören. Also stand sie auf und setzte sich neben Amy.

Diese reagierte scheinbar ohne nachzudenken und klammerte sich an das Schwangere Mädchen, vergrub ihr Gesicht an Hermines Schulter.

„Ich... ich... ich habe Angst...", nuschelte Amy.

„Angst davor wieder so zu werden wie Früher... ich habe heute getötet... nachdem ich geschworen habe es nie wieder zu tun. Und... und... es hat mir Spaß gemacht... es hat solchen Spaß gemacht! Ich habe Angst wieder zur Kalten Blackbird zu werden... ich habe Angst das Derek dieses mal wirklich stirbt... und ich habe Angst, mein eigenes Spiegelbild zu sehen... die Kampflust in meinen Augen zu sehen. Ich habe Angst mich zu verlieren..."

Hermine legte die Arme um die Ältere.

„Du weißt nicht wie ich mal gewesen bin...", wisperte Amy. „Meine Eltern wurden von Voldemorts Waffen getötet... und von da an kannte ich nur das Kämpfen. Und... Derek... Jay... sie konnten Magie benutzen... aber auch ich wollte Kämpfen... ich wollte Rache... wollte sie Töten... und ich habe meinen eigenen Weg dafür gefunden... aber... ich wurde schlimmer als die Waffen... Ich will nie wieder so sein! Nie wieder!"

„Nein... so wirst du nicht werden... keine Sorge. Du bist Amy Fischer, eine der nettesten Professorinnen in Hogwarts. Nichts wird das ändern.", erklärte Hermine fest.

In das Schluchzen der Älteren mischte sich ein gequältes lachen.

„Du... du hast gut reden... du kennst mich besser als manch anderer... aber du kennst mich nicht wirklich. Ich bin keine nette Person..."

„Da wage ich zu widersprechen."

Amy hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt und richtete sich wieder auf.

die Anspannung war von ihr abgefallen.

Dennoch war ihr Gesicht noch immer von Tränen verschmiert.

„Du bist einmalig Hermine... du bist die erste... richtige Freundin die ich je hatte."

Amy lehnte sich zurück und sah an die Decke.

„Du bist vielleicht die einzige, mit der ich über die Dunkelheit in mir sprechen kann... alle anderen... sie sehen mich nur wie ich mich sehen wollte. Sie sehen Amy Fischer, die Anwältin mit dem durchgeknallten Riesen als Ehemann..."

Hermine schwieg. Sie spürte das dies das richtige war.

„Remus weiß hier als einziger wie ich mal war. Kane und Deckert natürlich. Auch viele der anderen Regulatoren wissen von mir... aber ich hatte nie eine Freundin mit der ich reden konnte. Du kannst mich vielleicht verstehen... nach allem was du mit Harry erlebt hast."

Sie öffnete die Schnallen ihrer Ledernen Kampfhandschuhe und zog sie aus.

„Doch bisher... habe ich meine Vergangenheit vor dir verschwiegen. Natürlich weißt du... wie ich groß geworden bin... aber nicht was ich damals getan habe... Ich wollte dir das Bild nicht verderben... nein... das ist gelogen..."

Amy öffnete ihr Haarband und senkte dann den Blick, das Gesicht wurde von den langen Haaren verborgen.

„Nein... ich habe mir selber etwas vorgemacht... habe immer gedacht das ich die Vergangenheit auslöschen kann wenn ich sie nur genug verleugne..."

Amy schwieg eine Weile.

„Warum Blackbird... was hat dieser Name für eine Bedeutung?"

Hermine wusste nicht warum sie ausgerechnet das fragte, doch irgendwie erschien es ihr Richtig. Das war vielleicht der Schlüssel zu dem was Amy so bedrückte.

„Diesen Namen gab mir Verena... es bezog sich auf meine Art mit den Les Enfant terrible

zu kämpfen. Weißt du... ihre größte Schwäche ist ihre Kaltherzigkeit... ihre blanke Logik. Sie sind dafür Ausgebildet Ziele am Boden zu Bekämpfen... und Zauberer auf Besen. Aber ich, ich komme vom Boden und steige in die Luft. Ich benutze Sprungtechniken... das verwirrt sie. Außerdem sehen sie Muggel nicht als echte Gegner an. Verena sagte immer ich würde wie ein Schwarzer Raubvogel wirken, der einen Hasen erlegt..."

Amy sah auf.

Ein Feuer brannte in ihren Augen, wie Hermine es niemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Ich wollte Rache... und ich habe es gehasst so schwach zu sein. Nicht zaubern zu können... ich fühlte mich minderwertig. Pistolen und Gewehre empfand ich immer als... Hilfsmittel. Derek und Jay konnten die Feinde mit ihrer eigenen Kraft töten. Diese Art zu kämpfen habe ich nur gelernt, damit ich die Les Enfant terrible mit meinen eigenen Händen töten kann... mit meiner eigenen Kraft. Und dann, nachdem wir von den Regulatoren gerettet worden waren nutzte ich diese Fähigkeiten weiter. Ich wollte den Zauberern zeigen, das wir Muggel genau so viel wert sind wie sie."

Amy lachte leise.

„Aber ich hab es nicht durchgehalten. Nachdem ich Derek geheiratet habe, machte ich mein Jurastudium und habe Blackbird zur Ruhe gesetzt... ich wollte ein normales Leben... so normal es als Muggel in der Zauberwelt halt sein kann. Mein eigener kleiner Mädchen Traum... ein schönes Haus, einen Mann und vielleicht mal Kinder. Aber heute habe ich erkannt... das ich mir nur selber etwas vorspiele..."

Die Anwältin schluchzte kurz auf.

„Ich... ich beneide dich Hermine. Dein Leben ist zwar auch nicht normal... aber du wirst Mutter... du bist noch unschuldig... du hast niemals ein Leben genommen... und ich? Ich bin eine Mörderin die sich vorlügt normal zu sein."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist doch Unsinn."

Amy sah fragend auf, während Hermine sie umarmte.

„Was soll den schlimm daran sein? Warum nennst du es eine Lüge? Du möchtest doch gar nicht töten, du möchtest etwas anderes werden. Im Grunde bist du nun so wie Lily. Erinnerst du dich, auch sie war traurig weil sie sich selbst nur als Waffe sah. Aber für mich bist du einfach Amy. Die Frau die mir beigebracht hat, wie ich mich selbst gegen jemanden der doppelt so schwer ist wie ich verteidigen kann. Amy, die Gwarp Englisch beigebracht hat, die sich um Lily gekümmert hat. Die gute Freundin die mir zur Seite stand als Harry im Koma lag, die mir so oft geholfen hat. Die jedem Schüler der Fragen hatte freundlich behandelt hat. Was daran soll eine Lüge sein?"

„Aber... ich... ich..."

„Nicht dein Instinkt bestimmt über dich. Du hast ein gutes Herz. Auch ein Kampfinstinkt ändert nichts daran."

Hermine löste die Umarmung und sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen.

„Danke...", hauchte Amy.

Die Schülerin schenkte ihr ein lächeln.

„Ist okay. Irgendwann muss alles mal raus, das versteh ich nur zu gut."

Nun zeigte sich ein ehrliches Lächeln im Gesicht der Professorin.

„Vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich nicht geglaubt, das sich die Rollen vertauschen."

Hermine kicherte... ja, vor ein paar Wochen war es noch genau umgekehrt gewesen.

„Ich sollte ins Mungos... und Jay wird mich sicher auch irgendwann erwischen...", Amy seufzte abgrundtief. „Das gibt mit Sicherheit wieder eine Gardinenpredigt vom feinsten..."

* * *

Soooo, bald geht es weiter!

Gruß

Dat Z.


	21. Notfall

**-Fade to black-**

**-Crossfire-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer, Standard halt...

Hoi, auch hier wieder eine Wortmeldung.

Danke an alle Leser!

Viel Spaß

* * *

22. Notfall

* * *

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du dich uns Kampflos ergeben würdest."

Die Stimme war geschliffen und kalt.

Hermine blickte in diese unglaublich grünen Augen... Alexander sah ihrem Harry so Gottverdammt ähnlich... sie hasste ihn dafür. Dafür so ein kaltes Schwein zu sein und dabei das Gesicht von demjenigen zu tragen, den sie mehr als alles auf der Welt liebte.

Sie hob ihren Stab... auch wenn es in ihrem Zustand gefährlich war, kampflos würde sie sich nicht ergeben.

Doch sie hatte Angst!

Nicht um sich selbst, sondern um ihr Baby.

Dennoch, besser so als in die Hände dieser Wahnsinnigen zu fallen... oder?

„Ich wiederhole es noch einmal Miss Hermine Granger, wir wollen weder dir noch dem Kind Schaden zufügen. Ergib dich uns und wir werden dich gut behandeln. Andererseits sind wir gezwungen Gewalt einzusetzen."

Wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen spannten sich die vier L.E.T's an, welche sich hinter dem Alpha postiert hatten.

„Lieber sterbe ich...", wisperte Hermine.

„Noch immer so störrisch? Nun gut, dann bleibt mir wohl keine Wahl... passt auf das ihr sie nicht verletzt, nur leichte Flüche!"

Sie mussten sich zurückhalten... das war immerhin ein kleiner Vorteil.

Der Alpha ließ seinen Stab vorschnellen... Hermine reagierte zu langsam.

Doch es folgte kein Fluch.

Stattdessen spürte Hermine etwas... als würde jemand sie direkt angreifen... mit Fingern auf ihre Augen zielen

Sie riss den Arm hoch.

Zeitgleich reagierten auch die LET's und Alexander in ähnlicher Weise.

Eine der Drohnen, eine B.C. wie Hermine vermutete klappte plötzlich zusammen und spukte Blut.

Dann huschte ein verschwommener Schatten vor Hermine... nein...kein verschwommener Schatten, sondern ein Mensch der sich extrem schnell bewegte... Amy!

Alexander hatte sich wieder im Griff und grinste die neue Gegnerin höhnisch an.

„Soooo, die legendäre Blackbird gibt sich die Ehre! Das ist unerwartet..."

„Und du bist also so ein Alpha?", erwiderte Amy mit Emotionsloser Stimme.

„Alexander Riddle, stets zu Diensten. Ich würde mich ja verbeugen, doch ich befürchte dann würden sie mir den Schädel zertrümmern."

„Ohne zögern."

Amy stand schützend vor Hermine, die Arme erhoben in einer Perfekten Grundposition, sie zeigte keinerlei Öffnungen... außerdem umwehte sie eine scharfe Aura von Gefahr, welche immer stärker wurde und wie Wellen über Hermine schwappte... selbst das Baby wurde unruhig.

Es war, als würde man einen gewaltigen Raubvogel betrachten... einerseits Anmutig und majestätisch, von gefährlicher Schönheit, andererseits wild und bedrohlich...

„Einheiten, tretet zurück!", befahl der Alpha und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück, ehe er in eine Kampfstellung ging.

„Glaubst du es mit einer Kämpferin der Meisterklasse aufnehmen zu können?", fragte Amy fast schon belustigt.

Alexander grinste.

„Oh, es entspricht der Wahrheit, das kein Magier seine Waffenlosen Kampffertigkeiten auch nur annähernd an die eines Muggelmeisters heranbringen kann. Wir besitzen keinen KI Fluss so wie ihr. Aber Glücklicherweise kann selbst ein Meister so nah an einem Unbeteiligten nicht alles geben. Zudem bin ich in der Glücklichen Position einer von drei Les Enfant Terrible zu sein, welche speziell für den Kampf gegen die gefährliche Blackbird von einem Meister der Kampfkunst ausgebildet wurden. Außerdem sind die Räume so niedrig, das ihr eure Kampfkunst nicht effektiv benutzen könnt"

Amy legte den Kopf schief.

„Da fühlt man sich ja regelrecht geschmeichelt.", meinte sie belustigt. „Dummerweise sind da einige Denkfehler in deiner Aussage. Erstens, ich muss mich nicht zurückhalten und Hermine wird dennoch keinen schaden nehmen. Zweitens, auch in den Parzellen sind die Decken so niedrig gewesen. Ich habe mehr Möglichkeiten zu kämpfen außer dem Raubvogel Stil. Und drittens, egal ob ein Meister dich ausgebildet hat. Ohne KI Fluss kannst du nicht zu mir aufschließen!"

Alexander lachte und stieß nun plötzlich eine ähnliche Aura der Gefahr aus wie Amy, die sichtlich verblüfft wirkte.

„Es mag sein das ich kein KI besitze... aber Magie in einem anderen Fluss gebracht stellt einen adäquaten Ersatz dar. Nachteilig werde ich die nächsten Tage nicht zaubern können, wenn ich meine Magie so benutze. Es dauert bis der Fluss sich normalisiert. Dennoch ist dies eine Möglichkeit für einen Magier gegen einen Meister zu bestehen!"

„Beeindruckend, das gebe ich ungern zu...", erwiderte Amy und legte den Kopf schief. „... zumindest für einen Magier. Hermine, was auch passiert, misch dich nicht ein!"

Hermine beobachtete die beiden Kontrahenten, deren Aura immer bedrohlicher wurde.

Fast glaubte sie es Körperlich zu spüren... und ihr Baby... ihr Baby spürte Angst. Hermine wusste nicht warum, aber sie wusste, das ihr Kind Angst verspürte, sich wand und drehte.

Alexander schoss hervor... die Augen der Schülerin waren dazu geschult worden, den Bewegungen eines Kampfes zu folgen. Doch diese Geschwindigkeit war an der Grenze ihrer Wahrnehmung. Sie konnte nur undeutlich erkennen, wie Amy parierte.

Die Vorhand des Alphas wurde von Amys eigener Fürhand zur Seite geprellt. Ohne Zögern schnellte ihre Hinterhand zu einem vernichtenden Faustschlag vor, welcher auf die Halsschlagader des Alphas zielte.

Doch Alexander war nicht Dumm... er drehte sich in Amys Schlag, fasste ihre Schlaghand und ließ seinen rechten Fuß gegen ihren gleiten.

Amys Schwerpunkt kippte nach vorne und der Wurf gelang.

Mit unglaublicher Kraft wurde Hermines Freundin auf den Boden geschmettert... doch nein! Das war Falsch!

Amy war auf beiden Beinen gelandet... die Fliesen auf dem Boden waren durch die pure Gewalt dieses Manövers geborsten...

Dennoch hielt sie den Alpha mit nach hinten gebeugten Körper und hatte alle Energie des Wurfes mit ihren Beinen abgefangen!

Amys Linkes Bein schnellte auf den Kopf des Alphas zu, der sich nur mit Mühe aus dem Griff der Professorin befreien konnte um auszuweichen... eine unglaubliche Flexibilität!

Der Kick verfehlte, doch Amy nahm den Schwung mit und wandelte den missglückten Tritt in einen Sprung um, durch den sie ihren Körper wieder in eine normale Position brachte.

Durch dieses Manöver landete sie zwischen zwei LET's, welche scheinbar aus Reflex ihre Stäbe zogen... schwerer Fehler.

Amy schlug zu...

Hermine glaubte jeweils nur einen Schlag gegen jeden Gegner zu sehen und das nur innerhalb einer Sekunde... aber es waren mindestens drei Schläge pro Gegner, denn so viele Einschläge konnte die Schülerin ausmachen...

Was für eine unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit!

Alexander nutzte diese nur eine Sekunde andauernde Ablenkung um wieder heranzukommen und einen Tritt zu platzieren.

Amy verschränkte die Hände und stieß in den Angriff ihres Gegners.

Wie eine Schlange glitt sie an dem Trittbein des Alphas entlang...er verfehlte sie wohl nur um Millimeter.

Ihre Hände zielten auf den großen Nervenknoten, welcher unter dem Rippenbogen lag. Doch irgendwie gelang es ihm, seine beiden Arme zwischen seinem Sodaplexus und Amys Angriff zu bringen.

Dennoch wurde der Alpha von der Gewalt des Angriffes gegen die Gegenüberliegende Wand geschmettert.

Amy setzte ohne zögern nach und platzierte ihrerseits einen Tritt, welcher wieder auf den Kopf ihres Gegners zielte.

Mit Not gelang es dem Alpha auszuweichen.

Er machte einen Ausfallschritt nach Rechts, während Amy eine Drehung machen musste um die Energie ihres Trittes wieder abzufangen.

Diese Zeit nutzte Alexander um wieder in einen Angriffsstand zu kommen und einen Schlag zu versuchen.

Amy wehrte den Schlag der auf ihre Nieren zielte jedoch effektiv ab. Mit links schlug sie die Faust ihres Angreifers nach unten und ließ sie in einer fließenden Bewegung wieder nach oben schnellen, wo sie mit ihrem Handgelenk das Kinn ihres Gegners traf.

Dieser wurde erneut zurückgeschleudert.

Amy hechtete nach rechts, wo der Letzte LET stand und verpasste ihm einen Tritt... Hermine konnte erkennen, das der Nacken des L.E der Gewalt nicht standhielt und brach.

Dann stieß sich die Professorin von der Wand ab und glitt in die Höhe...

Sie machte einen Salto, streifte dabei fast die Decke und ließ ihr Rechtes Bein wie ein Beil auf Alexander herab schnellen, der seine Hände nach oben kreuzte und den angriff abfing.

Ein Schmerz zuckte durch Hermines Körper...

Diese massive Aura der beiden Kämpfer... das hatte etwas ausgelöst...

Amy und der Alpha bekämpften sich weiter, doch egal wie sehr er es versuchte, Amy war ihm immer einen Schritt voraus... ihre Technik war Reifer, ausgefeilter und stärker als die des Alphas...

Doch das war Hermine egal, denn sie spürte wie etwas aus ihr herauslief.

Geschockt fasste die Schülerin sich zwischen die Beine... es war feucht...Fruchtwasser und... oh Scheiße... Blut...!

„Amy..."

Die Professorin blickte kurz zu Hermine und wurde für ihre Unachtsamkeit mit einem Treffer bestraft.

Sie wurde zurückgeprellt und kam wieder vor Hermine zum stehen...

Alexander stand schwer atmend dort, die Arme in einer Grundstellung.

„Getroffen...", keuchte er grinsend.

„Magie statt KI... ja du bist besser als jeder Magier gegen den ich bisher angetreten bin... dennoch bist du mir unterlegen.", stellte Amy fest.

Sie sah sich noch mal schnell nach Hermine um, welche starke schmerzen hatte.

„Zeit es zu beenden!", meinte die Professorin und bewegte ihre Arme in einer fließenden Bewegung...

Dann schien es, als würde sie sich vervielfältigen... doch nein!

Das waren nur Eindrücke dieser Kraft!

Wie zuvor als Hermine glaubte angegriffen zu werden. Ihre Sinne gaukelten ihr vor Amy an verschiedenen Stellen zu sehen... doch wo die Professorin wirklich war konnte sie nicht sagen...

Hermine konnte Amy nicht fixieren.

Alexander wurde hart getroffen und aus der Tür geschleudert.

Nun verschwand der verwirrende Eindruck und die Schülerin konnte ihre Freundin erkennen, welche vor der geborstenen Tür stand.

Dann geschah etwas... ein weißer Schleier fuhr aus der Schlosswand in den auf dem Flurboden kauernden Alexander.

Dieser schrie auf und fasste sich an die Stelle an der er von der Erscheinung getroffen worden war...

Hermine hatte das schon einmal gesehen... es war der Verteidigungszauber der Schule! Er funktionierte wieder!

Doch er war schwächer als damals wo sie von Alexander und Napoleon in einen Hinterhalt gelockt worden war...

Der Alpha spukte Blut... dennoch gelang es ihm sich aufzurappeln und zu laufen.

Weitere Schleier glitten aus den Schlosswänden, doch er schaffte es auszuweichen.

Hermine konnte hören, wie die Schritte auf dem Flur verhallten...

Amy drehte sich um und atmete scharf aus.

Dann war der Eindruck der Gefahr völlig verschwunden.

„Scheisse... zu viel von diesen gottverdammten Killerambitionen... das war Mist... ganz ganz großer Mist!", murmelte sie, während sie Hermine aufhob als würde sie nichts wiegen.

„Keine Bange, ich bringe dich zur Krankenstation!", wisperte Amy, während eine weitere Schmerzwelle über Hermine hinweg brandete und ihr fast das Bewusstsein raubte...

* * *

„Sie ziehen sich zurück! Feind nicht verfolgen! Verteidigungslinien schließen und anschließend die Schloßgründe absuchen!", bellte Ron und humpelte hinter der Säule hervor, die ihm als Deckung gedient hatte.

Die andere Hermine ging sofort den Weg, den die Streuner genommen hatten, doch es war unwahrscheinlich, das sie noch auf Lebende Feinde stoßen würde.

Er wusste wie Hogwarts Verteidigungszauber arbeiteten... Merlin sei Dank waren sie rechtzeitig wieder in Gang gekommen...

Der große Regulator vermutete, das Harry da irgendwas gedreht hatte...

Erneut sah er sich um. Es gab einige Tote... und eine Menge Verletzte.

„Die Versorgung der Verletzten hat Priorität! Richtet ein Lazarett in der großen Halle ein!", rief er daraufhin.

Die Truppen teilten sich auf, suchten Verletzte und beförderten sie in die Große Halle. Professor Flittwick unterdessen kümmerte sich um die Schüler die sich verschanzt hatten und sorgte dafür, das sie in ihre Häuser zurückkehrten.

Schwer auf seine Krücke gestützt begab sich Ron nach draußen. Insgeheim erwartete er das schlimmste, doch es gab eine Positive Überraschung.

Scheinbar hatten die in Zelten wohnenden Truppen sich schnell geordnet und eine effektive Verteidigungslinie gebildet. Dummerweise war der Weg ins Schlossinnere nicht gesichert worden... und die Truppen hatten es nicht geschafft, diesen Pfad nachträglich zu sichern.

Dennoch, es gab nur wenige Tote und die Zelte mit den Muggeln waren unbeschädigt, immerhin etwas.

Er hatte kaum die Ländereien betreten, als ihm auch schon Lynn und Lily entgegen kamen. Jay koordinierte die Truppen weiter.

„Wie sieht es drinnen aus?", fragte Lynn ohne Umwege.

„Schlechter als hier, aber es hält sich in Grenzen. Es gab mehr Sach als Personenschäden. Allerdings hatten sich Streuner abgesetzt. Jane überprüft das innere des Schlosses. Jetzt gilt es erst mal die Verletzten zu Versorgen und die Toten aus dem Schloss zu schaffen."

Lynn wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Ron ein Vibrieren in seiner Tasche bemerkte.

Sofort holte er seinen Mehrwegespiegel hervor.

„Ron? Kannst du mich hören?", fragte die Stimme von Jane.

„Laut und deutlich."

„Ich kann Harry nicht erreichen! Ich habe die Streuner gefunden! Drei von denen sind Tot und liegen in Harry's Räumen! Von eurer Hermine finde ich keine Spur!"

Ron spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus den Gesicht wich... Nein... das durfte nicht wahr sein...!

Lynn stieß einen knurrenden Laut aus und rannte mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit ins Schloss, dicht gefolgt von Lily.

Ron rief seine Parzielle Magie und löste sich in einen Dunklen Nebel auf.

Er erreichte den Raum als erster, doch nur wenige Sekunden später waren Lynn und Lily ebenfalls vor Ort.

Die Wohnung glich einem Schlachtfeld.

Ron erkannte vier Tote LET's.

Zwei von ihnen war der Brustkorb zertrümmert worden, hatte ein gebrochenes Genick und der vierte sc hien keinerlei sichtbare Verletzungen zu haben, doch er lag in einer Lache aus Blut die aus seinem Mund zu Kommen schien. Fliesen auf dem Boden waren geborsten.

Das nächste was er erkannte waren Blutige Flecken auf dem Boden...

„Amy Fischer!", erklärte Lynn und schnüffelte.

„Da entlang... sie trug Hermine.", erklärte die Werwölfin.

„Das ist die Richtung der Krankenstation... hoffentlich ist mit Hermine alles klar.", murmelte Ron.

„Das ist Hermines Blut.", knurrte Lynn und spannte sich. Im nächsten Moment hechtete sie schon los, wieder dicht gefolgt von Lily.

Jane sah beiden nach.

„Die sind ja unmenschlich schnell...", stellte sie fest.

„Nimm meine Hand, die holen wir ein.", meinte Ron.

Jane tat wie ihr geheißen und schon lösten sie sich in schwarzen Nebel auf. Kurz darauf materialisierten sie sich vor der Krankenstation.

„Vampirmagie, frag besser später.", meinte Ron auf die nicht gestellte Frage, welche Jane aber nur zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Schon hechteten Lynn und Lily um die Ecke.

Bevor Ron die Tür zur Krankenstation jedoch öffnen konnte, wurde diese von Amy aufgestoßen.

„Wo ist Harry?"

Ihr Blick war verängstigt... gehetzt. Ron ahnte das schlimmste.

Alles Blut wich ihm aus dem Gesicht. Auch Lynn und die andere Hermine erbleichten, während Lily ein unbewegtes Gesicht zeigte. Doch eine einzelne Träne die ihr aus den Augen lief lies vermuten, das es ihr sehr schwer fiel...

* * *

Ahhh, war etwas kurz. Hoffentlich hat es trotzdem gefallen.

Gruß

Dat Z.


	22. Die großen Heiler

**-Fade to black-**

**-Crossfire-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Wie gehabt

Hoi an alle. Habt schon nicht mehr dran geglaubt oder? Nun mal zum aktuellen Stand. Ich bin wieder voll hergestellt und werde nun endlich wieder mehr Zeit mit dem schreiben verbringen können als zuvor.

Na denn, Viel spaß!

* * *

22. Die großen Heiler

* * *

Es fiel ihm schwer sich aufzurichten... und es war schwer sich auf sich zu konzentrieren. Eine Menge Stimmen hallten in seinem Kopf wieder, doch sie verstummten als er sich wünschte, sie würden schweigen.

Nur eine Stimme war klar.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, du hast es geschafft.", erklärte sie sanft.

Sie klang wie Dumbledore... doch sie war in seinem Kopf.

„Was... was ist passiert...?", nuschelte Harry benommen.

„Mein lieber Junge, nun da du mit uns verschmolzen bist, solltest du deine antworten lieber Denken. Selbst in der Zauberwelt sind Leute die mit sich selbst sprechen seltsam.", erwiderte die Stimme in seinem Kopf vergnügt.

„Was...?"

Harry fasste sich verwirrt an den Kopf.

„Alle Feinde wurden von den Gründen entfernt. Die Schlacht ist gewonnen und dieser Ort wieder so sicher wie Zuvor.", erklärte Dumbledores Stimme.

„Jedoch solltest du dich so schnell es geht zur Krankenstation begeben. Wir werden uns nun in den hinteren Teil deines Geistes Einschließen. Wenn du uns brauchst, dann Rufe uns."

Die Stimme in Harrys Kopf verhallte. Dann wurde die Fremde Präsenz in seinem Kopf schwächer, trat in dem Hintergrund bis sie nur noch eine dunkle Ahnung wurde. Harry war wieder für sich...

War dies die Art wie die Verschmelzung mit der Magie Hogwarts funktionierte? Er hatte etwas anderes erwartet, eher das sie sich mit seiner Persönlichkeit mischte oder so etwas. Doch es war beruhigend zu wissen, das er noch immer er selbst bleiben konnte.

Und...ja, apropos Wissen. Er wusste nun mehr...

Er spürte Hogwarts, die Ländereien, die Schutzzauber. Er spürte jedes Lebewesen auf den Gründen der Schule...

Und er spürte, dass Ron, Lynn, Amy, Jane und Hermine in der Krankenstation waren.

Panik ergriff ihn... war etwas geschehen?

Er erhob sich, allen Schmerz vergessend und schritt durch die Wand vom Herzen Hogwarts.

Schnell bewegte er sich durch das Schloss... und es begrüßte seinen neuen Herren.

Sich bewegende Treppen richteten sich so aus, das er schnellstmöglich zu seinem Ziel gelangen konnte. Geheimgänge von denen er vor kurzem nicht mal ahnte, das sie da waren öffneten sich bereitwillig. Alle Portraits grüßten ihn freundlich, die Rüstungen salutierten und selbst die Geister verhielten sich, als wären sie alte Freunde.

Er legte den Weg in wenigen Minuten zurück und erreichte schließlich die Krankenstation.

„Harry... wo warst du? Wir konnten dich nicht erreichen... Es ist... es geht um..."

Der Junge Mann hielt vor Amy und lächelte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Amy, alles wird gut.", erklärte er.

Die Junge Frau hielt verblüfft inne und starrte ihn an, während er lächelte. Tatsächlich spürte er eine nie gekannte Ruhe in sich.

Jane wich ehrfürchtig vor ihm zurück.

Lily und Ron wirkten einfach nur verblüfft, doch das störte Harry wenig.

Zielstrebig ging er auf die Tür der Krankenstation zu, welche sich öffnete.

Poppy Pomfrey schien gehetzt, während sie sich um die in den Wehen liegende Hermine kümmerte.

„Harry? Merlin sei Dank. Hör mir zu, warte einfach dort. Mit Hermine und dem Baby kommt alles in Ordnung. Ich habe bereits einen Spezialisten aus dem St. Mungo angefordert. Er sollte jeden..."

Harry hob die Hand.

„Nur Ruhig Poppy, ich bringe alles in Ordnung.", erklärte er gelassen und lächelte.

„Lily? Komm bitte herein."

Seine kleine Schwester leistete der Aufforderung folge, während Harry sich auf einen inneren Dialog konzentrierte.

,Sie ist nun da Großmutter Ogg.'

,Ausgezeichnet, die Heilgabe dieses Mädchens ist wahrlich weit entwickelt. Sie wird unseren Zwecken genügen.', erwiderte die Stimme von Großmutter Ogg, welche von 1344 - 1356 Direktorin der Schule gewesen war. Sie war eine Ausgezeichnete Heilerin und Hebamme gewesen. Laut eigener Aussage hatte sie in ihrem Leben mehr als Eintausend Kindern auf die Welt geholfen.

,Nun mein guter Junge, stelle sicher meine Anordnungen wörtlich an das Mädchen weiterzugeben...'

Harry nickte für sich selbst und fixierte Lily, welche unsicher vor ihm stand.

„Lily, höre mir gut zu...", begann er und leitete dann jede Anweisung weiter die er in seinem Geist vernahm.

Lily wunderte sich, doch es lag auch in ihrer Natur zu gehorchen. Sie suchte sich nun selbst aus, wem sie gehorchte, doch ihre Reflexe Befehle in Taten umzusetzen ohne Fragen zu stellen waren zweifellos noch vorhanden.

Sie mochte sich über die Präzision wundern, mit der ihr Bruder sie anwies die Energien zu bündeln und zu lenken, doch sie gehorchte einfach... nein, es war einfach so, das sie wusste, das dies genau das richtige war...

Madame Pomfrey mischte sich nicht ein... nein, eher wunderte sie sich über Harrys Präzise Anweisungen, seine Fachkenntnis über Organe und chemische Prozesse des Körpers. Es war als würde sie einem legendären Heiler bei der Arbeit zusehen...

* * *

Sarah hastete zur Krankenstation, dicht gefolgt von Ginny und Dean.

Sie hatten sichergestellt, dass alle Schüler im Griffyndorturm vollständig waren als sie die Nachricht von Ron erhielten.

Etwas schlimmes war geschehen...

So schnell sie konnten schritten sie voran und erreichten schließlich ihr Ziel.

Dort angekommen trafen sie auf Ron, Amy Fischer, Lynn diese andere Hermine und Jarod.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Sarah fast panisch.

Ron lächelte milde.

„Nun, erst ein Notfall, Hermines Wehen hatten zu Früh eingesetzt. Und sie blutete aus dem Unterleib. Doch dann kam Harry und holte Lily rein, seit dem scheint alles gut zu gehen."

Sarah sah Ron irritiert an.

„Was meinst du damit? Wie..."

„Harry hat sich verändert.", erklärte Ron ruhig. „Er hat jetzt die gleiche Aura wie Dumbledore sie hatte. Ich weiß nicht was geschehen ist, aber er sagte das alles in Ordnung kommt. Und so verrückt es auch klingt, als er es Aussprach wusste ich mit Sicherheit, das er Recht hat."

Sarah war noch immer verwirrt und wollte etwas fragen, als plötzlich ein schriller Schrei ertönte.

Wie ein einziger Mann fuhren alle herum.

„Das war...", begann Ginny.

„Ein Baby...", vollendete Amy den Satz.

Es herrschte völlige Stille, als der klagende Schrei sich wiederholte.

„Das Baby ist da!", quietschte Sarah begeistert.

Dann kehrte Ruhe ein und sie alle warteten gespannt. Doch wie immer in solchen Situationen dehnten sich Minuten zu Stunden...

Dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein lächelnder Harry stand in der Tür.

„Es ist alles gut gegangen.", erklärte er.

Sarah sah den Jungen Mann an... und erkannte sofort was Ron gemeint hatte. Er war anders... aber immer noch Harry! Sein bloßer Anblick war erstaunlich ohne das sie sagen konnte warum...

Der Junge Mann strahlte Glücklich.

„Kommt alle rein, aber bitte beherrscht euch. Hermine ist noch sehr schwach wegen der Komplikationen. Aber es geht beiden Gut."

Dann trat Harry zurück und lies sie alle eintreten.

Sarah wartete und betrat den Raum als letzte, zusammen mit Ron.

Der Anblick von Hermine fesselte sie sofort...

Sie saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und wirkte erschöpft, aber überglücklich. Sie strahlte heller als die Sterne in einer klaren Nacht. An ihre Brust hatte sie ein kleines Bündel gebettet.

Lily wirkte sehr erschöpft und saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett. Doch auch die kleine LET lächelte selig.

Harry glitt zu seiner Verlobten und sie bettete das Kind in seine Arme.

Sarah war absolut entzückt... es war so ein süßes Bild.

Der stolze Vater richtete sich auf und kam zu der Gruppe.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen präsentierte er seine Tochter.

„Wir haben lange überlegt was den Namen Angeht. Und wir haben uns für Samantha entschieden.", erklärte er und sah dabei die andere Hermine an.

Diese zitterte leicht.

„D.. Darf.. Darf ich..."

Harry lächelte nur und reichte ihr das Baby.

Man erkannte sofort, das sie erfahren darin war, denn obwohl ihr Körper zitterte hielt sie das Kind sicher in ihrer Armbeuge.

Dieses öffnete seine grünen Augen und sah die Andere Hermine verschlafen an. Dann gluggste die kleine Sam fröhlich, packte den Finger der Frau und zog daran.

Die andere Hermine lächelte, doch Tränen benetzten ihr Gesicht.

„Wir finden Deine Sam und bringen sie zurück.", erklärte Harry entschlossen.

Als Die andere Hermine wieder aufsah, konnte Sarah Entschlossenheit erkennen. Absolute Entschlossenheit ihr Kind wieder in die Arme zu schließen...

Dann lächelte sie.

„Ein wirklich hübsches Baby.", meinte sie liebevoll und ging dann zu Evelyn und bettete ihr das Kind in die Arme.

Die kleine schien die Aufmerksamkeit zu mögen, denn sie gluggste vergnügt.

Von Lynn wanderte das Baby zu Ginny und anschließend zu Sarah.

„Wie klein sie ist...", flüsterte Ron.

Sarah bildete sich ein sein Grinsen zu hören.

„Na du Krümmel, ich bin dein Pate. Freut mich, das du endlich da bist.", stellte er sich vor.

Sarah lachte und auch das Kind gluggste wieder und lächelte... wahrscheinlich weil Ron hinter ihr Grimassen schnitt.

Dann wandte sie sich an Amy, doch diese wirkte verunsichert.

„Es ist Okay Amy.", erklärte Hermine vom Bett her.

„Aber... aber ich..."

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und legte der verdutzten Frau das Kind einfach in die Arme.

Diese sah das Baby sprachlos an.

Dann entspannte sie sich.

„Hallo kleine Sam... tut mir leid... ich hab dich fast umgebracht...", flüsterte sie und eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg ihre Wange hinunter.

Doch das Baby gluggste fröhlich und packte auch Amys Finger fest.

Die Junge Frau lächelte.

„Weißt du kleine... das gerade war keine Absicht... und ich verspreche dir, das ich dich und deine Eltern mit all meiner Kraft beschützen werde...", flüsterte die Junge Frau. Dann ging sie festen Schrittes zu Lily, welche das Kind unsicher an sich nahm, aber strahlte.

„Lily ist jetzt ne Tante!", stellte sie für sich fest.

„Und du bist meine Nichte... und du bist sooooo klein!"

Man konnte Lily ansehen, das etwas mit ihr passierte... ein zittern durchlief ihren Körper.

Vorsichtig gab sie das Baby an Hermine zurück... dann machte sie aus dem Stand einen Rückwärtssalto und jubelte leise.

Sarah konnte nicht anders als bei der Begeisterung der kleinen zu lachen.

„So, das reicht für heute. Mutter und Kind brauchen nun Ruhe.", erklärte Madame Pomfrey und allem Protestierens zum Trotz, die Krankenschwester war unerbittlich.

Nur Harry durfte bleiben.

Sarah war gut gelaunt, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf Jay.

Sie kannte ihn nicht so gut wie Ron, doch sie wusste, das der Regulator normalerweise dazu imstande war sich selbst zu beherrschen.

Das machte sein Minenspiel um so schrecklicher. Es zeigten sich ein wüster mix aus Emotionen.

Der Regulator wandte sich an Amy.

„Er hatte wirklich recht.", erklärte er.

Amy nickte.

„Wir finden einen Weg.", erwiderte sie sachlich.

„Das hoffe ich... das hoffe ich wirklich..."

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Beiden.

„Etwas ist wirklich aus dem Lot...", murmelte Ron, der die Episode scheinbar auch bemerkt hatte.

Sarah sah den beiden nach... und sie wusste das etwas schreckliches bevorstand...

* * *

Harry war glücklich.

Das Wissen in seinem Kopf in Kombination mit Lily's besonderer Gabe hatte das schlimmste verhindert.

Durch Madame Ogg wusste er, das im schlimmsten Fall entweder Hermine oder das Kind gestorben wäre. Das hätte er nicht ertragen. Keinen von beiden Fällen. Doch so war alles gut und richtig.

Noch einmal warf er einen Blick auf seine Wunderschöne Verlobte, welche vor Erschöpfung eingeschlummert war. Doch ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

Er hauchte Hermine einen Kuss auf die Stirn und betrachtete noch einmal seine Tochter, welche ein einem Kinderbett schlief.

Ein unglaublich breites Lächeln bahnte sich den Weg in seine Mimik... nun hatte er eine wirkliche, eine vollständige Familie, nur für sich.

Er war glücklicher als je zuvor.

Und auch entschlossener.

Seine Tochter sollte nicht in einer vom Krieg zerrütteten Welt aufwachsen. Nun galt es die Dinge zu tun, die nur er tun konnte.

Er hatte sich verändert... doch er wusste, das die Magie Hogwarts ihn nicht in irgendetwas anderes verwandelt hatte... nein, er war nun so wie er sein sollte. So als hätte der Todesfluch nie seinen Geist angerührt...

Und er erinnerte sich. Er erinnerte sich an den Zettel, den Derek für Jay hinterlassen hatte. Und er erkannte die Worte die dort geschrieben standen als Deutsch. Und er verstand es, so seltsam es auch klang.

Deutlich sah er die Zeilen vor Augen...

-g-

Hey J.

Der Unbekannte Feind ist das Kind der anderen Hermine.

Weiß nicht wie diese Pisser das gemacht haben, die Magie ist total fremd.

Habe jedoch festgestellt, das sie ihre Form verliert wenn man sie genug auslaugt, und genau das mache ich nun.

Wenn ich keine andere Wahl habe werde ich das Kind töten müssen.

Sag Hermine, Harry und Ron nichts davon. Und haltet vor allem Amy da raus!

Ich denke nicht das sie die Notwendigkeiten verstehen.

Schätze meine Überlebenschancen etwa bei 5%.

Bis die Tage

D.

-g-

Ja, nun im Nachhinein machte alles Sinn, auf eine gewisse Weise.

Harry konnte Derek nicht verurteilen. Er war so geschaffen worden, geschaffen das Notwendige zu tun.

Und er hatte Recht, niemals hätten sie es zugelassen, das die kleine Samantha stirbt, egal zu was sie von Voldemorts Truppen gemacht worden war.

Und nun hatten er einen höllischen Vorteil.

Generationen von genialen Hexen und Zauberern, welche im Hinteren Teil seines Kopfes an einer Lösung für das Problem arbeiteten.

Doch er wusste, das noch weitere Informationen benötigt wurden, alles konnte helfen.

Besser war es sich zunächst um Probleme kümmern, welche lösbar waren.

Seid seiner Verschmelzung hatte Harry weitere Sinne erhalten.

Er war nun eins mit Hogwarts.

Das Schloss war sein Körper, die Ländereien die Haut, die Magie seine Hände, Augen und Ohren.

Er wusste nun zu jederzeit, wer sich wo aufhielt. Nichts blieb ihm mehr verborgen.

Zwar könnte er sich jederzeit in dunklen Nebel auflösen und so schneller vorankommen, doch er genoss das neue Gefühl das er beim durchqueren des Schlosses hatte.

Lily hielt sich auf den Ländereien auf. Doch das war längst nicht alles was er sagen konnte.

Sie sammelte sich wieder.

Beim Behandeln von Hermine hatte sie viel Energie verloren... und nun befand sich ihr Körper in einer Form von, nun ja, Speicherphase oder ähnliches.

Was er ebenfalls erkennen konnte war, das sie von Muggeln umgeben war.

Sie befand sich also im Zelt der Überlebenden von Smeltings.

Zielstrebig bahnte er sich seinen Weg und wunderte sich leicht über die Leute die ihm begegneten.

Sie zeigten einen Ungläubigen Blick und sahen ihm staunend hinterher.

Er hatte keine Ahnung woran das liegen mochte, doch das war nebensächlich. Mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt angestarrt zu werden, wo immer die Gründe auch dieses mal liegen mochten.

Er erreichte das Zelt in dem die Mädchen aus Smeltings untergebracht worden waren. Die Vergissmichs arbeiteten noch immer daran, das Massaker von Smeltings für die Muggel aufzuarbeiten, so das es den Mädchen leider noch nicht gestattet werden konnte nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Auch darum würde er sich kümmern müssen.

Es war ein großer Nachteil die Geheimhaltung mit solcher Priorität zu wahren. Besonders da sich Voldemorts Truppen wenig darum scherten.

Doch sie mussten stets mit einem hohen Personellen Aufwand die Ereignisse so drehen, das sie für die Nichtmagische Welt im Rechten Licht erschienen.

Das war echt ein großer Nachteil...

Irgendwo wunderte er sich über seinen neuen Sinn für Details...

Ja es war fast, als würden sich alle Möglichkeiten der Ereignisse in seinem Geist durchspielen. Ereignisse verzweigten sich zu Ästen... jede Entscheidung, jeder Weg der sich auftat bot neue und andere Möglichkeiten.

Er ahnte seinen Tod, die Niederlage, den Tod von Leuten die ihm wichtig waren.

Eintausend Möglichkeiten wie die Dinge laufen konnten...

Hatte Dumbledore die Dinge auch so gesehen?

Harry verdrängte den Gedanken, es gab jetzt anderes zu tun.

Es gelang ihm, seine Gedanken auf das hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren.

Der Junge Mann fasste die Plane am Eingang des Zeltes und schob sie beiseite.

Die Mädchen saßen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und plauderten, spielten Karten, was man halt so tat um die Zeit tot zu schlagen.

Sie wirkten gelöster und entspannter als bei seinem ersten Besuch.

Scheinbar hatten sie Zeit genug gehabt sich zu sammeln und zu regenerieren.

„Harry, was verschlägt dich denn hierher?"

Isabelle von Candinsky, die Schulsprecherin von Smeltings kam ihm entgegen.

Harry lächelte.

„Entschuldigt die Störung, aber ich würde gerne mit Lily sprechen.", erklärte er seine Anwesenheit.

„Kein Problem. Sie ist hinten.", meinte sie lächelnd.

Isabelle deutete auf den hinteren Teil des Zeltes. Doch Harrys Neugier überwog.

„Warum ist sie hier?", fragte er.

„Hmm... scheinbar weil Lucy uns gerettet hat. Die beiden sind sich irgendwie ähnlich. Weiß nicht wie ich das erklären soll... der gleiche Schlag Mensch würde ich sagen. Die Mädchen mögen sie und fühlen sich sicher. Und Lily begnügt sich nur damit in einer Ecke zu sitzen und uns zu beobachten."

Harry lächelte als er Begriff.

Ein Ruhepol.

Sie hatte starke Beschützerinstinkte gegenüber Lucy. Und weil diese Mädchen von Lucy gerettet worden waren hatte Lily diesen Instinkt auf sie ausgeweitet. Und nun erfreute sie sich daran, das es ihnen gut ging.

Ein Ruhepol der es ermöglichte sich auf sich selbst und seinen inneren Kern zu fokussieren. Ideal um Magie zu erholen.

Erneut war Harry erstaunt, wie seine kleine Schwester sich entwickelt hatte.

Er lies sich von Isabelle zu der P.E. führen, die tatsächlich mit verklärten Blick die Mädchen bei ihren Aktivitäten beobachtete.

Sie blinzelte und sah auf, als sie Harry bemerkte.

Das wies darauf hin, das ihr Bewusstsein tatsächlich völlig fokussiert gewesen war. Andererseits hätte sie ihn wohl sofort bemerkt als er in die nähe des Zeltes gekommen war.

„Ist etwas?", fragte sie unsicher.

Sie schien sich ein wenig ertappt zu fühlen.

„Keine Sorge, ich brauche deine Hilfe bei etwas.", meinte Harry grinsend.

Lily erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Für dich immer, das weißt du.", erklärte sie und erhob sich gleichzeitig.

Harry konzentrierte sich einen Augenblick auf seine Sinne und analysierte Lily's Aura.

Sie war erholt, doch noch nicht völlig. Für das was er vorhatte brauchte er sie allerdings vollkommen regeneriert.

Er fragte sich was er tun könnte und eine leise Stimme flüsterte ihm die Lösung zu.

„Halt mal kurz still Lily.", meinte er und fasste ihre Stirn.

Er öffnete sich der Magie der Schule, welche die kompletten Schlossgründe erfüllten und zapfte sie an.

Ohne Umwege leitete er sie in Lily hinein, welche erstaunt die Augen aufriss.

Das ganze dauerte nur wenige Sekunden.

Lily musterte erstaunt ihre Hände.

„Wie... wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie sichtlich bemüht zu begreifen, was vor sich gegangen war.

„Nur ein kleiner Trick.", meinte Harry lächelnd.

„Kommst du nun?"

Lily nickte eifrig und verabschiedete sich von den Mädchen, die sie allesamt baten bald wiederzukommen.

Gemeinsam verließen die Geschwister das Zelt und bewegten sich Richtung Hogsmeade.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Lucy.

„St. Mungos.", erwiderte er lächelnd.

Lily nickte nur und folgte.

Scheinbar ahnte sie, das Harry lieber schweigen wollte, denn sie stellte keine Fragen mehr.

Auch ihre Auffassungsgabe hatte sich gesteigert. Harry kam nicht umhin die Entwicklung seiner Schwester zu bewundern.

Gemeinsam reisten sie in das St. Mungo und nur wenig später standen sie im Zimmer von Derek.

Der Zustand seines Mentors bestürzte Harry mehr als er es zugeben wollte...

Der größte Teil seiner Haut war schwer verbrannt. Magische Apparaturen surrten und klirrten vor sich hin.

Sofort meldete sich Alain Ridcully in Harrys Geist.

Bevor er 1887 Direktor von Hogwarts wurde, hatte er jahrzehntelang als Heiler und schließlich Direktor des St. Mungos gearbeitet.

Er erkannte denn Sinn und Zweck der Apparate und erklärte Harry genau, welche Anweisungen er Lucy erteilen musste.

,Schwieriger Fall, natürliche Resistenz gegenüber Heilzauber wie? Zäher Bursche, in der Tat. Nun ich denke dennoch, dass bekommen wir hin. Kein Zweifel, hmm hmm...', wisperte die verwirrt wirkende Stimme in Harrys Kopf.

,Schönes Exemplar einer natürlich begabten Heilerin. Leider zu einer Waffe verkommen, eine echte Schande um das vergeudete Talent, hmm hmm...'

Harry ignorierte die ständigen Kommentare um Lilys Natur und erklärte ihr nur, was sie tun sollte.

Zunächst wirkte sie skeptisch.

„Tut mir Leid, Jemanden wie Derek kann ich nicht heilen.", erklärte sie zaghaft.

„Vertraue mir.", erwiderte Harry und lächelte sie an.

Kurz fand ein Kampf in Lily statt. Einerseits wollte sie ihm glauben, andererseits wusste sie mit Sicherheit, das es nicht Funktionieren konnte. Doch dann schien sie zu dem Schluss zu kommen, das es immerhin nicht schaden konnte.

Harry erklärte was sie tun sollte und wie sie es tun sollte. Wie sie ihre Heilkräfte streuen oder Bündeln musste um der natürlichen Barriere von Derek auszuweichen.

Ridcully war exzentrisch und machte jede Menge überflüssige Kommentare, doch seine Anweisungen waren erstaunlich präzise.

Vergnügt erkannte Harry, wie Lily immer verwirrter wurde, als ihre Heilkräfte Wirkung zeigten. Erstaunter war sie, das Harry all die Geräte entfernen konnte...

Es dauerte eine Weile und war vor allem für Lily anstrengend, doch schon bald hatten sie den größten Teil der gefährlichen Wunden versorgt.

Derek atmete nun Frei, seine Haut war abgeheilt, auch wenn einige neue Narben bleiben würden.

,Nun liegt es bei ihm, wann er aufwacht. Aber ist ein Zäher Bursche, hmm hmm. Kenn die Sorte. Widerstandsfähig wie eine Küchenschabe, hmm hmm...'

Harry ignorierte den letzten Kommentar und wandte sich an die erschöpfte Lily.

Sanft legte er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und übertrug seine eigene Magie in sie. Dafür war er nun erschöpft, aber das war unwichtig.

„Wie... wie machst du das alles?", fragte Lily eingeschüchtert.

Er versuchte beruhigend zu lächeln.

„Keine Sorge Lily, ich erkläre alles zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt. Jetzt allerdings gibt es eine andere Patientin die wir heilen müssen."

Lily's Augen weiteten sich. Sie begriff sofort.

Sie ließen Derek zurück und gingen ohne Umwege in Lucys Zimmer.

Der Zustand der kleinen L.C. war bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie Dereks, sie hatte sich selbst schon recht gut regeneriert, doch Ridcully fand noch einiges an unbemerkten Schäden, welche Lily leicht beheben konnte. Man musste nur wissen wie.

Dies ging schneller als bei Derek und war auch bei weitem nicht so fordernd.

als alles getan war, was getan werden konnte, verabschiedete sich Ridcully in jenen Teil von Harrys Hirn der zu weit hinten lag um ihn Bewusst wahrzunehmen.

„Nun, sie wird von alleine aufwachen.", erklärte Harry und Lily wirkte als wäre ihr eine Riesige Last von den Schultern genommen worden.

Lucy war seid geraumer Zeit außer Lebensgefahr, doch ihr Zustand hatte stagniert. Erst jetzt erkannte Harry, wie sehr seine kleine Schwester davon belastet worden war.

Dann hörten sie etwas.

Es gab einen Tumult auf dem Flur.

„Oh je... geht das wieder los...", seufzte Harry und verlies den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Lily.

Harry ahnte schon, wer die Ursache all dessen war. Man brauchte kein Genie sein um das zu ahnen.

„...wieder ins Bett. Bei Merlin, sie..."

„Deine Meinung ist nicht gefragt du Nap! Nun verzieh dich und nimm die anderen Vollpfosten mit sonst zieht Papa euch die Ohren lang!"

Die Kampfaura welche bei den Worten mitschwang reichte aus, um normale Zauberer bibbernd zusammenbrechen zu lassen.

Eine Schar Heiler die Panisch an Harry und Lily vorbei hasteten bestätigten das nur.

Doch Harry war gut trainiert worden und widerstand dem Effekt mühelos.

Er bog um die Ecke und erkannte seinen Mentor, der sich mehr schleppte als zu gehen. Gepunktete Patienten Roben standen ihm nicht, waren aber mal eine nette Abwechslung zum ewigen schwarz.

„Halt den Ball flach Derek.", meinte Harry ruhig und näherte sich seinem Mentor.

„Harry? Scheisse... geh mir aus dem Weg Kleiner, ich hab was zu erledigen!"

Der Junge Regulator seufzte abgrundtief... stur wie ein Esel...

„Ich sagte halt den Ball Flach! Reicht es nicht das du dich fast hast umbringen lassen? Willst du noch einen Nachschlag? Schau dich an, selbst ich könnte dich ohne Probleme umpusten, also Kühl dich ab und fang wieder an zu denken!", schnauzte Harry.

Derek sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler verdutzt an.

„Was zum Henker...?"

Harry grinste. Er hatte Deutsch gesprochen.

Diese Sprache war hart und unbetont, sie kam ihm nicht wirklich gut über die Lippen und fühlte sich unvertraut an. Doch der Große Regulator hatte jedes Wort verstanden.

„Warum kannst du Deutsch?", fragte der Regulator in seiner Muttersprache.

„Lange Geschichte. Aber es sollte genügen um dir zu Beweisen, das ich weiß was du vor hast. Und ich werde das nicht zu lassen! Ich werde nicht zulassen, das du die Tochter von Hermine Umbringst! Und ich werde nicht zulassen, das du dich selbst bei dem Versuch opferst, ist das angekommen?"

„Was willst du dagegen tun? Mich umnieten? Komm schon du kleiner Scheißer, ich bin angeschlagen aber für ne halbe Portion wie dich Reicht es noch!", knurrte Derek und konzentrierte seine Kampfaura.

Lily spannte sich unwillkürlich an, während Harry einfach nur genervt war.

„Ist das deine Antwort? Ich mag es wirklich nicht, wenn es nicht auf die nette Art läuft! Aber du hörst jetzt zu verdammt noch mal! Du hast es rausgefunden, deinen Sturkopf durchgesetzt und es versucht. Aber du hast es vergeigt! Du hast es in den Sand gesetzt! Das heißt jetzt versuchen wir es auf meine Art!"

Derek schnaubte verächtlich.

„Legst du wert drauf, das ich Amy herhole?"

Der große Regulator zuckte kurz zurück.

„Scheisse... hat sie was mitbekommen...?", murmelte er und musterte den jüngeren kritisch.

„Blackbird ist aus ihrem Winterschlaf erwacht.", bestätigte Harry.

„Fuck! Und ich dachte ich hab mir was zusammenphantasiert... Verdammte..."

Derek Fluchte herzhaft und ausführlich.

Anschließend bohrte er den Blick in den Jüngeren um ihn zu brechen.

Lily spannte sich immer mehr an, während Harry und Derek sich gegenseitig in die Augen starrten, keiner von ihnen gewillt auch nur einen Zoll nachzugeben.

Schließlich knurrte der Regulator ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

„Na schön, ich hab's versaut! Also versuchen wir es auf deine Art du verdammter Hosenscheisser!"

Harry grinste.

„Sieh es positiv, ich geb dir einen Kaffee aus."

Nun entspannten sich Dereks Züge sichtbar.

„Na, da sage ich nicht Nein."

Harry lachte.

„Das hätte mir mehr Angst eingejagt als dein lauer böser Blick..."

* * *

Sooo, das war es erstmal. Vielleicht schaff ich noch ein Update vor dem Jahreswechsel.

Ansonsten erst mal Frohe Weihnachten!

Gruß

Dat Z.


End file.
